Mi dulce ángel
by Rinoa83
Summary: Hechos posteriores al manga de Candy. Candy por fin se ha prometido a Albert y ambos están felices de dar la buena noticia. Pero un hecho del pasado hace que Candy se replantee el casarse. ¿Albert tiene un hijo de otra?


Mi nombre es Amy Rose y me gustaría contarles la increíble historia de mi familia, pero para eso nos tendremos que remontar muchos años atrás en el tiempo.

Era el año 1917, por aquel entonces un joven llamado William Albert Andrew y una hermosa joven llamada Candice White Andrew vivían una bella historia de amor, creyendo que habían alcanzado la felicidad completa estando el uno en brazos del otro; pero lo que el destino les tenía deparado nunca lo pudieron imaginar.

Todo comenzó una fría tarde del mes de Enero, cuando los Andrew estaban reunidos para celebrar el anuncio de una noticia por mucho tiempo esperada…

Todos habían sido convocados en el salón principal de la gran mansión de los Andrew en Chicago, pero era tanto el secretismo que nadie sabía por qué habían sido llamados por el patriarca de la familia con tanta urgencia. Ante la expectación de todos los presentes, las puertas se abrieron lentamente para dar paso a la figura alta y esbelta de un apuesto joven. William Albert Andrew entraba con paso decidido para hablar con sus familiares de algo de suma importancia; pero no iba solo, a su lado iba una bella dama de increíbles ojos color esmeralda, Candice White Andrew, su pupila por muchos años. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en una gran mesa imperial y todos tomaron asiento. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, por lo que no demoraron más en su espera.

Queridos familiares y amigos – dijo Albert-, les he reunido aquí para hacerles participe de una noticia que traerá mucha felicidad a la familia Andrew.

Todos se miraron confusos los unos a los otros sin entender el significado que encerraba las palabras de aquel joven. Tras el murmullo general, Albert continuó hablando.

Es un honor para mí anunciarles que en pocos meses me casaré con la mujer que he amado toda mi vida – dijo ofreciéndole una mano a Candy, la cual estaba ruborizada por las palabras de su amado- la señorita Candice White que me ha honrado aceptando mi mano.

Se dejaron escapar algunos murmullos de asombro entre la multitud que se congregaba, pero pronto estallaron entre aplausos y felicitaciones por la próxima unión de la pareja. No era un secreto para nadie que Albert y Candy siempre se amaron, y que más temprano que tarde terminarían casándose.

La pareja de enamorados estaba feliz y radiante, sonriendo sin parar por la felicidad de una vida juntos, pues eran tantos los planes que ya habían trazado…

Las semanas pasaron _en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, _y esa noche se celebraba por fin la ceremonia de compromiso de los futuros esposos ante la Alta Sociedad.

Toda la _Flor y Nata_ de Chicago y de muchos otros rincones del mundo, se reunía para felicitar a la pareja y hacer oficial su enlace. Esa noche iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre sin que ellos pudieran ni siquiera intuirlo.

Candy estaba radiante con su nuevo vestido y no paraba de mirarse al espejo coqueta una y otra vez. Quería estar perfecta, no para impresionar a esa gente, sino para verse sublime ante los ojos de su querido Albert. Llevaba un vestido de seda de color rojo topacio, con un amplio escote y ajustándose a cada curva de su cuerpo, para terminar en una falda de amplio vuelo por las enaguas. El pelo lo tenía recogido detrás de la nuca con bellos alfileres de pedrería. Pero lo más espectacular del conjunto era un increíble colgante de finos diamantes en forma de corazones entrelazados que le había obsequiado Albert como regalo de compromiso.

Por fin llegó la hora de bajar al salón donde le esperaba ansioso el príncipe de sus sueños. Al llegar a la escalera tuvo que contener el aliento ante la magnifica imagen de su amado. Iba guapísimo con un elegante traje de esmoquin negro, mientras que la miraba con esa dulce sonrisa que sólo él sabía dedicarle.

Ambos descendieron lentamente tomados del brazo mientras la gente aplaudía a los novios y Candy se sentía flotar en una nube. Después de la cena, hubo un baile en su honor y todos se pusieron a brindar a la salud de ellos.

Candy, ¿no te parece maravilloso todo lo que nos está pasando? – dijo Albert acercándose seductoramente a su oído mientras bailaban.

Sí, es como un sueño hecho realidad Albert – dijo ruborizada Candy

Estoy deseando que acabe todo esto para ya sabes qué… - dijo casi en un susurro

Shh, ¡calla! – dijo Candy roja granate- Si supieran que hemos estado juntos antes de casarnos seria un escándalo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Albert, a partir de ahora no nos veremos más a escondidas.

Muy bien; pero, por Dios, no te pongas más vestidos como el que llevas esta noche sino me va a dar algo. Va a ser una dura prueba para mí estar en la misma casa y sin poder…

¡Shh! ¡Jajaja!, no tienes remedio – dijo coqueta Candy- Bueno, si te portas bien tal vez esta noche…

Pero justo en ese momento fueron inoportunamente interrumpidos por un George bastante preocupado.

Señor William, señorita Candy – dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

George, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado Albert.

¿Podría hablar a solas con usted señor William? Con su permiso señorita Candy.

Claro George. Vayan –dijo Candy dirigiéndose hacia Annie y Archie que le hacían señas con la mano.

En tanto, George y Albert se dirigían con paso acelerado hasta un ala apartada de la casa. Tras las grandes puertas de roble oscuro se encontraba el antiguo despacho del señor Andrew, el padre de Albert. Era un lugar que no se había utilizado en años, ya que traía viejos recuerdos a todos los que allí vivían. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por las llamas de una chimenea de mármol encendida y tenía las cortitas polvorientas corridas. Dentro se encontraban una mujer acompañada de un niño pequeño que no podía tener más d años. Al ver entrar a Albert la señora se puso en pie e hizo una leve inclinación para saludarlo. Albert no comprendía qué estaba haciendo exactamente esa mujer en su casa y quién era el niño que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Señor William, le presento a la señora Portman de asuntos sociales- dijo George.

¿De asuntos sociales? –repitió Albert

Sí, señor Andrew. Mi nombre es Eloisa Portman y vengo por un asunto urgente.

Siéntese, por favor – dijo Albert indicándole el cómodo sofá de tres plazas.

Mientras, Candy hablaba animadamente con Annie, Archie y Patty que había venido desde Florida expresamente para el compromiso de su querida amiga.

¡Cuánto nos alegramos por ustedes! – dijo Annie emocionada.

Sí, mi tío sabe muy bien lo que se hace ¡jajaja! Tiene mucha suerte – dijo Archie- Pero hablando de mi tío, ¿dónde está?

Pues la verdad no lo sé – dijo Candy preocupada- Lo vino a buscar urgentemente George y se veía preocupado.

¿Dices que se veía preocupado? – dijo Archie

Sí, así es

No será nada Candy – dijo Annie- Estate tranquila, pues seguro Albert lo solucionará; pero ya podían haber esperado hasta mañana para hablar de negocios. Hoy es un día muy especial para ustedes dos.

No te preocupes- dijo Candy- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir a buscar a esos dos y los voy a traer arrastrando de las orejas ¡jajaja! Ahora vuelvo. Espérenme aquí mismo – dijo Candy alejándose.

Candy buscó a Albert por toda la casa sin hallar ni rastro de él, pero cuando iba a darse por vencida escuchó su voz resonante por uno de los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. Su voz parecía muy alterada y hablaba con alguien a gritos, algo muy extraño en él. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la puerta del fondo del corredor y abrió un poco para ver lo que estaba pasando en su interior. Lo que escuchó a continuación la dejó en estado de shock y casi se desmaya por la impresión:

¡Viene a decirme a mi propia casa que ese niño es hijo mío! – dijo Albert muy alterado.

¡Si, señor! ¡Es suyo!

Candy no pudo aguantar más escuchando y se fue corriendo horrorizada, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

¿Qué pruebas tiene? ¡A ver, dígamelo!

Pues, pues… - dijo la señora ruborizada

Lo ve

Mire, ya le conté la historia de este niño y eso es lo que dijo su madre antes de morir. Usted la conoció como enfermera destinada en África, estuvieron un tiempo juntos y después usted la abandonó. No supo dónde encontrarle, no sabía cómo se llamaba hasta que lo vio en los periódicos internacionales.

Puede ser… - dijo Albert más calmado.

Si usted no se hace cargo de este niño, tendremos que llevarlo a un orfanato. ¿De verdad quiere eso para esta pobre criatura que a perdido a su madre?

Yo… - dijo Albert sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

Necesito una respuesta ahora, ¿qué va a decidir señor Andrew?

**Capitulo 2**

Albert se había quedado de piedra al escuchar lo que aquella misteriosa mujer le decía, ¡él, padre! Todo encajaba, incluido las fechas, pero aún así no estaba muy convencido de su paternidad.

Esa mujer seguía en espera de una respuesta y no le dejaba muchas opciones. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? Si dejaba que se llevaran al niño lo meterían en un orfanato y sería desgraciado como lo fue Candy, a saber con qué clase de familia le tocaría vivir. Sin embargo, si se quedaba con él podría poner en juego su matrimonio, ¿cómo le explicaría a Candy que tenía un hijo de 5 años? Ella tal vez, al haber sido huérfana, podría entenderlo; pero no estaba muy convencido de que pudiera entender que hubo otra mujer en su vida.

Y bien, señor Andrew, ¿qué decide? – dijo la señora Portman ya cansada.

Yo…- dijo Albert titubeante- yo no querría que se lo llevaran a un orfanato, sé que tengo el dinero suficiente para criarlo, pero… Pero comprenda que me voy a casar y esto me compromete mucho.

Estamos hablando de su hijo, señor Andrew, no de un animalito.

Lo sé…

¿Quiere quedárselo o prefiere no verlo más? Decídase

Albert permaneció unos momentos en silencio para después añadir:

George… instale al niño en una de las habitaciones superiores. Que una de las mucamas se encargue de él. – dijo cabizbajo Albert.

Hace lo correcto, señor Andrew – dijo contenta la señora Portman.- Aquí tiene su certificado de nacimiento y estas son las pocas pertenencias que traía.

Gracias – dijo tomando los enseres del niño

Buenas noches, señor Andrew, y felicidades

Gracias…Buenas noches – dijo seriamente.

Albert se quedó solo mirando fijamente el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea, ¿habría hecho lo correcto? Suspiró pesadamente y se dejo caer en el sofá con la pequeña caja en las manos. La miró con detenimiento y empezó a hurgar entre las cosas del pequeño.

No era mucho lo que traía; un sonajero hecho de alguna madera exótica con vistosas cintas de colores, algo de ropita, un biberón y algunos animalitos africanos también de madera. Pero entre las cosas se encontraba los documentos de nacimiento y un sobre. Albert lo tomó entre sus manos y rompió el lacre. Dentro había varias cosas, una carta doblada y varias fotografías. Albert cogió con cuidado una de ellas para examinarla y los lejanos recuerdos de África llegaron a su mente. Ante sus ojos tenía la fotografía de una mujer muy hermosa y de bella sonrisa – Beatrix…- dijo Albert acariciando la foto con la yema de sus dedos. Miró otra de las fotos y allí estaba él junto al grupo humano con el que había convivido. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver a sus viejos compañeros. Eran un grupo numeroso y él estaba junto a esa mujer, Beatrix, una enfermera voluntaria. Ella era una persona excepcional y se desvivía por cuidar a los demás, tanto como su querida Candy; le recordaba tanto a ella…

La había conocido al llegar al campamento y se hicieron grandes amigos. Era tan jovial que cualquiera se sentía cómodo a su lado y siempre fue tan cariñosa que era imposible no enamorarse de ella. Así que terminó por robarle el corazón y pasaron más de una noche el uno en brazos del otro.

Poco tiempo después, tuvo que alejarse para regresar con los Andrew. Sabía que eso les partiría el corazón a ambos, pero era su deber. Luego tuvo ese trágico accidente donde perdió la memoria y ya no la recordó más. Hasta ahora que tenía esas fotografías delante de él y a su hijo…

Albert se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró pesadamente. Se recostó con los ojos cerrados sobre el respaldo del sofá y se quedó con la mente en blanco para asimilar el torrente de emociones que le habían provocado esos recuerdos. Después de unos minutos se incorporó y tomó valor para leer la pequeña carta que seguramente le habría escrito Beatrix antes de morir. La desdobló con cuidado y empezó a leer con detenimiento su contenido:

**Querido Albert:**

**Te escribo esta carta para pedirte que, por favor, cuides de nuestro hijo. Sé que ha debido ser un fuerte shock para ti saber que eres padre, pero no tenías modo de saberlo. No te culpo de habernos abandonado porque me enteré mucho después de tu desaparición y no tenía forma de comunicarme contigo. **

**Tenía que haberte buscado, lo sé, pero me fue imposible con esta maldita guerra. Pero ahora que estoy tan débil y que sé que me queda poco tiempo de vida quiero pedirte ese gran favor.**

**No tengo ningún derecho a irrumpir así en tu vida, pues seguramente estarás casado, tendrás familia y una vida nueva en otra parte. Me enteré por los periódicos que eras el único heredero de una importante familia, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho al verte hace unos años?**

**Nunca te pude olvidar, Albert, tú siempre estuviste conmigo en mi corazón y yo te querré esté donde esté. Te ruego que cuides mucho del pequeño Cristian, que ese es su nombre. No le puse Albert, lo siento, pero preferí ponerle el nombre de mi padre. **

**Una última cosa, cuando crezca, no lo culpes a él de nuestros errores y quiérelo por los dos.**

**Te amo, Beatrix**

Albert apretó con fuerza la carta contra su pecho y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Ella sabía perfectamente como había cambiado su vida y no le reclamaba nada, sólo cuidar de su hijo en ausencia de ella.

Albert estuvo llorando un buen rato a solas y cuando se calmó por fin, se decidió a hacer una visita al pequeño Cristian.

Pero mientras todo esto ocurría, en otra parte de la mansión Andrew, Candy se desesperaba y lloraba amargamente por la terrible noticia que acababa de escuchar. Albert era el padre de ese niño. No quería saber cómo pudo pasar algo así. Pensaba que ella era la única mujer en su vida a la que había amado con tanta devoción, pero se equivocaba. Estaba esa otra… esa que tenía al niño en sus brazos y le reclamaba con todo el derecho a que reconociera a su hijo.

Candy se derrumbó sobre la cama entre lágrimas y poco a poco fue cediendo el llanto. Tenía que ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Eso era… tenía que alejarse un tiempo de allí para poder pensar con tranquilidad y no precipitarse. Tal vez si pasaba algunas semanas lejos de todos podría asimilar mejor las cosas. ¿Quién decía que ese era en verdad hijo de Albert? ¿Y quién era esa mujer?

Se incorporó de la cama de un salto y se desnudo con presteza. Tomó algunas de sus pertenencias y las metió dentro de una maleta. Se iría de viaje durante un tiempo, pero no se lo diría a nadie. Sólo sería por unas cuantas semanas, sólo para pensar en su futuro y si de verdad quería seguir con Albert; porque era muy fuerte que le hubiera ocultado una cosa así. ¿Cuándo pensaba decirle que tenía un hijo ilegitimo? ¿Con cuántas había compartido su cama? ¿Podía seguir confiando en él después de esto?

Por el momento prefería alejarse y recapacitar antes de cometer un error al juzgarlo tan nerviosa como estaba.

Todo estaba listo para partir. Tomó su maleta y su abrigo y se despidió mentalmente de todos. Cogería el primer tren que saliera a cualquier parte, ahora su destino, era lo que menos le importaba.

Mientras, Albert, subía lentamente los escalones que conducían a la tercera planta de la casa. Allí se encontraba la habitación de los niños. Esas habitaciones habían pertenecido a los infantes Andrew, entre ellos él y su hermana Rosemary. Estaba una planta por debajo de la de los criados y sabía que estaría bien atendido.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta se paró, tomó aire y llamó quedamente por si el niño dormía. Una de las mucamas entreabrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Albert entró a la habitación bien iluminada. Era una estancia confortable, de bonitos tonos azul pastel con cenefas de animalitos. Dentro de la habitación había varias estanterías con libros de cuentos bellamente ilustrados, cajones repletos de juguetes antiguos y una cuna con dosel donde se encontraba el pequeño Cristian.

Albert se detuvo a mirarlo por primera vez. La verdad es que se parecían mucho los dos, era indudable que era hijo suyo. Tenía el pelo dorado, la piel muy bronceada y los ojos de un azul muy intenso. El niño también lo miraba con atención, pero permanecía todo el tiempo callado. Desde que llegó no había dicho ni media palabra y permanecía serio e impasible. ¿Sería normal? – pensaba Albert. Éste empezó a sentir una oleada de pánico al no saber qué hacer con un niño pequeño; ¿debería acercarse? Avanzó un paso, luego otro y otro más hasta quedar junto al niño. Por fin se decidió por cogerlo en brazos y éste no opuso resistencia ni lloró, pero tampoco expresaba ninguna emoción. Albert empezó a acariciarle el pelo y a apretarlo contra sí con delicadeza, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas. El niño al fin reaccionó y se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Albert rodeándolo con sus tiernos bracitos y llorando mientras se agarraba con fuerza al cabello de su padre.

Cristian, no llores o mamá se pondrá triste desde el cielo. – le decía Albert sin soltarlo.

Ahora yo estoy contigo, estás a salvo con papá. Ya no nos separaremos más Cristian

Pa…papá – dijo por fin el niño

Eso es, papá – dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla- Tienes que dormir ahora y ser un niño fuerte y no llorar.

Mamá…ma…má…-dijo entre hipios- ¿y mi mamá? – decía limpiándose los ojitos bañados en lágrimas.

Cristian, mamá está ahora muy lejos, pero… estamos los dos juntos y ahora tendrás una nueva mamá que sé que te va a querer mucho.

¡YO QUIERO A MI MAMÁ! – comenzó a gritar y a patalear el niño. - ¡MAMÁ!

Albert no sabía cómo hacerlo callar por lo que se lo dejó al cuidado de la mucama y salió corriendo de la habitación. Desde luego no iba a ser tarea fácil criar a un niño que había estado todos estos años con su madre. Temblaba de pies a cabeza por el nerviosismo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba relajarse antes de entrar otra vez y despedir a sus invitados, y sobre todo, hablar con Candy con más calma.

Se dirigió para su despacho y se sirvió una copa de su mejor Whisky. Se sentó un rato a descansar a oscuras y en silencio, mientras resonaban en su cabeza los gritos de su hijo llamando desesperado a su madre.

Todo le estaba saliendo mal, ¿por qué tenía que ocurrirle una cosa así a él? ¿Por qué siempre era tan desgraciado? Ahora que todo parecía marchar bien, que había aceptado casarse con él la mujer que más ha amado en su vida, le tocaba vivir esta extraña situación.

Se levantó abruptamente de su sillón y se decidió ir a buscar a Candy para hablar lo antes posible con ella y no alargar más esto. Tal vez ella supiera que debían hacer con la enorme responsabilidad de criar a su hijo.

**Capítulo 3**

Candy terminó de escribir una nota de despedida y con sigilo salió por la puerta trasera del servicio sin ser vista.

La noche era muy fría y oscura, las calles estaban solitarias y tranquilas y no tuvo problemas para llegar a la esquina. Con un gesto de la mano detuvo un coche de caballos y tomando su maleta en la mano derecha, y con la izquierda sujetándose el cuello del abrigo para no sentir el viento helado que corría a esas horas de la madrugada, por fin abandonó la residencia de los Andrew para dirigirse a la estación de tren de Chicago.

Mientras, Albert se dirigía con paso taciturno hasta el gran salón donde todo el mundo era ajeno a la tragedia que estaba teniendo lugar en aquella mansión.

Albert buscó con la mirada a Candy sin éxito, pero a lo lejos divisó al grupo de jóvenes que reían despreocupados. Éste se acercó hasta Annie, Archie y Patty para preguntarles por Candy; pero estos se quedaron mirándolo extrañados pues creían que estaba con él.

Albert empezó a tener una rara sensación en la boca del estómago y empezó a sudar frío. Estaba muy nervioso por aquella contestación – "Candy fue a buscaros, pero aún no ha regresado" - dijo Archie en tono preocupado. Entonces no dudó dos segundos en ponerse a buscarla. Llamó a George y al servicio para que la buscasen por toda la casa, y si tenían noticias de ella lo avisaran. Así lo hicieron, mientras que él le pedía a su tía Elroy que despidiera a los invitados por él, pues tenían que hablar esa misma noche urgentemente.

Al cabo de la media hora, Albert mandó llamar a todos para saber si habían encontrado a Candy. Todos negaron con la cabeza, pero corriendo por el pasillo llegaba George muy agitado con un papel en las manos. Le pidió a Albert que fuera con él hasta su despacho para tener más privacidad. Al llegar, George le pidió que se sentara, pues no eran noticias muy agradables.

Señor William, encontré esto en la habitación de la señorita Candy. Es su letra…- dijo titubeante.

Démela… – con un claro quiebro en la voz

La leyó rápidamente y se puso en pie instintivamente, pero le acusó un fuerte mareo y se tuvo que sentar de nuevo. George empezó a llamar a las mucamas para que le trajeran un vaso con agua. Los demás entraron en tropel al escuchar los gritos de George y vieron la extrema palidez que cubría el rostro de Albert. Su tía casi se desmaya al verlo en ese estado, las chicas se pusieron a temblar de pies a cabeza, pues intuían que algo malo le había pasado a su querida amiga Candy y Archie corrió a sentarse al lado de su tío.

¿Estás bien, Albert? – dijo Archie

Yo…no-no lo sé – dijo al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

¿Qué dice esa nota? – dijo Archie arrebatándosela de las manos.

Querido Albert:

Perdóname, pero necesito alejarme de ti por un tiempo. No te diré donde voy porque necesito estar sola para poner mis sentimientos en orden. No es culpa tuya, tal vez sea yo o tal vez los dos. Creo que nos estamos precipitando un poco con esto de casarnos; creo que aún tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes…

Por eso quiero que estemos seguros de que lo que vamos a hacer es correcto. No quiero vivir una mentira, Albert. Mi ilusión es tener una familia y vivir tranquila el resto de mi vida, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo o temiendo a nuestro pasado…

Deberíamos esperar para aclarar nuestras vidas antes y no arrepentirnos después.

No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien y espero que pronto nos veamos. Te amo.

Siempre tuya, Candy.

Archie no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos, pero ¡sí hace unas horas eran la pareja más enamorada del mundo! ¿Qué demonios había pasado entre ellos?

Albert seguía con la mirada perdida sin reacción alguna hasta que Archie lo volvió al mundo real. Éste lo miró con los párpados hinchados y con la cabeza gacha. Todos se sentaron mirándolo apenados por él y levantó la cabeza para hablar.

Creo que nos escuchó a mí y a George hablar en el despacho de mi padre.

¿En el despacho de tu padre, William? – dijo Elroy extrañada.

Así es. Hoy recibí una visita inesperada.

¿Qué es eso de una visita inesperada, tío Albert? – dijo ya ansioso Archie ante tanto misterio.

Yo… Quiero deciros una cosa, pero no sé por dónde empezar… - dijo levantándose con dificultad y tembloroso aún. Se dirigió hacia el ventanal y miró fuera a la oscuridad de la noche, recordando en silencio. Por fin tomó aire y se dispuso a contarles su historia. – Hace algunos años, estuve viviendo en África. Conocí a un grupo de personas maravillosas con las que compartí muchas experiencias inolvidables; pero entre ellas hubo una persona que me robó el corazón como ninguna otra lo había hecho antes. Su nombre era Beatrix y era enfermera voluntaria.- todos se miraron con asombro ante lo que el patriarca les estaba confesando- . Beatrix y yo nos enamoramos y… bueno – sonrió Albert- compartimos muchas más cosas de las que deberíamos… - las chicas al oírlo se ruborizaron y Archie se quedó con la boca abierta- . Tiempo después tuve que decirle adiós, pues sabía que tenía que volver para ser el patriarca de los Andrew. Luego tuve el accidente y perdí la memoria y la olvidé. El resto de la historia ya la sabéis.

Entonces… ella vino a buscarte – dijo Elroy consternada con la noticia.

No. Desgraciadamente ella falleció a causa de unas fiebres tifoideas en África – dijo apenado Albert.

¿Entonces?

Beatrix estaba… estaba embarazada de mí.

¡¿Cómo?! – saltaron todos al unísono.

Sí. Me han traído a mi hijo, Cristian, para que cuide de él. Ahora duerme en la tercera planta.

¡Dios mío!, ¡esto es una tragedia! ¡¿Cómo pudiste, William?! – dijo Elroy llevándose la mano al pecho, mientras las mucamas la atendían diligentemente.

¡Tía, estaba enamorado de ella! ¡Quería casarme con ella! Y la verdad, ninguno de los dos nos preocupamos por las consecuencias. ¡Tenía 22 años!, era…era impetuoso, ¡la amaba! No pensé…

¡Eso mismo, no pensaste! – le increpó Elroy.

Ya es demasiado tarde para reproches, tía Elroy, ¿no crees? – dijo Archie viendo la cara descompuesta de su tío- Ahora lo realmente importante es buscar a Candy y aclarar este mal entendido.

Tienes razón, Archie, gracias – dijo Albert poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

No te preocupes, la encontraremos.

Pero en esos momentos Candy tomaba un tren con el corazón hecho jirones. Miraba a través de la ventana de su compartimiento, en un vagón de segunda clase. El tren hecho andar lentamente y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho con la sensación de que dejaba la otra mitad de su alma con él.

El tren traqueteaba por las vías y veía pasar las casas allá a lo lejos. Pronto empezó a divisar el amanecer en los campos. Una estación, otra y otra más; no sabía exactamente donde iba pero contra más lejos mejor. Por fin llegaron a la última parada. Era un pueblo pequeño de casas blancas y tejas grisáceas. Buscó un lugar donde pasar la noche, asearse un poco y descansar.

Andando por las calles, encontró un pequeño hotelito que tenía aspecto de ser acogedor. Entró algo temerosa mirando a su alrededor con interés y se encontró de frente con el mostrador. Una mujer mayor lo atendía y se acercó hasta ella para ver si les quedaban habitaciones disponibles.

Buenos días – dijo Candy haciendo una inclinación

Buenos días, joven. – dijo la mujer amablemente.

¿Tienen habitaciones libres? – dijo Candy

Sí, aún nos quedan algunas. Si es tan amable de seguirme- dijo indicándole la buena mujer.

Gracias – dijo Candy tomando su maleta y siguiéndola por la escalera que subía hasta los dormitorios.

Llegaron hasta la segunda planta y se quedaron plantadas delante de una de las puertas. La mujer sacó de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves y la abrió. Hizo pasar a Candy y está se encontró en una confortable habitación. El cuarto era amplio y muy luminoso, pues daba a la avenida principal; tenía una cama de aspecto cómodo con un bonito edredón de colores y una mesita de noche. En frente tenía un pequeño escritorio y una cómoda para guardar la ropa. La habitación estaba empapelada con un tono de malva claro y cortinas a juego, algún cuadro con motivos florales daban un toque acogedor a la estancia. Candy se volvió a la propietaria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba encantada y pagaría lo que fuera por estar allí.

Es… ¡perfecta! – dijo Candy tarándose en la cama para probarla.

Me alegra que le guste, señorita.

¡Oh!, llámeme Candy – dijo alegre como ella era.

Mi nombre es Amelia

Muchas gracias, Amelia.

No te preocupes por los horarios, me caes bien y mi marido y yo tendremos siempre un lugar en nuestra mesa para que comas con nosotros siempre que quieras.

Es usted muy amable, gracias.

Bueno, puedes descansar tranquila ahora.

¡Espera!

Dime, Candy

¿Sabes de algún hos…? – pero pensándolo bien ese sería el primer sitio donde miraría Albert.

¿Sí? – dijo extrañada Amelia

No, esto… ¿sabes si necesitan a una muchacha para trabajar? De lo que sea, no me importa trabajar duramente. Cuando era pequeña era criada y después estuve de enfermera en hospitales y clínicas; aunque ahora prefiero dedicarme a otra cosa – dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Hum… pues, creo que necesitaban a una chica para la panadería. No está lejos de aquí.

¡En serio! – dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto- ¡Debo ir antes de que se lo den a otra! – Y salió corriendo de la habitación, pero paró en seco al darse cuenta de que no sabía la dirección. Giró sobre sus talones muy ruborizada y le preguntó dónde podía encontrarla. Amelia se echó a reír al ver lo atolondrada que era y se lo indicó con mucho gusto.

Candy salió corriendo del hotel y dobló la esquina como le había indicado Amelia. Pasó dos o tres puestos más y por fin se encontró a las puertas del local.

Era una bonita tienda con un gran escaparate que mostraba deliciosos pasteles y bollería variada, el olor que salía de la tienda daba gloria y Candy no se lo pensó dos veces.

Empujó la puerta y una campanilla sonó sobre su cabeza al entrar. Un panadero bastante grueso salió de la trastienda para atenderla y la saludó educadamente.

Buenos días, ¿desea algo?

Sí – dijo Candy algo indecisa – Creo… creo que buscan una chica para atender el local

Hum… ¿qué experiencia tienes?

Pues… estuve trabajando para una importante familia en las cocinas.

Sí, pero digo de cara al público ¿Has trabajado alguna vez? – dijo mirándola seriamente.

Bu…bueno – dijo sonriendo-, pues la verdad no exactamente…

Entonces no me interesa

¡Pe…pero!

Si no quieres nada más…

¡Sí! ¡Fui enfermera y sé tratar al público!

¡Oh!, pero esto no es un hospital como ves

Lo sé, pero puede probarme, ¡por favor!

¡Vamos Charles! ¡Déjala que pruebe! – dijo una mujer muy guapa de mediana edad- Mi nombre es Clara y aquí mi esposo Charles.

Es un placer – dijo Candy con una reverencia- Yo soy Candy

Bueno, Candy, he oído desde dentro que quieres trabajar para nosotros.

Así es, señora.

Este trabajo es muy sacrificado, pues tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano para trabajar la masa y tener listo el pan para el desayuno.

Sí – asintió Candy.

Además, como puedes ver, aquí también servimos desayunos y tendrías que trabajar de camarera. Algunos clientes son la mar de molestos, ¿podrías tener la paciencia suficiente para servirlos sin protestar?

¡Claro que sí! ¡He tenido pacientes muy difíciles en el hospital y nunca tuve problemas!

Hum… ya veo. – dijo Clara-. Pues bien, bienvenida a bordo señorita Candy…

Candice White – dijo estrechando su mano.

Señorita Candice White. Espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión.

Puede estar segura de que no lo haré – dijo Candy con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada.

**Capítulo 4**

En la mansión de los Andrew todo el mundo estaba de los nervios por la desaparición de Candy.

La chica no había dejado ninguna pista de dónde podía ser hallada y estaban muy desconcertados por su actitud.

Albert había tratado de ponerse en contacto con el Hogar de Pony, pues creía que sería el primer lugar donde se dirigiría Candy. Pero tanto la hermana María como la señorita Pony negaron toda implicación en el caso. Estaban igual de preocupadas o más por la terrible desaparición de su niña.

Más tarde fueron a preguntar a la estación de tren y al puerto, pero nadie pudo dar alguna pista sobre ella. No la recordaban y a medida que pasaba el tiempo más se enfriaba su rastro.

Albert se encontraba muy cansado, ojeroso por las noches en vela, más delgado y desaseado. No tenía ganas de comer, no tenía ganas de vivir, pues para él Candy era una parte muy importante de su existencia. No podía mirar de frente a Cristian, pues pensaba que la causa de todos sus males era aquel niño rubio de mirada celeste.

Pasaron tres largos meses, pero para Candy parecía no correr ya que se sentía muy feliz con su nueva vida.

Había podido alquilar una pequeña casita en el pueblo de Norwoodshire. No era muy grande, aunque sí muy a su gusto. Tenía un pequeño jardincito en la entrada con un vallado verde, la fachada estaba pintada de blanco con tejas grises acorde con las demás casa del pueblo. Dentro de la casa se encontraba un pequeño salón con cocina americana, con un mullido sofá de colores vistosos y muchos cojines, una mesa, cuatro sillas, una estantería con libros y una agradable chimenea para los días fríos. Las cortinas eran de un color beige agarradas con lazos carmesí. También tenía un aseo con ducha y su habitación. Ésta estaba decorada con cortinas en rosa claro, una alfombra a juego, una mesita de noche y una cama de forja con un edredón de plumas. En las pareces había muchos cuadros y en general se podía decir que era un lugar confortable para vivir.

Su vida transcurría muy tranquila, yendo a la panadería por las mañanas, comía con Clara y Charles, para después seguir con la tarea de servir las meriendas a sus convecinos y visitantes. Todos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos de la chica alegre que era Candy, por lo que ella no sentía ningún remordimiento de haber abandonado Chicago. Su vida parecía ir tan bien… Hasta que cierto día empezó a sentirse indispuesta. Fue una mañana del mes de Marzo, cuando estaba sirviendo a una de las mesas. Candy empezó a encontrarse muy mareada, tenía muchas nauseas y todo empezó a darle vueltas.

¡Candy! – corrió Charles a cogerla antes de que ésta cayera al suelo desmayada.

Sin perder tiempo la llevaron a la trastienda para que se recuperase. Candy estaba muy pálida y ojerosa, parecía desconcertada por lo que había pasado. Clara le ofreció un vaso con Coca-Cola para que se reanimara y parecía encontrarse mucho mejor.

¿Qué te ha pasado, Candy? Nos has dado un susto de muerte. – dijo Clara

No lo sé. Empecé a encontrarme mal y todo empezó a girar, después perdí el conocimiento.

Bueno, ya pasó; pero deberías ir a que te viera un médico. – dijo la mujer en tono maternal – No es normal en ti estar enferma. Te ves muy pálida por las mañanas, ¿te sientes bien?

A decir verdad… últimamente no. – dijo Candy- Hace cosa de un par de semanas empecé a sentir nauseas por la mañana y cada vez que intento comer algo lo vomito.

Clara y Charles se miraron mutuamente.

Candy, ¿puedo hablar a solas contigo? Charles, ¿nos dejas un minuto?

Claro – dijo éste saliendo a la tienda.

Candy, ¿tú…? – dijo dudosa

¿Yo…?

Dime la verdad, entre nosotras, tú no eres virgen ¿cierto?

¡¿Qué?! – dijo muy ruborizada – Pues…no

¡Ay! – suspiro Clara- Me temía algo así.

¿Así cómo?

Candy, tú estás embarazada

¡Jajaja!, eso no puede ser…- pero se puso blanca y sudorosa de repente - ¡Ahhh! ¡¿A qué estamos?!

A 15 de marzo.

¡No puede ser! – contando con los dedos- ¡No es posible que yo…! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!

Hum… -se encogió de hombros Clara- No es que siempre hayas estado muy centrada, pero creo que con la cosa de la mudanza, pues…

¿Qué haré ahora, Clara? – dijo sollozando Candy

Pues buscar al padre

¡No puedo! – dijo alterada Candy- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedoooo!

¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Es su hijo o hija!

Ya lo sé… pero es una larga historia. Es muy complicado de entender.

Pues quiero que me lo cuentes. – dijo seriamente su amiga.

Muy bien. No le digas esto a nadie, por favor.

Te lo prometo.- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora

Verás, hace unos meses yo iba a casarme con mi novio. Todo parecía ir de perlas, pero la noche de nuestro compromiso apareció una mujer con un niño en brazos diciendo que era de él. Yo lo escuché todo y me dio pánico, entonces huí para no poner las cosas aún peor y dejar pasar nuevamente el tiempo. No es la primera vez que me separo de un gran amor. Es la historia de mi vida…

¡Pero qué sinvergüenza! ¡Tenía un hijo de otra y quería engatusarte a ti también! ¡Hiciste muy bien en dejarlo, Candy!

¿Tú crees?

¡Por supuesto! No te preocupes si estás embarazada de ese… ¡Uy! – dijo furiosa Clara- Nosotros te ayudaremos a criarlo.

¡¿En serio?! – dijo contenta Candy- ¡Muchas gracias, Clara! – abrazándose entre lágrimas a su amiga.

Pero Albert la seguiría buscando incansablemente por todo el país e incluso por el extranjero sin encontrarla. Así pasaron los meses y, por fin, Candy dio a luz a una preciosa niña a la que puso por nombre Rose. La niña era una bendición para Candy, pues decía que era su dulce angelito. De piel suave y nívea, muy rubia con el pelito rizado y las mejillas sonrosadas. Era su pequeño gran tesoro y estaba muy feliz de tenerla con ella, pues ahora no se sentiría tan sola; aunque al verla le recordara mucho al hombre al que aún seguía amando con todo su ser.

Un buen día, Candy iba con su pequeña Rose paseando por la calle y sentía que algo extraño pasaba en el pueblo. La gente se le quedaba mirando con cara rara. ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando allí? No se preocupó más y fue a hacerles una visita a sus queridos amigos, y de paso calmar su ansia de dulces.

Al entrar a la panadería vio a Clara y Charles leyendo algo atentamente en el periódico. Al verla lo ocultaron rápidamente y trataron de disimular, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡Candy! – dijo Clara con una sonrisa fingida.

Buenos días – dijo Candy- ¿Alguna noticia importante?

¿Eh?... Pues… - dijo Clara mirando a Charles seriamente

Candy, hay algo que deberías ver

¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es? – acercándose hasta ellos para echar un vistazo.

Míralo tú misma – dijo Charles mostrándole la primera plana del New York Times.

Candy casi se desmaya del susto y la impresión de ver publicada su cara en la primera página del periódico. Se tuvo que sentar en una silla y abanicarse con la mano para poder recuperarse. No podía entender qué era aquello. ¿Por qué Albert la seguía buscando después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué había pasado con aquella misteriosa mujer y el niño? No entendía nada.

Candy, cuando me hablaste del padre de Rose, no pensé que fuera el señor Andrew. Parece, por el artículo, que te ha estado buscando por cielo y tierra para dar contigo. Se le ve que te ama y está muy mal por tu culpa, Candy.

¿Está mal? – dijo preocupada.

Bueno, parece muy desgraciado el pobrecillo – dijo Clara mirando la fotografía.

Sí, pero…

¡Candy, no seas tonta! ¡Este hombre te ama! ¡No ha parado de buscarte!

No sé que decir – dijo entre lágrimas- Estoy algo confusa.

Eres mi amiga y queremos lo mejor para ti y la pequeña Rose. No le prives de tener a su hija con él y de darte la oportunidad de estar al lado de un hombre maravilloso que te quiere. Pienso que lo que viste no era lo que parecía. Tal vez era una caza fortunas y querían aprovecharse de él diciendo que era hijo suyo.

¡No! ¡Yo vi a ese niño! ¡Eran idénticos! No podían parecerse más… - dijo sollozando.

Bueno, y eso qué. A la que quiere es a ti y eso no cambia el hecho de que lo pueda criar a él también. Es un hombre con mucho poder; pero el señor Andrew te eligió a ti para compartir su vida, ¿entiendes? Además, no tardará en presentarse aquí.

¿Cómo? – dijo Candy mirándola interrogante.

Ha ofrecido mucho dinero por encontrarte y a estas alturas le deben estar lloviendo los telegramas en su despacho.

Puede ser – dijo limpiándose los ojos- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Debes llamarle enseguida y decirle que estás bien. No le digas aún que tuviste un hijo suyo. Dile que quieres volver con él y empezar las cosas de cero, arreglar vuestras diferencias y ver cómo podéis ser felices sin perjudicar a nadie.

Sí, gracias – dijo más contenta Candy abrazada a sus amigos.

Deja aquí a la pequeña y no tardes en llamarle.

Sí. Muchísimas gracias – dijo Candy desde la puerta para salir corriendo a la oficina de correos.

Al llegar saludo cortésmente al cartero y le pidió que, por favor, le dejara llamar por teléfono para un asunto urgente. El buen hombre algo se olía y no puso impedimento en que la chica llamara.

Candy descolgó el auricular, temblorosa por los nervios.

O…operadora – dijo con voz entrecortada

Dígame, ¿señorita?

¡Sí! Podría ponerme con las oficinas del señor William Albert Andrew, por favor.

Un momento, espere por favor.

Un silencio incómodo se escuchaba a través del aparato y Candy sólo podía oír el zumbido de la sangre agolparse en su cabeza. Su corazón parecía desbocarse y por fin alguien habló al otro lado del teléfono.

Consorcio Andrew, buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? – dijo la voz de la secretaria de Albert.

Buenos días, ¿podría hablar con el señor Andrew?

Ahora mismo no se encuentra disponible. Pero si lo desea puede llamar un poco más tarde.

¡No! Es muy urgente, por favor.

Lo siento, pero está en reunión y no puede atenderle. Si quiere puede dejarme el recado.

Escúcheme – perdiendo los nervios – Soy Candice White Andrew y creo que le conviene a usted llamarlo enseguida.

¡¿Có…cómo ha dicho?!

¡CANDICE WHITE ANDREW!

¡Un momento! ¡No se vaya! – dijo la secretaria para salir corriendo al despacho de Albert y entrando en tropel ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

¡Pero, ¿qué demonios…?! – dijo Albert poniéndose en pie

¡Señor Andrew! – dijo medio ahogada- ¡Teléfono!

¿Qué?

¡Su prometida! ¡Está al teléfono!

¡Candy! – dijo saltando por encima de la mesa para correr hasta el teléfono.- ¡Candy! – dijo emocionado

¡Albert! – dijo Candy rompiendo a llorar de nuevo- ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Eso mismo digo yo, ¿dónde estás? – dijo Albert entre lágrimas- ¿Estás bien? ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

Y yo a ti cariño – dijo entre sollozos

Cuando te tenga delante te voy a matar a besos. Me tenías muy preocupado, muy preocupado… - sin poder contener el llanto.

Albert… lo siento mucho. Yo no quería asustarte de esa manera. Nunca pensé que estarías tan apenado por mí.

Candy, no como, no duermo, y a duras penas me mantengo en pie para no fallarle a mi familia. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estos diez últimos meses sin ti. No sabía si aún seguías con vida, me temía lo peor. Dime, ¿dónde estás?

Estoy en un pueblecito llamado Norwoodshire y me encuentro perfectamente.

Voy para allá enseguida. – dijo Albert

¡No!, escúchame.

Dime

Quiero que vayas con la familia a Lakewood. Tengo que hablaros de algo importante.

¿De algo importante? ¿Qué es, Candy?

Es una sorpresa. No quiero estropearla.- dijo risueña.

Como quieras – dijo Albert más animado- ¿Qué me ocultas pequeña?

¡Oh!, estropearía la sorpresa ¡jajaja!

Hum…está bien. Siento curiosidad por saber qué te traes entre manos.

Ya lo verás. Salgo esta misma noche para allá.

No tardes mucho, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido.

Tampoco la mía. Te quiero, Albert.

Te amo, Candice White.

Ambos colgaron a duras penas; pero en sus corazones sabían que pronto se iban a poder encontrar y serían por fin una familia feliz.

Candy preparó todo para salir esa misma noche en tren hasta Michigan y de ahí cogería un carruaje hasta Lakewood que la llevaría de vuelta a los brazos de su príncipe.

**Capítulo 5**

La noche era muy apacible en el pueblo de Norwoodshire. Las estrellas brillaban aún en el firmamento cuando Candy decidió tomar su tren de regreso a Lakewood.

Candy abrigó muy bien a la pequeña Rose y metió en su maleta todo lo que pudieran necesitar para el largo viaje. Antes de marcharse, echó una triste mirada a su pequeño hogar. Suspiró pesadamente y pensando que pronto estaría con Albert se le alegró un poco más el corazón.

Fuera le estaban esperando todos sus amigos durante esos meses para despedirla en la estación.

Charles y Clara se ofrecieron para llevarlas en su carruaje. Cuando llegaron a la estación les estaban esperando un grupillo de gente que se había acercado para despedirla. Candy sintió una congoja al ver a todo el mundo congregado allí por ella y su niña. Había pasado unos meses maravillosos con aquella gente sencilla.

Charles la ayudó a descender del carro y todos fueron a rodearla para decirle un último adiós.

Candy, te echaremos mucho de menos – dijo Amelia que la había querido como una madre.

Yo también a vosotros. No sabéis cuanto… - dijo ésta entre sollozos.

Adiós, Candy. Al final me arrepentiré de perder a tan buena empleada como tú – dijo Charles dándole un fuerte abrazo.

¡Jajaja! ¡Y pensar que casi me echas a escobazos!

Cuídate Candy – dijo entre lágrimas Clara – Y sé muy feliz. Eres una bellísima persona y te lo mereces.

Gracias, nunca os olvidaré.

¡Oh!, te traje tus dulces favoritos para el camino

¡Wow, gracias! – aceptándolos de buena gana.

Las cosas ya están arriba. – dijo Charles ayudándola a subir- Suerte en vuestra nueva vida.

Candy subió al tren y tras acomodar a su pequeña Rose, sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para despedirse una última vez.

Adiós, gracias por todo. Os quiero

¡Adiós! – gritaron ya en la lejanía todos los que allí estaban.

Candy empezó a sollozar quedamente en el vagón de tren con el corazón dividido en dos. Aquellos habían sido los mejores días de su vida, pero también deseaba mucho reunirse con su querido Albert; el cuál se dirigía rápidamente a la mansión de Lakewood para esperar la vuelta de Candy.

¡Qué alegría que estéis todos aquí! –dijo radiante Albert al ver a todos reunidos allí como les había pedido.

Albert, ¿se sabe algo de Candy?-preguntó Annie tomándole del brazo.

Mejor que eso- dijo éste agarrándola de los hombros- ¡Hablé con ella por teléfono y viene de camino!

¡¿De verdad?! – dijo entusiasmada.- ¿Has oído eso Archie? ¡Candy va a volver con nosotros!

¡Cuánto me alegro! ¡Por fin ha recapacitado! – dijo éste abrazando a su esposa, pues llevaban cerca de dos años casados y Annie esperaba a su segundo hijo.

William, ¿estás seguro? – dijo la tía Elroy

Completamente. Conocería su voz en cualquier parte – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces, debemos ir a la estación a esperarla.

No, ella me pidió que la esperásemos aquí.

¿Y eso por qué? – dijo Elroy sin comprender.

Ella quería darnos una sorpresa.

¿Qué clase de sorpresa? – dijeron todos.

No lo sé, ya sabéis como es Candy de misteriosa para estas cosas.

Mientras, Candy llegaba a la estación llena de una sensación de felicidad desbordante. El sol brillaba en un cielo despejado de nubes, de un azul intenso y corría una brisa agradable, a pesar de ser finales del mes de Octubre.

Candy tomó un carruaje para dirigirse a Lakewood. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su hogar.

A pesar de ser otoño, el paisaje que divisaba desde la ventanilla del coche era bellísimo. Los campos estaban cubiertos de espigas doradas; los árboles de hojas perennes hacían bellos contrastes con otros tonos rojos, amarillos y ocres; las aguas de los riachuelos estaban claras y corrían en pequeños remolinos.

Candy sintió que su pequeño ángel se desperezaba por fin y con dulzura la tomó entre sus brazos.

¡Hola dormilona! – dijo suavemente- ¿Te has despertado? Pronto llegaremos a casa y estaremos con papá y…

Candy pegó un bote en el asiento por el traqueteo del carro.

Oiga, ¿podría tener más cuidado? Tengo una niña pequeña.

Lo siento señora, pero el suelo está lleno de baches.- dijo el cochero.

Candy volvió a saltar en su asiento; pero algo no iba bien. Con el fuerte golpe una de las ruedas traseras del carro se había desprendido y el coche estaba perdiendo la estabilidad. El cochero perdió el control del mismo y cayeron por una pendiente dando varias vueltas de campana hasta detenerse en el fondo.

Candy había salido despedida del coche y cayó inconsciente a un río; el cochero había fallecido en el acto, pero milagrosamente la pequeña Rose no había sufrido daño alguno. La niña empezó a llorar a todo pulmón.

Por suerte, un viejo granjero que vivía en la zona pasaba por allí con su carreta en dirección a su casa. El hombre al principio creyó estar escuchando un llanto ahogado diciéndose a sí mismo que eran imaginaciones suyas; pero al mirar hacia debajo de la pendiente vio el trágico accidente.

Saltó del carro a toda prisa y se acercó a ver si había algún superviviente.

El hombre mayor tomó con cuidado a la indefensa Rose que no paraba de llorar. Miró por todas partes, pero no encontró a más nadie a parte del desgraciado cochero.

Hank, que así se llamaba aquel hombre, llevó a la pequeña hasta su carreta y la acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Después volvió y tomó algunas de las pertenencias de la niña y se fue a su casa con su delicada carga. Al llegar llamó a su esposa, Delia. Ésta salió corriendo hacia él al ver a la pequeña que traía en brazos.

¿De quién es?

No lo sé. – dijo el hombre apenado contándole a su mujer lo que había visto.- Debemos llamar a las autoridades.

Hank, ¿podríamos quedárnosla?

¿Cómo dices?

Nosotros no hemos podido tener hijos y esto es una señal del Señor. Por favor, déjame cuidarla.

Delia, nosotros ya estamos mayores para cuidar de una niña tan pequeña. Y a lo mejor la están buscando.

Pero me dijiste que sólo estaba el cochero con ella, tal vez sus padres cayeran al río y murieran.

Tú lo has dicho, tal vez…

Por favor… - dijo con mirada suplicante.

Está bien, sólo hasta que la reclamen.

Así lo hicieron. Hank Fishman llamó a las autoridades locales para dar parte del accidente cerca de Lakewood. Al personarse allí descubrieron las pertenencias de la señorita Candice White Andrew, pero su cuerpo había desaparecido. Tuvieron que llamar a la familia de la chica para poder identificar sus cosas. Al llegar, Albert se quería morir al ver el macabro espectáculo. Uno de los agentes se acercó hasta él para indicarle que lo siguiera. Le mostró las pertenencias de Candy y éste se negaba a creer que su pequeña estuviera muerta, y lo que era peor, desaparecido su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas en tierra llorando y maldiciendo. Otra vez había perdido a un ser querido sin poder hacer nada por salvarlo.

George estaba con él en ese momento y trató de levantarlo del suelo. Al hacerlo, Albert se quedó fijo en un punto. A unos metros de donde se encontraba vio un objeto que le llamó la atención. Era una muñequita de trapo muy sucia por el barro y un poco más allá un sonajero roto.

Albert no comprendía muy bien qué hacían esas cosas allí; pero después de pensarlo durante unos minutos cayó en la cuenta. ¡La sorpresa de Candy era…! ¡Había tenido un hijo! ¡Un hijo suyo!

Éste corrió hasta uno de los agentes para preguntar si habían encontrado el cuerpo de un bebé. Estos le negaron que allí se encontrara alguno. Albert estaba muy confuso y no sabía qué pensar. Todo aquello le resultaba muy extraño.

¿Quién se puso en contacto con ustedes?

No nos dijo su nombre, señor Andrew, fue una llamada anónima. No sabemos si estaba de paso por el pueblo o vive aquí. Esta vía es lugar de tránsito de muchos comerciantes.

Entiendo… - dijo con desánimo Albert.

Sentimos mucho su perdida

Gracias – dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos la muñeca.

Muy lejos de allí, un chico de unos 7 años llamado Nicolás jugaba con su perro, Snow, a lanzarle un palo. El perro corría alegremente siguiendo a su amo junto al cauce del río.

Corre Snow, ve a por él – dijo lanzándole el palo y cayendo entre los juncos.

El perro se acercó para buscar, pero en su lugar encontró a Candy. El animal empezó a aullar y a llamar a su amo para que lo siguiera.

¿Qué pasa Snow? ¿Qué has encontrado? ¿Una rata muerta?

Pero al llegar, el niño abrió de par en par los ojos al verla enredada entre los cañizos y fue corriendo a llamar a sus padres. Al momento acudieron por los gritos del niño y la llevaron inconsciente hasta su casa. La madre de Nicolás le quitó las ropas húmedas y la tumbó en la cama encendiendo la chimenea para dar calor a la habitación.

Tenía muy mal aspecto, los labios amoratados del frío y creían que no conseguiría sobrevivir; pero al cabo de unas horas empezó a reaccionar. Los señores Hopeson se acercaron hasta ella y Candy abrió poco a poco los ojos.

¿Dónde estoy? – dijo muy desconcertada

Estas en la casa de los Hopeson – dijo el padre de Nico.

¿Cómo dice?

¿Cuál es su nombre? –dijo la señora Hopeson

¿Mi nombre? – dijo más que aturdida por la pregunta – Yo… no lo sé. No puedo recordar nada.

Todos se quedaron mirando muy callados.

No se preocupe por eso ahora – dijo el señor Hopeson- Estará bien con nosotros.

Gracias, son ustedes muy amables.

Descanse otro poco – dijo la señora

Es así como pasaron nueve largos años y la pequeña Rose, que pasó a llamarse Amy Fishman, creció entre los que siempre había creído sus abuelos maternos.

La niña se había convertido en la viva imagen de su madre: alegre, vivaz, un poco marimacho; pero sobre todo su aspecto exterior llamaba mucho la atención. Tenía una larga melena rizada rubia recogida en dos largas trenzas, unos enormes ojos de color azul cielo, bella sonrisa y la piel blanquísima. Solía vestir con un peto vaquero y una camisa a cuadros, sus botitas altas y usaba un sombrero de paja cada vez que iba con su querido abuelo Hank al campo. Pero no sólo pasaba el día con sus abuelos, tenía muchos amigos, chicos del pueblo que venían a buscarla para hacer alguna que otra travesura.

¡Amy! – dijo Thomas desde abajo- ¡Amy!

¿Qué queréis? – dijo la niña asomándose por la ventana de su habitación.

¿Vienes con nosotros?

¿Adónde? – preguntó con cierto interés

Te lo diremos si bajas.

¡Un momento! – dijo bajando las escaleras corriendo, pero su abuela le llamó la atención.

¡Amy! Te dije que no corrieras de esa forma, no es propio de una señorita.

¡Abuela! Yo no soy una señorita, ¡soy una vaquera! – dijo alegremente la niña.

¡Ay!, está bien vaquera. Tómate el desayuno antes de salir.

Sí, pero espera un momento.

Tras dejar dicho a sus amigos que la esperasen en una colina cercana, fue a desayunar con su abuela Delia.

Tómate toda la leche que está calentita y el pan. No creo que se vayan a ir sin ti, así que mastica.

Vaaaale – dijo resignada- Abuela…

Dime cielo

¿Por qué no hay fotos de mamá y papá?

¿Por qué esa pregunta?

Abuela, no se puede contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta – dijo la niña con el ceño fruncido.

Tienes razón. Pues, tu abuelo se ponía muy triste al verlas y por eso las escondió.

¿Y dónde están?

Ya no lo recuerdo, cariño. Estoy demasiado mayor para acordarme.

Ya… - dijo algo triste la pequeña.

Anda, ve a jugar con tus amigos- dijo Delia

¡Gracias abuela! –saltando de su silla y dándole un gran beso antes de salir disparada por la puerta.

En lo alto de la colina, Thomas y los demás chicos la estaban esperando. La niña la subió corriendo y pronto alcanzó la cima. Al llegar los saludó alegremente.

¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, chicos? – dijo Amy

¡Hemos descubierto un sitio sensacional!

¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?

Es una vieja mansión abandonada no muy lejos de aquí. Pero dicen que está habitada por fantasmas – dijo Thomas tratando de asustarla.

¿De…de verdad? –tragó pesadamente Amy- Pues, ¡no tengo miedo!

¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué valiente! ¿Por qué no vamos a verla?

¿Ahora? – poniéndose blanca.

¡Claro! ¿No eres tan valiente?

Hum… por supuesto que iré ¡ja!

Amy y sus amigos atravesaron juntos el bosque de Lakewood acercándose a las propiedades de los Andrew. Allí entre la maleza crecida se alzaba la antigua residencia de la prestigiosa familia. Los chicos se quedaron impresionados por la grandeza de la estructura que había ante ellos y miraban boquiabiertos hacia los pisos superiores que se encontraban a oscuras.

Vamos Amy, ¿a que no eres capaz de romper ese ventanal? – dijo Thomas en tono malicioso.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que lo rompa? Debe valer muy caro – dijo Amy preocupada.

Pero está abandonada y nadie se va a enterar, o ¿es que eres una cobarde?

¡De eso nada! – dijo orgullosa la niña cogiendo decidida un pedrusco del suelo y avanzando con paso firme a través de las puertas de hierro del jardín.- Ahora veréis – dijo al tiempo que estrellaba la piedra contra el ventanal rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

¡Lo ha hecho! – dijeron todos con asombro

¡Lo veis! ¡Os dije que no…!

¡¿Quién ha sido?! – se escuchó una voz cerca de ellos y los chicos echaron a correr dejando a Amy encerrada.

¡Thomas! ¿Por qué? – dijo Amy tratando de abrir las pesadas puertas.

¡Eres tú o nosotros! ¡Tú lo rompiste, tú lo pagas!

**Capítulo 6**

Amy no sabía que hacer, la voz de esa mujer estaba cada vez más cerca. Sin perder tiempo se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos para que no la vieran.

¡Malditos críos! – dijo el ama de llaves- Cuando venga el señor Andrew lo pasaremos realmente mal.

¿Qué ha pasado Mathy? – dijo la voz del jardinero.

Unos bándalos han roto la vidriera. ¿Por qué demonios dejaste la puerta del jardín abierta?

¡Yo no fui! – dijo el pobre jardinero- Debe de haberla dejado abierta el condenado chico del señor Andrew.

¡Calla! – dijo asustada- No debes ser tan irrespetuoso con los Andrew, ¿es que acaso quieres que te echen?

Pero estoy muy harto de que me carguen el muerto por culpa de ese chico. Su padre debería meterlo en cintura de una maldita vez ¡Hace lo que le viene en gana y después se lava las manos!

Lo sé… - dijo con un profundo suspiro Mathy.

¡Atchu! – estornudo sin querer Amy que seguía escondida.

Salud – se dijeron ambos criados mirándose sorprendidos.

Estos se acercaron con paso sigiloso hasta donde se encontraba escondida la pequeña y a una seña con la cabeza saltaron encima de ella. Ambos la sostenían mientras Amy trataba de soltarse de sus captores.

Conque fuiste tú – dijo el jardinero

¡Suélteme! – dijo revolviéndose

¡Condenada chiquilla! ¡¿Sabes lo que cuestan esos vidrios?!

¡No! ¡No me importa! ¡Suélteme!

¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Mathy

Amy – terminando por rendirse.

¿Amy qué?

Fishman, Amy Fishman, señora.

Creo que sabes que los tendrás que pagar, Amy Fishman.

No tengo dinero – dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

Pues lo pagaran tus padres

¡No tengo padres! ¿¡Contenta!?

Entonces, ¿con quién vives?

Con mis abuelos – dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Muy bien, pues…iremos a ver a tus abuelos.

¡No, por favor! – dijo en tono suplicante Amy.

¡Por supuesto que iremos! – dijo tomándola con fuerza de un brazo y tirando de ella para que le indicara dónde vivía.

Ambas cruzaron el bosque de Lakewood hasta la pequeña casa de los Fishman. Hank seguía arando el campo y vio desde lejos venir a la mujer con Amy tomada de un brazo. Éste meneó la cabeza, pues sabía que ya se había metido en otro problema.

¿Señor Fishman? – dijo Mathy

Soy yo. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez mi querida nieta?

Soy la señora Mathylde Hudson y soy el ama de llaves de los Andrew. Su nieta, aquí presente, es una delincuente.

¿Delincuente dice? – dijo Hank asombrado.

Sí señor, ha roto un ventanal que cuesta una fortuna.

¡Amy! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Abuelo… yo… no quería, pero los chicos…

¡Los chicos! ¡Los chicos! ¿Por qué no piensas un poco antes de hacer esas cosas, jovencita? En buena nos has metido a mí y a tu abuela.

¡Lo siento! – dijo llorando- ¡No sabía que vivía gente allí! ¡Ellos me dijeron…!

Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo – dijo sin mirarla.

Pero abuelo…

¡Ya! – dijo al tiempo que Amy salía corriendo para meterse dentro de la casa.

Esto… no sea duro con ella – dijo Mathy- Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo para pagar los desperfectos.

¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

Pues, he pensado que tal vez podría trabajar para los Andrew.

Sólo tiene 9 años y no creo que les sirva de mucho.

Sí, entiendo, pero el señor Andrew va a volver a la antigua residencia de Lakewood con su prometida. Tiene una hija un poco mayor que Amy, pero creo que ambas se beneficiarían la una de la otra.

No, mi Amy es demasiado "vulgar" para esa clase de gente que tienen estudios y que tienen todo a su alcance. Seguramente no llegarían a congeniar, no lo creo.

Pero seria por un tiempo, no tendría que separarse de ustedes y recibiría la misma educación que la señorita Claudia.

Hum… puede que tenga razón y sea hora de que se le eduque como Dios manda. Tal vez se le pegue algo de esa niña.

Entonces, ¿está de acuerdo?

Sí, por supuesto.

Muy bien, puede traerla por la mañana a las nueve.

Así lo haré. Que tenga un buen día. – dijo quitándose el sombrero e inclinándose ante la dama

Buenos días a usted también.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora que habían convenido, Amy se presentó en la mansión de los Andrew. A la entrada de la casa la estaba esperando Mathy para llevarla hasta la sala de estudios de la que sería su nueva compañera de juegos.

Era una estancia muy espaciosa que daba a un hermoso jardín de rosas. Las paredes estaban decoradas con multitud de cuadros y librerías cargadas de grandes volúmenes encuadernados en piel. También había una pizarra para dar las clases y una mesa larga para estudiar. Amy nunca había visto una casa como aquella y se quedaba boquiabierta mirando los techos adornados con finas escayolas y pinturas, las altas bóvedas y las cosas valiosas que adornaban sus muros.

De pronto se abrió la puerta para dar paso a una joven de unos 14 años; rubia con los ojos castaños, de piel nívea y delicada, boca pequeña y nariz recta. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo con enaguas, de color amarillo con listones blancos, y se notaba que era de familia pudiente. Parecía, a la vista de Amy, una muñequita de porcelana que podría romperse con solo mirarla.

Ésta pasó al lado de ella sin ni siquiera mirarla y se sentó en su lugar dispuesta a dar sus clases como cada mañana. Mientras que Amy permanecía de pie en espera de que alguien le dijera qué tenía que hacer exactamente.

No comprendía cómo habían pensado que ella podría ser la dama de compañía de aquella chica tan fría y seca. A ella le gustaban más las peleas con Thomas y los otros chicos del pueblo, subirse a los árboles, atrapar cosas con su lazo y ayudar a su abuelo a ordeñar vacas.

Ella no era una chica para estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes y menos ser amiga de esa chica, que de momento la estaba ignorando por completo.

Estaba en estas cavilaciones, cuando de repente y sin motivo aparente alguien empezó a pelear en medio del pasillo.

Se lo ruego, entre de una vez, señorito Cristian

Y si me niego, ¿qué hará?

Por favor, se lo ruego – dijo el profesor-, no lo haga más difícil aún…

Prefiero dar una vuelta por los jardines

¡Su padre quiere que le enseñe…!

¡Mi padre! ¡jajaja!, si quiere que aprenda algo que venga él y me lo enseñe – dijo el joven- Por ahora quiero tomar un poco el sol. Hasta luego.

¡P…pero! – dijo el profesor sin poder hacer nada, saliendo nuevamente detrás de él.

Desde arriba se podía escuchar las voces en el jardín del profesor y su pupilo. Claudia, la chica a la que tenía que acompañar Amy, se acercó hasta la ventana para mirarlos. Amy también sintió curiosidad por saber de quién eran esas voces. Al asomarse comprobó que eran del señor Donald y de un chico rubio un poco mayor que ella. No podía distinguirlo muy bien desde donde estaban, pero le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que el chico alzaba la vista y se la quedaba mirando. Amy se escondió detrás de unas cortinas hasta que se fueron.

Desde abajo, Cristian había salido a los rosales seguido por el profesor que le seguía increpando que volviera a sus clases. Cristian se volvió hacia él para decirle lo que pensaba.

Profesor, no insista, me oye

Pero, señor, es por su bien…

Lo sé; pero mientras esté ella allí no pienso entrar a las clases

Comprenda que es la hija de la prometida de su padre. Ya es casi de la familia y…

Eso me da igual, no la soporto. No sé por qué mi padre tiene que casarse con esa mujer y… ¡No le tengo porqué contar a usted mis problemas! – dijo mirando con odio a la ventana del piso superior y quedándose sorprendido de ver a Amy.

Cierto, señor.

¿Quién es ella? – le preguntó al profesor Donald

¿Quién?

Una niña rubia que estaba con Claudia.

¡Oh! ¡Bah!, es una pequeña impertinente que se atrevió a romper un ventanal de la mansión. Como castigo y pago por sus fechorías ahora es la dama de compañía de la señorita Claudia.

En verdad que es un castigo aguantar a Claudia ¡jajaja!

¡Señorito Cristian!

Con que… rompió los cristales de mi querido padre…Hum… interesante.

Vuelva a las clases, se lo ruego

¡No! – dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-, y no hay más que hablar. Adiós.

Mientras esto ocurría, Amy sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Sólo había cruzado por unos escasos segundos la mirada con aquel chico, pero había sentido una sensación muy extraña al mirarle. Claudia suspiró pesadamente llevándose las manos al pecho y ruborizándose con la sola visión de Cristian.

¡Es tan guapo! – dijo más para sí misma que para Amy.- Cristian…-dijo soñadoramente.

¿Quién es Cristian? – dijo Amy hablando por primera vez.

¿Y tú quién eres, mocosa? – dijo fastidiada Claudia.

Me llamo Amy Fishman y soy su nueva dama de compañía.- haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

¿Tú? ¿Mi dama de compañía? – dijo la otra perpleja.

Sí

Gracias, pero no te necesito. Además, yo ya soy una mujer y no necesito jugar con muñecas.

"¿Ha dicho que es una mujer?" "Creo que esta chica delira" – pensó Amy para sus adentros.

¿Qué me miras así? – dijo Claudia

¡No, nada! Es sólo que…

¿Qué?

¿Quién es Cristian?

¿Cómo dices? ¿Es que a parte de fea y vulgar, eres una ignorante?- dijo con malicia Claudia- Cristian es el hijo del señor Andrew, el dueño de esta mansión y muchas otras. Es el heredero del apellido Andrew y futuro cabeza de familia. Además de ser uno de los chicos más apuestos de Norteamérica. Las revistas para chicas no dejan de hablar de él, es muy popular.

Ah… - dijo sin comprender Amy.

Para qué me molesto en hablar contigo, no vale la pena ni mirarte. – dijo sentándose en su sitio a la llegada del profesor.

Amy también se sentó y trató de seguir las clases, aunque Claudia iba mucho más avanzada que ella. Ella apenas había empezado a leer y a escribir con su abuela; mientras que Claudia daba lecciones de idiomas, historia, canto, dibujo y geografía. Las clases no parecían acabarse nunca. Al fin terminaron y Amy se sintió liberada de aquella prisión.

Iba detrás de Claudia a todas partes, pero lo único que hacía era ir por los caprichos que se le antojaban a la chica. Amy estaba cada vez más cansada de ella y no la aguantaba; ¡no le extrañaba nada que no tuviera amigas!

Amy, ¿podrías ir por un poco más de hielo a la cocina? Mi limonada se calentó.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?! Es la tercera vez que voy y no te la tomas.

Sí, pero se supone que tienes que acompañarme y hacer todo lo que te diga como una buena niña.

¡Está bien! – dijo agarrando la jarra para ir por el hielo.

Pero mientras iba por el pasillo, se paró a escuchar una hermosa melodía que salía de una de las habitaciones. Al asomarse pudo comprobar que se trataba del mismo chico de la otra vez. Estaba de espaldas a ella y tocaba el violín extasiado, tanto que no se percató de la presencia de Amy. Ésta lo miraba de manera soñadora y pasaron varios minutos escuchando tan magnífico concierto. Pero de pronto sintió como alguien le daba un fuerte tirón del brazo que casi la deja caer. Ante ella estaba Claudia con cara de pocos amigos mirándola retadoramente.

¿Qué crees que estás mirando? – dijo casi en un susurro para que no las oyeran.

Nada, sólo lo estaba escuchando tocar. Ahora iba a ir por el hielo- se disculpó Amy.

No tienes ningún derecho a acercarte a él, ¿me entiendes? Él nunca se fijaría en una pueblerina como tú que apenas sabe leer o escribir. Así que mejor no te hagas tantas ilusiones y olvídate de tratar de hablar con él.

Amy se sentía tan humillada que no lo soportó más y salió corriendo al jardín llorando. Tenía la carita bañada por las lágrimas y no vio por donde iba, cayendo al suelo. Entre los hermosos rosales de la mansión de Lakewood, escuchó una dulce voz que la llamaba y le decía:- "¿Por qué lloras pequeña?"- Amy levantó la cara y se quedó sorprendida de ver a un muchacho de bella sonrisa, rubio y de increíbles ojos azules. Ésta se limpió las lágrimas y le preguntó inocente: - "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres un ángel?"

El muchacho sólo sonrió a la pequeña y la acarició con dulzura diciéndole: - "¿Sabes? Eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"-Amy se sonrojó ante tan bellas palabras y sonrió abiertamente al muchacho. Éste le siguió hablando diciéndole que tenía que ser fuerte y sonreír siempre. Amy asintió e iba a preguntarle cómo se llamaba; pero en ese mismo instante la llamaba Mathy para la merienda y al volverse el chico había desaparecido. Se quedó muy triste, pues le había gustado mucho hablar con él; pero recordó lo que le había dicho su "Ángel de las rosas", como ella lo había apodado; no debía dejarse abatir por los demás, ser fuerte y sonreír. Amy sonrió alegremente y fue corriendo a merendar sin percatarse que unos ojos atentos la seguían con interés.

**Capítulo 7**

Amy no conseguía conciliar el sueño esa noche. Tumbada sobre su cama contemplaba a oscuras el techo de su habitación. La suave brisa de la primavera entraba por la ventana y le traía los olores del campo. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a ese chico de mirada dulce y bella sonrisa que le sonreía. Se había quedado muy impresionada por las palabras que le había dicho y deseaba con ganas volverlo a ver. Sonrió para sí misma y cayó en un profundo sueño donde lo volvía a encontrar. Él le sonreía entre los rosales en flor y ella iba corriendo hacía sus brazos extendidos. Era una sensación tan agradable… Después tenía puesto un bello vestido de fiesta y bailaban al son de un vals en un gran salón, mientras eran contemplados por mucha gente.

Por la mañana, su abuelo la encontró abrazada a la almohada con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Le daba mucha pena tener que despertarla, pero pronto tendría que llevarla a la mansión de los Andrew.

Amy, cielo, despierta – dijo su abuelo

Mmm… ¿qué? – dijo Amy- ¿Ha sido un sueño?

¿Qué estabas soñando Amy? – dijo divertido su abuelo, pero ésta se sonrojó al recordarlo.

¡Oh! Nada importante ¡jajaja!

Muy bien, no tardes en vestirte y baja a desayunar.

Sí

Después del desayuno se subió con su abuelo a la carreta y fue conducida hasta la entrada de la mansión de Lakewood.

Amy miraba por todas partes a ver si veía al chico de los rosales, pero se llevó una gran desilusión.

Fue con Mathy hasta la sala de estudio y allí estaba ya sentada muy estática Claudia. Amy suspiró para sus adentros y trató de ser amable con ella; aunque no la soportaba y más después de humillarla el día anterior.

Buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa

Ahhhh – bostezó pesadamente Claudia

Amy sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que seguía ignorándola, pero las palabras de su "dulce ángel" le hicieron recobrar el ánimo de nuevo.

El profesor Mathew Donald entró cabizbajo en la clase y saludo a las chicas que se pusieron de pie para darle los buenos días. Esté se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Profesor, otra vez tratando de perseguir a Cristian, ¿verdad? – dijo Claudia.

Así es… no sé qué voy a hacer con ese chico.

Tal vez debería hablar con su padre – dijo Amy- Quizá a él si lo escuche.

Deberías meterte en tus asuntos jovencita. Además, el señor Andrew es un hombre muy ocupado y qué pensaría de mí si supiera que no puedo controlar a un chico de 14 años.

Lo siento, sólo trataba de ayudarle; pero sigo pensando que su padre podría convencerlo.

Si eso fuera tan fácil… - dijo suspirando el profesor- Bien, empecemos nosotros por donde nos quedamos ayer.

Mientras Amy estaba en clase no paraba de darle vueltas al extraño comportamiento de ese chico. Debía ser un tipo arrogante y maleducado, así que pensó que mejor sería no encontrárselo.

Las horas pasaban largas y monótonas en aquella casa. Había tenido que aguantar al grupito de amigas de Claudia que no paraban de hacerle bromas y de hablar mal de ella por lo bajo; pero ella se enteraba de todo. A pesar de eso, no le importaba la opinión de las demás. Sin que se dieran cuenta salió al jardín para despejarse y estirar un poco las piernas. Ya estaba cansada de tomar el té con aquellas niñas tan cursis.

El día estaba muy apacible y soleado. Los jardines bien cuidados emanaban un dulce aroma a rosas. Las había de todos los colores y tamaños, y Amy estaba encantada de poder contemplarlas con tranquilidad. Después se decidió por ir al bosque y pasear a la sombra de los inmensos árboles que rodeaban la mansión. La sombra que proyectaban era muy fresca e invitaba a echarse una siesta. Amy se sentía muy bien en toda esa paz, hasta que escuchó la voz de Claudia riendo con sus amigas. Seguramente la estaban buscando para seguir riéndose de ella. Se metió en lo más profundo del bosque muy enfadada por todo lo que le estaba pasando, ¿por qué tenía que seguir con esa niña? Ella no quería ser su dama de compañía, prefería millones de veces trabajar en las cocinas que quedarse con ella.

Amy estaba tan enfadada que cogió un piedra del suelo y la lanzó alto chocando con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Ésta se asustó mucho al escuchar un grito de dolor en lo alto de un árbol y se escondió detrás de unos matorrales.

No te escondas, se que estás ahí – dijo la voz de un joven.

Lo… lo siento – dijo Amy mirando al suelo avergonzada.

Conque eras tú… - dijo el chico- ¡Jajaja!, tienes buena puntería.

¡Yo no quería…Ah! – dijo sorprendida Amy al ver quién era.

Delante de ella estaba su "Ángel de las rosas" y sonreía dulcemente como la última vez. Era tan guapo que no podía dejar de ruborizarse y quedarse con la boca abierta. Éste llevaba puesto una cazadora de cuero marrón, con una camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros. Rubio, de increíbles ojos celestes era como un bello príncipe.

Se acercó hasta ella para ver si se encontraba bien.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Mi… yo…me… me…llamo Amy

Amy. Yo soy Cristian, es un placer – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Cristian! ¡Este es el chico del que todos hablan! ¡Y del que está enamorada Claudia!" Qué genial... ¡Ups! – dijo tapándose la boca al ver que lo había dicho en voz alta.

¿Qué es genial? – dijo éste dudoso

¡Nada! ¡Jejeje!

Eres un poco rara, ¿no? – dijo Cristian apoyándose en un árbol- Así que tú eres la chica que acompaña a Claudia.

Así es

Te compadezco. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

Gracias – dijo con desánimo

¿Y qué haces que no estás con ella en estos momentos? Se supone que eres su dama de compañía y deberías estar a su lado.

¡Yo me niego a estar al lado de esa…! Quiero decir…

¡Jajaja!, no te apures. Me caes bien, somos de la misma opinión de que Claudia es una pedante – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Yo la iba a llamar bruja, pero también ¡jajaja!

Cristian se quedó mirando a Amy como sonreía. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaban y sentía que la conocía de algo, le recordaba a alguien… Éste sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un paquete de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a la boca. Amy dejó de reírse al ver lo que hacía el muchacho.

¿Qué haces?

Fumar – dijo dándole una calada al cigarro y echando una bocanada de humo gris después.

¡No deberías hacer eso! ¡No sabes que es malo para tu salud!

Cof, cof – tosió Cristian- ¿Es que eres mi médico o qué?

No… pero mi abuela dice que el fumar es malo y le quitó todos los cigarros a mi abuelo.

Ah… Gracias por preocuparte, pero yo me sé cuidar solo.

¿Tu padre lo sabe? – dijo mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Hum… a mí no me importa mi padre – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Pero de repente se puso blanco y arrojó el cigarro al suelo- Hablando del rey de Roma… Rápido, escóndete y no hables- dijo Cristian ocultando de nuevo a Amy.

William Albert Andrew, actual cabeza de familia de los Andrew venía en dirección a Cristian con cara de pocos amigos.

La relación que mantenía con su hijo no era de las mejores y entre ambos había una fuerte rivalidad.

Albert llegó hasta donde estaba su hijo y se plantó delante de él para hablarle.

Hola, padre… - dijo Cristian seriamente- Veo que después de tres meses sin verte te has dignado a visitarnos.

Hola, Cristian – dijo Albert- Yo también me alegro de verte.

En serio – dijo con una sonrisa torcida- ¡Qué novedad! Creía que preferías estar con tu nueva familia y que yo era un estorbo para ti…

Cristian, no me hables en ese tono de voz – dijo apretando los puños.- Sabes que eso no es cierto, tú me importas y mucho.

¡Eso es mentira! ¡Nunca me has querido! Siempre me has echado la culpa de la muerte de tu prometida… Candy – dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción- ¡Ojalá hubieses muerto aquél día!

¡Cristian! –dijo asombrado Albert

¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que trataste de suicidarte por ella tomándote un bote de pastillas! Si George no te hubiera encontrado… ¡Qué pena que te encontró!

Albert no lo aguantó más y le abofeteó la cara a Cristian ante la mirada atónita de Amy que seguía escondida. Ésta se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar y empezó a sollozar quedamente.

Yo… Cristian, lo siento hijo – dijo Albert tratando de avanzar hasta él; pero éste con lágrimas en los ojos huyó de él para internarse en el bosque mientras lo llamaba su padre en la lejanía.

Cristian, perdóname… - dijo al tiempo que surcaba una solitaria lágrima su mejilla – Tú no comprendes lo que significaba Candy para mí…

Snif, snif…

Pero, ¿qué…? – dijo Albert acercándose a los arbustos.

¡Monstruo! – dijo Amy saliendo de golpe ante la mirada atónita de Albert - ¡Has hecho llorar al "Ángel"! – decía mientras salía corriendo detrás de Cristian.

¡¿Cómo?! ¿Monstruo? ¿Ángel? – dijo Albert sin comprender- ¡Ah!... ¡Esa cara! – dijo al percatarse por fin- ¡Espera pequeña! – saliendo detrás de Amy.

Amy seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sentía como ese hombre la llamaba y le iba a dar alcance. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para ver la distancia que los separaba, pero era obvio que le estaba ganando terreno. De pronto sintió como alguien tiraba de ella y le tapaba la boca con la mano. Ésta contuvo la respiración al ver que era Cristian oculto tras un frondoso árbol y como el señor Andrew pasaba de largo.

Cristian le indicó con un gesto de la mano que lo siguiera y así lo hizo. Llegaron a un descampado en medio del bosque desde el cual se divisaba un gran lago. Éste la ayudó a subirse a un árbol y permanecieron en silencio hasta que pasaron unos minutos.

Creo que ya no hay peligro de que nos encuentre- dijo por fin Cristian.

¡Uf! ¡Menos mal! – dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

¿Por qué te perseguía mi padre?

Es que… yo le llamé monstruo – dijo jugando con uno de sus rizos.

¿Qué? ¡Jajaja!, ¿y por qué hiciste eso?

Porque te hizo llorar y te pegó.

Es verdad, estabas escondida y nos viste. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esa escena. Siempre es lo mismo con él.

¿No te quiere?

Eso… que más da… - dijo bajando la vista.

¿Y tú? ¿Lo quieres a él?

¿Eh?, pues… - dijo ruborizándose- ¡Diantres!... Es mi padre y supongo que en parte sí, pero creo que prefiere a Claudia antes que a mí. Soy una completa decepción para él.

¡No digas eso!

¡¿Qué sabrás tú?! ¡Tú no me conoces de nada! – dijo con el ceño fruncido

Lo siento, yo no quería…- pero no podía continuar hablando por las lágrimas.

¡Amy! ¿Dónde vas? – dijo al tiempo que seguía a la pequeña que se había bajado del árbol- ¡Espera! Perdóname – al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo y la apretaba contra sí.

Ésta sentía que le ardían las mejillas y que su corazón se aceleraba. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Cristian y poco a poco se empezó a relajar; tanto que sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban y caía desmayada entre sus brazos.

Cristian se asustó mucho al ver que su pequeña amiga no reaccionaba y temía que le hubiese pasado algo malo. La cargó en brazos y la llevó junto al lago para refrescarla. Mojó su pañuelo y se lo aplicó en la frente mientras apoyaba la cabeza de Amy sobre sus rodillas y esperaba a que se despertara. A los cinco minutos, ésta abrió poco a poco los ojos algo más recuperada y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su ángel protector.

¿Te encuentras bien, Amy? – dijo Cristian acariciándole los cabellos dorados

Creo que sí ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Te desmayaste. Creo que te excitaste demasiado por mi culpa, perdóname, no quería gritarte.

No pasa nada.

Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa por hoy y que descanses.

Sí – dijo con voz débil.

Cristian la volvió a cargar en sus brazos y la llevó en su espalda durante todo el camino hasta la mansión. Una vez allí, tomaron el caballo de éste y Cristian la montó delante de él para que no se cayera. La sujetó con fuerza y ambos pusieron rumbo al hogar de Amy. Pero en esos momentos, unos ojos llenos de odio los miraban desde lo alto de una de las habitaciones de la mansión Andrew.

Me las pagarás, Amy Fishman, por haberte acercado a él…

**Capítulo 8**

En una habitación retirada de la mansión Andrew, un rubio de intensa mirada azul, ahogaba sus penas en una copa de Whisky. William Albert Andrew había pasado los últimos nueve años de su vida recriminándose la muerte de Candy. Lo habían intentado todo, habían buscado por todo el río; pero nunca apareció su cadáver y nunca más supo de ella. Seguramente el cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia el mar, le dijeron las autoridades.

Todo el mundo le daba las condolencias, pero él no quería admitir que la había perdido para siempre; que tendría que hacer una vida sin ella y que una vez más, el destino había sido cruel con él.

No le consolaba tener a su hijo cerca, es más, lo aborrecía al pensar que si esa noche él no hubiese llegado, que no hubiera sabido Candy que tenía un hijo, tal vez ella nunca hubiera partido de su lado y ahora serían una familia feliz; aunque después le hubieran traído a Cristian.

Muchos años había pasado en soledad maldiciéndose e incluso intentó suicidarse porque no podía soportar estar sin ella. Hasta que un día conoció en una fiesta a la madre de Claudia, Ashley Ashlan, una de las primeras mujeres que se manejaba en el mundo de los negocios.

Era una mujer algo mayor que él, con una gran experiencia en la vida, viuda y toda una experta en el mundo de los negocios; había sabido engatusar al joven heredero de los Andrew con su plática. Además, a pesar de sus años, seguía siendo una mujer muy hermosa de ojos verdes rasgados, cabello negro y liso hasta la cintura, bella figura y de porte aristocrático.

Fue presentada a Albert por su tía Elroy, ya que ésta pretendía que hiciera negocios con dicha dama, sin siquiera imaginarse que terminarían comprometiéndose al cabo del año de conocerse.

Albert no dejaría nunca de pensar en Candy, pero veía que necesitaba a una mujer a su lado para criar a Cristian que cada vez se estaba volviendo más y más rebelde. Ashley había hecho un excelente trabajo criando a su hija sola, bueno, y un tropel de maestros a sus espaldas…, pero era hora de dejar su soledad y vivir un poco más su vida como le había recomendado George. Además, con Ashley había aprendido mucho sobre los negocios y tenía una charla agradable. En cuanto a lo afectivo, se podía decir que era más bien apasionada y tenía bastante experiencia, pero distaba mucho de ser cariñosa.

Albert suspiró pesadamente y miró su copa vacía. Se incorporó del sofá donde estaba tendido y fue a servirse otro whisky en esto que vio a Cristian llegando a la propiedad a caballo, ¿dónde habría ido a esas horas de la tarde? De pronto, una imagen se coló en su cabeza, y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado ese día.

Esa niña… ¿quién será? Se parecía tanto a… - dio un trago largo a su copa hasta apurarla.

No puede ser… Tuve una alucinación, estaba muy cansado del viaje y eso fue lo que pasó…

Pero Albert no creía mucho en lo que estaba diciendo. Esa chiquilla de ojos azulados era idéntica a Candy, excepto por las pecas y los ojos. Su expresión llorosa le había partido el corazón y desde luego que se había ganado a pulso el apelativo de "monstruo". Nunca antes había pegado a su hijo, pero saber que éste le odiaba tanto para desearle la muerte, francamente…

Se volvió a recostar otra vez en el mullido sofá del despacho de su padre. Cerró los ojos y recordó los tiempos en los que Candy aún seguía a su lado, sonriente, su olor a rosas, el pelo al viento en una soleada mañana de verano junto al lago donde se prometieron amor eterno, su primer beso, la noche que la hizo suya…

Pero unos pueblos más lejos de Lakewood, en una preciosa campiña, Candy, ahora conocida como la señorita Mary-Jane, Jane para sus amigos, vivía felizmente con la familia Hopeson sin recordar nada de su pasado. Pero ¿qué había sido de ella?

**Un año antes…**

Candy había pasado los últimos años como empleada de una pequeña floristería. Era una de las jóvenes más admiradas del pueblo, pues su candor y su dulzura, además de que se había convertido en una mujer de una extraordinaria belleza, la hacían ser muy especial y que todo el mundo tuviera por ella sentimientos muy tiernos.

Candy era muy feliz con su nueva vida y los Hopeson la habían adoptado como a una hija más. Ayudaba en todo lo que podía, se desvivía por los demás y siempre tenía una vitalidad envidiable. Pero no todo era felicidad para Candy, pues en ciertas ocasiones, desde que fue encontrada en el río, se preguntaba quién era, de dónde venía, y por qué sentía que algo muy importante en su vida le faltaba.

Siempre llevaba consigo su tesoro más preciado, una bella cadena con dos corazones entrelazados. Muchas noches salía al jardín trasero, se subía al árbol más alto y contemplaba el cielo estrellado como esperando una respuesta a sus dudas; pero nunca las obtuvo. Hasta que un día, se levantó una mañana como otra cualquiera; se vistió con un bello vestido de color beige con estampado de florecitas lilas, se hizo una larga trenza y se puso sus botas de tacón. Desayunó con su familia y después se dirigió a su invernadero para llevar a la tienda algunas de sus flores favoritas. Una vez allí abrió la floristería como cada día y varios transeúntes, amigos suyos, pues era un pueblo pequeño, le dieron los buenos días.

Buenos días, John – dijo alegremente la chica

Buenos días, Jane- contestó ruborizado el muchacho- Te traje el pan para el almuerzo.

No te hubieras molestado, yo hubiera ido más tarde por él. Gracias.

Sabes de sobra que no es molestia. Además, me gusta mucho hablar contigo.

Eh…-ahora era el turno de Candy para ponerse roja- a mí también me gusta mucho. Me entretengo tanto contigo que se me pasan las horas volando pero… creo que tu madre esta poniendo mala cara, la veo desde aquí y está en la puerta con los brazos en jarra.

Sí, esto…he de irme, pero te veo luego.

Muy bien, hasta luego.

Candy suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que John no era el único que iba detrás de ella y le daba mucha pena no poder corresponderle, era un buen muchacho y muy trabajador; pero sólo lo podía querer como amigo. Así fueron pasando por su tienda el lechero, el carnicero, el frutero… y ella con la mejor de las sonrisas los atendía con amabilidad.

La mañana pasaba lenta, y poco a poco el cielo se fue oscureciendo amenazando tormenta. Ya casi era la hora de cerrar y parecía que ese día no iban a venir más clientes; así que decidió terminar su jornada antes de la hora. Pero cuando estaba cerrando empezó a llover con intensidad - ¡Qué mala suerte! – dijo Candy echando el cierre, a lo que sin darse cuenta se le acercó un caballero que la hizo sobresaltar con su voz – ¿Va a cerrar?- preguntó el misterioso hombre enfundado en una capa oscura y un sombrero. En sus manos portaba un paraguas que no dejaba verle el rostro, lo que hizo que Candy desconfiara de él.

Lo siento señor pero por hoy hemos cerrado ya – dijo amablemente la chica.

Que mala suerte, quería llevarle unas flores a mi esposa – dijo éste tristemente.

¡Oh! Bueno, ¿qué flores quería? Si es un momento…

A ella le gustaban las margaritas.

¿Gustaban? – preguntó con curiosidad Candy

Sí, mi esposa murió hace un año.

¡Cuánto lo siento!

Gracias – dijo al tiempo que levantaba el paraguas para dejar ver su rostro.

Candy se quedó admirada por la figura tan imponente de su interlocutor. Era un hombre de unos 30 años, de complexión fuerte, anchas espaldas, de bellos ojos color miel y de sonrisa encantadora. Ésta no podía articular palabra al ver a un hombre tan apuesto como el que se presentaba delante de ella. Sentía que sus mejillas le ardían y que debían estar rojas de la vergüenza, lo que hacía ponerla más nerviosa y sonrojarse aún más. Tragó saliva pesadamente y le sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Creo que no me quedan más en la tienda pero en el invernadero aún me quedan unas cuantas, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme se las daría con gusto.

Por favor, no se moleste – dijo con cortesía- podría venir mañana.

No importa, de todas formas ya me iba a mi casa.

Pues entonces, déjeme llevarla en mi carruaje; además con este aguacero…

Gracias, es muy amable.

Ambos subieron en una lujosa calesa; pero ¿quién sería ese misterioso caballero?, se preguntaba Candy. Nunca antes lo había visto por el pueblo y parecía venir de la ciudad por su forma de hablar. Era un hombre sumamente educado y elegante. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta en tono gris, camisa blanca y corbata a juego con el traje. Su pelo castaño, con algunas canas lo hacían verse muy varonil, como un hombre que ha vivido mucho pero también que había sufrido mucho, pues sus ojos se veían apagados a pesar de ser muy hermosos.

Durante el camino, le contó que se llamaba Alman Faulkner y que provenía de una familia de prósperos empresarios que tenían fábricas por todo el país. Sus antepasados habían nacido y crecido todos en esa región haciendo muy buenas amistades con sus vecinos. Poseían una gran finca cerca de la campiña donde vivían los Hopeson y sabía quienes eran, lo que tranquilizó a Candy. También le contó que él, tras la muerte de su esposa hacia un año, había decidido dejar aquellas tierras y estar más cerca de sus negocios, por lo que se fue a la ciudad de Nueva York a vivir. Cuando terminó de contarle todo esto, llegaron a casa de Candy. Alman la ayudó a descender como todo un caballero y ella le indicó que le siguiera hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Allí se encontraba el inmenso recinto cerrado. Ambos entraron en él y empezaron a notar claramente el calor que hacía en su interior. Candy buscó las flores para el señor Faulkner y le hizo un hermoso bouquet que le entregó encantada. Éste olió las flores profundamente y le dio la enhorabuena pues tenían un aroma excepcional. Candy se sonrojó ante el comentario de Alman y no pudo evitar el preguntar de qué murió su esposa.

Se llamaba Caren – dijo tristemente- Era una mujer sumamente hermosa, de hecho, se parecía mucho a usted Jane.

Bueno…gracias

Tenía los ojos de color azul cielo, brillantes, tan llenos de vida… Su pelo era de su mismo color, rubio cobrizo y resplandecía con tonos rojizos cuando lo iluminaba el Sol de la mañana. Era una mujer muy bondadosa pero su salud…; su salud siempre fue muy delicada.

¿Qué le pasó?

Nosotros nos trasladamos a Londres después de casarnos pues mis negocios así lo requerían, pero el clima de allí no le sentó nada bien. Ella enfermó de tisis pero no me lo dijo. Yo me encontraba de viaje por el país y para no preocuparme le pidió a todo el mundo que no me comunicaran nada, que sólo era un catarro de pecho. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde, no tenía solución y sus pulmones estaban cada vez más debilitados. Tosía cada vez más sangre y estaba cada vez más pálida. Yo me quedaba día y noche con ella velando su sueño y rezaba, rezaba mucho para que viviera. Entonces me comentaron que aquí en . estaban experimentando con una vacuna y que tal vez hubiera esperanzas para ella; pero la travesía en barco la terminó por debilitar y antes de llegar murió. Decidí que su cuerpo descansara en la finca de mis padres, pues fue aquí donde nos conocimos.

Que terrible historia – dijo con los ojos cristalinos Candy.

Sí, bueno… - dijo tratando de sonreír para no hacerla sentir mal.

La lluvia había parado hace rato pero ellos ni se habían percatado de ello. Ambos salieron al exterior y Alman se despidió de Candy galantemente. Le preguntó desde el asiento de su carroza si podría ir a visitarla más a menudo, pues le había parecido una muchacha encantadora y con muy buena charla. Candy asintió encantada y se despidió de él con la mano mientras se alejaba por el camino de tierra. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en él que le traía un vago recuerdo de alguien.

Mientras en Lakewood, Amy y Claudia se disponían a dar sus clases; cuando fueron interrumpidas por una improvisada visita.

¡Señorito Cristian! – dijo emocionado el señor Donald- ¡Por fin ha entrado en razón!

Eh… sí, claro… - poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Siéntese, por favor

Amy estaba muy contenta y el corazón le bailaba de alegría al tener a su lado a Cristian; así Claudia no se metería tanto con ella y podría disfrutar de la compañía de su adorado ángel.

Por su parte, Claudia, no lo pasaba muy bien viendo a la parejita feliz. Cristian se desvivía en atenciones hacía Amy y eso la enfermaba. Todavía no había conseguido trazar un plan que acabara con la mosquita muerta; pero tarde o temprano se vengaría de la forma más cruel posible.

Las clases terminaron y Cristian se llevó discretamente a Amy hasta el jardín de las rosas. Una vez allí, se fueron directamente al lago y se sentaron a la fresca sombra de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde y jugando a lanzar el lazo. Amy trataba de enseñarle a Cristian sus trucos, pero no era tan hábil como ella. Después jugaron un rato más a los indios y vaqueros, por supuesto, Amy era la vaquera.

¡Te atrapé! – dijo Amy contenta atando a Cristian a un árbol- ¡Ahora ya no podrás escapar!

¡Jajajaja! ¡Vaya, me volviste a coger! Eres realmente buena con el lazo. ¿Cómo aprendiste?

Me enseñó Thomas.

¿Thomas? – preguntó Cristian

Es un chico del pueblo; aunque ya no somos amigos. – dijo tristemente Amy.

¿Y eso por qué?

Él fue quien me dijo que lanzara la piedra y por su culpa me castigaron.

Entiendo. Pero míralo por el lado bueno, vas a aprender muchas cosas estando aquí – le guiñó un ojo a Amy.

¡Sí!, es cierto.

En ese momento, Amy escuchó la voz de su abuelo que la llamaba para regresar a casa.

¿Tan tarde es?

Así parece

¡Tengo que irme rápido! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Bien. ¡Un momento! – dijo Cristian tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas- ¡Amy! ¡No me dejes aquí! – Pero Amy ya había desaparecido entre los árboles.

Cristian trató de deshacerse de sus ataduras como fuera, pero Amy había hecho un buen trabajo y Thomas mucho más. De pronto escuchó que algo se movía entre los arbusto justo en frente de él. ¿Sería un animal salvaje? ¿Amy que por fin regresó a buscarlo? Cristian tragó pesadamente y sudaba frío…

¿Amy? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó preocupado

No soy Amy

Claudia… - dijo seriamente

No crees que eres muy mayor para jugar a los indios y vaqueros.

Eso a ti no te importa. Desaparece.

¡Ja!, ¿esa es la actitud por alguien que sólo quiere ayudarte?

No necesito que me ayudes – dijo con una media sonrisa- sé cuidarme yo solo, gracias.

Ya veo

¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué quieres?

¿De verdad no puedes moverte?

No

Mucho mejor…

¿Me…?

Claudia se había acercado peligrosamente hasta él y sin esperar una invitación había posado sus labios en los de Cristian. Éste sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho y que se ruborizaba. Nunca antes había besado a una chica y nunca se imaginó que su primera vez fuera con Claudia. Sentía que la sangre le ardía de rabia; pero sobretodo tenía un sentimiento de impotencia horrible, estaba a su merced. Claudia se separó lentamente de él con una sonrisa maliciosa y lo desató. Cristian cayó pesadamente de rodillas al suelo y no se movió. Tenía la mirada clavada en la tierra y su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente. Quería hacerle pagar por su insolencia, pero era incapaz de moverse o articular palabra. La chica, triunfante al fin, se fue contenta para la mansión de Lakewood, pues al echar la vista atrás comprobó que no sólo había conseguido arrebatarle un beso a Cris, sino que además Amy lo había visto todo. Ésta había girado sobre sus pasos al acordarse de que el muchacho seguía atado al árbol; pero al acercarse los vio hablando y entonces se quedó paralizada al ver que se besaban. Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, tenía el corazón hecho pedazos y se negaba a sí misma, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla pero no lo era. Amy salió corriendo de allí antes de que la vieran; aunque Claudia logró hacerlo.

**Capítulo 9**

Amy no se lo podía creer aún. Montada en la carreta de su abuelo la chica permanecía callada, con la mirada triste y sintiendo un gran nudo en el pecho, ¿cómo se había dejado besar Cristian por Claudia? Creía que la odiaba y que no significaba nada para él pero era un mentiroso, ni siquiera había girado la cara para esquivarla.

Su abuelo la miraba con preocupación mientras conducía la carreta hasta su hogar. La chica no le decía nada, había salido corriendo dentro del bosque y al regresar sólo se sentó en el carro de un salto y le dijo que se marcharan. No quería preguntarle pero no era normal en su niña y ya no sabía cómo animarla.

Amy, ¿pasó algo en casa de los Andrew?

¡Eh! No abuelo – dijo Amy con una sonrisa fingida.

Me preocupa que estés tan callada, no es normal en ti, pequeña revoltosa.

¡Jajaja! Claro que estoy bien, un poco cansada.

Ya hemos llegado, veo la casa desde aquí.

Menos mal…

Su abuelo la miró de soslayo sin que Amy se diera cuenta, algo malo le había pasado a su querida nieta para que le mintiera de esa forma. Por esa noche, cenaron en silencio y luego la fueron a acostar. Le dieron un beso de buenas noches y la dejaron dormir tranquila, por la mañana podrían hablar con más calma sobre lo que le preocupaba.

Cuando se cerró la puerta de la habitación, Amy se incorporó en la cama y se dirigió con paso lento hasta la ventana. Miró el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas; se abrazó a sí misma y las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había contenido por fin salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules. Lloraba en silencio mientras las cristalinas gotas resbalaban por sus tibias mejillas y caían al suelo, Amy levantó la vista al cielo para hablar con sus padres como hacía siempre que se encontraba sola o triste.

Papá, mamá, ojalá estuvierais aquí conmigo para abrazarme; os necesito tanto – decía con voz queda limpiándose las lágrimas con los puños de su camisón.

Pero no lejos de allí, en la mansión de los Andrew, Cristian no lo pasaba mejor que Amy. El chico se encontraba en la biblioteca, sentado en un mullido sillón mirando el fuego de la chimenea con la vista perdida en el danzar de las llamas. Tampoco se podía creer que horas antes Claudia hubiera tenido la osadía de besarlo cuando estaba indefenso. La haría pagar por eso. Menos mal que no estaba Amy para verlo, sino se hubiera sentido muy mal.

Cristian frunció el ceño, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por Amy? Era sólo una chiquilla de poco más de nueve años y la había conocido hacía un par de días; pero tenía que reconocer que era encantadora, dulce y vivaz. Nunca antes había conocido a una persona así, que le hiciera sentirse tan bien a su lado y a la que tuviera ganas de proteger como si fuera…

A Cristian la dio un vuelco el corazón. Esa cara…ya la había visto antes, pero ¿dónde? Se llevó una mano al mentón y trató de recordar pero en ese mismo momento Mathy llamó a la puerta para decir que la cena sería servida en seguida.

No quiero cenar con ellos – dijo fríamente

Por favor, se lo ruego señorito Cristian… - dijo implorante la mujer

Cristian miró apenado a la buena mujer que se veía muy preocupada. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta colocarse en frente de ella.

Está bien, lo haré por ti Mathy – abrazándose a la anciana mujer- eres como una madre para mí.

Gracias, su padre estará muy contento

Lo dudo- dijo éste abriendo la puerta sin mirarla.

Cristian subió a su habitación para cambiarse y después bajó al salón donde ya todos esperaban para cenar. Tanto Albert como las Ashlan estaban muy sorprendidas de que se sentara a cenar con ellos, pues normalmente se encerraba en su cuarto con un portazo y se negaba a comer en familia. Éste tomó asiento dando las buenas noches y miró amenazadoramente a Claudia que la tenía justo en frente. A ésta parecía no importarle lo más mínimo, es más, hasta le guiñó un ojo coquetamente y Cristian casi se muere del disgusto.

Empezaron a comer en silencio. Albert se llevó su copa a los labios y por fin se atrevió a preguntarles a los chicos por sus estudios. Como siempre Claudia fue la primera aludida y empezó a contar lo mucho que había avanzado en francés y en las clases de piano, con lo que su madre le dio unas palmaditas en la mano como señal de aprobación. Cristian suspiró pesadamente para contenerse, esa chica no sabía mantener la boca cerrada ni debajo de agua.

El profesor Donald dice que estoy muy aventajada en matemáticas

Eso es fantástico, Claudia – dijo Albert con un dolor de cabeza tremendo ya de escucharla hablar.- Cualquier día serás una gran empresaria como tu madre.

¡Jajaja! Cof, Cof – tosió Cris- Perdón – limpiándose con la servilleta.

¿Y tú querido? ¿Cómo van tus estudios? – preguntó socarronamente la señora Ashlan.

Bien, las clases son distraídas pero creo que no seré empresario, quiero ser profesor.

¿Qué? – dijo Albert echándose el contenido de la copa encima –Pro… ¿profesor?

Sí, creo que me gusta enseñar-aguantando la risa al ver la cara de todos los presentes.

¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella ni siquiera comiendo? – dijo Claudia con enfado

¿Quién es ella? ¿A quién te refieres cariño? – pregunto la señora Ashlan.

Una niña pobre llamada Amy Fishman. Viene a estudiar últimamente con nosotros

¡Querido!, ¿eso es cierto? – dijo sorprendida ésta.

Pues… no tenía constancia de ello.

Claro que no, tú nunca estás aquí – dijo Cris seriamente.

Bueno, de todas formas no importa que esa chica estudie con ellos – dijo Albert sin darle importancia al asunto.

¿Cómo que no? William, mi Claudia es una señorita bien educada y a saber con qué clase de gente se junta esa niña. Podría inculcarle malos hábitos.

Por favor, no exageres -tratando de limpiar su pantalón.

Amy no es así, es una niña con muy buen corazón; al contrario que su hija, señora- dijo levantándose de su sitio.

Cristian subió corriendo a encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación. Abrió la ventana y sintió la suave brisa rozar su cara. Después se dirigió hasta su escritorio y abrió un pesado estuche de color negro y sacó de él su más preciado tesoro, un precioso violín Stradivarius. Cristian empezó a tocarlo con gran maestría, llevaba años tocando ese instrumento. Parecían uno solo, el violín y él se complementaban a la perfección y tocaba las más hermosas melodías que el oído humano pudiera escuchar. Su ritmo era vertiginoso. Había que reconocerlo, Cristian era un virtuoso del violín. Cuando por fin se terminó la pieza, se sobresaltó al escuchar un aplauso a su espalda. Cristian se ruborizó al ver parado junto a la puerta a su padre, el cuál, había ido hasta su cuarto. Albert entró sin permiso en la habitación del chico y se quedaron mirando un momento hasta que Cris fue a guardar el instrumento en su estuche. Su padre lo observaba con detenimiento, en silencio y al fin Cristian tomó fuerzas para preguntarle qué venía a hacer allí.

¿Es que un padre no puede pasar tiempo con su hijo?

Un padre normal sí; pero tú precisamente no eres lo que se dice "normal"

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo sentándose en un sillón

¡Ja!, vamos, ¿crees que es normal dejar abandonado a tu hijo cuando sólo tenía 5 años?

Eso no es cierto… tenía mucho trabajo – dijo Albert apartando la mirada avergonzado.

Me echaste la culpa de todo- decía apretando los puños- Está bien, lo comprendo- dijo este mirando por la ventana.

¿Qué?

Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad me iré de aquí, no te daré más problemas.

Tú no me das problemas, Cris – dijo avanzando hacía él- Yo amaba mucho a tu madre, así que lo que hicimos fue por amor. No me arrepiento en absoluto de que te tuviera, pero comprende que Candy era una persona muy especial para mí. Cuando seas algo mayor lo entenderás…

Creo que empiezo a entender – dijo volviéndose hacia él

¿En serio? – dijo mirándolo incrédulo- ¿Quién es la chica?

¡¿Qué?! ¡Papá! – dijo ruborizado Cris- No es… no es que yo…

Debe ser esa Amy, ¿a que sí? – dijo con una mueca en la cara.

¡No!, tiene 9 años y yo 14, ¿cómo iba a fijarme en ella?

Bueno, eso no es nada raro. Yo conocí a Candy a tu misma edad y ella sólo tenía 6.

¡¿Qué?! – a Cris todo empezaba a darle vueltas

Para el amor no hay edad, hijo.

Cristian no sabía qué pensar, ¿realmente uno se podía enamorar a esas edades? ¿Y si Amy se enamoraba de él? ¿Sería capaz de enamorarse de una chica 5 años menor?

Albert lo miraba divertido viendo cómo cavilaba sus palabras. Desde luego tenía que ser una chica muy especial para su hijo sí le hacía pensar de esa manera. Ahora que se acordaba, podía ser la misma chica que se cruzó en el bosque. De alguna forma tenía que averiguar quién era esa pequeña.

Cristian

¿Eh?

¿Quién era la pequeña rubita que estaba escondida? ¿Era Amy?

Sí, así es.

¿De dónde viene?

No puedo contestarte a eso.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó con curiosidad

¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –dijo éste fríamente.

Por pura curiosidad

Es raro que te intereses en una chica a la que apenas has visto unos pocos segundos; no te parece, padre.

Tienes razón- dijo Albert sonriendo de lado- Buenas noches, hijo…

Albert salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí y se recargó en ella. Se quedó pensando unos minutos y sonrió para sus adentros: "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Cristian. Te has vuelto realmente un muchacho inteligente". Albert se incorporó y por esa noche puso rumbo a su cuarto para reflexionar sobre todo lo que habían hablado.

Mientras, Cristian se quedó solo de nuevo en su cuarto. Se dirigió a una de las estanterías de su habitación y tomó entre sus manos la foto de su madre. Sus padres se veían tan felices juntos en África. Si la vida no hubiera sido tan injusta con ellos, ahora podían estar viviendo libres en pleno corazón de África y disfrutar de la naturaleza salvaje como tanto le gustaba de pequeño.

Cristian abrazó fuerte contra su pecho la foto de sus padres y sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus hermosos ojos de color azul zafiro, tan parecidos a los de su padre. Después de un baño relajante, se enfundó en su pijama; por ese día no quería pensar más.

Unos cuantos pueblos más allá de Lakewood, Candy paseaba con Alman tomados de la mano contemplado la inmensidad de la noche. Aunque iban callados se lo decían todo con su silencio, no necesitaban palabras para percibir el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Candy se sentía muy dichosa de estar con Alman pues era un hombre bueno, cariñoso y trabajador; aunque últimamente no se habían podido ver mucho a causa de los negocios de éste, pues le requería mucho de su tiempo por tener que volver continuamente a Nueva York.

Candy sintió una corriente fría y se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse del frío del campo, a lo que Alman se quitó su chaqueta caballerosamente para cubrirla con ella. Ésta se lo agradeció con un tierno beso en los labios y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Podían pasar una eternidad estando así, pero Alman apartó la mirada y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo estrellado.

Jane, te dije que esta noche quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Sí, así es – asintió la rubia - ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Son los negocios?

No, no… - sonrió Alman- Es algo que me ronda en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo.

Sabes que para cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. Si es por tu familia y lo nuestro…

Ellos no me importan, además tú les caes muy bien y eso… me ha hecho pensar.

¿Pensar? –preguntó ésta dudosa

Jane, hace dos años que mi esposa murió y creo que ha sido tiempo suficiente para honrar su memoria.

¿Cómo?

Jane, lo que quiero decirte es que te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre –dijo volviéndose hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Yo…no tengo palabras – dijo con los ojos cristalinos- no creo que te merezca.

Pues yo creo que el que no merece tanta felicidad de que fueras mi esposa sería yo. ¿Qué me dices?

Sí – asintió Candy- yo también quiero estar contigo siempre.

Los dos se fundieron en un profundo beso para sellar su promesa de amarse el resto de sus vidas. Alman se apartó un poco para contemplarla y le sonrió con la mayor de sus sonrisas. Después se quedó otra vez serio, lo que tenía que decirle a continuación no iba a ser tan agradable como lo anterior.

Jane

¿Sí? – dijo soñadoramente

Tengo que decirte que tendremos que viajar para Nueva York y casarnos allí.

¡Pero mi familia está aquí!

Lo sé – dijo tomándola de las manos- pero también sabes que mis negocios me reclaman y no puedo eludirlos. Lo lamento.

No, comprendo; aunque será doloroso para los señores Hopeson que son como unos padres para mí.

Pueden ir a visitarte cuando ellos quieran

Claro – dijo tristemente.

Entonces, prepara tus cosas. Partiremos mañana por la mañana.

¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Si aún no les hemos dicho nada!

Ya, bueno… tendrán que comprenderlo.

Sí es lo que quieres…

Candy no dijo más esa noche. Se sentía muy ruin después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella en aquel pueblo. No podría despedirse como es debido de sus amigos y su familia, ¿cómo se sentirían ellos al saber que los dejaba así sin más por un hombre al que llevaba conociendo un año? Tal vez no fuera buena idea el casarse tan precipitadamente, pero también sabía que no podía dejarlo. Había algo en él que la atraía, que le recordaba algo a su pasado y no quería desprenderse de ese sentimiento.

Ambos fueron a la casa de los Hopeson. Éstos recibieron la noticia con sentimientos muy encontrados. Por una parte, se alegraban de que la joven encontrara a un hombre tan educado y amable como el señor Faulkner; pero por otro lado, su marcha tan repentina les partía el corazón, sobre todo a Nicolás. Éste la había querido como una verdadera hermana desde el día que la encontró flotando a la deriva en el río. Ninguno dio su opinión al respecto y sólo se contentaron con darles la enhorabuena con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, Candy miraba una vez más por la ventanilla de un tren para despedirse de los suyos. Sentía un gran nudo en el pecho al sentir que se alejaba de su hogar, pero Alman la tomó de la mano transmitiéndole fuerzas. Ésta lo miró a los ojos con ternura y le posó un suave beso en el dorso para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

No te preocupes, Jane – le sonrió Alman- cuando lleguemos a Nueva York tengo pensado hacer una fiesta en tu honor.

¿Una fiesta en mi honor? – preguntó con curiosidad

Sí, ¿que tal una fiesta de disfraces?, sería divertido.

¡Sí, me gustaría mucho! Así podría conocer a la gente que te rodea.

Me alegra que te guste la idea. En cuanto lleguemos mandaré hacer las invitaciones.

¿Y a quiénes invitaremos? Yo no conozco a nadie.

¡Oh, no te preocupes! Bueno, la mayoría serán socios míos, ya sabes: los Ford, los Rockefeller, los Andrew…

¿Andrew? – dijo Candy poniendo la vista perdida.

¿Qué pasa con los Andrew?

Es que he tenido como una extraña sensación de dejà vu con ese apellido. No es nada, sólo que me resulta conocido.

Sí, bueno. Es una familia muy importante escocesa que se trasladó a . hace algunos años. Nuestras familias siempre se han tratado en los negocios; pero no son muy allegadas por ser ellos algo reservados. Aunque con su nuevo patriarca, el señor William Andrew, un joven muy inteligente y algo excéntrico, pero muy agradable de trato; creo que están cosechando muy buenas amistades. Y su prometida, la señora Ashlan tampoco se queda atrás en encanto e inteligencia.

¡Ah!, está comprometido.

Como nosotros querida – sonrió Alman- así que podrán hablar entre ustedes de sus respectivos preparativos.

Candy guardó silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago cada vez que se acordaba de ese apellido, Andrew. No podía dejar de darle vueltas y ya estaba deseando saber quién era el enigmático señor William Andrew.

**Capítulo 10**

Cristian no pudo pegar ojo esa noche. No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la imagen de su amiga Amy, ¿por qué le resultaba tan conocida su cara? Estaba seguro de que la había visto en alguna otra parte pero ¿dónde?

Una chica de cabellos rubios…

Se quedó mirando al techo de su cuarto con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza. Había muchas mujeres de la familia Andrew que tenían ese mismo color de pelo; pero entonces… ¿por qué? De repente se incorporó de un salto; al fin se acordó de a quién se le parecía tanto.

Hacía algunos años que había visto un retrato justo en el despacho de su padre. Ahora la recordaba con total nitidez, era una foto de ¡Candy!, su prometida.

Se había quedado maravillado ante aquella fotografía, pues se la veía una mujer muy buena y hermosa, de increíbles ojos enormes. Aunque el retrato estaba en blanco y negro, podía adivinar su color de pelo. Amy se le parecía muchísimo ahora que la recordaba.

Rápidamente, se levantó de un salto y se puso una bata para bajar en seguida hasta el despacho de su padre. Tenía que averiguar si de verdad se trataba de ella o la había visto en otra parte; pero estaba casi seguro de que era ella.

Abrió la puerta despacio, sin apenas hacer ruido y miró para ambos lados del pasillo. La mansión parecía dormir a esas horas y el servicio ya se habría retirado también a sus habitaciones. Volvió a meterse en su cuarto y rebuscó por uno de sus cajones. Después se deslizó fuera de la habitación y bajó con sigilo los peldaños de las escaleras, cruzó un amplio pasillo a oscuras y llegó hasta las pesadas puertas de nogal. Al otro lado se encontraba el despacho de Albert.

Sacó un trozo de vela del bolsillo de su bata y la encendió para arrojar un poco de luz. Luego sacó un pequeño clip y con habilidad lo introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta para abrirla. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así. George le había enseñado a espaldas de su padre cuando era pequeño. Siempre se quejaba de que la habitación de juegos estaba cerrada, pues lo castigaba continuamente la tía Elroy, y George sentía tanta lástima por el pequeño Cristian, que terminó por enseñarle algunos trucos.

Cuanto quería a su padrino, aunque siempre estuviera de viaje con su padre de un lado a otro del planeta.

Por fin sintió un suave clic en la cerradura y con cuidado entornó la puerta. Apagó la vela y cerró a su espalda echando la llave tras de sí. Luego, se dirigió en penumbras hasta el escritorio de caoba de su padre. Para su sorpresa la foto ya no estaba sobre él. Encendió un flexo y trató de abrir los cajones, pero éstos se encontraban cerrados con llave. Sería un trabajo arduo ir uno por uno abriendo para ver su contenido. No había otro remedio; así que se dispuso a abrirlos. Pero justo en el momento en que se arrodillaba frente a ellos, se escuchó el sonido de una llave en la cerradura. Apagó corriendo la lámpara y fue a ocultarse tras una cortina. Sentía el corazón acelerado y tenía la respiración entrecortada. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas de la madrugada?

Se asomó con sumo cuidado para no ser descubierto y entonces abrió de par en par los ojos. Era Ashley Ashlan para su sorpresa, pero ¿qué hacía ella allí? ¿Cómo había conseguido la llave de su padre?

La observó con detenimiento y vio como ésta se sentaba detrás del escritorio de su padre y tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos. Marcó un número y esperó. Después, casi en un susurro, empezó a hablar con alguien que estaba al otro lado del aparato. Se le notaba que era alguien muy familiar para ella y reía por lo bajo. Agudizó más el oído para poder entender lo que estaban hablando.

Sí, creo que podré convencerlo un poco más para que desherede al chico…- dijo ésta con calma girando sobre la silla- Ya lo sé… no nos queda tiempo, pero no puedo apresurar la boda por que sí; sería muy sospechoso. Debes ocultarte bien y esperar mis órdenes, como la otra vez ¡jajaja!

Cristian tragó pesadamente, ¿estaban hablando de asesinar a su padre? Siguió escuchando sin perder la calma.

¡No seas idiota! ¡Nadie sospecha lo más mínimo y Elroy está fuera de combate! – dijo con una sonrisa malévola- Su sobrino es tan confiado y taaaaan noble que el tonto no sospecha nada. Sólo me preocupa ese niñato que tiene por hijo. Parece que ahora quiere reconciliarse con su papi querido y podría ponerlo en contra nuestra.

A Cristian a estas alturas le hervía la sangre de rabia, pero ¿cómo se atrevían a jugar tan sucio con su familia? Tenía que avisar a su padre en seguida o esto iba a acabar muy mal.

Tengo que colgar. Te llamaré cuando todo esté a punto.

La señora Ashlan se incorporó de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta. Ésta se giró sobre sus talones al creer escuchar un ruido proveniente de la ventana, pero seguramente los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Sin más, salió y dejó nuevamente solo a Cristian que tenía el corazón desbocado y sudaba frío. Poco más y lo pillan in fraganti.

Después de unos cuantos minutos que se le hicieron eternos en la oscuridad de aquel inmenso despacho, se decidió a subir a su habitación para tratar de descansar un poco y poder tomar fuerzas para encarar a su padre por la mañana.

Cuando llegó el nuevo día, Amy abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbada sobre su cama. Parpadeó aún soñolienta y escuchó ya a sus abuelos abajo. No tenía ganas de levantarse esa mañana y prefirió seguir en la cama un rato más; pero la insistencia de su abuela llamando a la puerta para que bajara a desayunar la terminaron por convencer.

Se puso un bonito vestido de color rosa con lunares blancos y graciosos lacitos, se calzó sus botas y se hizo sus trenzas. Luego, bajó como un torbellino por las escaleras a lo que su abuela le dijo:

¡Amy, las señoritas no bajan así las escaleras!

Abuela, yo no soy una señorita, ¡soy una vaquera!, ¿verdad abuelo? – dijo saltando a los brazos de éste que sonreía de nuevo al ver a su nieta recuperada.

Claro que sí – dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

Entonces, hoy iré contigo al campo- dijo alegremente Amy

Ambos ancianos se miraron a los ojos y no dijeron nada. No comprendían la actitud de su nieta, ¿por qué de repente se negaba a ir a casa de los Andrew si cada mañana era ella la que los despertaba para que la llevasen?

Amy, cielo, ¿no prefieres ir donde los Andrew? –dijo su abuela viendo la reacción de ésta.

Es que… hace mucho tiempo que no voy con el abuelo – dijo cabizbaja – Hoy preferiría no ir.

Está bien, como tú quieras. Ya irás mañana si no te encuentras bien hoy; aunque tu amigo se pondrá muy triste si no vas.

Hum… no lo creo – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ahora empezaban a entender un poco más lo que había pasado. Su pequeña siempre se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer cuando se peleaba con alguien y tendría que ser el otro quien pidiera disculpas. Ambos se sonrieron más tranquilos al saber que sólo era una rabieta y que no duraría más de dos o tres días, así que la dejaron hacer a su antojo.

Muy bien, pues entonces prepara el almuerzo para Amy.

¡Gracias abuelo! – dijo dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Después de ponerle la comida en un atillo, abuelo y nieta se subieron a la carreta y pusieron rumbo a los campos; allí les esperaban otros ganaderos que pastaban tranquilamente sus ganados. Se bajaron de la carreta y dejó a Amy que mirara como los hombres ataban a las reses y las marcaban. Estaba disfrutando a lo grande del espectáculo, y de cuando en cuando se dedicaba a coger ramos de flores para su abuela o a mirar el cielo tumbada en el pasto.

Amy se encontraba mucho mejor después de comer un buen trozo de carne ahumada, pan, queso y algo de fruta que su abuela le había puesto para almorzar. Se sentía tan satisfecha que se olvidó por un momento de todos sus problemas y no pensó más en lo ocurrido el día anterior hasta que su abuelo lo sacó a colación.

Le preguntó qué le había pasado con Cristian y Amy se puso roja como un tomate al verse descubierta. Suspiró pesadamente y lo único que le contó fue que era un mentiroso y que nunca más creería en él. Su abuelo le acarició con suavidad el pelo y le dijo que no debía ser tan rencorosa y darle una oportunidad para que explicara por qué le mintió. Amy permaneció callada con la mirada perdida y reflexionó sobre las palabras de su querido abuelo, tal vez él tuviera razón y hubiera una explicación lógica a lo que vio.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Andrew; Cristian se llevaba la sorpresa de no encontrar a su pequeña amiga en clase. Era extraño que Amy no acudiera como cada mañana, pues le encantaba aprender muchas cosas y había mejorado mucho en la lectura y en la escritura. Se quedó algo serio y pensativo mirando a través del amplio ventanal que daba al jardín de las rosas de Anthony. No se la veía por ningún lado. Cuando sintió la puerta a sus espaldas, se giró para llevarse una gran desilusión al ver que sólo era Claudia quien se veía sonriente al no encontrar a la pequeña allí; sin duda le había ganado la partida. La chica le dio los buenos días educadamente a Cristian; pero éste siguió mirando nervioso por la ventana hasta que llegó el profesor y se sentó en su lugar. También para el señor Donald fue extraño que Amy no apareciera, la verdad es que empezaba a cogerle cierto cariño a la joven y se preguntaba si no estaría enferma. Así que estuvieron toda la mañana dando clases sin ella.

A la hora de la salida, Cristian bajó por las escaleras rumbo a los establos para ensillar su caballo e ir a pedirle una explicación, no era normal que se ausentara de esa manera. Un oscuro pensamiento se le cruzó entonces por la mente, ¿y si Amy volvió a buscarlo para desatarlo? No, no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que la joven hubiera visto.

Caminaba por el pasillo totalmente distraído pensando en esa posibilidad que no se dio ni cuenta de que salía la señora Ashlan del despacho de su padre y se chocaron de lado.

¿Por qué no aprendes a mirar por donde vas? –le increpó ésta

Sencillamente porque esta es mi casa y no la suya, señora.

¡Dios, qué modales! En cuanto me case con tu padre te meteré en un internado.

Mire, antes preferiría dormir con una cobra a vivir bajo el mismo techo que usted, entiende – dijo claramente enfadado.

¡Oh, esto es…! – dijo ofuscada y se fue sin saber qué responder

Cristian no podía dejar de sonreír triunfal ante su clara victoria. Ahora que se acordaba, tenía que advertir a su padre cuanto antes de los planes de la señora Ashlan. Sólo tenía que tocar a la enorme puerta que se situaba delante de sus ojos pero sentía que las manos le sudaban y se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que tenía que hablar con su padre, no era la cosa más agradable del mundo y sabía que al final acabarían peleando de alguna u otra manera.

Tomó valor y llamó tres veces seguidas con el puño. Desde el otro lado de la puerta se escuchó la voz profunda de Albert dando el pase y Cristian abrió la puerta lentamente tragando saliva. Albert se sorprendió mucho al ver entrar a su hijo y éste se puso en pie para recibirlo. Cristian se puso serio y avanzó unos cuantos pasos y cerró la puerta tras de sí para que no los oyesen. Siguió avanzando hasta donde estaba su padre y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

¿Quieres sentarte? – le indicó Albert

Gracias – dijo con la boca seca

¿Tú dirás? ¿Qué querías contarme?

Yo… - jugaba con sus manos nerviosas- tengo que decirte algo importante.

Te escucho

Es sobre Ashley, quiero decir, la señora Ashlan, tu prometida.

¿Qué pasa con ella? – lo miró recostándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

Seré claro – dijo con seriedad-, planea matarte.

¿Qué dices? – incorporándose de golpe- Cristian, eso es una acusación muy grave.

Albert se puso en pie y empezó a pasear a lo largo del despecho con las manos a la espalda.

Cristian, yo… - apretó la quijada- estoy cansado de que le pongas pega a todas mis relaciones. Desde que murió Candy no me he permitido amar a otra persona y sabes por qué; por ti. Cada vez que intentaba alguna relación con una mujer y la traía a esta casa a los dos días salía prácticamente despavorida y todo gracias a ti.

Yo… - dijo ruborizado

Ya no eres ningún niño, Cris. No consentiré que una vez más me impidas ser feliz con una mujer, ya estoy más que cansado de tus celos. Tu madre era una mujer buena a la que amé, pero comprende que ella nunca volverá. Tengo que rehacer mi vida Cristian.

Lo sé, pero es que…

Lo siento, no puedo creerte. ¿Por qué Ashley querría asesinarme? ¡Jajaja!, vamos hijo, ella es una mujer rica e inteligente. No creo que necesite nada mío.

Te equivocas – dijo apretando los puños-, es una víbora codiciosa. Dime, padre, ¿cómo murió su marido?

Albert se puso pálido ante la pregunta de éste pero tomó valor para contestar a lo que le preguntaba.

Fue asesinado por un atracador. Murió mientras dormían y les robaron un gran número de joyas y obras de valor.

¡Qué casualidad! ¿y por qué no mataron a su único testigo?

¿Qué?

¿Por qué la dejaron con vida a ella? ¿No te parece algo sospechoso?

Imagino que no habría necesidad de derramar más sangre de la necesaria.

¿En serio? Y… ¿atraparon al ladrón?

No lo sé – dijo seriamente

O no quieres reconocer que llevo razón – dijo poniéndose de pie y encarando a su padre.

Y dime, hijo, ¿cómo sabes tú que planea asesinarme? –dijo ahora serio Albert- ¿es que ahora eres adivino?

Yo…

Cristian se había dado cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer, ¿cómo iba a confesarle que estuvo de noche en su despacho? No le quedaba otro remedio que confesar.

Anoche bajé a este despacho

¡¿Qué?! ¿Entraste sin permiso en mi despacho? Sabes que aquí hay documentos muy importantes. ¿Cómo entraste además?

Eso no importa, tengo mis medios. Pero esa mujer entró aquí, de noche, con una llave y la escuché hablar por teléfono con alguien.

No te creo, no puedo creer que seas así de egoísta. Te lo estás inventando todo. Ashley no tiene ninguna llave porque yo no se la di.- dijo secándose el sudor del labio superior.

Yo no sé cómo la consiguió pero no te miento, la escuché.

Quiero que salgas de aquí inmediatamente- apoyando sus manos pesadamente en el escritorio.

Como ordenes, padre – dijo apretando los puños con fuerza hasta poner los nudillos blancos.

Cristian salió al pasillo maldiciéndose por haber sido tan tonto de pensar que su padre le creería alguna vez. Estaba recargado contra la puerta cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Alzó la vista y vio la sonrisa dulce de su padrino.

Señorito Cristian, es un placer verlo aquí.

Yo también me alegro de verle, George – dijo Cris estrechándole con fuerza la mano.

Le veo preocupado, ¿pasó algo entre usted y su padre?

Nada fuera de lo estrictamente normal.

Ya veo.

Ambos permanecieron callados mirándose.

George – dijo seriamente- vigile con atención a mi padre. ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

Claro – asintió con seriedad George.

Me quedo más tranquilo. Muchas gracias.

Acto seguido, se alejó por el pasillo y George entró al despacho. Miró a Albert y notó que algo le preocupaba profundamente. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Albert alzó la cabeza al sentir que lo observaban.

George

Señor William, buenas tardes. Le traje el correo.

Gracias

Le veo más taciturno de lo habitual, señor

Es Cristian – meneó la cabeza- cree que Ashley intenta asesinarme, ¿te lo puedes creer?

¿Siendo sincero, señor? Sí Cristian lo dice, le creo. Nunca jugaría con algo así.

Albert se quedó pensativo. Después de unos minutos en silencio volvió a hablar.

Quiero que revises las facturas del teléfono y que la vigiles de cerca – dijo Albert llevándose la mano al mentón- Avísame de todo lo que averigües.

Sí, señor William – levantándose y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

Cuídate las espaldas, George.

Sabe que siempre lo hago – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Eso es todo por hoy

Con permiso, señor.

Albert se quedó nuevamente sólo. Tomó el fajo de cartas y empezó a mirarlas una por una. Entre ellas, había una de servicio urgente matasellada en Nueva York el día anterior. La abrió con curiosidad y miró el interior. ¡Era una invitación para una fiesta de disfraces! Desde luego, algunos de su clase eran la mar de excéntricos. Albert sonrió para sus adentros y empezó a leer con detenimiento. Era una fiesta en honor a la señorita Mary-Jane Hopeson. La verdad es que no le sonaba de nada ese apellido, pero pensó que no le vendría mal unos días de esparcimiento en Nueva York y decidió contestar afirmativamente a la invitación. Dentro de tres días estaría rumbo a la ciudad de los rascacielos.

**Capítulo 11**

En una lujosa mansión de Nueva York, Candy se paseaba inquieta de arriba a bajo de la casa revisando los últimos detalles para la fiesta de aquella noche. Todo debía ser perfecto para no decepcionar a Alman y dejarlo en mal lugar delante de todos sus conocidos. Los nervios se la estaban comiendo y las horas le parecían tan pocas que pensaba que iba a volverse loca. En su opinión, todo había sido muy precipitado; pero no quería llevarle la contraría a Alman. Él parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y de tener todo siempre bajo control; así pues, quería demostrarle que ella estaba a la altura de las circunstancias ahora que iba a ser la futura señora Faulkner.

Los jarrones con flores iban y venían de un lugar a otro de la sala, se contó las invitaciones una y mil veces para saber el número exacto de comensales, los músicos estuvieron ensayando toda la tarde y la modista le hizo los últimos arreglos a su traje. Aquello parecía más un frente de batalla que una fiesta de disfraces, y Candy ya estaba agotada antes de que empezara. Esa sería una larga noche para ella.

Además, no sabía por qué pero tenía una extraña sensación de nerviosismo en el estómago, un cosquilleo que la tenía intranquila. Algo muy importante iba a pasar esa noche, lo presentía. ¿Sería acaso que Alman le pediría en matrimonio delante de toda aquella multitud? Candy temblaba sólo de pensarlo, ¡se moriría de la vergüenza!

Tres días antes, Albert cenaba con su familia en el gran salón de la mansión de los Andrew en Lakewood. Todos habían sido reunidos allí, incluido Cristian al que no le apetecía demasiado comer en familia, no después de la última pelea con su padre. Ese día se había llevado toda la mañana y el resto de la tarde encerrado en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie. De todas formas Amy no había aparecido por la propiedad y sus primos aún seguían de vacaciones con sus padres, Archie y Annie Cornwell. Como deseaba que llegaran de una vez para poder salir de aquella prisión de casa.

Su atención volvió a aquella inmensa sala cuando escuchó decir a su padre que en un par de días saldrían de nuevo de viaje él y Ashley.

Hemos sido invitados a una fiesta en Nueva York y es una gran oportunidad para hacer negocios. Sé que os prometimos pasar más tiempo aquí pero sólo serán un par de días o tres.

¿Por qué te excusas? – dijo Cristian sin mirar a Albert- Siempre es lo mismo. Ya no somos niños, ¿recuerdas?

Cierto, pero aún soy tu padre y no quiero que pienses que…

¿Me tienes abandonado? ¿Eso ibas a decir? – dijo mirándolo con fijeza- Creo que para eso es un poco tarde.

Cristian…

¿Era todo lo que tenías que decirnos? Con vuestro permiso, me retiro. No tengo hambre –dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Cristian, siéntate – dijo con autoridad Albert.

Pero éste hizo caso omiso de la orden de su padre y subió corriendo a su habitación. Se escuchó un fuerte portazo y Albert se llevó las manos a la cara, cansado de la actitud de su hijo. Las Ashlan, por su parte, prefirieron guardar silencio siempre que había una disputa entre ellos. También el servicio estaba muy consternado de que padre e hijo se llevaran tan mal, sobre todo porque habían visto y oído durante años al pequeño Cris llorar en su ausencia. Sabían que Albert era la persona más importante para él; pero parecía que su patrón no se daba cuenta de cuanto lo quería el muchacho de intensa mirada celeste.

Ahora Albert iba taciturno en un vagón de primera clase rumbo a Nueva York. Sus pensamientos viajaban constantemente hacia su hijo Cristian, el cuál no había querido salir a despedirlos. Podía entender su actitud, lo había defraudado una vez más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó con sus dedos pulgar e índice el puente de su nariz. Los abrió de nuevo y se perdió en el paisaje que pasaba veloz por la ventanilla de su compartimiento. La noche caía lentamente y ya se atisbaban en el firmamento las primeras estrellas. Los colores anaranjados de la tarde pasaban al violáceo de la noche. Pronto estarían en Nueva York y tal vez por unas horas dejaría de pensar en lo mal padre que era. Pero justo en ese momento, sintió para su desesperación que el tren aminoraba la marcha. Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué estaba pasando y Albert salió al pasillo para pedir una explicación dejando sola a Ashley con su lectura. Al regresar al vagón no traía muy buenas noticias:

Tenemos que esperar a que un rebaño de ovejas cruce la vía – dijo Albert medio cómico.

¿Y no pueden hacer nada para quitarlas? – dijo Ashley enfadada.

Me temo que no y puede tardar un buen rato- contestó Albert sin darle importancia.

Llegaremos tarde, odio llegar tarde.

No te preocupes – dijo acercándose más a ella- También podemos divertirnos los dos solos – dándole un beso en el cuello.

Por favor, William, ahora mismo no estoy de ánimos para eso – dijo seriamente apartándose de él.

Muy bien, sigue leyendo – dijo Albert enojado- Creo que daré una vuelta por el tren para estirar las piernas. Con permiso.

Mientras en la mansión Faulkner, Candy y Alman daban la bienvenida a todos sus invitados. Ésta estaba radiante con un disfraz de hada especialmente diseñado para ella. Estaba confeccionado en una tela brillante, de color blanco, con unas graciosas alitas a la espalda de la misma tela que el resto del traje. Éste no tenía mangas, sino un bonito escote en _"palabra de honor_"; entallado en la cintura y con una amplia caída hasta el suelo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto con peinetas de brillantes en forma de mariposas, y una máscara de porcelana también imitando a una mariposa que le ocultaba la mitad de la cara dejando ver su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Por su parte, Alman iba vestido con una elegante levita de estilo clásico y una máscara de color negro para ocultar sus bellas facciones.

Ambos sonreían y saludaban a los invitados hasta que ya la última pareja entró. Candy miró extrañada a Alman al ver que los Andrew, a pesar de haber confirmado su asistencia, estaban tardando en llegar. Esperaron media hora pero no había señales de ellos y tuvieron que empezar la fiesta al ver las caras de los demás invitados.

Por fin, después de media hora de espera, el tren se puso en marcha pero llegarían tarde para la cena. Aún así había decidido asistir para darle las gracias y excusarse por su tardanza. De todas formas ya estaban en Nueva York y no se iban a dar la vuelta después de tantas horas de camino.

Cuando llegaron al hotel se vistieron a toda prisa y subieron a un lujoso Rolls Royce que habían alquilado para ser llevados a la mansión de los Faulkner. En el coche, Ashley no dejó de despotricar diciendo que era una vergüenza para ella presentarse en esa casa a esas horas de la noche, pero Albert prefirió ignorarla durante todo el camino.

Una vez cruzaron las puertas enrejadas que daban al interior de la mansión, el mayordomo fue en busca de su patrón para anunciarle que el señor Andrew había llegado. Alman se encaminó solo hacía una puerta lateral donde le esperaban Albert y Ashley en una bella sala de té. Éste se alegró mucho de su visita y les dio educadamente la bienvenida.

Sean bienvenidos – dijo Alman- Me alegro de que hayan podido venir. Temíamos que les hubiera pasado algo.

Gracias por recibirnos a estas horas; aunque sí, hemos tenido un pequeño percance en el tren. Un rebaño se nos cruzó por delante de la vía y ya sabe como es esto.

¡Vaya!, sí que es mala suerte. No se preocupe señor Andrew por la tardanza. El baile está a punto de comenzar.

Puede llamarme Albert – dijo con una sonrisa

En ese caso, llámeme Alman – estrechándole la mano- Esto… disculpe que Mary-Jane no esté presente pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Estará hablando con algún grupo de mujeres y ni se percató de que llegaron.

No importa – dijo Albert

Iré a buscarla en seguida y, por favor, intégrense a la fiesta. Siéntanse como en su casa.

Muchas gracias – dijeron los dos a la vez siguiendo a su anfitrión hasta el salón de baile.

¡Ah!, otra cosa antes de entrar – se volvió Alman- deben ponerse las máscaras y no quitárselas hasta medianoche

¡Jajaja!, claro – dijo Albert colocándose la suya.

Los tres entraron al salón entre murmullos de sorpresa y admiración por la pareja que acababa de entrar acompañando al señor Faulkner. Albert iba disfrazado de Luis XVI vestido de oro y máscara a juego. Y por supuesto, Ashley iba de María Antonieta con un elegante traje de época que cortaba la respiración por las costosas telas que se habían utilizado para confeccionarlo.

Avanzaron sin darle la mayor importancia al asunto y saludaron a algunos de sus conocidos. Albert se quedó hablando con algunos de sus amigos y socios, mientras que Ashley entablaba conversación con algunas damas del salón.

Candy aún seguía ajena a la llegada de Albert y Ashley, y Alman trataba de buscarla entre aquella multitud. Todo era caótico, haya donde mirara sólo veía máscaras y gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, riendo, bebiendo y hablando en voz alta. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Al final la encontró rodeada de un grupo de mujeres que le estaban contando sobre los últimos cotilleos de la élite. Candy se reía a veces de sus ocurrencias y parecía pasárselo bien. Alman sonrió para sus adentros al verla tan risueña como ella era. A pesar de estar rodeada de gente que nada tenía que ver con su mundo, no perdía su carisma y su forma de ser, la dulzura de su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos…; se sentía en ese momento el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Candy levantó la vista y vio que Alman la miraba con insistencia. Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y se excusó con sus nuevas amistades para ir donde se encontraba éste. Al llegar a su lado, Alman le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dijo que si deseaba bailar con él. Candy aceptó encantada, pues ya estaba cansada de permanecer sentada por largo rato y le vendría bien estirar las piernas. Por su parte, Albert hizo otro tanto de lo mismo con su prometida al ver que el vals había comenzado.

Tocaron un par de piezas muy rítmicas y otras más lentas y poco a poco sólo fueron quedaron unas cuantas parejas.

Cuando terminó la última pieza, Alman decidió ir a por unas bebidas dejando a Candy en su espera. Ésta miraba danzar a las demás parejas y se quedó observando a cierto caballero que no recordaba haberlo visto al entrar. Su figura alta y esbelta, de fuertes espaldas, rubia cabellera y pasos gráciles, le llamaban mucho la atención. De nuevo terminó la siguiente pieza y el hombre misterioso se dirigía a uno de los laterales de la sala. Candy quería seguirlo por un impulso aunque estuviera esperando a Alman, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que ella. Así que se dispuso a buscarlo por todo el salón para tratar de averiguar quién podía ser el susodicho. Lo encontró solo hablando con un grupo de hombres que claramente hablaban de negocios. Se acercó con sigilo para observarlo mejor. Ahora que lo tenía cerca podía fijarse en que tenía unas facciones perfectas debajo de su máscara dorada. Se podía intuir unos hermosos ojos de color azul zafiro, su nariz era recta y sus labios carnosos; su pelo brillaba como el mismo Sol. Estaba extasiada con la imagen de aquel hombre. Éste miró hacía ella y Candy se sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello y notando que su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo vertiginoso. Se dio la media vuelta avergonzada rezando porque no fuera hasta donde se encontraba ella. Pero era demasiado tarde, el hombre venía en su dirección con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

Buenas noches, ¿me permite un baile?

S… - asintió Candy sin poder pronunciar palabra

Candy temblaba de pies a cabeza por la cercanía de éste. Sus manos se rozaron y sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría toda la espina dorsal. Creía que se iba a desmayar de la emoción, pero ¿por qué ese hombre le hacía sentir todo aquello? Era lo más extraño que le había pasado en su vida.

Estuvieron bailando en silencio, sintiendo un mar de emociones por ambas partes. Albert no entendía qué podía ser pero le era tan familiar, se sentía tan bien bailando con aquella joven que no pudo evitar recordar a Candy y todos aquellos días lejanos, las fiestas, los bailes, su ceremonia de compromiso. La música paró y Albert aún seguía taciturno con la mirada perdida. Candy se extrañó mucho por su actitud y no pudo más que preguntarle qué le pasaba.

¿Se encuentra bien?

Albert al oír esa voz volvió a la realidad como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara. Esa voz… hacía tantos años…

¿Cómo dice? – dijo Albert con voz temblorosa

Si se encuentra bien -repitió Candy- ¡Vaya, creo que le he aburrido tanto, que ni cuenta se dio de que ya terminó el vals! ¡jajaja!

Albert tragó pesadamente saliva. No podía ser ella, después de tantos años de búsqueda, de tanto sufrimiento, de tantas lágrimas derramadas; no podía tenerla frente a él riendo como siempre. La miró fijamente tratando de averiguar el color de sus ojos pero la máscara apenas le dejaba ver su rostro. Estaba desesperado por arrancársela allí mismo y saber si de verdad era ella o por fin se había vuelto loco del todo.

Candy lo miraba asustada al ver que se le quedó mirando muy serio y que poco a poco iba subiendo una mano temblorosa hasta su cara. Pero justo en ese momento llegó Alman con las bebidas y con cara de preocupación hasta ellos.

Jane, ¿dónde te habías metido? – dijo sin percatarse de la presencia de Albert.

Yo…

¿Jane? – dijo Albert entre susurros, ¿no era Candy?

Albert bajó la mano y se quedó mirando a la pareja como hablaban entre ellos. Ella debía ser la anfitriona de la fiesta.

Alman por fin se dio cuenta de que Albert estaba a su lado y se alegró de poder presentarle a su prometida. Se acercó hasta él con Candy del brazo aún algo confusa.

Señor Andrew, veo que ya conoce a Mary-Jane Hopeson, mi prometida

¿Prometida? –dijo incrédulo Albert

Bueno, aún no lo hemos hecho oficial pero tendrá pronto noticias nuestras, ¿verdad querida Jane?

Sí – dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Mi enhorabuena – dijo Albert sin mucho ánimo

De pronto, sintió como alguien le daba un empujón por detrás y la máscara de Albert caía pesadamente al suelo dejando su cara al descubierto. Éste se agachó a recogerla al tiempo que Candy lo hacía y entonces lo vio. Candy empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Esa cara le era tan familiar, esos ojos azules tan profundos, esa voz… Ambos subieron poco a poco sin apartar la vista el uno de la mirada del otro. Entonces Candy empezó a encontrarse mal; sentía que la sala giraba en torno suyo y que se desvanecía entre los brazos de… -¡Albert!- dijo ésta casi imperceptible, antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada. Pero Alman la tomó de entre los brazos de éste y la cargó hasta su habitación dejando a Albert desconcertado y al resto de los invitados muy preocupados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ashley llegó hasta donde estaba Albert y le tocó en el brazo para saber qué es lo que había sucedido. Éste se giró a mirarla y la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza para salir inmediatamente de allí. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Otro producto de su imaginación o realmente ella dijo su nombre?

**Capítulo 12**

Después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Candy se encontraba recostada en su cama aún con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La chica no entendía lo que había pasado, el porqué de ese extraño mareo. Ahora que podía pensar con más calma, recordaba a la perfección cara rasgo de la cara de aquel hombre como si lo tuviera delante; pero ¿quién era para ella William Albert Andrew? Estaba muy confusa respecto a los sentimientos que le hacía sentir aquel rubio de mirada intensa.

Tumbada sobre mullidos almohadones de plumas, contemplaba el sol que se filtraba a través de su ventana. Ya pasaba del mediodía pero no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse. Estaba exhausta, como si tuviera un gran peso encima. Suspiró pesadamente y dio el pase al escuchar llamar a la puerta de su habitación. Una joven mucama le traía un sustancioso almuerzo, ya que no había probado bocado desde la pasada noche.

Buenas tardes, señorita Hopeson.

Jane, por favor – sonrió con desgana aún con jaqueca.

Le traigo el almuerzo. El señor nos pidió que no la molestáramos si dormía.

Gracias, ¿dónde está él?

Tuvo que salir por unos recados.

Entiendo…- apartando la mirada- Eso es todo.

Con su permiso.

Candy miró como ésta salía de su cuarto dejándola nuevamente sola. En cuanto cerró la puerta, la rubia retiró la bandeja y se puso en pie un poco tambaleante. Se dirigió al baño y se miró al gran espejo oval. Tenía un aspecto horrible, de marcadas ojeras bajo sus párpados y la tez muy pálida. No había dormido bien esa noche teniendo sueños inquietos con personas que le eran desconocidas o al menos que ella supiera. Entre esas personas estaba él y sólo él, que se repetía una y mil veces. Tenía que averiguar sea como sea quién era ese hombre pero ¿por dónde empezar?

Albert se encontraba aún en su hotel de Nueva York. Por esa vez se alegraba de haber pedido habitaciones separadas para él y Ashley. Si era verdad lo que decía Cristian, toda precaución era poca.

Se había levantado con el alba, no podía dormir pensando en la extraña noche que vivió. De repente, parecía que los fantasmas de su pasado volvían para atormentarle. ¿Por qué pudo sentirla tan cerca? Sabía que estaba muerta desde hacía nueve años y eso no iba a cambiar nunca; aunque quedaba la posibilidad remota de que siguiera con vida pues jamás recuperaron su cuerpo. Pero era una posibilidad tan escasa… aunque quería seguir aferrándose a ella.

Sobretodo le había llamado la atención que antes de desmayarse entre sus brazos pronunciara su nombre. Tal vez se lo pudo decir el señor Faulkner o al ser un personaje público supiera quien era de antemano; pero nadie, a parte de Candy, lo había llamado Albert. Esto era lo que más le hacía dudar. Y su voz… ese timbre de voz nunca podría olvidarlo, ni su inigualable sonrisa. Tenía que ser ella e iba a averiguarlo como fuera.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un traje cómodo para salir a la residencia de los Faulkner. No le diría nada a Ashley para no levantar sus sospechas, pues sabía de más que era una mujer bastante celosa. Dejaría dicho en recepción que iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y que no volvería tarde, así tendría tiempo suficiente para saber algo más de esa misteriosa señorita Hopeson.

Por su parte, Candy estaba dispuesta también a salir en su búsqueda. Sólo dijo al servicio que saldría a hacer unas compras, que ya se sentía mucho mejor después de haber comido algo y que la tarde estaba muy buena para pasear. No le pusieron impedimento alguno y así se fue feliz en busca de una respuesta.

Mientras en Lakewood, Amy llegaba algo nerviosa a la mansión de los Andrew dispuesta a hablar con Cristian sobre lo que vio. Necesitaba escucharlo de sus propios labios que no había significado nada para él ese beso con Claudia. Tenía tanto miedo a su respuesta que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Llevaba varios días sin aparecer y ahora temía que no quisiera que fueran más amigos.

Por el camino, jugaba distraídamente con un rizo de su pelo hasta que su abuelo le anunció que habían llegado. Ésta le dio un beso de despedida y bajó de un salto de la carreta. Se encaminó por el jardín de las rosas de Anthony hasta llegar a las puertas de la imponente mansión. Se alisó el vestidito de tela amarilla y blanca a cuadros, y respiró hondo para llamar a la puerta. Al abrirle, el mayordomo de los Andrew reconoció a la pequeña enseguida y le sonrió amablemente.

Buenos días, señorita Amy. Pase.

Buenos días, Wilson – dijo con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

Creímos que estaba enferma.

Bueno – ruborizándose-, la verdad es que no me encontraba muy bien.

Ya veo, me alegro de que se encuentre mejor.

Gracias. Esto…- jugando con sus dedos- ¿podría ver a Cristian?

El señor Cristian está en su habitación, me temo, que tocando el violín y no debe ser molestado mientras lo hace.

¡Oh!, pero seguro que tratándose de mí no le importa ¡jeje!

Señorita Amy, ¡vuelva!

Amy salió corriendo escaleras arriba sin escuchar las súplicas de Wilson quien la seguía de cerca para detenerla. Cuando llegó al amplio corredor se puso a abrir puertas tratando de localizarlo, hasta que llegó a una de la que salía una bellísima melodía. Llamó a la puerta y el silencio se hizo dentro del cuarto. Cristian se sentía de mal humor al ser interrumpido de aquella manera en medio de una de sus piezas favoritas; pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con Amy que, en cuanto abrió la puerta se tiró hacía él casi derribándolo.

Wilson llegó al momento jadeante y con el rostro pálido al ver a la pequeña abrazada al joven. No sabía cómo excusarse con su patrón por tan impertinente interrupción y, lo que es más, que la joven estuviera abrazada a él.

Cristian aún seguía en estado de shock sin saber cómo corresponderle al abrazo. Era la primera vez que le abrazaban con tanta ternura desde que su madre murió. Al fin se dio cuenta al abrazarla también, que Amy estaba llorando en su pecho. Despidió a Wilson e invitó a Amy a que entrara. Se agachó junto a ella y le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila en presencia de su amigo.

¿Te encuentras mejor? – dijo Cristian sonriendo

Amy asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

Me gustas más cuando sonríes – dijo guiñándole un ojo

Gra…gracias – dijo al fin Amy algo ruborizada.

Hacía ya tiempo que no venías por aquí, ¿es que acaso no estabas bien?

No es eso… es que…

Cristian se le quedó mirando fija y seriamente al ver que ésta apartaba la mirada de él. Se dio la vuelta y abrió el estuche para guardar el violín cuando escuchó la voz a su espalda de Amy, medio ahogada por las lágrimas, pidiéndole que le dijera qué pasó en el bosque entre él y Claudia.

Éste sentía el bombeo de su corazón en los oídos al escuchar la terrible pregunta que le hacía. Ya había temido algo así pero rezaba porque ella no lo supiera, pues no tenía cómo explicarle aquello. Se giró lentamente hacia ella y la miró entristecido al comprobar que tenía los ojos abrasados en lágrimas.

Amy, eso fue cosa de Claudia.

¿De verdad?

Así es – dijo apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ésta- Sabes que no me gusta nada Claudia y jamás la hubiera besado. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, ¿no es así?

Eso creo…

No debes preocuparte más por eso, no se volverá a repetir ¡jajaja! Antes besaría a una mofeta.

¡Ay no! ¡Jajaja!

¿Volvemos a ser amigos?

Claro que sí – abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Cuando se separaron Cristian pudo comprobar que Amy sonreía de nuevo y se tranquilizó un poco. La invitó a sentarse con él y pidió que le trajeran un té y pasteles para los dos. Al momento tenían delante de ellos un montón de dulces sabrosos y Amy estaba contenta, ya que sólo en su cumpleaños comía pasteles pero no tan ricos como esos. Los había de todas las clases, bizcochos de fresa y nata, de chocolate, de crema…

Se divirtieron mucho contándose lo que habían hecho durante esos días y Cristian le enseñó su habitación. Tenía montones de trofeos de varias categorías: natación, equitación… Además de todas las cosas exóticas que le había mandado su padre durante sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue justamente la foto de sus padres. Amy se mordió el labio inferior al ver al señor Andrew junto a una joven sonriente. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado tener unos padres cariñosos o por lo menos una foto como aquella! Cristian la miró seriamente y la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirase.

¿Qué pasa Amy? ¿Te encuentras mal?

No, no… Es sólo que tienes suerte de tener un recuerdo de tus padres.

¿Cómo? ¿Es que tú no?- preguntó éste con curiosidad.

No, nunca he visto cómo son mis padres. Ellos murieron cuando yo era pequeña y la abuela dice que las fotografías las guardó el abuelo, pero él tampoco me las enseña.

Eso es bien raro… - se llevó una mano al mentón.

No tiene importancia – dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Amy…

Yo los imagino muy guapos y sonrientes, y pues, no puedes echar de menos a alguien que nunca has conocido, ¿no?

Cristian se mordió el labio ante la respuesta de la chica. Sabía que no era así pues sus ojos la delataban y también su sonrisa forzada.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Amy sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Pregunta lo que quieras.

¿Por qué nadie te puede molestar cuando tocas el violín?

¿Qué? No es que me moleste, es sólo que me concentro y no quiero ser interrumpido pero no me he enfadado contigo si es lo que te preocupa ¡jajaja!

¿Cómo es que sabes tocarlo tan bien?

Llevo muchos años practicando- dijo al tiempo que miraba hacia los rosales por su ventana- Cuando era niño no tenía amigos de mi edad. Me tuvieron que sacar del colegio donde estaba porque me escapaba constantemente. Prefería estar en casa donde me sentía más seguro. Para mí las calles de Chicago eran horribles con tanto tráfico, ya que siempre había vivido en África junto a mi madre y la vida allí es muy distinta a la de las ciudades. Me sentía perdido, solo y para colmo de males mi padre nunca estaba en casa. Llegó un tiempo en el que me revelé contra todos y no hacía nada más que romper cosas y desobedecer; así que me mandaron a terapia psicológica. Le recomendaron a mi padre que hiciera deporte para poder desahogarme y que si podía tocara algún instrumento. Es así como me decidí por tocar el violín y me encanta. Creo que es lo único bueno que ha hecho mi padre por mí.

No digas eso – frunciendo el ceño- creo que él te quiere, sino no te mandaría cosas tan bonitas como estas.

Puede que tengas razón – sonrió tristemente Cris.

Cristian… - dijo juntando los dedos- ¿puedo tomar otro bollo de crema?

Pues claro que sí ¡jajaja!, todos los que quieras; pero ten cuidado de no sufrir una indigestión.

¡Gracias!

Mientras Amy comía, Cristian seguía contemplando los amplios rosales. A pesar de que el otoño se acercaba inexorablemente, éstos seguían en flor conservando su belleza. Amy se le quedó mirando fijamente al verlo con la mirada perdida y sintió curiosidad por lo que pensaba el muchacho. Se acercó hasta él y se puso a su lado viendo como la tarde caía lentamente en Lakewood.

Son muy hermosos esos jardines

¿Qué? – despertó Cris de súbito

Los rosales, me encantan. ¿Quién los hizo?

Fue mi tía Rosemary, la hermana mayor de mi padre.

¿Y cómo es ella?

Murió cuando mi padre tenía mi edad, así que difícilmente pude conocerla ¡jajaja! Pero he visto un cuadro de ella justo aquí al lado, en el mirador.

¡Vamos a verla! – dijo tomándolo de la mano para que se moviera.

Ambos avanzaron a lo largo del pasillo y llegaron a una amplísima estancia donde había infinidad de cuadros. Amy se quedó sin aliento al ver el retrato de Rosemary. Era guapísima, como una princesa, pensaba la chica.

Esta es Rosemary Brown. Fue la creadora de esos rosales pero después mi primo Anthony continuó cuidándolos hasta que murió.

¡¿Murió?!

Sí, de una caída de caballo.

¡Qué horrible! Tu familia no tiene mucha suerte.

Parece que no.

¿Cómo era él?

Aquí está su retrato- avanzando unos cuadros más allá.

¡Ah, ese chico se parece mucho a ti! – dijo señalándolo

¡Jajaja! Sí, todo el mundo lo dice.

En ese momento, Cristian se quedó un instante pensativo ante lo que acababa de decir. En su mente estaba empezando a maquinar algo y si todo salía como él esperaba, podría hacerse con la foto de Candy fácilmente. Ya había probado con los cajones del escritorio de su padre, pero sin éxito alguno. Sólo quedaba un sitio donde mirar pero necesitaba encontrar la llave.

Miró a Amy que se paseaba distraídamente mirando los retratos de familia. Ya se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía muchos gestos similares a los de su propio padre. Si de verdad era su hermana él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo como sea; pero antes necesitaba esa foto para cerciorarse de que era la hija de Candy.

En Nueva York, Albert llegaba a casa del señor Faulkner montado en su Rolls Royce negro. Se bajó lentamente del coche y se quedó mirando la imponente estructura. Sentía el corazón acelerado al pensar que pronto la tendría delante, ¿qué le diría?

Un oscuro pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza antes de tocar a la puerta. ¿Qué haría si se trataba de Candy? Ahora era la prometida de Alman Faulkner y eso complicaba las cosas.

No podía llevársela a la fuerza pero tampoco quería dejarla con ese hombre, Candy siempre había sido suya; habían compartido demasiadas cosas como para entregársela al primero que apareciera.

No, esta vez iba a luchar por lo que más quería. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente estando a un solo paso de ella, después de nueve años de búsqueda incansable no iba a perderla otra vez.

Tomó aire y llamó decidido a la puerta. Tardaron poco en abrirle y hacerlo pasar al reconocerlo como el señor Andrew.

Albert no se hizo de rogar y sin preámbulos preguntó directamente por la señorita Hopeson. El mayordomo de la casa fue a hablar pero fue interrumpido por una voz profunda y masculina.

Alman estaba de pie en lo alto de las escaleras mirándolo desde que llegó. Su presencia no le era muy grata que digamos y más al ver que preguntaba insistentemente por su prometida. Éste bajó lentamente las escaleras sonriendo con desgana ante su inesperada visita. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara se miraron fijamente y, más por cortesía que por verdadero placer, se estrecharon las manos. Los dos hombres no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y todo hacía presagiar que la tormenta estaba a punto de estallar.

**Capítulo 13**

Alman estaba de pie en lo alto de las escaleras mirándolo desde que llegó. La presencia de Albert en su casa no le había agradado en absoluto después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Todavía tenía que aclarar ese punto con Candy; pero ella se había ido de compras en su ausencia, lo que le tenía todavía más disgustado.

Bajó lentamente las largas escaleras de mármol blanco sin dejar de contemplar la figura estática de su visitante inesperado. Albert tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima y sentía que no era bien recibido en aquella casa pero eso le daba igual. No se iría sin hablar antes con la misteriosa señorita Hopeson.

Cuando estuvieron cara a cara se dieron un apretón de manos como único saludo; ninguno de los dos se atrevía hablar. Estaba claro que ambos pensaban en la misma persona. Alman por su parte le dedicó a Albert una sonrisita de suficiencia y lo miró con interés.

¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? – preguntó éste sin dejar de sonreír.

Perdón por no haber avisado antes de venir pero se me ocurrió que estaba en la obligación de preguntar por la salud de la señorita Hopeson. Ayer no parecía encontrarse muy bien y quería saber cómo está. ¿Podría verla?

Me temo que eso será imposible – separándose de él- Jane ha salido temprano esta mañana a hacer unas compras.

Entonces significa que ya se encuentra mucho mejor – dijo Albert seriamente. Desde luego no tenía suerte, ella no se encontraba allí.

Eso parece – mirándolo a su vez- ¿Le apetece tomar algo?

Tal vez pudiera hacer tiempo y esperarla mientras estuvieran distraídos. Total, había llegado muy lejos para irse con las manos vacías. Gustoso aceptó la invitación de éste y ambos pasaron a una estancia más cómoda y lujosa.

La habitación estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito al estilo Renacentista. Techos altos, finas escayolas con ribetes dorados, suelos alfombrados y lujosos muebles de maderas nobles. En medio de la estancia había una enorme chimenea toda ella labrada en mármol de Carrara. A su alrededor estaban dispuestos unos sillones tapizados en terciopelo de color azul oscuro, altos y cómodos. Alman le pidió a Albert que tomara asiento mientras él se acercaba a un minibar y servía dos copas de coñac. Le pasó una a Albert y se sentó para hablar con éste.

Es una bella habitación – observó Albert para romper el hielo- Tuvo un buen decorador.

Decoradora – dijo seriamente Alman tomando un sorbo de coñac- Fue mi difunta esposa quien se encargo de la decoración de esta casa. Era única para esas cosas.

Mi más sentido pésame. No sabía que era viudo.

No suelo hablar mucho de mi vida privada en las juntas como usted comprenderá.

Tiene razón – Albert se sintió como un idiota al oír semejante aclaración.

Pero dígame, ¿de qué se conocen usted y Jane? Anoche parecían dos viejos amigos.

No la conocí hasta anoche como bien dice. ¿Y usted? ¿Desde cuándo la conoce si no es indiscreción? – sonrió Albert ladeadamente.

Alman contrajo la mandíbula. La verdad es que sí era una indiscreción preguntarle por algo tan personal pero era su invitado y no quería ser descortés. Pegó otro sorbo de aquel ardiente líquido y sintió como le resbalaba a lo largo de la garganta dándole el valor suficiente para encarar a su interlocutor.

Desde hace poco más de un año – dijo removiendo el fondo de su copa- Ella trabajaba de florista en un pueblo y quedé cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vi. La conocí en una tarde de lluvia y estaba hermosa aun mojada. Su dulce sonrisa angelical, sus cabellos rubios alborotados y esos maravillos ojos…

Señor, con su permiso – dijo el mayordomo haciendo una inclinación-, lo llaman al teléfono de su oficina.

Disculpe señor Andrew, creo que tendremos que dejar esta charla para otra ocasión. El deber me llama, usted mejor que nadie lo comprenderá.

Claro, como no. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted y espero que nos visiten algún día usted y la señorita Hopeson. – dijo Albert estrechándole la mano tremendamente disgustado por aquella intromisión tan desafortunada.

Albert fue acompañado hasta la salida. Ya era casi la hora de almorzar y había dicho en el hotel que llegaría a tiempo para no levantar las sospechas de Ashley. Con profunda resignación tuvo que abandonar la casa, no sin antes prometerse a sí mismo que averiguaría quién era Mary Jane Hopeson; aunque esto fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Por su parte, Candy había llegado también esa mañana al hotel donde se alojaba Albert. No había sido difícil localizarlo, pues éste siempre tenía un sequito de admiradoras plantadas a las puertas del hotel para verlo salir.

William Albert Andrew era uno de los solteros de América más cotizados por las revistas de moda. No sólo salía en periódicos y revistas como el Times, sino también en Vanity Fair y no había jovencita que se resistiera a los encantos del rubio de oro. Todas suspiraban por sólo una mirada suya o una sonrisa de esos maravillosos labios. Así que Candy sólo tenía que ir donde se congregaba la multitud como si de una estrella de cine se tratara.

La joven bajó del coche al abrirle un mozo la puerta del lujoso automóvil a las puertas del hotel. Iba con un hermoso vestido de dos piezas muy a la moda, de color salmón, camisa blanca, medias de seda y tacones altos. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y se recogía el pelo en un moño alto. Parecía una auténtica estrella de Hollywood.

Cuando entró al hotel se dirigió directamente al recepcionista y preguntó por el señor Andrew. Éste se quedó dudando un momento pues le tenían dicho que no debía ser molestado por nadie, a excepción de la señora Ashlan.

Candy se quitó las gafas y dejó ver sus maravillosos ojos color esmeralda y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al recepcionista, el cuál se sonrojó ante la belleza que tenía delante. Se acercó un poco más para decirle casi al oído que en ese momento no se encontraba en el hotel pero que si quería podía esperarlo mientras en el restaurante. Candy le guiñó un ojo a éste y se fue feliz a esperarlo. Pero para su desgracia había cierta persona cerca que no estaba tan feliz de verla.

Candy se estaba retocando el maquillaje y a través del espejito de la polvera pudo ver la cara de una morena que no la miraba con buenos ojos. Candy se volvió enseguida para encararla y preguntar qué es lo que quería.

La mujer se le acercó lentamente como una pantera que acecha a su presa y se le puso muy cerca con las manos en las protuberantes caderas. Llevaba un provocativo vestido en seda natural de color rojo rubí, con un gran escote y el pelo suelto hasta la cintura de un negro azabache. El olor de su perfume era penetrante y estaba provocando mareos a Candy que la miraba con cierto temor, pues era mucho más alta que ella y se sentía en desventaja.

¿Desea algo de William? –dijo al fin la desconocida

¿Perdón?

Si desea un autógrafo de mi prometido no tiene más que decirlo. Yo con gusto se lo haré llegar a su casa.

Creo que se equivoca señora, vengo a hablar con él.

¡Oh, vaya! ¿Y qué negocios…le traen por aquí?- dando vueltas alrededor de Candy.

No tengo negocios que tratar, sólo quiero hablar con él personalmente para agradecerle que me ayudara anoche.

¿Ah sí? Y ¿qué clase de ayuda le prestó?

Candy se envaró e irguió la barbilla- No sé qué clase de ayuda piensa usted que me dio; sólo me sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo. Mi nombre es señorita Mary Jane Hopeson, señora.

¡Ah!, con que usted es la señorita Hopeson. Es un placer – dijo con una sonrisita.

No creo que pueda decir lo mismo – dijo seriamente Candy.

Disculpe, pero la confundí con esas pesadas fans suyas. No sabe la de arpías –recalcando arpías- que tratan de salir con él.

Pues entonces siéntase afortunada –dijo Candy- No todas las mujeres de su edad pueden presumir de ir con un jovencito tomada del brazo.

¿Cómo dice? – apretando los puños con rabia.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos echando chispas. La tensión que había entre ellas se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Si no se va de aquí haré que la echen a patadas – dijo furiosa Ashley- Por si no lo sabe, este hotel pertenece a mi familia y no tengo más que chasquear los dedos para que lo hagan.

Candy la miró con el ceño fruncido, no había tenido mucho tacto y ahora la amenazaba con echarla – No se preocupe, me voy pero le prometo que volveré. Usted no me da órdenes, ¿sabe?, señora…

Candy salió con paso firme sin dejar que Ashley tuviera la última palabra. De todas formas era un hombre muy conocido y podría pedir cita cuando quisiera en sus oficinas, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a una vieja histérica como aquella.

Mientras en Lakewood, Cristian se había despedido de Amy hacía un par de horas. Habían pasado una tarde muy agradable como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que Alistear y Robert Cornwell se fueron a Arabia a ver a sus abuelos, no tenía a nadie con quien conversar y salir a cabalgar por las tardes. Los días eran largos y aburridos dentro de aquella inmensa mansión, y la perspectiva de encontrarse con Claudia por los pasillos no lo hacia muy feliz, sobretodo desde aquel día en el bosque; aún sentía nauseas de recordarlo.

Tumbado en su cama con las manos cruzadas bajo la nuca, pensaba una y otra vez en la posibilidad de que Amy fuera su hermanastra. Si era así, ella debía de saberlo cuanto antes. Le daba mucha pena escucharla hablar de los padres que nunca tuvo y ahora se sentía mal por haber disfrutado de su padre, aunque éste estuviera poco tiempo en la casa. Amy nunca había sentido en calor de una madre ni la protección de un padre.

Se incorporó en la cama quedándose sentado en el borde de ésta con las manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla. Quería ayudarla y él sabía cómo, pero lo que tenía que hacer le iba a suponer un gran esfuerzo. Se levantó lentamente, se dirigió a la puerta y giró la manija para salir al amplio pasillo. Después subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso hasta pararse justo en frente de unas enormes puertas de nogal. Una enfermera custodiaba el acceso a la habitación y se puso en pie al ver a Cristian llegar. Hizo una leve inclinación y le dijo en voz baja que la señora no debía ser molestada.

Necesito entrar ahí – dijo seriamente.

Señor, ya le he dicho que necesita reposo absoluto.

Es mi tía y quiero verla

Como usted diga –apartándose a un lado.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, con las cortinas corridas. Era un cuarto espacioso; con muebles antiguos y costosos, retratos de familia colgados sobre las tapizadas paredes en color azul y oro, y en el centro de ésta había una gran cama con dosel donde descansaba un mujer mayor.

Cristian apretó los puños con fuerza y se dirigió lentamente hasta donde descansaba la mujer. Al acercarse la contempló con detenimiento. Los blancos cabellos descansaban esparcidos sobre la blanda almohada de plumas, su cara surcada por el paso del tiempo transmitía una gran serenidad. Parecía tener un sueño muy apacible y Cristian se sintió más aliviado al ver que dormía.

Miró a su alrededor sin saber dónde buscar primero, pero ¿dónde podía esconderse una llave? Avanzó lentamente hasta un tocador de caoba con un amplio espejo adornado con querubines. Encima de éste había varios joyeros, fotografías de familia y perfumes caros.

Cristian fue a abrir uno de aquellos cofres cuando sintió movimiento a su espalda y escuchó una voz trémula que le hablaba.

¿Eres tú Anthony? –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cristian apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior – Sí, tía abuela- acercándose hasta ella con una fingida sonrisa.

¡Oh Anthony! Ya apenas vienes a verme. Acércate más para que te vea.

Sí, tía – sentándose en un sillón de orejas que había junto a la cama.

Te ves tan apuesto como siempre. ¿Cuándo me traerás un ramo de rosas? Sabes que me gustan mucho.

Tía, ahora es otoño y se están marchitando –tomándola de las manos para calmarla.

Es una lástima –dijo tristemente- Pero dime, ¿qué estabas buscando?

Cristian tragó pesadamente saliva y miró a los ojos a su tía Elroy.

Es que… verás… Archie se quedó encerrado en el desván y sin la llave no puede salir.

¡Oh, condenado Archibald Conrwell! Siempre metiéndose en problemas y Alistear no hace nada más que inventar trastos inútiles. Menos mal que tú eres el único que realmente merece ser un Andrew. Siempre fuiste el más maduro de todos – dándole unas palmaditas en las manos.

¡Ejem!...Claro, tía Elroy.

Anthony, hoy tuve un sueño espantoso contigo – llevándose un pañuelo a la boca.

¿Ah sí? –dijo temblando de pies a cabeza.- ¿Qué…qué es lo que soñaste?

Soñé que había una cacería y que te caías de un caballo y… ¡Oh, era horrible! ¡Horrible!-sollozando desconsolada.

Cálmese tía. Yo estoy bien, aquí con usted, ¿no me ve?

Sí. Estoy muy cansada –dijo al tiempo que se recostaba nuevamente-, creo que dormiré un rato más.

Tía, ¿dónde está la llave?

En el joyero de plata y esmeraldas.

Gracias.

Cristian no perdió más el tiempo y abrió el pequeño cofre labrado. En su interior había joyas de un valor incalculable, piezas antiguas y muy bellas. A Cristian se le paró el pulso mientras rebuscaba entre las alhajas al encontrarse con el broche de su padre. Contuvo la respiración al verlo; siempre lo había deseado y estaba allí, justo al alcance de su mano. Podía tomarlo, era suyo, le pertenecía por ser un varón Andrew; pero la tía abuela no se lo había permitido nunca.

Tragó pesadamente saliva y extendió una mano temblorosa hacia él. Al tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos sintió el metal frío de la plata rozándole la piel. Lo tomó con disimulo y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo nunca, ese sería su secreto.

Después buscó la llave hasta dar con ella y se fue de allí como alma que lleve el diablo. No paró de andar hasta que llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ahora en la soledad de su recamara podía contemplarlo con detenimiento. Era un broche magnífico con el emblema de los Andrew, el águila de alas extendidas mostrando todo su poderío. Lo escondió en un lugar seguro donde solo él pudiera encontrarlo, pues no pensaba devolverlo nunca.

Ahora que la tía Elroy no podía ejercer más su influencia no había porqué temer su ira. Nunca le había querido esa mujer y jamás había disimulado el disgusto que le provocaba tener a Cristian junto a ella. Desde que llegó había sido muy severa con él y lo despreciaba por sus orígenes. Pero tras sufrir una apoplejía a causa del intento de suicidio de su padre, había dejado de ser la mujer fuerte que había sido en otro tiempo. Desde entonces, ella parecía creer que él era Anthony Brown, su difunto primo y lo trataba con el cariño que seguramente le profesaba a éste.

No era un gran consuelo ser tomado por otro, pero al menos no le gritaba insultos y amenazaba con mandarlo a un internado lejos de los Andrew, pues para ella había supuesto una vergüenza que su sobrino William lo aceptase como hijo suyo y le diera su apellido.

Aún recordaba con amargura el día que los escuchó discutir en su despacho. Su padre había vuelto de viaje por la noche y llevaba dos semanas sin verlo. Había empezado a tenerle estima a aquel hombre aunque no pasara mucho tiempo con él. Así que decidió ir corriendo a darle la bienvenida sin esperar a que fuese de día. Cuando llegó vio como la tía Elroy entraba al despacho de su padre y Cris espió su conversación por una rendija de la puerta.

Cristian meneó su rubia cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse esos amargos recuerdos y sintió como gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – No me importa. No me importa- se repetía una y otra vez tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

**Capítulo 14**

La tarde se estaba volviendo cada vez más tormentosa. Nubes grises surcaban el cielo rápidamente y el viento agitaba las copas de los árboles en las grandes avenidas de Nueva York. Candy alzó su cara al cielo y una fresca gota de lluvia le dio en su naricilla. Había realizado algunas compras y ya era hora de regresar a la mansión Faulkner. Se subió al elegante coche negro ayudada por el chofer y ambos pusieron rumbo a la propiedad.

Por el camino se escuchaban los truenos atronadores en la lejanía y un rayo surcó el cielo iluminándolo. Pero a pesar de la tormenta que caía a través de los cristales empañados del vehículo, Candy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Tenía un extraño nudo en el estómago y se sentía nerviosa sin motivo aparente. Vio otro relámpago, seguido por el sonido del trueno y al fin escuchó la voz de Christopher, el chofer; indicándole que habían llegado a casa.

Éste sostuvo un paraguas mientras ésta descendía del coche y entraba con prisa en la casa donde se sentía ahora más reconfortada. El mayordomo del señor Faulkner, un hombre mayor de unos setenta años y un poco encorvado le dijo que su señor estaba esperándola en la sala de té. Candy le agradeció la información y sin dilación puso rumbo hacia allí.

La habitación era de estilo francés, de colores muy claros, bellos muebles en madera de palisandro, alfombras persas, esculturas en mármol y cortinas con brocados. Alman estaba reclinado sobre el respaldo de un sillón de líneas doradas y blancas. Frente a él, ardía un agradable fuego que Candy agradeció con gusto y se acercó a calentarse los fríos y temblorosos dedos.

Al frufrú de la falda de seda de Candy, Alman levantó la vista de su taza y dejó ésta en su platillo en una mesita de té bastante coqueta. Miró a Candy con interés esperando una explicación por su ausencia, pero la rubia no quería hablar, estaba demasiado cansada para dárselas.

Candy tomó asiento en otro sillón al lado de la chimenea y se sirvió una humeante taza de té y cogió una pasta de una bandeja de plata. Alman martilleaba los dedos contra el brazo de su sillón esperando que dijera algo para excusarse pero Candy seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó, atizó el fuego para avivarlo y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda.

¿Es que no vas a decir nada? –dijo con voz grave.

¿Nada de qué? – dijo conteniendo su agitación.

Por qué no me avisaste de que salías. ¿Adónde fuiste?

Claro que sí te avisé- mirándole directamente a los castaños ojos de Alman- se lo dije a Evans que salía a dar una vuelta.

Me he llevado horas esperándote preocupado.

¿Por qué? Yo me encuentro perfectamente.

¿Y ese desmayo de anoche?

Candy sintió helarse la sangre en sus venas. Rezaba por que Alman no se diera cuenta de la mirada que le echó al señor Andrew, de los temblores que le provocaba nada más la mención de su nombre, de la sensación erizante en la piel que sentía al recordar el calor de su cuerpo al bailar aquella noche. Candy tragó pesadamente el sorbo de té que tenía en la boca. La sentía seca como el esparto, le faltaba la respiración y comenzaba a sudar del calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Dios santo, la había descubierto.

No sé a qué te refieres. Yo no recuerdo nada.

Claro, tu… amnesia. –dijo con sarcasmo.

No, no es eso…

¿Entonces? ¿De qué conoces al señor Andrew? ¿Por qué dijiste su nombre? – frunció el ceño y apretó más los puños- ¡¿Por qué le tuteaste?! Dime.

Yo, yo… no lo sé. ¿Lo hice? –dijo con inocencia.

Alman se acercó hasta ella con paso firme y la levantó por los hombros. La agarró por la cintura y la apretó contra sí. Candy sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y sentía arderle los ojos. Alman la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo mirarle a los ojos.

Dios mío, Jane; estás temblando – dijo dándole un beso suave en los labios- Perdóname, no te volveré a gritar nunca más.

Alman…

Estaba celoso del señor Andrew pero no puedo dudar de ti, mi amor.

Claro que no, por qué ibas a pensar que él y yo… ¡Qué tontería! –dijo con una sonrisa.

Sí, jamás os podíais haber conocido antes de la fiesta de anoche.

Eso es, cariño – dijo al tiempo que posaba un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

Alman la contempló extasiado y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí. Esta vez la besó con ardiente pasión contenida. Era un beso largo, caliente, sensual y profundo. Candy sentía los labios de Alman como pura seda sobre los suyos y anhelaba cada vez más de él. Se apretó más contra Alman pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredando sus dedos en la espesa cabellera entrecana de éste.

Alman exploraba su boca, haciendo que la abriera y le invitara a seguir con su juego. Bajó más las manos hasta las caderas de Candy y ésta emitió un sonidito gutural. Alman no podía más, la necesitaba con creciente urgencia. La rubia sintió la fuerte excitación de su prometido en su pelvis y un fuego abrasador se instaló en su vientre haciéndola gemir de placer. Ella también lo deseaba pero no era lo correcto. Como pudo se zafó de Alman muy a su pesar y éste quedó desconcertado por el rechazo de ésta.

No podemos – dijo agitada Candy

Lo sé –tratando de calmarse aunque le resultaba difícil después de aquel encuentro.

Mejor que vaya a cambiarme.

Sí, ve – dijo pasándose nerviosamente los dedos por los cabellos húmedos- Jane…

Candy se paró en la puerta sin volverse- Dime.

Mañana salimos para las costas de Florida.

¿Qué? –ahora sí que se volvió

He decidido que nos vendrían bien unas vacaciones antes de los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso. He alquilado unas habitaciones en el hotel Ritz y ya mandé que llevaran mi nuevo yate al puerto "La Aurora", te gustará.

Pero… ¿por qué irnos así de repente? Acabamos de llegar.

Lo sé, pero estoy algo estresado y necesito descansar. Nos vendrá bien un poco de sol.

Como quieras… cariño – dijo Candy apretando la mandíbula.

Ahora no podría ver a Albert Andrew, todos sus planes se estaban yendo por la borda. Subió corriendo a su habitación y maldijo por lo bajo. Se quitó el vestido, furiosa y se sentó delante del espejo del tocador. Vio como sus ojos se enrojecían por las lágrimas de frustración y rabia. ¿Qué podía hacer? El futuro se le presentaba tan negro como el cielo que se asomaba a través de su ventana.

Albert corrió a entrar en el hotel para resguardarse del terrible aguacero que estaba cayendo en ese momento. Cuando lo vio el recepcionista, éste lo paró ante el asombro de Albert y se le acercó para decirle que una joven estuvo esa mañana preguntando por él. El rubio no sabía de qué estaba hablando aquel hombre y le preguntó cómo era. Éste le sonrió cómplice y empezó a describirle a Candy. La describió como una mujer de casi unos treinta años, rubia, de bella sonrisa, figura armoniosa y de ojos verdes cautivadores.

El corazón de Albert se saltó un latido ante aquella descripción, claramente era ella, su Candy. Tenía que ser ella, ¡lo había reconocido y lo estaba buscando como él! Con tan mala suerte de que se habían cruzado en el camino y no se habían visto. Su corazón volvió a latir pero henchido de alegría. Sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, con una sonrisa deslumbrante dejando ver una hilera de perfectas perlas. Le dio un fuerte apretón de manos al caballero que tenía delante y se dirigió deprisa a su habitación. Ahora estaba seguro de estar más cerca de su verdadero amor.

Al entrar a su cuarto su cara cambió radicalmente. Sentada sobre la cama le esperaba Ashley con cara de pocos amigos. Toda la mañana había estado preguntando por él y encima tuvo que aguantar los descarados comentarios de esa señorita Mary-Jane Hopeson. Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia él con paso firme y lo miró de arriba a bajo como evaluándolo. A Albert se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo al sentir las miradas inquisidoras de su prometida.

¿Ya has terminado? –dijo éste molesto.

Sí

Ésta se volvió a sentar sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y empezando a desabrocharse la chaqueta de su traje. Albert la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sabía lo que pretendía pero él no se sentía con ganas de yacer con ella en la cama. No ahora que estaba seguro de poder recuperar a Candy.

Mejor que salgas –dijo con voz grave

¿Qué? –levantó la vista ésta- ¿Me desprecias? ¿No quieres que hagamos el amor?

No estoy de ánimos, por favor, sal de mi habitación.

Pues cuando entraste parecías muy contento. ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A la fulana esa quizá? ¿A la señorita Hopeson?

¡No te consiento que le hables así! –tomándole de los hombros con fuerza clavándole los dedos en la carne.

Me haces daño, William.

Perdona, no pretendía lastimarte.

Ashley suspiró pesadamente- Por esta vez te perdono pero no quiero que tengas tratos con esa mujer.

¡Jajaja!, ¿me permites? ¿Tú a mí? ¿Quién te has creído que eres para mandar en mi vida?

William…

Te dejé que entraras en mi vida a pesar de los rumores que corrían sobre ti y la defunción de tu esposo. Te di cobijo a ti y a tu hija para que tuvierais un hogar, además de que beneficiaría esta unión a Cristian pues necesitaba de una madre y Claudia podría hacerle mucha compañía. Y ¿es así como me lo pagas? ¿Queriendo controlar mi vida? Pues te equivocas, totalmente…

Tienes razón, soy una idiota –sollozando- Si quieres recogeré mis cosas y anularemos nuestro compromiso en cuanto lleguemos a Michigan.

Gracias, estuve pensando en ello y creo que es lo mejor para los dos –pasándose los dedos por los húmedos cabellos.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Debes estar de broma! ¡No puedes anular nuestra boda!

¡Claro que sí! – mirándola con el ceño fruncido- Desde que llegaste a mi vida, Cris se comporta de un modo extraño y cada vez está más esquivo conmigo.

¡Ah! ¡Con que es eso! ¡Es ese…!

Ni te atrevas – dijo amenazadoramente Albert- A mi hijo ni nombrarlo. No te atrevas jamás a tocarle un solo cabello- su mirada era aterradora- Ahora, vete.

Como quieras. – dijo cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Albert se dejó caer sobre la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara. No tenía sentido permanecer al lado de una mujer a la que no amaba. Él siempre había estado enamorado de Candy y ninguna mujer era lo suficientemente buena como para comparársele. Había renunciado a toda esperanza tras nueve años de silencio pero ahora que la sentía cada vez más cerca no pensaba bajar los brazos y renunciar a ser feliz por una vez en la vida.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Miró a través de los cristales contemplando como caía la lluvia sobre las frías calles de Nueva York y se decía a sí mismo que muy pronto brillaría el sol para él y para Candy.

Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a kilómetros de distancia, Cristian seguía con su plan. Había conseguido lo más difícil, obtener la llave de aquel desván. Su tía Elroy seguramente guardaría bajo llave todas las pertenencias de la prometida de su padre, Candy; con el fin de que él no sufriera. Después de todo, ella no las iba a necesitar más y eran un amargo recuerdo para el patriarca de los Andrew.

Cristian estaba seguro de que por eso la tía Elroy custodiaba esa llave. Él ya había tratado de forzarla más de una vez por pura curiosidad, pero era tan antigua que no conseguía abrirla.

A Cris el corazón le palpitaba con rapidez. Desde pequeño esa habitación siempre le había atraído como un imán, tal vez porque era precisamente una habitación prohibida y eso le daba un poquito más de emoción. Ahora a sus catorce años le parecía una tontería pero entonces ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Se encontraba justo en un amplio corredor que se bifurcaba en dos alas. A lo largo del pasillo se encontraban colgados varios retratos de familia y tapices antiguos. Hombres de mirada austera, grandes bigotes y pose solemne. Todos llevaban la divisa de los Andrew, todos vestidos impecablemente de kilt. Su familia siempre la había llevado, todos menos él y Cristian sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al recordarlo. Decidió no pensar más en eso, no quería volver a revivir el pasado y decidió seguir avanzando por el pasillo del ala oeste. Aquí la luz era muy tenue y encendió una lamparita de petróleo que llevaba encima. De niño siempre había creído que allí habitaba un fantasma o por lo menos eso le había dicho su padre para asustarlo, aunque a él le encantaban las historias de miedo que le contaba. En más de una ocasión estuvo explorando la casa tras la pista del fantasma pero siempre terminaba llorando en medio de la oscuridad hasta que aparecía su padre para llevarle de vuelta al resguardo de su habitación.

Por fin llegó ante la vieja puerta desvencijada. Sacó la pesada llave de hierro de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la mohosa cerradura. Escuchó un fuerte clic y la puerta se abrió con un chirriante sonido de las bisagras. Todo estaba en penumbras y sólo estaba medianamente iluminada por los rayos de luna que se filtraban a través de una ventana con parteluz en uno de los laterales de la habitación. Todo estaba cubierto por sábanas y polvo, telarañas y trastos rotos aquí y allá. En medio de todo aquel caos, había un enorme arcón en el centro de la habitación. Cris se acercó hasta él y se agachó a su lado dejando la lámpara en el suelo. Forzó la cerradura y una nube de polvo lo hizo toser. Cuando pasó vio las pertenencias de Candy. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas: vestidos, zapatos, una muñeca y una cruz antigua. Miró hasta el fondo, al fin halló lo que buscaba. La foto en blanco y negro de Candy. Ahora no tenía duda alguna de que Amy y Candy eran iguales. También cogió la cruz y se la guardó en el bolsillo, sin duda debió pertenecerle y Amy estaría contenta de tener algo de su madre como a él poder poseer el broche de su padre.

Se levantó de golpe sin darse cuenta de que detrás de él había una tabla algo levantada y tropezó con ella. En un intento por sostenerse se agarró a la sábana que cubría uno de los maniquíes y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Cuando la nube de polvo pasó se puso lívido de la impresión. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, debía estar soñando. Delante de él se encontraba la antigua divisa de su padre, no faltaba nada: kilt, tartán, medias, chaqueta…

Cristian se puso en pie sin dejar de contemplar su hallazgo. Se acercó lentamente hasta el maniquí y giró entorno a él entusiasmado. No pudo resistir la tentación y con manos temblorosas cogió el gorro y se lo colocó con elegancia en la cabeza. Se miró a un agrietado espejo y vio que le sentaba como un guante. Las plumas de águilas se conservaban aún perfectas, el color verde esmeralda y los cuadros escoceses le sentaban muy bien a su pelo rubio y contrastaban con sus extraordinarios ojos azules.

A Cris se le encogió de nuevo el corazón. Otra vez los amargos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente y esta vez no lo pudo reprimir. Sus emociones eran tan fuertes que parecía que estaba volviendo a escuchar los gritos de su tía Elroy.

Aun lo recordaba. Su padre había llegado tarde después de dos semanas de ausencia y él quería abrazarlo, pues cada vez lo quería más y veía en él a un padre, aunque no fuera muy efusivo en sus muestras de cariño, siempre le traía algo bonito de sus viajes y le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. Pero esa noche, la tía Elroy estaba furiosa y fue a hablar con su padre a su despacho. Él no tenía que haber escuchado aquella conversación, fue por pura curiosidad infantil.

Miró a través de una rendija en la puerta y los vio allí, alumbrados por el fuego de la enorme chimenea del despacho. Una habitación llena de pesados volúmenes en sus estanterías y sillones de cuero marrón. Su padre estaba sentado en uno de ellos y tía Elroy permanecía de pie a su lado con el ceño fruncido. Empezó a hablar de las murmuraciones de la gente sobre su padre, sobre la importancia del apellido Andrew y de cosas que él en ese momento no entendía.

La conversación fue subiendo de intensidad y acabaron por hablar a gritos, a mirarse con el ceño fruncido y lo peor es que estaban hablando de él.

¡William, ni creas que vas a reconocer a ese niño como hijo tuyo!- dijo Elroy apretando los puños.

¡Le daré el apellido Andrew quiera o no quiera!

¡Estás cometiendo un terrible error! ¡Ese niño no puede ser un Andrew! ¡No consentiré este escándalo en mi familia! ¡Un hijo fuera del matrimonio! ¡Deberías llevarlo a un internado!

¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Su madre confiaba en mí y todo el mundo dice que es idéntico a mí! ¡¿Quiere que me deshaga de él como si fuera un mueble viejo?! No creí que fuera así tía.

No sabes la vergüenza que paso delante de mis amistades por tu culpa. Desde que llegó ese niño sólo trae problemas.

¡Siempre el buen nombre! Peor sería abandonarlo a su suerte y que todo el mundo hablase de la poca caridad de los Andrew.

Será hijo tuyo pero para mí nunca lo será, ni para ninguno de tus familiares. Ni pienses que alguien se prestara para apadrinarlo y bautizarlo como Dios manda.

Hagan lo que deseen, ya estoy decidido y tengo al padrino que se merece. Buenas noches, tía Elroy.

Cristian volvió a la realidad al sentir que las lágrimas bañaban de nuevo sus mejillas. Después de tantos años cerrando el corazón, ahora se daba cuenta de que William Albert Andrew no era el hombre tan serio y tan mezquino que él creía. Se había equivocado al juzgarlo, pero sentirse solo ante todos los Andrew, solo y sin protección, le había hecho crearse una coraza más dura y fría que el hielo. Que equivocado y ciego había estado.

**Capítulo 15**

A la mañana siguiente, Albert se dispuso de nuevo a encontrarse con aquella misteriosa mujer. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que se trataba de Candy. Su instinto se lo decía y una vocecita en su interior se lo gritaba; tenía que ser ella o no lo soportaría más. Después de un buen desayuno, se decidió a conducir él mismo y se puso pronto en camino hacia la mansión de los Faulkner.

Al contrario que el día anterior, brillaba un sol intenso que llenaba de calor todos sus miembros y le hacía ver la vida con otro color y sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que todo iría bien y que ella lo reconocería enseguida, ambos se fundirían en un intenso beso y ya nada más los separaría. Aunque claro, estaba el señor Faulkner, pero éste tendría que entender que Candy fue prometida a él desde hacía más de nueve años y que era su deber como caballero permitir que ella fuese feliz con el hombre que verdaderamente amaba, pues estaba seguro de que aún le seguiría amando como el primer día, sino ¿por qué iba a ir a buscarlo a su hotel estando medio comprometida con Alman Faulkner?

Sin darse cuenta, Albert llegó hasta las puertas de la majestuosa mansión. Tras cruzar los amplios jardines de la entrada, aparcó justo en la puerta, pero nadie salió a recibirlo. Era muy extraño, pues el día anterior salió enseguida el mayordomo al sentir el motor del coche.

Albert se apeó del vehículo y fue a llamar a la puerta. Estuvo esperando un momento, hasta que una de las mucamas le abrió dándole los buenos días. Albert hizo una inclinación de cabeza y preguntó por el señor Faulkner y la señorita Hopeson.

Cuanto lo siento- dijo la muchacha del servicio-, pero los señores partieron esta mañana muy temprano hacia la estación de tren.

Albert sentía que el corazón había dejado de latirle, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y tenía unas ganas de gritar inmensas. No podía ser verdad lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos; tenía que ser una pesadilla. ¿Cómo iba a perderle la pista nuevamente ahora que estaba tan cerca?

Con la voz temblorosa por la emoción y aguantando las lágrimas de resignación, se dirigió a la mucama para preguntarle el motivo de su marcha repentina.

Señor, el señor Faulkner decía no encontrarse bien por lo que pude escuchar y ambos decidieron partir de vacaciones. Por desgracia no sé dónde fueron, ya que fue al señor Evans, el mayordomo, a quién le confiaron los preparativos del viaje y por desgracia partió con ellos. Lo siento mucho.

"Quería apartarla de mí" –pensó Albert para sus adentros- No se preocupe. No tiene importancia –dijo con una fingida sonrisa- Cuando vuelvan… ¿me avisará? Me hubiera gustado hablar de unos negocios con el señor Faulkner.

Por supuesto, señor…

Andrew. William Albert Andrew.

¡Señor Andrew! ¡Por qué no lo había dicho antes! –dijo la mucama al tiempo que salía corriendo dentro de la casa dejando a Albert muy desconcertado.

Al momento, regresó con un sobre blanco entre sus manos y se lo entregó con una sonrisa en los labios. Albert no entendía qué significaba aquello y la muchacha se lo explicó encantada.

Señor Andrew, la señorita Hopeson me encargó que si por casualidad usted llegara a venir, le entregara esto personalmente de su parte.

¿Es una carta de ella para mí?-dijo sorprendido.

Así es- dijo bajando la voz-, no quería que nadie lo supiera.

¡Gracias! –dijo éste abrazándola sin darse cuenta- No sabré cómo pagárselo en la vida.

Señor –dijo muy ruborizada-, es mi trabajo.

Gracias, de nuevo.

El rubio subió inmediatamente a su coche y se fue aún esperanzado por las noticias que pudiera darle ella.

Tenía el corazón lleno de una alegría rebosante y necesitaba un sitio tranquilo para poder leer la misiva con calma. Decidió entonces ir a Central Park y leerla debajo de un inmenso árbol que proyectaba una sombra muy fresca. Sacó de su bolsillo la carta y con manos temblorosas rompió el lacre. La desdobló con cuidado y empezó a leerla mentalmente.

Estimado Señor Andrew:

Quería agradecerle personalmente el que el otro día me sostuviera antes de caerme. Fue un gesto muy caballeroso de su parte.

Por desgracia, no nos hemos podido ver más desde la fiesta y el señor Faulkner ha decidido que deberíamos ir a descansar antes de la fiesta de compromiso que con gusto, espero que asista.

Pero siendo sincera y, espero que no crea que soy una descarada por hacerle la siguiente confesión; es que el motivo de esta carta es para decirle que sentí algo extraño en usted cuando nos vimos esa noche. No sé qué podía ser, pero sentí que le conocía de algo, como una extraña sensación de deja vú.

Tal vez le parezca algo ridículo, pero realmente creía que le conocía de hace muchísimo tiempo y tenía que contárselo. Creerá que estoy loca y que una señorita que va a casarse en breve con otro hombre no debería hacer este tipo de comentarios. Siento tanto el molestarle, más sabiendo que usted es un hombre comprometido también y que con esta carta podría ponerlo en un apuro. Por favor, le ruego que después de leerla la queme, deshágase de ella; por nada del mundo querría importunarlo.

Espero que por lo menos sienta que puede hallar una amiga en mí y que desearía pudiéramos ser amigos aunque esto le parezca una impertinencia de mi parte sin apenas conocernos, pero usted me ha hecho sentir muy bien, cosa que no sucedía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Se despide atentamente,

Mary-Jane Hopeson.

Albert dobló con cuidado la hoja y la volvió a meter en el sobre. La introdujo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se quedó pensativo apoyado en un árbol, con las manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados.

La carta no era muy reveladora. Era más o menos lo que él había imaginado, que ella también había sentido una comunicación sensorial entre ellos. Además, no le dejaba ninguna dirección donde poder localizarla en esos momentos. Albert suspiró pesadamente. Tal vez temiera que él fuese tan audaz de ir a buscarla y ¡qué razón tenía! Si le hubiera dicho dónde está habría cogido el primer tren que saliera aun sin importarle en absoluto Ashley.

Abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Ahora que se acordaba, tenía que aclarar las cosas con aquella mujer. No podía permitir que le manipulase por más tiempo. Quizá incluso su hijo tuviera razón y pretendiera asesinarlo. Había estado muy ciego todo ese tiempo, pero ahora era el momento de cambiar la situación. La echaría de su casa, a ella y a Claudia. Les daría una fuerte compensación y podrían vivir holgadamente, además Ashley Ashlan era una gran ejecutiva y podría vivir por sus propios medios; pero sabía que podría mantenerla callada con su dinero.

Cristian no necesitaba ya de ninguna madre para ser feliz. Tenía 14 años y pronto sería su próximo cumpleaños. Sólo faltaban un par de semanas y quería que todo fuese perfecto esta vez.

Le remordía la conciencia de que en los últimos años no había asistido a ninguna de sus fiestas y en su lugar, le había mandado una tarjeta y un regalo costoso como si eso pudiera comprar el amor de su hijo. Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a romper entre sus manos una ramita seca que había cerca de él. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio sonreír a su hijo?, pensaba Albert, ya apenas ni se acordaba. Sus constantes viajes, el intento de buscar una madre para él, las fiestas, el papeleo… no le había dejado tiempo para ver crecer a su pequeño Cristian.

¡Diantres, se parecía tanto a él! No podía negar que el chico era suyo. A parte del físico que era indudable, pues sólo se diferenciaban en las manos que eran como las de su madre; tenían el mismo carácter e incluso los mismos gustos. Sabía que al chico le encantaba montar a caballo, ir al lago a pescar y la buena música. Además prefería la naturaleza antes que las grandes ciudades y por eso decidió volver a la tranquilidad de Lakewood y no a la agitada Chicago.

Aun recordaba cuando todavía era un niño. Apenas tenía 8 añitos cuando él empezó a cogerle afecto al pequeño. Al principio le echaba la culpa de la desaparición de Candy, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido.

Al verlo tras uno de sus viajes, se quedó totalmente impresionado por su claro parecido con él. Era como mirarse a un espejo y verse a sí mismo. Sus ojos de un azul zafiro intenso lo miraban con mucha atención, pero su expresión le hizo encoger el corazón al ver el miedo y el rechazo reflejados en su tierna mirada. Sentía un tremendo nudo en la garganta al sentir que aquella indefensa criatura lo veía como a un ogro y decidió cambiar de actitud con él.

Para Albert no fue nada fácil acercarse a un niño pequeño, el cual siempre había estado rodeado de mujeres y protegido maternalmente por todas las mucamas, cocineras y niñeras que había en esa casa. Pero al poco tiempo, parecía que Cristian se iba abriendo más con él y cada vez que regresaba de sus viajes iba corriendo a su habitación fuera la hora que fuera. Siempre le traía juguetes exóticos y le relataba sus viajes, lo que había visto y lo que había comido; se lo explicaba todo con lujo de detalles y el chico parecía tan entusiasmado como su padre.

Parecía que todo podría marchar bien entre ellos y que sentían un cariño mutuo. Hasta que un día todo cambió de repente. Cristian se volvió frío y taciturno, no quería hablar con él ni con nadie; empezó a romper cosas en la casa y tuvo que llamar a un psicólogo a raíz del extraño comportamiento de su hijo. Era la primera vez que estaba realmente preocupado por su salud; llamó al mejor psicoanalista del país y esperó ansioso el diagnóstico.

Cuando le dijeron que el chico no tenía ningún problema mental, sino que estaba lleno de una gran ansiedad pudo respirar tranquilo. El médico le recetó que hiciera más ejercicio y así poder descargar su energía y que tocara algún instrumento para que se relajara. Albert le preguntó a su hijo cual era su instrumento favorito y éste no lo dudo dos veces, el violín.

Albert buscó por todos lados uno de los mejores violines del mundo. Tuvo que pujar por él una fuerte suma de dinero, pero al final pudo conseguir el precioso Stradivarius que con tanto cariño atesoraba Cristian. Había sido la mejor inversión de su vida y ciertamente el chico parecía más relajado con aquel instrumento entre sus manos.

Pero esto no sirvió para conformar al chico que seguía siendo esquivo con él y su familia. Así que pensó que lo que realmente necesitaba era una madre que le diera el cariño y la ternura que un padre no puede dar. Y sin darse cuenta se fue distanciando más y más de él, hasta que prácticamente sólo lo veía en las vacaciones.

Albert se puso en pie y se sacudió el pantalón para dirigirse de nuevo al hotel. Volvería esa misma noche a Lakewood y trataría de rehacer su vida con su hijo, sea con Candy o sin ella.

Cristian por su parte se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta la noche anterior. Tumbado aún sobre su cama, se desperezaba lentamente al ver el sol que se filtraba por la ventana. ¿Qué hora podía ser? Con los ojos entre abiertos miró el reloj que descansaba junto a la cabecera de su cama y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la almohada: - "Las doce y media" – dijo para sí mismo sin darle mayor importancia.

Se recostó sobre uno de sus costados y sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la pierna. Algo se le había clavado, algo que tenía en su bolsillo izquierdo. Se incorporó y lo sacó para examinarlo. Era la cruz que había encontrado en el baúl. Se trataba de un colgante muy sencillo, como una especie de rosario y del que colgaba una cruz con la imagen de la Virgen María. La miró con atención como se balanceaba entre sus manos y después la dejó descansar sobre la mesita de noche.

Se levantó con algo de pereza y se dispuso a darse un baño para despejarse. Se había olvidado por completo que ese día iría a hablar con los Fishman para descubrir la verdad acerca de la identidad de Amy.

Cuando estuvo debidamente aseado y secado un poco el pelo, se puso unos pantalones para montar a caballo, una camisa blanca de algodón y unas botas negras de caña alta. Se abrigó bien con una chaqueta de ante marrón y un fular de color blanco. Se guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y la cruz y se dispuso a bajar a las cocinas para poder picar algo para el camino.

Una vez saciado el hambre, fue hasta los establos y ensilló su esplendido semental árabe de color negro. Éste también había sido un regalo de su padre al cumplir los 12 años. Se había quedado flechado por tan magnífico ejemplar y todos los días bajaba a montar un rato en él. Cuando lo hacía se sentía volar a lomos de "Nox", noche en latín y podía llevarse horas cabalgando por la inmensa propiedad de los Andrew. El bosque había sido como un segundo hogar para él y no tardó mucho en descubrir la mansión abandonada que años antes había sido el refugio de su padre.

Cristian se acercó hasta Nox y le pasó la mano con suavidad por el húmedo hocico del animal ofreciéndole un azucarillo. A continuación lo montó de un salto y lo espoleó sobre sus flancos para que pusiera rumbo a la granja de los Fishman. Pronto sabría la verdad, pero ¿se sentía preparado?

Mientras en Nueva York, en una habitación de hotel, la señora Ashlan paseaba inquieta aun envuelta en una bata de seda rosa. De pronto, el teléfono sonó y descolgó el auricular.

Soy yo, Paul –dijo un hombre al otro lado del aparato.

Ya era hora de que me llamaras –dijo medio histérica Ashley- ¿Donde demonios te habías metido?

Tranquila encanto, tuve unos asuntos propios que tratar…, tú ya me entiendes.

Sí, sí pero escúchame con atención. Creo que Andrew está tratando de deshacerse de mí.

¡Jajaja! ¿qué pasa? Parece que ya no eres tan seductora como antes. – dijo socarronamente.

¡Cállate estúpido! ¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar que he perdido mi encanto! ¡Yo aún soy joven! ¡Te enteras!

Claro amor. Mira, mejor será que te tranquilices.

Quiero que acabes con William Andrew de una vez.

Eso está hecho, tú dime cuando.

Quiero estar segura de que todo saldrá bien como yo espero. No me casaré con él, pero nadie se ríe de Ashley Ashlan y se queda tan tranquilo; me las pagará todas juntas. Si cree que me puede dejar de lado está muy equivocado.

Muy bien, entonces estaremos en contacto.

La comunicación se cortó y ya sólo se escuchaba el pitido incesante del teléfono desconectado.

**Capítulo 16**

A través de los árboles de colores ocres, se escuchaba el rápido galope de Nox. Cristian podía sentir las fuertes ráfagas de aire que golpeaban su cara y que le obligaba a entre cerrar los ojos. Espoleó más al animal, pues ya estaba muy cerca del final del bosque y se atisbaba a lo lejos la claridad del cielo abierto. Su corazón bombeaba rápidamente el líquido vital por sus venas; estaba a tan sólo un paso de saber la verdad y eso le provocaba una fuerte opresión en el pecho. ¿Y si se había equivocado?

Paró en seco a su caballo al llegar a los lindes del camino. Desde la colina donde se encontraba podía admirar aquel bellísimo paisaje de tierras cultivadas y de tranquilos rebaños pastando. Era una estampa magnífica y Cristian cerró los ojos para aspirar profundamente ese aire tan puro que le hizo aparecer una leve sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Un poco más allá donde se perdía la vista estaba la casa de los Fishman, esos ancianos tan simpáticos que vivían con Amy y que tanto amor le habían dado estos últimos nueve años. Pero no era el momento de retractarse y de nuevo se puso en marcha hasta la propiedad. A lo lejos ya podía divisar la pequeña estructura de madera que era el hogar de Amy. Era una casita adorable de tejas rojas, paneles de madera encaladas de blanco y alrededor un pequeño jardincito donde había cultivadas desde hortalizas hasta hermosas lilas que daban una fragancia exquisita al ambiente.

Amy debía amar toda aquella paz y realmente había tenido una infancia feliz. Este pensamiento hizo que el estómago de Cristian se contrajera; ¿realmente hacía lo correcto? Él estaba seguro de que sí, tenía que saber que tenía un padre y que la querría nada más verla. Ella era idéntica a su querida prometida Candy y los tres podrían formar una estupenda familia.

Nunca se había planteado tener hermanos o hermanas hasta ese momento, pero Amy era una niña tan adorable que estaría contento de poder compartir su vida con ella.

Por fin llegó hasta la puerta de los Fishman y con destreza se apeó de Nox, al cual ató sus riendas a un poste que había en la entrada para que pastara un rato.

Se arregló un poco el pelo revuelto por la carrera y tomando aire se atrevió a llamar a la puerta. Al momento escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor que preguntaba quién era. Al abrir se encontró cara a cara con ésta que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. Cristian hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza algo nervioso y se pasó la lengua por los labios sin saber qué decir.

B…Buenas tardes, señora Fishman- dijo soltando de golpe todo el aire alojado en sus pulmones- Me llamo Cristian Andrew y…

Pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el señor Fishman que había sentido voces en la puerta y fue a ver quién podía ser a esas horas de la tarde. Al acercarse pudo comprobar que era el hijo del señor Andrew y en seguida lo invitó a pasar haciendo una inclinación como saludo a tan ilustre visita.

Señor Andrew, que sorpresa tenerlo aquí. ¿Es qué ha pasado algo con Amy?

N… no, no –dijo ruborizado

¿Le apetece un vaso de leche fresca? Parece acalorado –dijo la abuela de Amy al ver el nerviosismo del chico.

Sí, gracias –sonriendo amablemente

En seguida la traigo.

Ahora se habían quedado solos Cristian y Hank que se miraban fijamente. El joven se mordió el labio inferior tratando de escoger las palabras más adecuadas ante aquella visita tan insólita. No tenía ni idea de por donde empezar. Cuando estaba en su casa le había parecido la cosa más sencilla del mundo decir: "Sé que Amy es mi hermana". No, aquello no podía resultar bien; sabía que les iba a romper el corazón si él tenía razón, pues Amy se iría de su lado.

Al instante regresó Delia con un gran vaso de leche que ofreció a Cristian acompañado de unas deliciosas galletas caseras. Éste le agradeció las atenciones recibidas y suspiró pesadamente antes de encarar a los ancianos.

Éstos se miraron dubitativos ante la actitud del jovencito que tenían justo en frente de ellos. No entendían qué podía querer de ellos y lo miraban con cierto interés, pero también con temor por la expresión de su mirada.

Verán –comenzó Cristian-, he venido a hablarles de una cosa muy importante para mi familia.

Tanto Hank como Delia siguieron mirando al chico con mucha atención.

Me gustaría hablarles de Amy.

¿Qué sucede con Amy? – preguntó intrigado el abuelo de ésta.

Últimamente he estado sacando ciertas conclusiones acerca de ella. Por lo que sé, ella dice que es huérfana de padre y madre pero que nunca supo nada de ellos.

¿Qué tiene eso de extraño, joven?

No, en cierta forma nada. Pero lo que me sorprendió de ella es el claro parecido a la desaparecida prometida de mi padre- dijo éste sacando la foto de su bolsillo- Mírenla, son idénticas.

A ambos ancianos se les ensombreció el rostro de repente y Cristian pudo observar este cambio de ellos. No quería cantar aún victoria pero estaba seguro que no tendrían respuesta para eso.

Ciertamente es una gran coincidencia, señor Andrew.

¡Es más que una coincidencia! ¡¿Es que no lo ven?! Es ella, Amy.

¿Por qué quiere saberlo? ¿Por qué desea tanto saber si ella es la hija de esa pobre muchacha? – dijo el señor Fishman con tranquilidad.

Porque ella es una Andrew, ¿no lo comprende? Ella tiene un padre y estoy seguro que él estaría encantado de conocerla. Amaba muchísimo a esta mujer y tener algo suyo lo haría muy feliz.

Es muy bonito de tu parte pensar tanto en la felicidad de tu padre –dijo Delia con lágrimas en los ojos-, pero comprenda que nosotros somos ya mayores y Amy es el único tesoro que nos queda. Si ella se fuera nos sentiríamos muy solos.

Cristian suspiró pesadamente- Comprendo, pero Amy se merece saber la verdad. Necesita mucho el amor de unos padres y créame, yo sé mucho de eso.

Cristian se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y caminó lentamente hacia la ventana por la que veía pasar las nubes rápidamente en un cielo que con el paso del tiempo se volvía cada vez más nubloso. Aspiró el olor a humedad de la que se estaba cargando el ambiente y sin girarse empezó a hablar con total tranquilidad, como si realmente pudiera confiar en el buen corazón de esas personas para que comprendieran lo que él había vivido.

Aunque crean que los ricos somos gente que se dedica a vivir la vida de forma extravagante y carente de total falta de valores, se equivocan. Para mí, la familia es lo más importante de mi vida. Yo no tuve nunca hermanos, mi madre murió en África cuando sólo tenía 5 años y me trajeron a vivir con mi padre. No saben lo solo que me sentí al no tener a mi madre al lado para consolarme y a un padre que realmente se preocupara por mí. Sé que no le puedo reprochar el que haya tenido que viajar constantemente, pues ahora me doy cuenta de que muchas familias dependen de su trabajo diario. Pero me hubiera gustado tener a alguien a mi lado como Amy para hacerme la vida más llevadera.

Cristian se volvió a mirar a los Fishman que lo miraban con un nudo en la garganta y veían en los ojos de aquel joven la sinceridad reflejada en su mirada.

Delia, el chico tiene razón. Tal vez la pequeña Amy necesite de una auténtica familia.

¡Hank!...

Hace mucho tiempo acordamos que si su familia la reclamaba, nosotros no nos opondríamos.

¿Qué? –dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par Cris.

Sí, joven. Nosotros encontramos a la pequeña junto al río no muy lejos de aquí. –hizo una pausa como evocando aquel momento- Yo iba de vuelta de unos negocios en la ciudad y al fondo del pequeño barranco vi un carro que había sufrido un accidente. El cochero había muerto claramente en el acto, pero la pequeña estaba sola e indefensa en su canastita y como no vi cuerpo alguno más, creí que debía ser huérfana. La traje a casa y a partir de ese entonces la criamos como nuestra nieta sin que ella supiera nunca la verdad.

Se puede decir que eso es un secuestro –dijo enfadado Cristian- ¿Por qué no avisaron a las autoridades? ¡Alguien pudo reclamarla!

No queríamos que se la llevaran –dijo al fin Delia entre lágrimas-, era tan linda de bebé, como un angelito rubio de sonrosadas mejillas. Tenía una sonrisa tan dulce…

Entiendo…- bajando la mirada Cris- Deben decirle la verdad- mirándolos desafiante- Amy tiene derecho a saber la verdad, sino seré yo mismo quien se lo diga.

Muy bien, señor Andrew-dijo Hank-, como usted desee.

Gracias – dijo al tiempo que sacaba la cruz de la señorita Pony de su bolsillo- Déle esto a Amy, era de su madre.

Lo haremos, descuide.

Tengo que irme. Arrecia la tormenta.

Cristian salió de la casa cabizbajo y sin querer mirar a la cara a los Fishman. Sabía que había sido muy duro con ellos, pero ya todo estaba dicho. Ahora era cuestión de confiar en la palabra de aquellos amables ancianos que con tanta gentileza habían escuchado todo lo que tenía que decir.

Corrió hasta Nox al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia rozarle la cara, pronto la tormenta estaría encima de la comarca de Lakewood. Se subió al caballo de un salto y puso rumbo a la propiedad a paso ligero.

En ese momento, Albert llegaba a la mansión de los Andrew algo extenuado por el viaje en tren y el mayordomo salió inmediatamente a recibirlo. En seguida fueron conducidas sus maletas a su cuarto al igual que las de Ashley, la cual no se sentía muy feliz tras comprobar el comportamiento de su prometido.

Había estado todo el tiempo mirando a través de los cristales del vagón, callado y sin dejar de hojear un diario que ofrecía el tren. Claramente se estaba evadiendo de ella.

Cuando llegó, Albert ni siquiera la miró y fue a preguntar por su hijo, el cuál había salido a cabalgar y aun no había regresado.

William decidió subir a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa más cómoda. Ahora en la soledad de su cuarto podía relajarse tranquilamente y se dispuso a tomar un baño. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era desentumecer los músculos. Tras llenarla casi hasta el borde, se fue desnudando poco a poco dejando desordenadas las ropas en el suelo que cayeron una a una hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Después se metió en la bañera humeante y dejó que el agua lamiera cada centímetro de su tersa piel bronceada y fibrosa. Se hundió por completo mojando su suave cabellera que se onduló aun más y cerró los ojos para relajarse, dejando su mente en blanco después de los agitados días que había vivido en Nueva York. Una vez repuesto, se salió envolviéndose en una delicada bata de baño de color blanco con rayas en los puños de color azul oscuro y aun descalzo, fue a sentarse al borde de la cama.

Albert se sentía realmente extraño, sentía como una opresión en el pecho y se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba por el ventanal cerrado de su habitación. Afuera se preparaba una fuerte tormenta, pero realmente no era eso lo que le preocupaba. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Sería el recuerdo de Candy? O tal vez…

Albert dirigió sus pasos hasta su armario y de éste sacó un pequeño cofre de madera. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo para observarlo con detenimiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo admiraba y conteniendo la respiración lo abrió. Dentro se encontraba una pequeña muñequita de trapo, la misma que encontró el día que desapareció Candy.

La triste incertidumbre de no saber si Candy había tenido un hijo de él siempre le había traspasado el corazón como una estaca. Sentía un gran vacío en su interior al mirarla y cogerla entre sus manos, pensando en que tal vez hubieran sido una gran familia feliz. Le hubiera encantado tener muchos hijos con Candy y verlos crecer. Por supuesto, Cristian también entraba dentro de sus fantasías y seguramente no habría estado tan solo en sus ausencias.

Albert suspiró pesadamente y volvió a guardar la muñeca dentro del cofrecito como queriendo enterrar algo que nunca sería posible.

Ajena a los pensamientos de ambos Andrew, Amy se encontraba melancólica paseando por el Portal de las rosas. Ese día se había encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de que Cristian no había asistido a las clases del profesor Donald y tuvo que aguantar las malintencionadas palabras de Claudia al decir que tal vez se había aburrido de la novedad, insinuando en toda regla que ella era como una especie de muñeca con la que había estado jugando. Por supuesto, Amy no se dejaba abatir por las burdas palabras de esa niña engreída. Cristian no era ni mucho menos así, él nunca jugaría con sus sentimientos de esa manera.

Paseaba lentamente mientras su pelo ondulado se agitaba con el viento y pasaba su mano con tristeza por los marchitos tallos viendo caer las hojas secas. Sin querer se pinchó en un dedo y observó como una minúscula gota de sangre se formaba en la yema de su dedo índice. Se llevó éste a la boca para tratar de limpiar la herida y sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado para observarla.

Claudia tenía una media sonrisa viendo como a la chica se le ensombrecía el rostro con tan sólo su presencia. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Amy y la recorrió con la mirada dando vueltas entorno suyo. Amy permaneció quieta sin dejar de apretar los puños, odiando a la chica por tratarla de aquella manera tan despreciable. Ella no era inferior por ser pobre, eso lo sabía; pero no podía evitar sentirse ofendida en lo más profundo de su ser.

No sé qué puede ver Cristian en ti – dijo chasqueando la lengua- Ni siquiera eres elegante como las demás chicas.

Suerte para ti que ya no soy más tu dama de compañía, ¿cierto?- mirándola de reojo.

Tienes razón- dijo riendo- Algo tan vulgar como tú no merece estar con las señoritas de mi clase.

Cristian no parece ser de la misma opinión.

Siempre fue raro –encogiéndose de hombros-, pero pronto se cansará de ti. Ya ves que hoy no apareció por clase y… no lo veo tampoco por aquí.

Es que no te soporta –encarándola al fin.

¡Niña estúpida! – dándole una sonora bofetada- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme como a una igual?!

Amy se llevó instintivamente la mano a la mejilla encendida por el dolor penetrante del golpe recibido por Claudia y la miró con los ojos cristalinos sin saber qué decir.

Estoy tan cansada de ti. Desde que llegaste las cosas han cambiado en esta casa, todo por tu culpa. Pero tengo una forma de arreglar esto…

¿Q…qué vas a hacer? –dijo con voz temblorosa la pequeña.

¡Jajaja! – rió entre dientes Claudia al tiempo que le quitaba el bonito lazo que Amy llevaba en el pelo- ¡Qué linda cinta! ¡Hum…y huele a ti!

Dámela.

Yo que tú correría todo lo que pudiera con esas piernas delgaduchas que tienes.

¿Qué? –cada vez más asustada Amy empezó a retroceder.

Los perros están agitados, creo que deberían hacer un poco de ejercicio… ¿No crees…Amy? –dijo seriamente dándole la espalda y encaminándose a los establos.

Amy no se lo podía creer, ¿realmente iba a echarle a los perros encima? No era tiempo de quedarse a averiguarlo. Empezó a correr lo más que pudo adentrándose en el bosque para poder escapar de la posible amenaza; sabía que con Claudia no se juega.

**Capítulo 17**

Amy se quedó estupefacta por las palabras de Claudia: "Estoy tan cansada de ti" (…) "Los perros están agitados, creo que deberían hacer un poco de ejercicio… ¿No crees…Amy?". Éstas habían sido dichas de la manera más fría y seria que jamás haya podido escucharse en la vida; acompañada de un semblante que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que iba muy en serio.

Sentía que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y amenazaba con salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Sólo atinó a correr como le había dicho Claudia sin esperar a ver cumplida sus amenazas. Corrió todo lo que pudo dentro del bosque para perderse de vista, pero ¿eso sería suficiente?

Por su parte, Claudia había ido hasta los establos. Por suerte no había nadie que pudiera fastidiar sus planes y se acercó hasta la caseta donde guardaban a los perros de caza. Se sonrió a sí misma y los llamó dulcemente – Hola, mis preciosos. ¿Quieren estirar las patas un rato? ¿Verdad que sí?- rió para sus adentros al ver el alboroto que formaba aquella jauría- ¡Muy bien, vengan perritos y huelan a su presa! – acercándoles el lazo de Amy- ¡Corran tras ella!

Los animales al olor que desprendía la cinta siguieron el rastro hacia el bosque de Lakewood; pero justo en ese momento llegaba corriendo Cristian, agitado al ver lo que había hecho Claudia. Con la tormenta que estaba a punto de caer iba a ser difícil dar con ellos.

Sin desmontar del caballo se dirigió a ella despectivamente y echándole una mirada retadora que la hizo estremecer como nunca antes. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una rabia inusitada y se quedó callada sin poder moverse.

¡Claudia!, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¿Por qué has soltado a los perros? Si se pierden o resultan heridos…

Pero Cristian calló de golpe al ver dibujada una media sonrisa en el rostro de ésta; algo le ocultaba y no era nada bueno, estaba seguro.

¿Qué has hecho? –sintiendo un estremecimiento en lo más profundo de su ser.

Nada –dijo muy tranquila

No te creo, ¿qué escondes ahí? –señalando su espalda.

¡Ah!, esto… -levantando la cinta de pelo- ¿Te gusta? Te la regalo.

Cristian se la arrebató de las manos con avidez y sólo necesito observarla durante un segundo para saber de quién era; esa cinta le era tan familiar… Una punzada de dolor e incredulidad se alojó en su pecho; lo ahogaba y le hacía respirar entrecortadamente. No podía ser cierto, no quería creerlo, ella no…

¡AMY! ¡NOOO! – gritó Cristian saliendo detrás de los canes enfurecidos.

La lluvia era cada vez más intensa y el camino se hacía resbaloso y más peligroso a cada paso que daba Amy. Estaba extenuada de cansancio por la carrera, pero escuchaba a sus espaldas con horror que Claudia había cumplido con su amenaza. No muy lejos de allí se oían los ladridos de los perros que la estaban buscando y parecían muy enfadados. Con lágrimas en los ojos buscaba un refugio donde meterse, pero era inútil; todo lo que había allí eran árboles. ¡Eso era!, tenía que tratar de trepar a uno de esos árboles para alejarse de sus afiladas fauces. Pero tenía frío y entumecidos los dedos como para sostenerse de la resbaladiza corteza.

Ya estaban muy cerca y la desesperación se apoderaba cada vez más de la pequeña Amy, ¿qué hacer? Miró a lo alto y por fin vio su salvación. De uno de aquellos inmensos árboles colgaba lánguidamente una liana y como pudo trepó por ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. ¡Los tenía encima! Los perros habían llegado hasta dar con ella y no paraban de saltar a su alrededor dando dentelladas al aire para alcanzarla; pero ¿cuánto tiempo podría resistir así?, se preguntaba la pequeña.

Mientras, Cristian corría por todo el bosque intentando dar con Amy. Rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no la encontraran, sino sería su fin; pues esos animales estaban entrenados para agarrar a sus presas y no soltarlas. Ante esta visión tan horrible apretó más el paso de Nox que sudaba al mismo tiempo que le corría el agua por el negro pelaje.

Al fin creyó oír los gritos ahogados por la lluvia de la pequeña y éste gritó a su vez su nombre, pero con el agua que caía era imposible que le escuchara.

Amy no resistiría mucho más; sus manos resbalaban poco a poco hasta que definitivamente sus fuerzas la abandonaron del todo y se sintió caer pesadamente en una bruma espesa y muy confusa de gritos, ladridos y relinchos.

Todo había pasado en una fracción de segundo. Cristian había echo correr a Nox con todas sus fuerzas adentrándose en la temible jauría que no paraban de acosar a Amy. Éste vio como su pequeño cuerpo se desplomaba sin vida y pudo cogerla a tiempo entre sus brazos acomodándola entre el cuello de Nox y su cuerpo. Después de apartar a los perros como pudo, se puso en marcha a un sitio bastante conocido por él. Allí estarían resguardados de la lluvia hasta que amainase un poco el temporal.

Ahora Amy descansaba sobre un mullido sofá de terciopelo desgastado de color dorado con los bordes de color rojo en raso.

Cristian se había encargado de encender un buen fuego en la gran chimenea de mármol y de secar las ropas de la chica, cubierta por una manta.

El joven miraba el crepitar de los leños con la mirada perdida y el pensamiento lejos de allí. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, todos sus esfuerzos por saber la verdadera identidad de Amy no hubieran tenido sentido. Ella podía estar muerta y todo por culpa de esa bruja. Esto había llegado muy lejos. Le haría pagar muy caro el daño que le había causado a su querida hermana.

Apretó un puño con fuerza y lo estrelló contra uno de los laterales de la chimenea, sintiendo la dureza del mármol en sus nudillos; aunque el dolor que sentía por dentro era mucho mayor.

Amy había despertado en ese momento. Lo había visto golpearse y se sobresaltó al ver su rostro tan serio y tan lleno de ira. Nunca antes había visto así a su amigo Cris y le asustaba esa cara oculta de él. No pudo contener gemir a sus espaldas y éste se volvió sorprendido de que hubiera despertado ya. Con el pelo cayéndole en la cara, se acercó lentamente hasta ella, arrodillándose a su altura para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Amy tragó pesadamente y sentía como se le secaba la boca. Cristian se iba acercando cada vez más a ella hasta posar un suave beso en su frente y acto seguido la abrazó contra su pecho con una ternura poco común en un amigo. Se sintió embriagada por una extraña sensación de bienestar y de confort entre aquellos brazos que le brindaban… ¿Amor?

Lentamente se separó de ella, pero Amy todavía seguía sumida en un mar de confusiones. ¿Qué era aquello que había sentido entre sus brazos? No podía dejar de preguntarse qué era aquel sentimiento extraño que había penetrado en ella.

Cristian la miraba desde lo alto aún serio pero más tranquilo al ver que había reaccionado. Se quedó contemplándola hasta que ésta se dio cuenta de que la observaban con interés.

Amy se ruborizo profusamente y sonrió a su vez al chico de ojos penetrantes como la noche. Cristian era realmente un ser extraño para ella. Sólo hacia un par de minutos parecía la persona más fría sobre la faz de la Tierra, y ahora estaba sonriéndole con una calidez que le hacía recobrar el calor en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

No podía sostenerle la mirada y la apartó mirando a su alrededor con interés. Estaban en una especie de mansión abandonada, llena de cosas de gran valor pero cubiertas por una espesa capa de polvo. El sitio sin duda había estado mucho tiempo cerrado pero Cristian parecía conocerlo muy bien. Con curiosidad lo miró a los ojos y tomando valor, a pesar de tener un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, decidió interrogarlo.

¿Dónde estamos?

En medio del bosque – dijo atizando el fuego- Es un lugar seguro. Tranquila.

¿De quién es esta casa? –dijo indecisa.

Cristian se volvió a mirarla y se acercó hasta donde estaba Amy; se sentó a su lado y apoyó sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá de forma despreocupada.

Pertenece a la familia Andrew.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Parece abandonada.

Sí…-dijo sonriendo-, pero vi que en la vajilla estaba su emblema. También en varios escudos de armas colgados de las paredes.

¿Quién crees que vivía aquí? –dijo abriendo los ojos con interés.

Sospecho que mi padre –mirándola fijamente

¿Tu padre? ¿El señor Andrew?

Sí –asintió-. Recuerdo que mi primo Archie me contó la historia de mi familia cuando aún era un niño. Dijo que mi padre heredó el título de los Andrew a los seis años cuando mis abuelos murieron. Como comprenderás era aun muy pequeño y eso podría traer consecuencias para los negocios de los Andrew; por eso lo ocultaron hasta su mayoría de edad. Supongo que por la cercanía con la mansión de Lakewood y el camuflaje de los árboles era un refugio seguro para él – sonriendo de lado- Ahora puedo comprender porqué ama tanto la naturaleza, prácticamente se crió en ella.

Que triste historia… alejado de los suyos… -dijo Amy cabizbaja.

Cristian se le quedó mirando seriamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, su vida no había sido mejor que la de su padre; pero en el fondo debían sentir lo mismo, pues él tampoco disfrutó del cariño de unos padres.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y se levantó de golpe para mirar por la ventana. La tormenta había pasado y ahora reinaba la calma allá afuera. Amy lo miraba con interés por el cambio repentino y se sobresaltó al girarse y hablarle para comunicarle que era mejor que se marcharan a sus casas.

La noche había caído y brillaba una resplandeciente luna llena que se reflectaba en las cristalinas aguas de un lago cercano. Allí estaba pastando Nox tranquilamente, mientras la brisa agitaba sus negras crines.

Los chicos avanzaron lentamente en silencio hasta el animal y se pararon a contemplar las cristalinas aguas que parecían un enorme espejo. Ambos bañados por el resplandor plateado de la Luna se quedaron de pie el uno al lado del otro.

Cristian contemplaba a Amy como sus cabellos dorados flotaban con el viento. Estaba realmente hermosa a la luz de la luna y se preguntaba si Candy habría sido igual de bella o más que su propia hija. Un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar que Amy era su hermanastra, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Pero la realidad era que necesitaba tocarla y sentirla a su lado. Con ella se sentía tan bien…

Sin pensarlo mucho la tomó de la mano sorprendiendo a la pequeña que se le quedó viendo con la boca entre abierta sin saber qué pensar. Cristian la miraba con una tierna sonrisa en los labios y acto seguido posó suavemente su mano en su mejilla. Amy cerró los ojos para recibir aquella caricia. Sus manos eran muy cálidas y suaves al tacto, sentía una gran paz como cuando la abrazó. El corazón le palpitaba con frenesí y más cuando Cris enredó sus dedos en su pelo y la atrajo más hacia sí, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza. Estuvieron así en silencio varios minutos ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba, hasta que Cristian se separó de ella para mirarla – "Volvamos a casa"- dijo escuetamente pero no sin antes darle un tierno beso en su mejilla.

El joven la ayudó a montar detrás de él y agarrada fuertemente a su cintura, aunque un poco mareada por las fuertes emociones, se pusieron en camino a casa de los Fishman. Estarían muy preocupados por ella y era su deber llevarla sana y salva hasta su hogar. "Su hogar"…, se repetía Cris en su mente. ¿Hasta cuándo lo sería? ¿Habría llegado el momento de decirle la verdad?

Por la ventana de la pequeña casa de madera, los abuelos de Amy miraban con el ceño fruncido y llenos de preocupación.

El señor Fishman había ido a la propiedad de los Andrew y no había encontrado a la pequeña por ninguna parte. Había preguntado al servicio, pero éstos no supieron decirle nada; a excepción de que el señorito Cristian tampoco había regresado aún y empezaban a estar preocupados, pues la lluvia que caía era muy intensa. Tal vez estuvieran juntos refugiados en la mansión del bosque donde el joven solía ir. Todo el mundo sabía de esa manía suya para apartarse de la realidad.

Delia levantó la vista y el corazón volvió a latirle en el pecho cuando atisbó a lo lejos la figura de un caballo que corría colina abajo.

¡Eran ellos!, y a los pocos minutos abrían la puerta de la casa para abrazar a su querida nieta; quién saltó a los brazos de sus abuelos nada más apearse del caballo.

Cristian los observaba en silencio mientras todo esto ocurría. Se bajó de un salto y se dirigió a ellos para hablar unos momentos.

Buenas noches, señores Fishman

Buenas noches, joven Andrew –dijo educadamente el abuelo de Amy pero con cierto resentimiento en su voz.

Espero que no hayan estado muy preocupados por ella. Estábamos tan distraídos hablando que se nos pasó el tiempo volando, ¿verdad Amy?

La chica comprendió al instante la táctica de Cris; no quería preocupar a sus abuelos con lo que había ocurrido realmente esa tarde. Ella asintió con la cabeza mirando al chico a los ojos, agradecida por este detalle.

Cristian apartó la mirada y se giró con una sonrisa amable a Delia, la abuela de Amy, para pedirle un vaso de agua. Le hicieron pasar dentro de la casa y cerraron sabiendo lo que pretendía el muchacho. El rosario estaba aún encima de la mesa y Hank lo miraba con el rostro ensombrecido; era mejor decirle la verdad de una vez por todas.

Suspiró pesadamente y se volvió hacia la pequeña que veía a sus abuelos con una mirada extraña, ¿qué estaba pasando esa noche? No entendía por qué de repente se quedaron todos en silencio y taciturnos. Cristian se había vuelto a mirar por una ventana; su abuela estaba de espaldas a ella apoyada en la cocina y su abuelo se había sentado en su silla con el semblante muy serio.

Amy, tenemos que hablar –dijo al fin Hank.

¿Hablar…? ¿De qué abuelo?

Sobre ti y tus padres.

M…mis padres –empezó a temblar de arriba a bajo.

Nunca te hemos mostrado fotos de tus padres, ¿no es cierto?

Sí –asintió

Es porque… no sabemos quienes eran, pequeña.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, abuelo?! –dijo sollozando- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

Me temo que así es, Amy.

No… no puedo creerlo. ¿Entonces? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde están?

No lo sabemos. Te recogimos entre los retos de un terrible accidente de carro. El cuerpo de tu madre no apareció pero… tu padre…

¿Mi padre?

Cristian se volvió y acercándose hasta ella, posando sus manos en los hombros, le dijo:

Tu padre, Amy, es el señor William Albert Andrew. Mi padre.

¡¿Qué?!

Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus bellos ojos azules, ¿qué era todo aquello?, se preguntaba la chica.

¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Ese hombre al que tanto odias no puede ser mi padre!

¡Amy! –dijo sorprendido Cris.

No quiero tener un padre así. Además eso significaría que tú… que tú… -cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no pensar.

Que tú y yo somos hermanos –dijo seriamente éste.

Amy no pudo soportarlo más y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba para llorar a gusto. Cristian intentó seguirla, pero Hank lo había tomado del brazo con fuerza para impedirlo mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro negando. No tenía sentido forzarla más; así no iba a entrar en razón.

Cristian se relajó y seguía mirando a lo alto de la escalera de madera por donde había desaparecido Amy. Apretó los puños con fuerza y tomó el rosario entre sus manos saliendo a correr de la casa. Montó a Nox de un salto y se perdió por la colina ante las miradas atónitas de los Fishman.

**Capítulo 18**

Albert miraba con nerviosismo por la ventana de su despacho; desde allí se podía divisar perfectamente la entrada a la propiedad, la cual permanecía iluminada a espera del retorno del joven Andrew. Hacía varias horas que había salido y aún no regresaba. Albert se paseaba con inquietud de un lado a otro pasándose los dedos por la espesa mata de pelo rubio. Era casi medianoche y no había señales de Cris.

Aunque la lluvia hubiera parado, corría un viento helado que penetraba hasta los huesos.

No pudo resistirlo más y salió al pasillo donde se encontraba parte del servicio - ¡Voy a buscar a mi hijo!-; dijo Albert en tono alto haciendo sobresaltar al personal.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y en el umbral de ésta, se encontraba Cristian con la cruz colgando de una mano. Albert se acercó hasta él con el rostro serio y lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros - ¿Dónde has estado? –, gritó Albert al chico, pero en vez de contestar, Cris cayó desmayado entre sus brazos ardiendo de fiebre - ¡Cristian!- gritaron todos al ver al chico perder el sentido.

En seguida llamaron al médico de la familia. Albert no se apartaba ni un segundo de su lado; las lágrimas y la desesperación se apoderaban de él a cada minuto que pasaba. Le tomó la mano con fuerza entre las suyas; ¡Dios, estaba ardiendo!

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó el doctor Martin. Nunca le había fallado su viejo amigo y Albert sentía que podía confiar en él. Lo dejó solo para que lo examinase y al cabo de poco tiempo salió el doctor con mejor semblante.

Se pondrá bien – dijo Martin dándole una palmadita en el hombro- No ha cogido una neumonía de milagro.

Entonces… ¿Cris se pondrá bien?

Claro que sí, el chico es tan fuerte como su padre- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

¡Gracias Dios mío! – cayendo pesadamente en una silla cercana y ocultando la cara entre sus manos-. ¿Puedo verlo?

Por supuesto.

Gracias – respondió éste más tranquilo- Tómese algo, doctor.

También tú, Albert; para aplacar esos nervios.

Tal vez después; ahora necesito verlo. Con permiso.

Albert no tocó a la puerta, sino que entró sin apenas hacer ruido. Una de las mucamas le aplicaba paños húmedos a Cristian por orden del doctor Martin. Ésta se levantó en seguida e hizo una inclinación ante el dueño de la casa y se retiró a un gesto de éste.

Albert se sentó junto a la cama donde descansaba Cris. Parecía dormir serenamente.

El pelo rubio brillante como el Sol, los ojos cerrados enmarcados por unas largas pestañas algo más oscuras que su pelo y sus labios bien perfilados eran un conjunto de exquisita belleza. No había duda de que tenía la gallardura de los Andrew. ¿Quién podía dudar que era su hijo y que por sus venas corría la misma sangre?

Albert suspiró pesadamente y mojó de nuevo el paño que cubría la frente de su hijo. No se separaría de su vera hasta no ver el azul de sus pupilas. Lo amaba tanto que no soportaría perderlo también a él. Con los años había aprendido a quererlo y comprenderlo. Le parecía un chico tan maduro para su edad, que era su mayor orgullo; pero nunca le había compartido este pensamiento a nadie. Tenía miedo de ese sentimiento porque cada vez que quería a alguien de forma tan intensa partía de su lado para no volver…

Cristian gimió algo entre sueños y apretó los puños con fuerza. Tenía pesadillas por la fiebre, supuso Albert y trató de calmarlo. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía apretada en un puño la cruz de Candy, pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Por qué Cris la tenía consigo?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué estaba haciendo fuera a esas horas de la noche con ese frío? Todo aquello era muy extraño y debería preguntárselo en su momento, pero ahora lo importante era que descansara tranquilamente.

En una habitación a oscuras, Amy se encontraba boca abajo sobre su cama con la cara oculta por la almohada. No podía dejar de llorar pensando en todo lo que le habían contado.

Que triste realidad saber que las personas que le habían cuidado con tanto amor durante nueve años no eran su familia; que su madre podría estar muerta y su padre parecía no importarle su existencia, sino por qué no la había buscado en todos esos años. Y lo que era aún peor…, su "Ángel de las Rosas", el que creía que era el amor de su vida resultaba ser su hermano. Aquello le había roto el corazón en miles de pedazos. ¿Cómo podría superar aquel sentimiento que sentía por él?

Desde que lo conoció no pudo dejar de soñar con sus ojos y su dulce sonrisa. Él era tan protector con ella, pero ahora comprendía porqué lo hacía; era porque son hermanos y eso no iba a cambiar.

Se sentó al borde de la cama sintiendo el aire frío que entraba por la ventana abierta. Se secó las lágrimas y miró a sus pies descalzos que asomaban por debajo del blanco camisón. Tragó saliva pesadamente y suspiró para tranquilizarse. No tenía mucho sentido llorar por todo aquello, ¿de qué le serviría? Nada iba a cambiar aunque sus ojos se quedasen secos.

Los señores Fishman habían sido muy amables con ella, le habían dado un hogar y los años más felices de su vida. No podía reprocharles nada. Al contrario, debía estarles muy agradecida por haber cuidado de ella, sino ahora podía estar muerta. Fue una suerte que la encontraran y la criaran.

En cuanto a Cristian y su padre, estaba aún confusa; no sabía qué pensar. Por una parte, siempre había querido tener unos padres, pero Cris parecía odiarle ¿o sólo fingía?

A veces tenía la impresión de que debajo de toda aquella frialdad de su… hermano- se recordó Amy- parecía albergar un sentimiento muy filial hacia su padre. Estaba casi segura de que en el fondo lo quería, pero era muy orgulloso y no lo reconocería.

Su mirada se perdió en aquella noche estrellada, inclinada en el alfeizar de la ventana; suspiraba al recordar los momentos compartidos con Cristian y una tímida sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios. Aunque fueran hermanastros podía estar contenta de tenerlo a su lado. Era un chico realmente amable, valiente y con un gran corazón. La había defendido de Claudia, la había rescatado de aquella jauría salvaje y le había brindado su ternura. No, no podía odiarle por haberle dicho la verdad. Aun así, decidió no volver a la mansión de los Andrew hasta no estar segura de sus sentimientos y Cris debería comprenderlo.

Varios días después, las cosas volvieron a su cauce normal. Cristian había recuperado la salud casi al cien por cien y ya podía levantarse de la cama por orden del doctor Martin que lo visitaba casi a diario.

Ya quedaban pocos días para su cumpleaños y todos se afanaban para que todo fuese perfecto. Se encargaron arreglos florales, músicos, los cocineros trabajaban ya en los menús para los cientos de invitados que se iban a congregar. Las tarjetas de invitación habían sido enviadas pocos días antes para que llegaran a todos los parientes y amigos de los Andrew, aunque como marcaba el protocolo también habían invitado a varios socios importantes y sus respectivas familias.

Por su parte, eso a Cristian no le importaba demasiado, pues desde que enfermó se sentía apático. Amy no había vuelto a hablarle y él no podía salir de la casa. Quería escribirle una carta pero cada vez que cogía la pluma y el papel su mente se quedaba en blanco. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle perdón por algo que sabía que era verdad?

Una vez más suspiró y fue a mirar por el amplio ventanal de su habitación. No quería permanecer más tiempo encerrado allí y decidió bajar a la biblioteca para leer un rato.

Aun en pijama y envuelto en una bata, bajó los escalones lentamente escuchando atentamente la melodía que salía del Salón de música. Se acercó poco a poco a ésta y entornó la puerta asomándose a ver por la ranura abierta. Dentro se encontraba Albert sentado de espaldas a él tocando una maravillosa pieza en un piano de concierto de color negro. Nunca antes lo había visto tocar y se quedó impresionado por la forma de hacerlo.

Sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones de seda con bordados orientales. Cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por la dulce melodía. Cuando terminó la pieza, aplaudió a su padre que se volvió sorprendido por la presencia de Cristian en la sala.

No sabía que estabas ahí –dijo Albert avanzando hacia él.

Y yo que sabías tocar el piano- sonriendo

Es sólo un hobbie, pero tu tía Rosemary era toda una artista. Creo que en eso sales a ella.

Soy bueno con el violín, aunque he practicado con el piano por orden de la tía Elroy, pero no soy tan bueno.

Ni me lo recuerdes – guiñándole un ojo-, yo tuve que soportar tener que dar clases de música. ¡Tía Elroy era terrible!

¡Jajaja! –rieron al unísono.

¿Por qué no tocas algo? Es justo que ahora yo disfrute del concierto, ¿no crees?

Hum… de acuerdo, pero te advierto que no soy bueno.

¿Qué tocarás? –preguntó con interés Albert.

El vals nº 3 de Chopin, ¿está bien?

Perfecto –acomodándose en el sillón.

Cristian se sentó frente al piano y en cuanto sus manos se posaron en el teclado empezaron a deslizarse con maestría. El joven acariciaba las suaves teclas y la sala se inundó por aquella hermosa melodía llena de luz y color que alegró el corazón de Albert al comprobar una vez más el gran talento de su hijo. Al terminar el improvisado concierto se puso de pie para aplaudirle y Cristian se ruborizó al ver que le había gustado y que tenía su aprobación.

¡Magnífico! ¡Soberbio, Cristian! –dijo Albert orgulloso.

Gracias

Es un vals corto pero muy bello. Y hablando de valses; Cristian, nunca te he preguntado si sabes bailar vals. Es muy importante que sepas hacerlo pues tendrás que asistir a muchas recepciones y tendrás que invitar a las señoritas que estén en el salón.

Bueno… yo- dijo completamente rojo-, no he practicado mucho.

No te preocupes, el vals es fácil y yo te enseño.

¿Ahora?

¡Claro!, dentro de tres días es tu cumpleaños y tocaran para ti.

¡Ay, qué remedio!- exhaló Cris.

¡Jajaja!, no seas tan melodramático. Te gustará mucho – guiñándole un ojo cómplice- sobre todo cuando te guste alguna chica.

¡Papá! –dijo cruzándose de brazos y muy ruborizado.

Muy bien, no te hablaré más de chicas hasta dentro de unos años.

Gracias.

Albert sonrió y se dirigió donde estaba Cris; se paró en frente de él para empezar las lecciones de baile.

Lo primero que se debe hacer es una leve inclinación ante la dama, así.

Comprendo.

Y si ella acepta hará otra reverencia. Ahora tú debes tomarla de la cintura así y con la otra mano tomar la suya, ¿ves?

Veo y me siento algo violento, papá… Esto es surrealista; mi padre cogiéndome de la cintura – dijo rojo como un tomate.

Sí… tienes razón, es algo violento –dijo color granate- ¡Ya sé!, espera aquí hijo.

Al poco tiempo volvió acompañado de Mathy y una joven mucama llamada Sylvie. Cristian respiró aliviado al ver a las dos chicas, por lo menos no tendría que bailar con su padre. Encendieron un gramófono y empezó un vals muy animado de Strauss.

Ahora estamos listos- dijo Albert-. Primero la inclinación y nos ponemos en posición.

Cristian tomó a la chica de la cintura con las manos temblorosas. Era la primera vez que tocaba a una chica y se sintió un poco tonto al ver que se ponía nervioso por un simple baile.

Bien, y ahora observa los pasos. Un, dos, tres… Un, dos, tres…

Parece fácil.

Y ahora giras.

¿Qué? ¿Tengo que girar por la sala?

Claro, no te vas a quedar estático en el mismo sitio.

El joven tragó saliva y empezó a moverse torpemente por la sala, tropezando con la chica en más de una ocasión. La pobre sólo le sonreía para no desanimarlo, pero tenía que resignarse a los constantes pisotones de Cris y suplicaba con la mirada a Mathy que la relevaran. Lo intentaron una y otra vez hasta que Cristian pareció cogerle el ritmo y ya bailaba considerablemente bien, para alivio de la pobre muchacha.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho bailando vals y reían animadamente. Casualmente pasaba por allí Claudia, la cual miró dentro sintiendo unos celos inmensos al ver a la mucama bailando con Cristian. No pudo resistirlo y entró de golpe interrumpiendo a los presentes que pararon de bailar inmediatamente.

Sí, Claudia y su madre no se habían marchado aún de la casa de los Andrew. Tras hablar lady Ashlan con Albert, le suplicó que esperaran hasta después del cumpleaños del joven para anunciar la ruptura, ya que sería una vergüenza pública para ella y su hija. Albert aceptó a regañadientes, pero vio que era mejor no armar escándalos y opacar el día al chico. Pero justo después de la fiesta tendrían que marcharse de allí.

Claudia se acercó con una dulce sonrisa fingida y les indicó que siguieran bailando, echándole una mirada retadora a la joven mucama sin que padre e hijo se dieran cuenta. La muchacha bajó la vista y se quedó con el rostro sombrío. Todas las chicas sabían que Claudia estaba enamorada de aquel apuesto joven y que era tabú el solo nombrarlo.

Cristian no era tonto y vio lo que pretendía Claudia. Con un gesto galante, le dio un besamanos a la mucama y se dirigió con una media sonrisa a Claudia - ¿Quieres bailar? Estábamos practicando un poco antes de la fiesta- dijo éste mirándola con ironía.

Me encantaría – dijo ésta feliz de que por fin le hiciera caso.

Cristian hizo una leve reverencia y empezaron a girar por la pista. Éste se afanaba en pisarla y darle tirones aposta para darle una lección. Claudia se resignaba y lo miraba con furia a los ojos, estaba claro que su intención era lastimarla, pero no iba a dejarle ganar.

Como ves no soy muy bueno bailando.

Claro

¿No te importan los pisotones?

En absoluto

Bueno, estoy cansado. Ya fue mucho ejercicio por hoy- soltándola de golpe y haciendo caer a Claudia al suelo.- Lo siento, ¿te hiciste daño? –tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, pero ésta le dio un manotazo; no necesitaba su ayuda.

Me las pagarás –dijo alejándose furiosa por su insolencia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver la reacción de la chica y no le dieron más importancia al asunto.

Mientras en Nueva York, Candy se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una novela cuando llamaron a la puerta. Le dio el pase y una mucama entró.

Señorita, le traje la revista "Ricos y famosos" como me pidió.

¡Gracias, Mikaela! –dijo Candy emocionada- La esperaba.

Con su permiso, señorita.

Sí, por supuesto.

Candy se quedó de nuevo sola y pasó las páginas con rapidez hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Cogió unas tijeras y con mucho cuidado fue recortando la foto de aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba y por el que suspiraba secretamente.

¡Otra para mi colección! –sonrió contenta

En secreto había estado juntando recortes de todas las revistas y periódicos sobre William Albert Andrew. Aquello se había convertido en una obsesión. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza por algún motivo desde su fiesta de presentación.

Otra vez llamaron a la puerta haciéndola sobresaltarse y guardando su álbum debajo de la cama para que no la descubrieran. Dio el pase y era de nuevo Mikaela para comunicarle que el señor Faulkner quería verla. Candy dijo que iría en seguida.

Cuando bajó se lo encontró sumido en unos papeles y carraspeo para hacerse notar. Alman le dio el pase y le sonrió desde detrás de su escritorio.

¿Quería preguntarte si deseabas salir a cenar esta noche? Hace tiempo que no me tomo el día libre y parece que podíamos salir a divertirnos un rato, ¿qué te parece?

A mí perfecto – dijo alegremente Candy

De pronto, su mirada se posó en un sobre grande encima de un motón de papeles. Su pulso se aceleró al ver el remitente: Familia Andrew. ¡No podía ser él!

Con disimulo la tomó del montón y lo rasgó para ver el contenido. Era una invitación de cumpleaños del hijo del señor Andrew.

Alman la miraba con curiosidad y le preguntó de qué se trataba para estar tan contenta.

Nos invitan a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

¿De quién esta vez? –dijo sin entusiasmo

Del hijo del señor Andrew.

Al oír ese apellido el rostro de Alman se ensombreció y miró a Candy con el ceño fruncido. No quería saber nada de los Andrew y menos de William. Tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos y la partió delante de Candy que sintió que le partían a ella el alma.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?

No iremos.

¿Cómo? Es descortés por nuestra parte después de que ellos vinieron a mi fiesta.

Uno más o uno menos no les supondrá gran cosa.

¡Yo pienso ir! –dijo ésta enfadada- Con tu permiso o sin él.

¡Jane! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Lo que oyes –sollozando- No pienso quedarme aquí si te niegas a que vaya.

Está bien, tú ganas –dijo resignado Alman-, no quiero perderte por una tontería así – levantándose y abrazándola con ternura.

Eso está mejor –dijo sonriente Candy- Ahora iré a contestar y a preparar las cosas para nuestro viaje a Lakewood.

Candy subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. No entendía por qué Alman era así con respecto a los Andrew. No pudo más y se dejó caer por la puerta hasta acabar de rodillas en el suelo, llorando sin saber el por qué. Quería tanto verlo, reflejarse en esos ojos azules…

¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? –decía Candy con voz queda.

De pronto sintió como la cadena en forma de corazones entre lazados saltaba de su escote y se quedaba colgada de su cuello. La tomó con fuerza con su mano y la apretó contra su pecho. Entonces sintió que todo le daba vueltas y empezaba a ver imágenes de él y ella, ¿qué era aquello? Sentía unas nauseas terribles, todo se volvía oscuro en su cabeza y finalmente perdió el sentido.

**Capítulo 19**

Tumbada en el suelo de su habitación, Candy se sentía tremendamente mareada. No sabía qué le había ocurrido exactamente, pero sí que todo le daba vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza. Tampoco reconocía el sitio donde se encontraba.

Era una habitación de techos altos con molduras de color dorado, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono azul pastel y en ellas había varios cuadros con motivos florales y señoritas de época bellamente engalanadas. Los muebles que la decoraban tenían bonitas formas de estilo barroco, destacando la gran cama con dosel con un cubrecama bordado hecho a mano.

Se incorporó aún algo indispuesta y se apoyó pesadamente en una de las columnas de la cama. Trató de sentarse en el borde de ésta y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. No recordaba nada de lo que estaba haciendo antes de desmayarse.

Se quedó un rato pensativa tumbada en la cama y cerró los ojos para relajarse. Tal vez estaba soñando y todo aquello no era nada más que producto de su imaginación. Aquella no era su casa, eso no era Lakewood; pero entonces ¿dónde estaba?

Poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo y varias imágenes se agolparon en su mente. Una tras otra pasaban como una película muda en la que ella era la protagonista y espectadora al mismo tiempo. Vio que estaba comprometida con el que siempre había sido el amor de su vida, William Albert Andrew. Luego vio que lloraba ante la noticia de que Albert había tenido un hijo con otra mujer… esa parte estaba muy borrosa. Después un carro y ella tenía algo en las manos que no podía ver, ¿qué era? Continuó el sueño con gritos y mucho dolor, y después todo se volvió confusión en su mente. Veía una granja y grandes pastos, muchas flores a su alrededor y esos ojos… Una tierna sonrisa apareció en su mente, pero ¿de quién? No era Albert, ¿entonces?...

Candy reaccionó de golpe y se sentó en la cama de un salto. ¡Ahora lo recordaba todo! ¡Se había prometido a otro hombre! De hecho, ¡estaba viviendo con ese hombre en Nueva York!

La desesperación se apoderó de ella, ¿cómo iba a decirle la verdad después de lo bien que se comportó con ella? Y también recordaba con amargura el día del baile; Albert la creía muerta y estaba comprometido con otra mujer.

Las lágrimas de dolor y angustia no se hicieron esperar. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? No iban a creerla cuando después de casi diez años le dijera que ella aun seguía con vida. Además se preguntaba si él la seguiría queriendo o ya la olvidó y estaba realmente enamorado de aquella mujer; aunque… ¡¿quién era ella?! No era la misma persona que vio la noche que trajeron al hijo de Albert. ¿Dónde estaba aquella mujer? ¿Por qué consentía que le quitaran al padre de su hijo? Ella nunca lo hubiera permitido.

Se levantó y con decisión se fue hasta el tocador, se miró al espejo y secó sus lágrimas. Con un gesto de furia en los ojos se prometió averiguar qué estaba pasando allí; quién era esa mujer de pelo negro y no se rendiría hasta no hablar con Albert en persona.

Pero no pasaría mucho tiempo para eso, pues recordó que los habían invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo y era la ocasión perfecta para reaparecer en su vida. Tendrían que darse muchas explicaciones y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselas. Sólo tenía que seguir fingiendo hasta que llegara el momento oportuno.

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día del cumpleaños de Cristian. Aquello se volvió un auténtico caos de idas y venidas del servicio que dejaba listo los últimos detalles para la fiesta que se iba a celebrar esa noche.

Cristian descansaba aún en su cuarto al fin recuperado de su resfriado. Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana y seguía reliado entre las sábanas de su cama cuando sintió que alguien le abría las cortinas iluminando la habitación con los cálidos rayos del sol. Se tapó la cabeza con las mantas, no tenía deseos de levantarse aún; pero alguien no paraba de incordiarle y tiraba de ellas hacia abajo para destaparlo. Ya no lo pudo resistir más y se sentó de golpe, con el pelo revuelto y un gesto de fastidio en su rostro que cambió de repente al ver quién tenía delante de sí. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver unos ojos azules intensos que le miraban divertidos.

¡Felicidades Cristian! – dijo el chico que estaba en frente suyo.

¡Alistear!

¡Felicidades Cris! –dijo un niño de escasos ocho años y rubio como un sol.

¡Robert! ¡Qué alegría chicos!

No te emociones querido Cris, ya sabía que me echabas de menos. ¿Tan terrible fue con Claudia?

Peor, ¡jajaja! –dijo éste riendo-, pero ¿cuándo habéis regresado?

Cris se levantó para dar un efusivo abrazo a los chicos Cornwell y vestirse para salir a pasear como hicieran antes de partir a Arabia.

Regresamos ayer por la tarde, pero estábamos cansados del viaje. Te tenemos que contar muchas cosas.

¡Te trajimos un regalo! –dijo Robert - ¡Mira!

¡Vaya, sí es una pirámide de jaspe! –tomándola con cuidado entre sus manos –Gracias, chicos. Me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes.

Sí… a nosotros también –dijo Alistear- Estuvimos en Marruecos y en Egipto, ¿sabes? El norte de África es fantástico.

Me imagino que lo pasaron bien.

Pero hubiera sido mejor estar los tres juntos como cuando estamos aquí; aunque sin Claudia para fastidiar ¡jajaja!

Cristian se quedó mirando a los hijos de su primo Archie. Ambos eran los mejores amigos y familiares que podía tener. Desde que eran niños se habían llevado de maravilla. Alistear era dos años menor que él; tenía el pelo negro azabache y corto, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas oscuras, de bonita sonrisa como su padre, dejaba ver una hilera de perlas blanquísimas cada vez que sonreía. Junto a Cristian era uno de los chicos más apuestos de la alta sociedad. A su corta edad, pues sólo tenía 13 años, era casi tan alto como Cris y lo hacía parecer más maduro. En cambio, su hermano Robert, era la viva imagen de su madre, Annie Cornwell. Su tierna mirada de color azul caro, su pelo rubio y alegre sonrisa angelical hacían que todo el mundo adorase al pequeño de los Cornwell.

Cristian sonreía de oreja a oreja, al fin no se sentiría tan solo el día de su cumpleaños. Ellos eran su mejor compañía, a excepción claro de Amy, a la cuál no había vuelto a ver. Este pensamiento le ensombreció el rostro, ¿seguiría enfadada con él después de tantos días? Aún no le había contestado a la invitación para su fiesta y no creía que ya lo hiciera. Seguramente no querría ser parte de los Andrew después de lo mal que habló de su padre. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Alistear miraba a Cristian con preocupación. No era normal en su "primo" que estuviera tan callado y taciturno, y menos sabiendo que habría una fiesta esa noche. Les gustaba mucho pasarlo bien y estar hasta altas horas de la noche despiertos.

Se acercó hasta él y posó una mano en su hombro sobresaltándolo. Alistear lo miró a los ojos sin entender qué le estaba pasando. Cristian le sonrió fingiendo normalidad, pero lo que había visto Alistear en él no le gustaba nada. ¿Sería que otra vez se había peleado con su padre? ¿Qué habría pasado en su ausencia? Parecía que Cristian sufría, pero conociéndole sabía que era inútil preguntarle. Al final decidió seguirle la corriente y dejar que fuera él quien decidiera contarle lo sucedido.

Mientras, no lejos de allí, Amy ayudaba a su abuela en los quehaceres del hogar. Estaban limpiando todo a fondo y parecía que la normalidad había vuelto a la vida de la pequeña.

Iba de un lado a otro limpiando y desempolvando sin darse cuenta de que su abuela la miraba con preocupación.

Desde que le dijeron su verdadera identidad, la chica no había dicho nada al respecto. Se había levantado al día siguiente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Los había abrazado a los dos con una gran sonrisa en la cara y les pidió el desayuno como si tal cosa. Ninguno dijo nada y eso había sido lo peor que podían hacer. Tenían que aclarar las cosas con Amy, no podía seguir negándose sus orígenes, pues su padre querría tenerla consigo y aquel joven realmente la quería, pues sino no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en buscar la verdad.

Amy al fin se dio cuenta de que su abuela la estaba mirando y dejó de sacudir un jarrón con margaritas. Se volvió preocupada y le preguntó si pasaba algo malo.

Amy, ¿no vas a contestar a la invitación del señor Andrew?

¡¿Eh?! – dijo sorprendida- Yo…

No tienes porqué hacerlo si no quieres, pero… ese chico se tomó muchas molestias para encontrarte. ¿No crees que se merece una oportunidad, Amy?

Sí, pero… -dijo cabizbaja-, creo que aún no me siento preparada. Tengo miedo de que el señor Andrew no me quiera como hija; nunca me buscó y creo que no le importo.

No digas eso. No creo que supiera que existías. Se le ve un hombre muy amable y no creo que no quiera tenerte.

Cristian no decía eso.

Tu amigo ha tenido una infancia muy dura, lo sé; pero estoy segura de que realmente quiere mucho a su padre y por eso quiere compartirlo contigo. ¿No quieres tener una familia?

¡Ya tengo una familia! – dijo enfadada- ¡Vosotros sois mi familia y eso nunca cambiará!

Amy…

No, no…- negando con la cabeza- Yo no quiero a Cris como un hermano, no puedo…-sollozando- él era mi…

¡Amy Andrew! ¡deja de decir tonterías!

Amy se llevó la mano a la cara al sentir la mano de su abuela. Le había dado una bofetada sin entender por qué, y además le había llamado Amy Andrew, ¡Andrew! Se le quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca entre abierta. Nunca se esperó algo así de su propia abuela, ella que siempre la había mimado tanto.

Perdóname, pero no puede ser lo que tú dices. Él es tu hermanastro y tienes que aceptarlo de una vez.

Lo sé…, discúlpame abuela. Tienes razón, no volverá a suceder.

Entiende que contra antes te quites esas ideas de la cabeza, menos sufrirás.

Sí.

La chica se abrazó a su abuela y se dejó acariciar los cabellos por ésta mientras sus lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Ella llevaba toda la razón, a partir de ahora tendría que verlo como su hermano aunque eso le partiera el corazón.

En Nueva York, en una estación de tren, Candy se disponía a partir rumbo a Michigan. No podía evitar mirar al hombre que tenía a su lado. Alman Faulkner era un hombre encantador que había sufrido la perdida de su esposa y que merecía ser feliz, pero ella no era la mujer indicada. Le daba tanta pena tener que engañarlo; aun no le había dicho nada sobre la vuelta de su memoria y sus besos ya no la hacían sentir de forma especial. Ahora anhelaba otros labios que sabía que le pertenecían desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. –"Albert…"- pensó con melancolía Candy mientras miraba el paisaje que se divisaba a través de la ventanilla de su compartimiento.

Alman la miraba extrañado. La sentía distante desde hacía unos días sin comprender el porqué de su estado de ánimo; aunque podía adivinar el motivo perfectamente. Era ese William Albert Andrew, esa era la causa de su apatía. Sabía que no era buena idea ir a la casa de ese hombre, pero no podía negarle nada a ella.

Candy se giró al notar que Alman la miraba fijamente y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Se agarró de su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para descansar. Éste le dio un beso en la frente y decidió no pensar más en lo que les depararía esa noche.

Pero mientras esto ocurría, en la mansión de Lakewood un rubio de ojos azules como el cielo se paseaba de manera inquieta de un lado a otro de su despacho.

Albert había hecho llamar inmediatamente a George para concretar la seguridad de la fiesta esa noche. No sabía por qué, pero tenía una extraña sensación de que algo pudiera salir mal.

George no le había dado muy buenas noticias con respecto a sus investigaciones sobre los Ashlan y tener a esa mujer aun bajo su mismo techo lo inquietaban. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarla; por ese día tendrían que fingir normalidad y tratar de sobrellevarlo como pudieran.

Señor William –dijo George haciendo una inclinación al entrar- ¿Me mandó llamar?

Sí, George –dijo serio Albert

Usted dirá.

Querría saber cómo van los preparativos de la fiesta, ya me entiendes…

No se preocupe. Tenemos todas las entradas vigiladas y nadie podrá entrar sin la debida acreditación.

Gracias, me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que te has encargado de todo –dijo Albert sentándose pesadamente detrás de su escritorio.

George se le quedó mirando atentamente. Albert se veía muy cansado y unas negras ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, por lo natural siempre llenos de vida. No podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por lo que le rondaba al cabeza de familia de los Andrew.

William, ¿sucede algo?

¿Hum…? – dijo Albert – No, nada…

Le veo algo cansado

Es porque no puedo dormir bien por las noches – Albert dudó un minuto antes de continuar hablando- George, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Quiero contarte algo personal.

Claro que puede confiar en mí. Lo conozco desde que era un niño.

Albert sonrió por primera vez en todo ese tiempo- Gracias por ser un amigo incondicional, George.

De nada.

Verás, recibí la respuesta de los Faulkner.

¿Y qué tiene eso de especial?

Creo que Candy está viva –acercándose más a él y hablando en un susurro.

Por Dios, William; no empecemos otra vez con eso. No quiero volver al calvario de tener que verte otra vez ingresado.

No, ¡es en serio! ¡La vi en Nueva York! Sé que es la señorita Hopeson, estoy seguro.

¡Ay! –suspiró George- No se haga ilusiones en vano, se lo ruego. Creo que la falta de sueño le está afectando. Debería ir a descansar para esta noche.

George… no me crees, ¿verdad?

Lo siento, pero han pasado ya muchos años y toda esperanza es inútil. William, rehaga su vida y olvídese de ella. Sería mejor volcarse en Cristian, es un joven extraordinario.

Sí, eso también lo sé. Te lo agradezco George, puedes retirarte.

Con su permiso, señor William – haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de marcharse.

Albert se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la ventana de su despacho. Miró sin ver a través del amplio ventanal recordando la noche en la que había bailado con aquella misteriosa mujer. No se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Sus ojos resplandecían detrás de su máscara, su piel suave, el olor a rosas de su perfume, la sonrisa seductora de sus labios… ¿es qué acaso lo había soñado todo?

**Capítulo 20**

La noche caía lentamente en el condado de Lakewood y poco a poco las luces de la enorme mansión de los Andrew se iba iluminando para dar la bienvenida a sus invitados. Los majestuosos jardines estaban decorados con todo lujo y esplendor; las fuentes habían sido conectadas y dentro se podía oír la música de la orquesta. Tocaban un suave vals mientras los invitados descendían de sus coches de caballos. Las señoras iban vestidas con bellos trajes de noche, adornadas con sus joyas más caras y los hombres llevaban traje negro como mandaba la etiqueta.

Desde su ventana, Cristian miraba apesadumbrado a toda aquella gente que le era tan extraña. Nunca antes había visto tal cantidad de gente en su casa. Por lo general, su padre lo había apartado de las miradas indiscretas de la gente, sólo hasta ese momento no había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de fiestas. Prefería las familiares donde sólo estaban sus "primos" y la gente del servicio. Siempre lo había celebrado con ellos, pero era hora de asumir la responsabilidad de llevar el apellido Andrew y debía ser presentado en sociedad ahora que cumplía 15 años.

Por otra parte, también se sentía decepcionado con Amy. Sabía que era mucho pedir que ella estuviera allí. Comprendía que sería duro para la pequeña separarse de sus "abuelos" después de que fueron ellos quienes la criaron y le dieron cariño. Él tampoco hubiera querido separarse nunca de su madre, ojalá ella no hubiera muerto y ahora estaría feliz viviendo en África. La extrañaba muchísimo.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y dio el pase. Al momento se abrió la puerta para dejar paso a su primo Archie acompañado de Annie. Cristian sonrió ante tan inesperada visita; y en seguida fue a saludarlos.

¡Qué alegría verles! –dijo Cris dándole un fuerte abrazo a Archie y besando la mejilla de Annie

¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Ya eres todo un hombre! –dijo Annie con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gracias – dijo Cristian ruborizado- ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Abajo –sonrió ésta-, están deseosos de que bajes para estar contigo.

Cristian, queríamos ver si te encuentras bien –dijo Archie- Es la primera vez que asistes a una fiesta tan grande, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Bien, aunque no conozco a la mayoría; pero las clases de protocolo de la tía Elroy me vinieron muy bien. Hice bien mis deberes –guiñándoles un ojo.

¡Jajaja!, eres tan parecido a Anthony. Él siempre hacia caso a la tía abuela Elroy y siempre era muy aplicado en sus estudios.

Ya… - dijo Cristian con el rostro ensombrecido-, pero yo no soy Anthony.

Sí, lo sé… -dijo Archie serio-, discúlpame, de nuevo los comparé.

No importa. Creo que debería ir a buscar a Claudia, ya es casi la hora de empezar. Con permiso –dijo Cristian pasando entre ellos.

Archie y Annie se miraron preocupados por la actitud del joven. No debieron hacer ese comentario sabiendo lo que había sufrido todo este tiempo por culpa de la tía abuela Elroy.

En la pequeña casa de los Fishman, Amy no paraba de jugar con su comida. Cabizbaja y pensativa se preguntaba si ya habría empezado el baile. ¿Cómo sería estar en una de esas fiestas de la Alta Sociedad?, con todos esos trajes y esa música maravillosa tocando, y ella podría bailar como una princesa de cuento de hadas con Cristian. Suspiró pesadamente y dejó la cuchara en su plato, miró a sus abuelos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Abuela…, abuelo…, yo… -dijo con los ojos cristalinos- Quiero ir a la fiesta.

Amy, ¿estás segura que eso es lo que deseas, pequeña? –dijo Hank mirándola fijamente.

Sí, es lo que más deseo en el mundo abuelo. Quiero ver a mi padre, quiero saber cómo es y también…

Quieres estar con ese joven, ¿no es eso? –dijo Delia.

Así es- asintiendo- él es mi hermano y le quiero. Quiero estar con él en su cumpleaños, no es justo para Cristian.

Entonces debes ir.

¡Gracias! Les prometo que vendré a verlos todos los días.

Date prisa o no llegarás a tiempo –dijo su abuela sonriéndole.

¡Sí!

Acto seguido subió las escaleras y se metió corriendo a su habitación. Miró entre su guardarropa pero no había nada más que ropa sencilla para el campo -¡Qué haré! No sé qué ropa lleva la gente de la clase alta- Amy siguió rebuscando hasta que dio con un lindo vestido de manga larga, de un suave algodón de color rosa y graciosos volantitos. Amy se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en una pared de su cuarto y se giró un par de veces sobre sí misma para contemplarse. No es que fuera el vestido más elegante del mundo pero menos daba una piedra. Después se calzó sus mejores botas y se cepilló el pelo a conciencia hasta dejarlo brillante, adornándolo únicamente con una cinta del mismo color del traje.

Ahora sí estaba lista para ir en busca de Cristian y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le pudiera haber causado su silencio.

Bajó de dos en dos los escalones y se presentó delante de sus abuelos que la miraron orgullosa al verla tan bonita y sonriente. Delia sentía que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos al ver a su pequeña tan contenta y la abrazó efusivamente. Su abuelo en cambio la miraba con admiración al comprobar que su niña se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujercita.

Los tres salieron al raso de la noche y Amy se volvió hacia los señores Fishman para darles un último beso de despedida, pues sabía que su nueva vida comenzaba en esa noche.

Amy, iré a por el carro.

No…, prefiero ir yo sola –dijo Amy con decisión- préstame un caballo, abuelo. Sé el camino perfectamente y es mejor que nos despidamos aquí, sino no querré entrar en casa de los Andrew.

Sí, sería más difícil la despedida.

Al poco tiempo Hank traía uno de los mejores caballos que tenía en el establo y ayudó a Amy a montar en él; le entregó las riendas y ambos ancianos se abrazaron mientras veían como Amy les dedicaba una sonrisa y espoleaba al animal para ponerlo en marcha a la propiedad de los Andrew.

Amy no miró atrás, era lo mejor o no sería capaz de continuar el camino. Una gruesa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla recordando los años tan felices que pasó con los Fishman, pero era hora de afrontar su destino.

Mientras, Cristian tocaba a la puerta de Claudia con mucho fastidio. La chica no se hizo de rogar y apareció ante éste con un impresionante vestido de noche. Estaba confeccionado en seda natural y se le entallaba al cuerpo hasta las caderas, abriéndose en forma de campanada; el talle estaba adornado entero con encajes y la tela era de color champán. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño alto de forma majestuosa y adornaba su cuello con una gargantilla de brillantes. También se había maquillado esa vez.

¿Qué tal estoy? –dijo ésta coquetamente.

A Cristian le dio un retortijón de estómago – Muy guapa

¿¡En serio!?

"Aunque la mona se vista de seda…" –pensó éste para sus adentros - ¡Claro que sí!, pero ahora vamos o mi padre nos cuelga –dijo tirando de ella con brusquedad.

¡Tú pareces un príncipe! ¡Estás tan apuesto con ese esmoquin negro! –dijo babeando Claudia.

"Lo que me faltaba"… ¡Gracias!

Ambos se pararon ante la escalera que daba al salón principal y todos se volvieron a mirarlos. Cristian sentía que le ardía la cara de vergüenza al ver que toda esa gente estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, y lo que era aún peor, Claudia se le había cogido del brazo como una lapa y sentía que se lo iba a arrancar. Mientras bajaban, éste no pudo evitar hacerle un comentario.

Claudia, el brazo es mío; te ruego que no me aprietes tanto.

Sonríe o sino tu padre se decepcionará.

Esto es por culpa de él, no debió obligarme a bajar contigo.

Tú te lo buscaste por dejarme caer al bailar, ¿recuerdas?

Claro, pero yo no voy corriendo a mi madre para llorarle.

Eso es porque ella está muerta.

Cristian sintió que le habían clavado un puñal en el pecho. De todas las maldades que podía haberle hecho Claudia, esa era la peor de todas. El recuerdo de su madre…, jamás le perdonaría aquel atrevimiento. Si hubieran estado solos le hubiera abofeteado aunque fuera una chica; ella no tenía derecho a pisotearle de esa manera.

Amy al fin llegó a la propiedad de los Andrew. Había atravesado el bosque para acortar camino y por fin podía divisar las luces de la fiesta. Su corazón palpitaba frenético al pensar que estaba tan cerca de él.

Se bajó del caballo y lo dejó atado a uno de los árboles que había allí cerca. A continuación se sacudió su lindo vestido y decidió encaminarse a la entrada principal. Pero al llegar ésta estaba custodiada por unos agentes vestidos de negro que le provocaron escalofríos a la joven. Trató de entrar sin ser vista, pero en seguida la cogieron del brazo y la sacaron fuera de la fiesta.

¡Tú no puedes entrar aquí! ¡Mejor, márchate!

¡Oigame!, ¿qué le pasa? –poniéndose en jarras.

Si no tienes invitación no puedes entrar.

Pero yo sí estoy invitada.

Pues demuéstralo, ¡jajaja!-rieron los tipos ante Amy.

Amy se alejó ofendida de allí con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?, ella tenía todo el derecho a estar en esa fiesta. Intentó entrar por las cocinas y entradas laterales, pero todo era inútil; la casa estaba fuertemente vigilada y no veía a Mathy ni a nadie del servicio. Sus esperanzas de estar con Cristian se desvanecían y contuvo las lágrimas para no llorar. Regresó hasta donde estaba su caballo y echó una última mirada a la casa. Pero para su sorpresa alguien la tomó por detrás tapándole la boca para evitar que gritase. Amy forcejeaba para que la soltasen, pero aquella persona era bastante fuerte. Sintió una voz en su oído que le decía: – "Tranquilízate, pequeña. No voy a hacerte nada".

No sabía por qué, pero Amy se relajó entre sus brazos y cuando se volvió se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con atención.

La joven sentía que se le aceleraba el pulso, ¿quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan roja de repente?

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Alistear, y tú ¿quién eres?

Yo soy Amy, encantada –haciendo una inclinación ante él.

Amy…, bonito nombre –dijo sonriente- ¿Y qué haces aquí, Amy?

Yo…, esto… -dijo ruborizada- ¡Quería ver a una persona!

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién exactamente?

Es Cris…Cristian Andrew.

¡Ah!, ya veo. Eres otra de sus admiradoras, ¿no es eso?

¡No, te equivocas! –dijo ésta sorprendiéndolo.

Entonces, ¿ya se conocían?

Así es. Él me invitó a su fiesta, pero no le contesté y ahora…

No puedes entrar.

Exacto.

Hum…- dijo pensativo-, no sé si deba creerte.

Te lo ruego, si puedes hablar con él dile que estoy aquí.

Pero…

¡Por favor! –dijo con mirada suplicante la chica.

Alistear miraba aquellos ojos y sentía una gran pena por la chica; parecía tan sincera… En ese momento escuchó la voz de su hermano Robert que le llamaba por todo el jardín.

Estoy aquí, Robert.

Papá y mamá están furiosos contigo por escaparte. ¿Quién es ella? –dijo mirando asombrado a Amy - ¡Es muy guapa! ¡Parece un ángel!

¿Yo? ¿un ángel?

Mi hermano es muy inocente; él es Robert Cornwell.

Yo soy Amy, encantada.

¡¿Vienes a la fiesta?!

Yo… -dijo cabizbaja.

Sí, por supuesto que viene –dijo Alistear.

Amy levantó la vista hacia él con mucha sorpresa al oír sus palabras. Ese chico la iba a ayudar sin apenas conocerla. ¡Podría ver a Cristian! Sin pensarlo mucho se abrazó a éste que sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la muestra efusiva de cariño por parte de aquella linda desconocida. Ambos se separaron abochornados al darse cuenta de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Alistear se volvió a su hermano que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido para ir corriendo a avisar a su primo.

Dentro se encontraba Cristian atendiendo a sus invitados con la mejor de sus sonrisas; saludaba a todas las familias y le presentaban a todas las chicas de su edad que, como Claudia, estaban deseosas de bailar con él. Estaba saludando junto a su padre a la familia Anderson, cuando fue asaltado por sus dos primos ante la mirada atónita de Albert.

Esto… ¿nos disculpa, tío William? Tenemos que hablar de algo importante con Cristian. – dijo Alistear apurado.

Claro, vayan a hablar de sus cosas. –dijo Albert sin darle importancia.

Gracias.

Alistear tomó del brazo a Cris y lo llevó a un lugar apartado del salón. Éste lo miraba sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué era eso tan importante que no podía esperar?

Cristian, hay una chica muy bonita que dice que te conoce.

¿Ah, sí? – dijo irónico-, no me digas. ¿Muy bonita? ¡Vamos primo, déjate de bromas!

¡Es en serio, Cris! –dijo Robert- ¡Parece un ángel! ¡Es rubia con ojos azules!

¿Rubia con los ojos azules? –dijo sintiendo su corazón acelerarse a mil por hora -¿Cómo se llama?

¡Ah, no! ¡Ahora no te lo digo mal primo!

¡Dímelo! –agarrándolo con fuerza de los brazos.

Cris… -mirándolo seriamente- Se llama Amy, ¿contento? Ahora suéltame.

Lo siento, Alistear. ¿Dónde está ella? –buscando por todas partes.

Está fuera, no puede entrar.

¡¿Cómo?! ¡Claro que puede! ¡Ella es mi hermana!

¿¡Tu hermana!? – dijeron al unísono los hermanos Cornwell.

Así es, ¡vamos!

Los tres salieron corriendo al jardín y se perdieron en la espesura del bosque donde Amy aguardaba el regreso de los chicos con alguna noticia de Cristian. Apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, jugueteaba con una piedra que había a sus pies.

Cristian se paró en seco al verla allí a la luz de la luna. Sentía una inmensa alegría de tenerla delante de sus ojos, nunca le había parecido tan bonita como aquella noche; ahora sí que se parecía a la mujer de la fotografía con su pelo suelto y vestida con un traje largo. Tragó pesadamente y se acercó lentamente hasta ella para no sobresaltarla; pero Amy se volvió y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al ver a su querido "Ángel de las Rosas", el cuál le abría los brazos para que se cobijase en ellos. Ella corrió y se abrazó a Cris quien no paraba de darle vueltas en el aire sin poder creerse que estuviera allí con él.

No lejos de allí, en una carretera Candy miraba horrorizada la hora en su reloj de pulsera - ¡No llegaremos a tiempo! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre estropeársele el coche en medio de la nada?! –dijo cruzándose de brazos. Alman la miraba entre divertido y enfadado por su actitud infantil, ni que él tuviese la culpa del reventón de la rueda. Además, el chofer ya la estaba cambiando y no creía que fueran a decirles nada por llegar un poco tarde, total, ellos también lo hicieron en su fiesta; ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Candy se bajó del coche para tomar un poco el aire, necesitaba tranquilizarse o no llegaría viva a la fiesta. Creía que le iba a dar un infarto cuando vio aquel desperfecto, estaban tan cerca de Lakewood que ya podía ver las luces del pueblo y en lo alto de la colina, iluminada en todo su esplendor la mansión de los Andrew. Aquello era una auténtica tortura. Suspiró pesadamente y rogó al cielo que Albert la esperase. Pronto estarían juntos y ya nada los separaría; estaba segura.

Pero no todo esa noche iba a ser felices reencuentros. En un rincón oscuro de aquella mansión se estaba tramando un complot contra el heredero de los Andrew.

Ashley Ashlan se entrevistaba en aquellos momentos con aquel hombre misterioso de las llamadas telefónicas. Sin que nadie pudiera sospechar nada de ella, se acercó a un tipo vestido de camarero y le entregó un arma de fuego.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –dijo ésta en un susurro.

No te preocupes, encanto- rió éste por lo bajo-, es mi trabajo.

No me falles o no responderé por ti.

Descuida, yo nunca fallo.

Ashley se alejó de allí sin levantar la mínima sospecha. Ya todo estaba dicho, ahora sólo tenían que esperar al momento adecuado para actuar y entonces…

**Capítulo 21**

Cristian no paraba de girar con Amy entre sus brazos. Aún no se podía creer que ella estuviera allí frente a él, sonriente y dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida en su compañía.

Poco a poco se separaron felices, mirándose a los ojos mientras Alistear y Robert eran testigos mudos de este mágico encuentro. No entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando allí, ¿quién era esa chica? y ¿por qué Cristian insistía en que era su hermana?

Alistear carraspeó para hacerles ver que no estaban solos en el mundo. Cristian se volvió para mirarlo y sus ojos irradiaron un brillo especial que lo confundieron.

Alistear, Robert; ella es Amy y es mi hermanastra; es la hija de Candy White Andrew.

Pero, ¿cómo puede ser? Ella murió y no se encontró a nadie más –dijo Alistear no muy convencido

Sí, así es. Pero lo que la gente no sabe es que mi padre encontró entre los restos una muñeca de trapo, la cual pertenecía a Amy. Supuse que entre los escombros debía haber un bebé.

¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Siempre observaba a mi padre y vi que la guardaba en una caja de este tamaño. Me introduje en su habitación más de una vez cuando él se ausentaba.- explicó Cristian.

¡Eres increíble! –dijo sorprendido Stear- Y explícame cómo diste con Amy.

Hum…sólo até cabos. Vi que se parecía mucho a la chica de la fotografía que tenía mi padre en su despacho e imaginé que se trataba de Candy. Después de corroborar mi teoría, fui a ver a la familia de Amy y ellos lo confirmaron todo. Fue gracias al destino que podemos estar juntos- mirando a Amy con ternura.

¡Así que tenemos a todo un Sherlock Holmes en potencia! ¡Vaya, primo, me dejas sorprendido!

¡Y a mí! –dijo Robert con los ojos muy abiertos.

Pero…

¿Qué? –preguntó con curiosidad Cris.

¿Crees que tu padre la reconozca?

¡Seguro!, ellas son idénticas; salvo por el color de los ojos y las pecas.

Bien, entonces ¿a qué esperamos? –dijo sonriendo Stear.

Amy se agarró del brazo que le ofrecía Cristian y todos se fueron hacia la entrada, pero al llegar les volvieron a cortar el paso los agentes de negro. Todos se miraron interrogantes entre sí.

Yo soy Cristian Andrew y les exijo que me dejen pasar a mí y a mis compañeros.

Lo siento, señor, son órdenes del señor Andrew. Ustedes pueden pasar, pero ella no.

¿Qué?, pero… ¡¿cómo se atreve a hablarle así a mi primo?! –dijo Alistear perdiendo la paciencia- Él es el hijo del señor Andrew y tiene derecho a…

Sí quieren, pueden hablar con nuestro superior –dijo en el tono más serio aquel tipo enorme.

¿Quién es?

El señor George Jonhson.

Eso está mejor –echándole una mirada retadora.

Todos se apartaron a un lado y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

¿Qué haremos? No quiero decírselo a George y estropear la sorpresa- dijo Cris cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

Sí…pero ¿qué se puede hacer?

Si tan sólo pudiéramos entrar sin ser vistos…-frunciendo el ceño.

Alistear también lo frunció y se quedó un momento pensativo y entonces…

¡Qué idea! Cristian, sé por donde podemos entrar y no está lejos de aquí. Seguidme.

Los chicos se miraron interrogantes al ver a Alistear que les señalaba el bosque de Lakewood. Ahora más que nunca, Cristian no podía dudar de su primo. Sabía que era uno de los chicos más inteligentes que había conocido en su vida, tal vez saliera realmente a su primo Alistear Conrwell, pero sin sus locos inventos como le había comentado Archie en más de una ocasión.

Atravesaron la espesa maleza de ramas y arbustos hasta llegar a un paseo lateral de piedra. Un inmenso muro se levantaba en toda su altura cubierta por la hiedra de hacía muchos años. Alistear parecía buscar algo entre ellas hasta que por fin los llamó contento por su hallazgo. Les pidió a todos que le ayudaran y una vez arrancadas las hojas de hiedra dejaron al descubierto un enorme portal de piedra. Todos dieron una exclamación de asombro al ver tan magnífica construcción.

Alistear sonrió orgulloso y les contó con breves palabras que aquel era el portal de piedra de su tío Stear. Detrás se suponía que estaba su laboratorio donde experimentaba con sus "trastos" como los llamaba su padre. También les dijo que aquella sala en especial estaba comunicada con la casa de los Andrew por un túnel subterráneo y después ascendía hasta el segundo piso de la mansión. Los chicos cada vez estaban más asombrados por todo lo que les contaba Alistear. De verdad que su tío había sido un auténtico genio.

Muy bien, empujemos a la vez –dijo Alistear.

Todos se pusieron contra la pared y a una voz de éste empujaron con todas sus fuerzas sin obtener resultado alguno. No se había movido ni un ápice. Era imposible mover aquella mole de piedra compacta. Los ánimos de los chicos cayeron al suelo al ver sus esperanzas rotas; pero Cristian se quedó observando la puerta un momento. Parecía que había una especie de cerradura en uno de sus bordes y no era muy antigua. Éste se sonrió a sí mismo y miró a Alistear de reojo.

Creo que podremos entrar sin problemas- dijo al fin Cristian- Amy, ¿me prestas una orquilla?

¿Qué? ¿una orquilla? – entregándosela en seguida.

Gracias.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, se agachó junto a la cerradura e introdujo el pequeño metal en ella. Al poco tiempo de hurgar se escuchó un débil clic y éste empujó la puerta haciendo que se abriera ante los ojos abiertos de los chicos.

¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! –dijo boquiabierto Stear.

¡Guau, qué gran truco! –dijo Robert- ¿Me lo enseñas?

Otro día, ahora toca ir a la fiesta –guiñándole un ojo.

Sí –asintió contenta Amy que veía por fin la oportunidad de ver a su padre.

Como bien les dijo Alistear, tuvieron que pasar por un pasadizo y subir las empinadas escaleras de piedra hasta llegar al segundo piso. Justo donde terminaba la escalera había un panel de madera que se suponía que daba a alguna parte de la casa.

Tocaron para ver si aún seguía abierto. Comprobaron que sonaba hueco y empujaron un poco el panel que cedió sin apenas presión. La entrada estaba oculta detrás de un tapiz del s. XV que apartaron con cuidado mirando a ambos lados del pasillo y se introdujeron en él. Acto seguido se metieron a una de las habitaciones vacías y por fin pudieron respirar tranquilos. La operación había sido todo un éxito. Ahora sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer y eso era divertirse.

¡Bravo!, por fin podré ver a mi padre.

¡Sí!, y se llevará una gran sorpresa. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando te vea –dijo Cristian guiñándole un ojo.

Ejem… siento interrumpir pero… -dijo Alistear-; No pensarás bajar así vestida, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestido? –dijo con enfado.

Nada… si vas a las fiestas de tu pueblo, pero esto es una fiesta para gente que está acostumbrada a llevar ropas caras, ¿comprendes?

Alistear tiene razón –suspiró Cristian- No quiero que piensen que eres parte del servicio de la casa. Tu vestido es muy bonito, pero no para esta clase de fiestas.

¡Oh, no! ¡No podré asistir! –dijo Amy sollozando.

Los chicos la miraron apenados al verla tan deprimida. Habían llegado hasta allí y de nuevo sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas por otro hecho inesperado. ¿Qué más podían hacer por ella?

Cristian se acercó hasta una ventana y vio como las luces del jardín estaban encendidas. Los rosedales tenían un aspecto extraño con esos claroscuros que se proyectaban en las estatuas de mármol y las estrellas refulgían esa noche más que nunca.

Se quedó un minuto pensativo calibrando las posibilidades de pedirle prestado a Claudia uno de sus trajes; pero sería una pérdida de tiempo el sólo hecho de pensarlo, pues sabía que odiaba a Amy con toda su alma y además ella era mucho más alta que su hermana.

De pronto se le iluminó el rostro. ¡Eso era!, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?

Cristian salió corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada asombrada de todos. Al cabo de un rato regresó con varios vestidos entre sus manos y sin dar explicaciones a nadie los dejó encima de la cama.

Amy, estos vestidos fueron de tu madre. Estoy seguro que te servirán a ti también.

¡De mi madre! –admirando las bellas telas que estaban ante sí.

Elige el que más te guste e iré por unas mucamas para que te ayuden con tu arreglo, no tardo. Vamos chicos –empujándolos hacia la salida.

¡Cristian! –dijo Amy y éste se volvió al tiempo.

Dime.

Yo…

No tengas miedo, no te dejaré mucho tiempo sola.

No es eso, es que yo… quería hablarte…

Cristian la miró a los ojos y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a sus primos fuera para mayor intimidad. Se acercó hasta Amy y se le quedó contemplando en silencio. Ésta no sabía cómo comenzar, ¿qué le diría ahora que lo tenía en frente? Tanto tiempo había esperado este momento para…

Cristian, sólo quería decirte lo mucho que yo…te quiero. ¡Te quiero, Cristian!

Amy… -dijo en estado de shock y mordiéndose los labios.

Sé que eres mi hermano, pero tenía que decírtelo. Estoy tan avergonzada que…

Pero Cris no la dejó continuar poniendo suavemente su dedo índice en sus labios. La miró con infinita ternura y la abrazó con fuerza. Amy podía sentir su corazón acelerado ¿o era el de Cristian? La chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esas cálidas sensaciones que le transmitía su ángel.

Amy, escúchame –dijo dulcemente la voz de Cristian- Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Estoy seguro de que llegarás a ser una mujer realmente hermosa como tu madre y algún día te apartarán de mi lado, pues tendrás a alguien especial en tu vida que te hará ver la vida de otra manera. Seguramente lo que sientes ahora desaparecerá con el tiempo. Siempre seremos hermanos y eso no lo cambiará jamás nadie, ¿entiendes? Mi cariño por ti es inmenso, pero… es sólo de hermano, compréndelo.

Lo sé… Gracias, Cris –dijo alzando su cabeza para ver los ojos de éste - Yo nunca te olvidaré.

Debo irme –separándose bruscamente de ella y perdiendo aquel cálido contacto.

Cristian se recargó en la puerta pesadamente mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca. Sin decir una palabra salió corriendo ante los ojos inquisitivos de sus primos que no comprendían qué había pasado entre ellos.

Justo en esos momentos arribaba a la mansión de los Andrew el coche de los Faulkner. Uno de los mozos se acercó para abrirle la puerta a Candy que descendió con el corazón acelerado al sentirse de nuevo en su hogar.

Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido de seda rosa con un chal de muselina a juego. Iba entallado a lo largo de su cuerpo marcando cada curva del mismo, dejando ver una figura muy sensual; con un amplio escote en forma de V bordado con pedrería y la espalda descubierta hasta la cintura, de la cual salía una cola de varios pliegues de un metro de largo. Su pelo estaba recogido hacia atrás, dejando caer varios bucles a lo largo de su espalda y como únicas joyas llevaba su inseparable gargantilla de corazones y unos pendientes de brillantes que Alman le había regalado en sus vacaciones.

Candy se tomó del brazo de Alman y contuvo la respiración al pisar la entrada del recibidor. Ante ellos apareció el mayordomo de la casa, al cual Candy no había visto en su vida. Después de nueve largos años todo había cambiado mucho en aquella casa y tenía miedo de no encajar más allí.

La rubia sintió que se ahogaba al ver al hombre dirigirse a ellos con una inclinación y decirles que le acompañaran para ser anunciados a su patrón; pero en ese momento Candy paró en seco en medio del pasillo y miró a Alman con preocupación a los ojos.

Alman, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo casi en un susurro.

Éste se dirigió al mayordomo y le dijo que esperara un minuto. También le pidió que le indicara un sitio privado donde poder hablar. El mayordomo les indicó el despacho del señor Andrew y cerró tras de sí la puerta.

¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar, Jane? Nos están esperando y tú más que nadie querías llegar a tiempo. ¿Qué pasa?

Por favor, siéntate –dijo Candy temblorosa-, tengo algo que comunicarte.

Te escucho.

Alman, eres un hombre maravilloso –dijo soltando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones-, pero yo…

¿Dónde quieres llegar, Jane? –dijo seriamente Alman,

Yo no soy Jane Hopeson, sino… Candy White Andrew.

Pero… ¿de qué hablas?

He recuperado la memoria hace unos días –dijo sollozando- No tuve el valor de decírtelo, no sabía cómo encararte. No quiero hacerte daño. Perdóname.

Alman se quedó con la vista perdida y con una sensación de sequedad en la boca que le dificultaba el habla. Lo que le estaba contando su prometida era algo increíble.

Lo he recordado todo o casi. Sé que estaba prometida a William Albert Andrew y que la noche de nuestro compromiso…

Desapareciste- dijo sorprendiendo a Candy- Fue una noticia muy sonada en todo .

¡Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste! –dijo enfadada.

No, jamás supuse que fueras tú. Además se te dio por muerta y eso me despistó aún más.

Comprendo –dijo suspirando- Ahora, ¿qué haremos?

El señor Faulkner se paseó a lo largo de la estancia con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda hasta pararse en el amplio ventanal. A través de las vidrieras se dejaba ver el cielo estrellado y la luna que reflejaba su brillo plateado en las bellas facciones de aquel hombre.

No puedo retenerte a mi lado, Candy –dijo sin volverse- Sí eres feliz al lado de ese hombre, no es justo que yo te aparte de él.

Alman… -dijo juntado sus manos y sintiendo los ojos anegados en lágrimas- Gracias.

Vamos –avanzó Alman hasta ella- No quiero verte llorar. Después de mucho tiempo serás feliz junto al hombre que realmente amas. Lo supe desde la fiesta de disfraces.

¡Oh, no! –dijo tapando su boca con su enguantada mano.

No te preocupes, no es grave. No te guardo rencor.

Ambos se miraron en la oscuridad de aquella sala y se sonrieron como dos buenos amigos.

Bien, si me permite acompañarla, señorita Andrew.

Para mi será un placer, señor Faulkner –tomando su brazo.

Mientras, en el salón principal donde se celebraba tan fastuosa fiesta, Albert buscaba con desesperación a su hijo. Sabía perfectamente que le había dado permiso para estar con sus primos, pero era hora de hacer su presentación ante todos y no lo veía por ningún lado. Sus nervios ya no podían más e iba a hablar con George para que fuera a buscarlo, cuando Alistear bajó por las escaleras con mucha elegancia y se paró frente a todos captando su atención.

Señoras y señores, me gustaría pedirles un minuto de su atención, por favor.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Se preguntaba Albert cada vez más nervioso, ¿qué diantres estaban haciendo esos chicos? Lo iban a estropear todo.

Alistear continuó hablando a los reunidos con total calma- Quiero presentarles a Cristian Alexander Andrew y a su acompañante la señorita Amy Andrew.

Un murmullo de asombro se escuchó a lo largo de todo el salón. ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Amy Andrew?

Ante ellos apareció Cristian portando la divisa de la familia Andrew. Iba majestuoso vestido con el kilt de su padre y llevando con orgullo su broche reluciente en el pecho. A su lado iba una joven rubia muy hermosa que nadie reconocía, vestida con un traje de terciopelo azul, con mangas tres cuarto y encaje a lo largo del talle. Su pelo estaba recogido con lazos de seda del mismo color del vestido y sonreía abiertamente mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañada de su querido hermano.

Albert estaba estupefacto al contemplar a la pareja que se dirigía hacia él. No podía ser verdad lo que veían sus ojos, pero aquella chica era la viva imagen de su querida Candy.

Por fin llegaron hasta donde estaba él y con una linda reverencia, Amy se presentó a su padre. Éste la miraba embobado sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, pues sentía un cúmulo de emociones indescriptible. Se agachó lentamente hacia ella y con una mano temblorosa le acarició los suaves cabellos dorados.

- Hija mía…-dijo Albert sin poder contener más la emoción.

**Capítulo 22**

Una gran expectación recorrió el gran salón de la mansión Andrew. Cientos de invitados se preguntaban quién era aquella chica rubia de mirada azul intensa. Tenía la dulzura de un ángel y su sonrisa infantil lo llenaba todo con su luz.

Albert no podía apartar la mirada de aquella pequeña criatura celestial. Era la viva imagen de su querida Candy. ¿Cómo podía ser si nunca encontraron a nadie vivo entre los restos? Pero allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como un capullo de rosa y tan alegre que hizo que el corazón de Albert latiera de pura emoción. No cabía duda alguna, tenía que ser hija suya y de Candy, no había otra explicación ante aquella aparición.

La pequeña lo miró e hizo una graciosa inclinación ante él y Albert sintió que no podía aguantar más la emoción de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de besarla y decirle lo mucho que la había soñado.

Hija mía…

¡Papá! –dijo entre sollozos Amy que se agarró con fuerza al cuello de su padre, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Esto es… como un sueño. Siempre creí que existías, lo sabía. Ya no nos separaremos más.

Fue gracias a Cristian –dijo sonriente-. Él me encontró.

Albert se separó de Amy y con paso lento se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo. Cristian se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir, avergonzado ante las miradas de todos y entonces Albert lo abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del muchacho que no supo reaccionar ante tal muestra de cariño.

Gracias –dijo sollozando Albert-. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hijo mío.

Padre…

No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero muchas gracias. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

También para mí… -observando a Amy de reojo.

Cristian sentía una punzada de tristeza al mirarla a los ojos y ver que estos se volvían cristalinos ante sus palabras. Sabía lo que sentía por él, pero también sabía que había hecho lo correcto contándole la verdad a su padre; sencillamente lo suyo no podía ser.

Mientras, la señora Ashlan había presenciado aquel encuentro entre Albert y su hija, aquello era demasiado. Sus planes, todo se había esfumado como el humo de un cigarro y sintió que la rabia la invadía; ya no podía aguantarlo más. Se dirigió hasta uno de los laterales donde le esperaba su cómplice; tomó una copa de champán entre sus manos y bebió de un sorbo su contenido. Con tan sólo una mirada aquel hombre sabía lo que debía hacer.

Con paso lento, llevando una bandeja de bebidas en las manos, se mezcló entre la multitud que se congregaba allí. Cuando tuvo a tiro a su victima, sacó el arma con disimulo de la chaqueta y la escondió debajo de la bandeja tratando de ocultarla con un paño blanco. Pero inesperadamente, cuando iba a disparar, uno de los invitados chocó contra él haciendo tambalear la bandeja y dejando al descubierto el arma. La reacción por parte de aquel hombre no se hizo esperar y todos se pusieron a gritar alarmados.

Al verse descubierto no le quedaba más remedio que disparar a bocajarro contra Albert. Apretó los dientes y presionó el gatillo con fuerza. Se escucharon dos fuertes detonaciones y dos cuerpos cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Uno de ellos era el de aquel asesino a sueldo tras ser disparado en la espalda por George. Éste lo había estado observando detenidamente toda la noche al ver que mantenía conversaciones sospechosas con la señora Ashlan. La otra persona a la que habían disparado era nada más y nada menos que Cristian.

Todo había pasado muy rápido y no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Albert seguía abrazado a su hijo, cuando la gente empezó a gritar despavorida. Se soltó inmediatamente de él para ver qué sucedía y entonces sin previo aviso, el muchacho se puso entre él y el arma homicida. El cuerpo del chico chocó contra el de Albert y éste lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos al tiempo que gritaba su nombre. También Amy gritó horrorizada ante la terrible imagen de ver desplomarse inconsciente el cuerpo de su hermano y no pudo soportar la tensión cayendo en los brazos de Alistear desmayada. Por su parte, Candy había visto aquella escena y se abrazaba sollozando con todas sus fuerzas a Alman quién permanecía en estado de shock.

Albert sintió como el corazón se le paraba al ver que su hijo tenía los ojos cerrados como si tuviera un dulce sueño. Lo apretaba contra su pecho meciéndolo y llorando sin creerse que hubiera dado su vida por él. Aun arrodillado junto a su hijo empezó a hablarle.

Cristian, ¿por qué tú? No sabes lo mucho que te amo, hijo mío. Desde que llegaste a esta casa no he dejado de quererte y adorarte un solo día. A pesar de todas nuestras diferencias siempre te consideré el mejor hijo del mundo. Tan inteligente y lleno de vida, eras mi mayor orgullo y ahora…

¿Y ahora no, papá? –dijo con voz trémula Cristian quién había recuperado el conocimiento.

¡Cristian!, ¿estás bien?

Sí…, aunque un poco dolorido –tratando de incorporarse.

No debes hacer esfuerzos, resiste.

¿Qué? –preguntó Cris con asombro- Papá, me encuentro perfectamente; la bala no me hirió.

¿Cómo que no?

Creo que tengo un ángel de la guarda ¡jajaja! La bala se incrustó en el broche; aunque me duele el pecho… creo que me dejará un buen moretón.

Albert se abrazó con fuerza a él lastimándolo un poco, pero feliz de que estuviera vivo. Aquello había sido un milagro inesperado y por fin todo había terminado.

Mientras esto ocurría, Ashley apretaba los puños con fuerza y fruncía el ceño al ver que sus planes habían fallado y que su hombre estaba muerto. No le quedaba más remedio que huir de allí antes de que la cogieran. Sin decir una palabra, salió al jardín mientras aun seguía el caos reinante y los guardas de seguridad acudían a la llamada de George que les informaba de todo. Ashley tomó uno de los coches de la familia Andrew y a toda velocidad se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche sin dejar rastro y sin esperar siquiera a su hija Claudia.

George se acercó hasta Albert y Cristian para saber cómo se encontraban mientras los guardias de seguridad desalojaban a todos para dejar trabajar a la policía.

¿Se encuentran bien?

George… sabía que cuidarías de papá –dijo Cristian llevándose la mano al pecho- Gracias, padrino-guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

No tiene porqué dármelas, es mi trabajo. Desde que murió la señorita Candy me encargo de su seguridad, pero creo que eso no era secreto para ti.

Gracias, George –dijo Albert- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ashley? Tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones.

Me temo que ha huido, señor –dijo consternado- Cogió uno de los coches, aunque llevaba poco combustible. No irá lejos.

Puede que eso nos dé la oportunidad de cogerla.

Sí, señor. Estaremos alerta.

La policía llegó poco después y los chicos fueron llevados a sus habitaciones. George dio las explicaciones necesarias y acompañó a los agentes para seguir con la investigación. Aquella mujer era una perturbada y tendrían que dar con ella o trataría de volver a intentarlo. Ya tenían sospechas del fallecimiento del señor Ashlan, pero nunca habían tenido pruebas suficientes hasta ahora, al ver el cadáver de aquel tipo. Era el mismo que se hizo pasar por ladrón y al cual habían descrito los vecinos de los Ashlan. Estaban seguros de que todo había sido un complot y que el señor Ashlan había sido asesinado por su propia esposa.

Albert escuchaba atento a las explicaciones de la policía cuando se percató de la presencia de cierto individuo en la sala. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que él estuviera allí. Se acercó lentamente hasta el caballero de pelo entrecano y le tendió la mano en señal de saludo

Buenas noches, señor Andrew

Buenas noches, señor Faulkner –dijo Albert seriamente-, ya no los esperábamos. ¿Viene solo?

No, por supuesto. Pero fue un fuerte shock para ella ver la terrible escena del tiroteo.

Sí, siento lo que ha pasado hoy aquí. Tuvimos que suspender la fiesta. Cristian no se encontraba bien y el doctor Martin lo está examinando en estos momentos; también a mi hija.

¡Oh, sí!, la rubita. Linda criatura –dijo con una sonrisa- Seguro que sale a su madre.

Bueno…en cierto modo –dijo cabizbajo

¿Pasó algo, señor Andrew?

No

Entiendo –dijo Alman serio.

Permaneció unos minutos mirando a Albert y éste a Alman con detenimiento. No sabía por qué pero tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago al tener a Alman frente a él, callado e impasible. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?

Señor Andrew –dijo al fin Alman-, sé que esta es su casa; pero ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme a su despacho? Creo que alguien desea hablarle de algo muy importante.

¿Quién?

Creo que ella mejor que nadie se lo explicará.

Albert no entendía nada de lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo, pero no le quedaba más opción que acompañarlo.

Lo siguió por el amplio pasillo hasta quedar frente a las enormes puertas de roble oscuro. Su respiración se agitó sin saber los motivos y empezó a sudar frío, ¿qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Era otra trampa?

Dígame, ¿por qué quiere que me entreviste con una mujer que no conozco?

Alman se giró sorprendido hacia él y rió entre dientes al ver que Albert desconfiaba de él. Lo miró fijamente, acercándose a él con paso lento y le puso una mano en el hombro que Albert apartó corriendo. Frunció el ceño e iba a llamar a George cuando Alman volvió a hablarle.

Tranquilícese, señor Andrew. No se trata de la señora Ashlan.

¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces?

Quería hablar con Jane, ¿no es eso? –dijo seriamente- Pues ella lo espera.

El corazón de Albert se saltó un latido al escuchar el nombre de aquella dama misteriosa. ¡Al fin podría saber si de verdad era ella!

Albert se sentía un completo idiota al sospechar del señor Faulkner y trató de disculparse, pero éste sólo sonrió con amabilidad; pidió su sombrero y el abrigo al mayordomo e hizo una inclinación de cabeza como despedida, ya nada lo retenía allí.

Les deseo lo mejor.

¿Cómo? ¿Se va? ¿Y ella?

Para mí su felicidad es lo más importante. Cuídela, ha sufrido mucho. Buenas noches.

Albert se quedó mudo ante tal comentario, pero por fin estaba solo ante aquella puerta. Con la mano temblorosa tomó el picaporte y giró la cerradura. La habitación estaba en penumbras, sólo iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea que había sido encendida para que Candy pudiera reponerse del susto.

Tumbada en el mullido sofá, se encontraba ésta con una gasa húmeda en los ojos para que se relajara y se recuperara de la fuerte impresión. Desde donde estaba pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba a ella muy lentamente y que se paraba junto al sofá para contemplarla.

¿Eres tú, Alman? Creo que ya me encuentro me…

Candy dejó de hablar ante el hombre que la miraba con incredulidad. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sentía que la garganta se le secaba. Trató de articular palabra pero por más que lo intentaba no salía sonido alguno de sus labios.

Albert tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar, aquello era imposible. Tenía delante de sus ojos a Candy, y sin embargo, no podía creérselo. Habían pasado diez largos años y era como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Allí estaba tan hermosa como siempre e incluso más. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda, sus labios carnosos que no podía dejar de mirar con deseo, sus bellas formas… Había soñado tantas veces con encontrarla que ahora no distinguía la realidad de la vigilia.

Albert…- dijo por fin Candy con gran esfuerzo volviendo a éste a la realidad.

William se sentó junto a ella en silencio sin apartar la mirada un segundo de ella. Levantó una mano temblorosa y con delicadeza acarició sus cabellos, su cara, su cuello… Ambos cerraron los ojos para sentirse más en plenitud y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Aquel cálido contacto era sublime, después de tantos años separados, poder sentir al otro era demasiado.

Candy tragó pesadamente y lo miró con ojos cristalinos. Sonrió a duras penas para contener el llanto y posó su mano en la mejilla de Albert. Éste tomó su palma y la besó con vehemencia, para después llevársela hasta su corazón. Candy pudo sentir el frenético palpitar de Albert que la miraba con una mezcla de ternura y deseo.

¿Candy… realmente eres tú?

Sí –asintió enérgicamente la chica sollozando- Es increíble, ¿verdad?

No sabes cuanto –sin aguantar por más tiempo sus lágrimas- Todos estos años sin ti han sido como una terrible pesadilla. No quería vivir si tú no estabas en mi vida, compartiendo mis sueños, mis penas y alegrías. Candy… te amaba y te sigo amando más que nunca.

Albert…

¿Por qué te fuiste? No lo entiendo, si me amabas… por qué.

Tenía miedo, Albert. La noche de nuestro compromiso, ¿recuerdas?; yo lo escuché todo. Vi a tu hijo y aquella mujer… No podía separarte de la mujer que amabas…

¡Tú eres a quién yo amaba! –dijo Albert tomándola de los hombros- ¡Debiste preguntarme! ¡Decirme qué es lo que te preocupaba! Candy… la madre de Cristian murió en África y la mujer que trajo al niño era la asistenta social. Tú eras la única en mi vida.

Entonces…-comprendiendo al fin su error.-Todos estos años…

Sí, fueron un grave error–dijo consternado-Y después lo de Amy…

¿Amy? – dijo levantándose abruptamente - ¿Quién es Amy?

Candy, es nuestra hija–dijo Albert sin comprender-¿No lo sabes?

Yo… ¿tuve una hija contigo? No puede ser…

De pronto, sintió una fuerte sacudida que recorrió todo su ser al recordar por fin lo que sucedió aquella mañana de su accidente. Ella iba sentada en el carro llevando entre sus brazos a ¡su hija! Aquella rubita de encantadores ojos azules a la que todo el mundo llamaba Amy, era su hija. Pero ella no le había llamado Amy, sino Rose en honor a su tía Rosemary.

Candy no lo soportó más y se echó a llorar en brazos de Albert que la veía apenado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Claramente Candy había sufrido de amnesia como él, reconocía los síntomas.

La tomó con ternura de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. El verde se mezcló con aquel azul profundo como la noche y sus cuerpos sintieron la cercanía del otro. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios sintieron el contacto cálido y húmedo de la piel contra la piel. Sus manos exploraron sus cuerpos y se abandonaron a la pasión, pero unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron reaccionar y separarse. Era George que traía nuevas noticias. Éste se quedó en estado de shock al ver con sus propios ojos a la señorita Candy y pasaba nervioso su vista de uno a otro sin comprender nada. Ambos sonrieron ante la mirada ansiosa de su viejo amigo y le dijeron que tenían mucho que explicar, pero que lo urgente ahora era el caso de intento de asesinato.

George se acercó al oído de Albert y le comentó algo que le ensombreció el rostro. Detrás de George había una chica rubia de la edad de Cristian que Candy no conocía, pero se la veía abatida y con claros signos de haber llorado. Vio como Albert se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros para hablarle y Candy no pudo evitar acercarse a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Albert…- lo miró inquisitivamente.

Permíteme que te presente a Claudia Ashlan. Es la hija de Ashley Ashlan, una eminente empresaria y…

¡Y su prometida! –dijo Claudia furiosa.

Claudia, eso no es así. Tu madre y yo rompimos, pero aún no os lo habíamos comentado para no estropearle la fiesta a Cristian.

¡¿Qué?! –dijo con la mirada perdida sin poder creérselo.

Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido –se disculpó Candy

Lo peor de todo es que su madre intentó matarme y ahora la busca la policía del condado.

¡Qué horror! –dijo Candy llevándose las manos a la boca- Claudia, no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ti hasta que hablemos con tu familia.

¡No me toque! –apartando la mano que le había puesto en el brazo- ¡Usted tiene toda la culpa! ¡Pagará por esto!

¡Claudia! – dijo Albert furioso- No te atrevas a levantarle la voz. Haremos lo que podamos por ti, pero una vez localizada tu familia te irás de esta casa.

Comprendo –bajando la cabeza- Aunque le advierto… que los Ashlan no bajan nunca los brazos y mi madre no es de las que se rinden hasta conseguir sus propósitos.

¿Es una amenaza?

No, es sólo una advertencia…

**Capítulo 23**

La noche había sido especialmente larga para Albert. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa, tantas emociones juntas, tantos reencuentros, que aquello era difícil de asimilar.

Primero el reencuentro con su hija Amy, la cual no sabía ni siquiera que existía. Después el terrible altercado con aquel asesino a sueldo y ver caer a su hijo entre sus brazos había sido un fuerte shock para él. Esa noche no pudo dormir. Aquellas imágenes venían una y otra vez a su mente perturbándolo sin cesar. Por suerte, todo había quedado en un susto y sabía perfectamente que Cristian se encontraba bien. Y luego sucedió lo más increíble, Candy. Su querida Candy había aparecido de nuevo en su vida después de tantos años de separación. Tenían tanto de qué hablar, pero no esa noche… ella estaba muy cansada y él también empezaba a notar los estragos de todo aquel mar turbulento de emociones.

La mañana llegó soleada y Albert se encontraba en su habitación solo, mirando por el amplio ventanal mientras saboreaba una humeante taza de café. Se preguntaba cómo se tomarían los chicos la noticia de Candy y sobretodo Annie y Archie; los cuales habían crecido junto a ella y sufrieron mucho por su perdida. Tendría que advertirles si no quería que les diera un infarto. Albert sonrió ante la idea de darles a todos una sorpresa y que ella misma se presentara.

Tomó otro sorbo de café y dejó la taza y el platillo en una mesa cercana para, a continuación, dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha rápida. Después se puso su traje negro para reunirse con George en el despacho, pero no sin antes pasar a ver a sus hijos.

Al primero que vio fue a Cristian. Éste permanecía tumbado en la cama con un brazo en cabestrillo y los ojos aún cerrados, dejando caer su espeso flequillo sobre ellos.

Albert lo contempló por unos minutos y decidió marcharse para dejarlo descansar, pero al darse la vuelta para salir sintió la voz de su hijo que le llamaba.

Cristian, no sabía que estabas despierto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Albert se acercó hasta él y se sentó a la orilla de la cama para que éste pudiera verlo mejor. Cristian le sonrió de lado y le habló.

Mucho mejor. El doctor Martin hizo un buen trabajo. Apenas me duele.

Me alegro de que estés bien, hijo.-le sonrió- Me comentó que tienes lastimado el músculo deltoides y no debes mover el brazo, así que por un tiempo no podrás tocar ni hacer movimientos bruscos.

Lo sé, también me lo dijo a mí. Es un fastidio pero si no queda más remedio…

Así es.

Papá, dime, ¿qué te pareció Amy?

Albert suspiró y miró a través del ventanal desde su posición. El sol iluminaba toda la habitación y allá afuera se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros; la suave brisa movía las copas de los árboles y ante aquella paz, éste cerró los ojos y sonrió para sus adentros.

Creo que es una chica encantadora, guapa y se la ve muy inteligente.

Sí, así es. Ella está llena de vitalidad, es buena y muy sencilla.

Dime algo, ¿cómo la encontraste?

Ella nos encontró a nosotros.

No comprendo –dijo Albert confuso.

La vidriera, ¿recuerdas? Ella entró a formar parte del servicio por romper unos cristales de la mansión.

Así que era la pequeña del bosque. No fue una alucinación después de todo ¡jajaja!

No –dijo sonriendo Cristian

Pero, ¿cómo supiste que era ella? Tú no sabías nada del accidente.

Claro que sí. Archie me tenía informado de todo, aunque no es su culpa, yo preguntaba- hizo una pausa- Yo quería saber más cosas de Candy, tu prometida.

Cristian… - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Por qué todo el mundo la quería y era tan importante para ti.

Siento que pensaras que yo no te quería, hijo.

Ya no importa.

Claro que importa y espero que puedas perdonarme.

No hay nada que perdonar –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Su padre no pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó con fuerza, a lo que Cristian gritó de dolor por la herida aun abierta. Albert se separó de él ruborizado pidiéndole disculpas por su torpeza. Cristian soltó una carcajada sorprendiendo a Albert que nunca lo había visto reír de esa forma.

Después de estar un rato con su hijo, fue el turno de Amy quien ya estaba despierta. La chica llevaba puesto un precioso camisón de algodón, blanco y suave, y una bata con preciosos dibujos de flores bordadas con miles de hilos de colores.

Miraba distraída a través de los grandes ventanales de su nueva habitación. Tenían unas vistas preciosas al lago y los jardines traseros que se extendían más allá de su vista. Aquella habitación había pertenecido a su tía Rosemary y estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito. Los techos eran altos y llenos de molduras de estilo barroco, doradas y formando dibujos de flores; las paredes estaban empapeladas de un color rosa claro en su fondo y con flores de lid más claras. Una enorme lámpara de araña pendía del techo haciendo que los rayos del sol se reflectasen en sus miles de cristales y descompusiera la luz en pequeños arco iris sobre las paredes. La cama con dosel era majestuosa y todos aquellos muebles primorosos que una dama pudiera desear.

Amy se sentía feliz estando en un sitio así, aunque también echaba de menos la sencillez de su pequeña recamara. Desde allí podía oler cada mañana el frescor del rocío en los campos; el bello trinar de los pájaros que se asomaban a su ventana y el despertar de sus abuelos llamándola para desayunar tortitas con sirope y chocolate calentito. Nada le gustaba más que rodearse de aquella naturaleza.

Mientras, Albert la contemplaba extasiado desde la puerta. En cierto modo, le recordaba su figura a su querida y difunta hermana Rosemary. Tenían el pelo igual, ondulado, rubio y largo hasta la cintura; los ojos verde-azulados y un cutis muy fino. Aunque la expresión de su mirada y su forma de ser eran claramente de Candy, no podía negarlo. Sonrió ante este pensamiento y por fin carraspeo para hacerse notar. La chica se volvió algo asustada al comprobar que no estaba sola y para su sorpresa era su padre quien la observaba.

Buenos días –dijo Amy haciendo una inclinación

Bueno días, cielo –sonrió Albert acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.

Amy no se podía creer que ese hombre fuera en verdad su padre y que además fuera tan cariñoso con ella. Esto hizo que los ojos se le pusieran cristalinos al sentirse tan querida por aquél que la miraba con ternura.

¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación?

Es preciosa… papá

Albert al escuchar llamarle "papá" casi se le salta las lágrimas de la emoción y tuvo que contenerse a duras penas para no llorar.

Me alegro.

Esto… ¿cómo está Cristian?

Él está muy bien. Estuve un rato hablando con él y me dijo que deseaba verte.

¡En serio! ¿puedo verlo? –dijo entusiasmada.

Claro que sí, estará deseando estar con su hermanita.

Yo también… -ruborizándose al instante- ¡Voy a verlo!

¡Amy!

Pero la chica había salido corriendo literalmente de la habitación dejando a Albert con dos palmos de narices. Tuvo que reírse ante el ímpetu de la chica por estar con su hermano, aunque dudaba de que eso fuera normal y se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo.

Albert no le dio más importancia al asunto y bajó hasta su despacho donde ya se encontraba George mirando algunos papeles. George se incorporó y saludo a Albert. Pudo notar que éste estaba feliz y comprendía el porqué perfectamente, su vida ahora estaba completa.

Señor William, quiero pedirle una disculpa por no creer en usted. Tenía razón con respecto a la señorita Candy. Discúlpeme.

Vamos George, no seas tan melodramático ¡jajaja! Todo ha terminado bien.

Todo no, señor –dijo seriamente- Aún queda dar con la señora Ashlan y sobretodo qué va a pasar con la señorita Claudia.

Es verdad –apretando los puños con fuerza-, parece que no me puedo deshacer de ellas tan fácilmente. Por favor, George, si es tan amable de llamar a Claudia.

Sí, señor William.

Al momento se personó en el despacho de Albert con la chica que se encontraba seria e impasible ante la mirada del cabeza de familia de los Andrew.

Éste se levantó desde detrás de su mesa y paseó con las manos a su espalda, sopesando las palabras que iba a emplear con ella. No quería ser duro pero tampoco iba a dejar que se quedara por más tiempo con su familia siendo su madre una asesina.

Claudia, ¿ya tienes pensado con quién quieres vivir?

¿A qué se refiere?

Debes tener algún familiar cercano o lejano que quiera tenerte. Como comprenderás ya no te une nada a esta familia, pero estoy dispuesto a que te quedes mientras encuentras a tus parientes. ¿Queda claro?

Muy claro –reteniendo las lágrimas.

Albert se sentía despreciable por tener que hablarle así pero qué más podía hacer por ella. Suspiró pesadamente, se sentó detrás del escritorio y cruzó las manos bajo su barbilla sin dejar de observarla.

¿Y bien? –dijo Albert

¿Y bien qué? –frunció el ceño ésta.

¿Quiénes son tus familiares? ¿Dónde quieres ir?

No tengo a nadie… sólo a usted –dijo derramando una lágrima por su pálida mejilla- La familia de mi padre no quiere saber nada de nosotras desde que murió papá. Y mi madre es hija única, además de huérfana.

Albert se quedó consternado ante las palabras de Claudia.

¿Cómo murieron? –preguntó Albert intrigado

En un incendio –habló George –Investigué su pasado y todo apunta a que fue provocado.

¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mi madre es una mujer decente! –llorando a lágrima viva- Me da igual lo que piense, hombre horrible.

Vamos Claudia, no te pongas así con George; él sólo hace su trabajo. Está bien, me encargaré de ti hasta que se sepa algo de tu madre; después… ya veremos –apretándose el puente de la nariz- Puedes retirarte.

Gracias, señor Andrew.

Claudia pasó al lado de los dos caballeros sin dejar de echar una mirada fulminante a George por entrometido. Éste no se inmutó en absoluto ante la mirada amenazadora de la chica y le hizo una reverencia como todo buen caballero. Después se giró hacia Albert que lo miraba con detenimiento a la espera de una aclaración.

George, ¿por qué supones que no fue un accidente?

¡Ja!, ¿todavía lo duda, señor?- sonrió sarcásticamente- Esa mujer era una don nadie y llegó a lo más alto a base de conspirar, pisotear y embaucar a los demás.

Cuéntame más.

Por lo que pude averiguar, ella era la secretaria particular del señor Ashlan. Lo sedujo y dicen que se casó embarazada de él, aunque muchos piensan que Claudia ni siquiera era hija legítima del señor Ashlan. Después sobrevino el asesinato de éste y ella heredó una gran fortuna y además las empresas quedaron a su nombre, a pesar de la oposición de muchos de sus accionistas. Pero no estamos hablando de una simple secretaria de tres al cuarto, sino de una mujer sumamente inteligente para los negocios y pronto se los metió a todos en el bolsillo. Hay que admitir que era una gran empresaria a pesar de ser mujer y una fuerte rival.

Sí, tienes razón. Creo que eso fue exactamente lo que me atrajo de ella. Sabía lo que quería y cuando lo quería.

Pero terminó siendo una amistad peligrosa.

Así es –dijo seriamente Albert- Bien, creo que hoy no tenemos mucho papeleo aquí, así que me dedicaré a mis hijos y a Candy; tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Por cierto, quiero que invite a los Cornwell a almorzar.

Sí señor –haciendo una inclinación para despedir a Albert.

Albert subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y llamó quedamente a la puerta de Candy. Una de las mucamas abrió inmediatamente y le dejó entrar dejándolos solos a una orden de Albert.

Candy ya estaba despierta y tomaba el desayuno tranquilamente en la terraza privada de su habitación. Desde allí podía contemplar los rosales de Anthony que tanto le gustaban.

Albert se acercó hasta ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba a su lado. Se sirvió una taza de té y miró a Candy por encima de ésta para no perder detalle de cada gesto que hacía o de cada brillo dorado que escapaba de sus pupilas.

Albert, deja de mirarme así –dijo ruborizada

¿Así cómo? –dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Éste le quitó la taza de las manos y dejó la suya propia sobre la mesa para tomar a Candy entre sus brazos. La sentó sobre sus rodillas y ocultó su cara en aquel hueco tan sensual de su cuello, aspirando el aroma a lilas que desprendían sus cabellos. Empezó a darle pequeños besos y la estrechó más contra sí, haciendo que Candy pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se besaron con ardor y Candy sintió como se erguían sus pezones debajo de la franela de su camisón. Tenían que parar antes de que la cosa fuera a más. Se separó de él apoyándose en sus hombros y mirándole a los ojos en los que había reflejado la pasión.

Candy… -dijo con voz enronquecida Albert-, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo…

Lo sé, pero ahora no es momento.

Siempre hay un momento -se quejó éste al ver que Candy se levantaba y se apoyaba en la barandilla.

Albert la siguió y la tomó de la cintura por detrás para contemplar los rosedales. La estación otoñal estaba llegando a su fin y pronto la nieve cubriría aquel hermoso paisaje.

De pequeño le encantaba jugar con Rosemary en el bosque de Lakewood, parecía un lugar mágico. Todo estaba blanco, de los árboles colgaba la escarcha y le encantaba mirar en las madrigueras de muchos animales que invernaban allí.

Su hermana jugaba con él al escondite y siempre creyó que se asemejaba a un hada, con su vestido blanco, su abrigo de cachemira rosa y sus botas de piel. También recordaba como su pelo ondeaba al viento y reía sin parar llamándolo con su dulce voz y él la veía atravesar el bosque como una ninfa; se perdía detrás de un árbol y aparecía en otro sonriente.

Candy notó que Albert tenía la vista perdida y estaba muy serio. Ésta se giró hacia él y lo abrazó con ternura apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió al ver que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre y que él también sonreía a su vez.

Candy, vístete. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

¿A quién? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Es hora de que veas por fin a Amy, ¿no te parece?

¡Claro que quiero!, pero Albert…

Dime

Ella no se llama Amy, sino Rose. Lo recordé ayer –dijo ruborizándose- Lo hice en honor a tu hermana.

Candy…

¿No te gusta? ¿Prefieres que se llame Amy?

Es perfecto –dijo con la voz tomada por la emoción-, me encanta Rose. Gracias por pensar en ella, se hubieran llevado muy bien ustedes dos.

Sí… -dijo cabizbaja

Albert la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, después se separó de ella y le dijo que deseaba verla dentro de media hora en el mirador. Candy comprendió enseguida lo que planeaba y asintió feliz ante la perspectiva de encontrarse de nuevo con su pequeño ángel. Por fin estarían juntas después de tanto tiempo.

Con paso lento, Albert se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, donde sabía perfectamente que Amy se encontraría allí. Efectivamente, la chica estaba sentada al lado de la cama de su hermano mientras jugaba distraída con una esfera de cristal. En su interior contenía la talla de un elfo y veía como caía la nieve a su alrededor. Amy estaba encantada con el juguete y no paraba de agitarlo delante de Cristian, a la vez que éste le contaba historias sobre Lakewood como hacía su padre cuando él era un niño. Aún recordaba aquellas maravillosas historias y más de una vez salió a cazar criaturas mágicas, aunque después iba corriendo a llorarle a su padre por no haber encontrado ninguna. Entonces Albert lo cogía en brazos y se lo llevaba a la cocina para darle galletas y chocolate caliente, y así se le pasaba el enfado.

Albert llamó a la puerta captando su atención y ambos lo miraron. Éste se acercó a ellos y les dijo que quería verlos en el salón principal vestidos, pues tenía una sorpresa para ellos. No dijo nada más, pero aquel guiño les hizo sentir una curiosidad tremenda y no hicieron más preguntas. ¿Qué podría ser aquello?, se preguntaba Amy.

**Capítulo 24**

Eran poco más de las doce cuando por fin llegó la familia Conrwell. Archie iba acompañado de Annie y sus dos hijos. Había recibido una llamada inesperada de George pidiéndole que acudiera a la mansión de Lakewood, ya que Albert tenía algo importante que decirles. Se temía que algo malo hubiera sucedido con su primo Cristian o que la tía abuela Elroy se sintiera peor. No le habían dado muchos detalles de por qué Albert quería verlo esa tarde y además con toda su familia.

Annie tampoco lo pasaba mejor, sentía un terrible nudo en el estómago pero había aprendido a controlar sus emociones y ahora no lloraba a las primeras de cambio; mientras que sus hijos estaban muy tranquilos y más sabiendo que podrían estar con Cristian y Amy, aún tenían mucho de que hablar.

Por fin divisaron a lo lejos el portal de las rosas de Anthony. Con la llegada del invierno se veía un poco desolador. Las rosas se habían marchitado y no daban ese esplendor a la casa ancestral de los Andrew, pero aun así, Lakewood siempre le había llenado de una gran paz a Archie. Su infancia había transcurrido feliz allí, aunque al final quedara él solo. Los que más quería ya no estaban con él. Primero Anthony, después Alistear y por último Candy…

Le tomó fuertemente la mano a su esposa al recordarla con nostalgia. Había sido el amor de su adolescencia pero nunca consiguió declarársele, aunque ahora se sentía muy feliz con Annie y sus hijos. Candy le había robado el corazón como a todos y saber que estaba muerta le llenaba de una profunda tristeza.

El coche paró delante de la entrada y el chofer se apresuró a abrir a los Conrwell, ayudando a Annie a salir de él. Después fueron recibidos por Albert y George que les esperaban en la puerta.

Luego de los saludos se dirigieron todos hasta el salón principal donde los esperaban ya arreglados Cristian y Amy. Ambos se pusieron muy contentos de ver a sus primos y los recibieron con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Robert y Alistear salieron corriendo hacia ellos para saludarlos y ver cómo se encontraba Cristian que llevaba el brazo atado a un pañuelo. También Archie y Annie se acercaron hasta ellos para hablarles.

Cristian –dijo Archie- Nos tenías muy preocupados. Eres un temerario, ¿lo sabias?

No es para tanto, Archie. Además me encuentro perfectamente, sólo que no puedo mover el brazo y siento que me arde esa zona sí lo hago; pero a parte de eso me encuentro bien –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sí, pero fue una imprudencia hacer de escudo. No hubiéramos soportado ver que tu vida hubiera terminado tan joven.

Creo que en eso también me hubiera parecido a Anthony, ¿no crees? – dijo con sarcasmo – No me siento un héroe, pero tampoco iba a permitir que matasen a mi padre delante de mis propias narices. ¿Es que acaso tú no protegerías a Annie y a tus hijos? No soportaría también perderlo a él.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la contestación del muchacho. Tenía una mirada que revelaba determinación y enfado; incluso Alistear se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar a su primo. Pero el más sorprendido de todos fue el mismo Albert que oía aquellas palabras tan duras de la boca de su hijo, ¿tan importante era para él?

Éste reaccionó inmediatamente y carraspeó para calmar los nervios. Amy tenía las lágrimas saltadas mientras veía y escuchaba todo sentada en uno de los sofás. Por su parte, Albert fue a sentarse con ella y le acariciaba el pelo tranquilizándola.

Mejor, por qué no hablamos del hecho de invitaros a venir.

Sí, es mejor que hablemos y nos tranquilicemos –dijo Archie tomando asiento en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

Tengo que hablaros de algo importante –dijo Albert-, de un hecho insólito.

¿Qué es? – dijo Annie- ¿Ya han dado con la señora Ashlan?

No, aun no; pero no me refería a eso.

¿Entonces? –dijeron todos al unísono.

Quiero que veáis a alguien –dijo sonriente mirando a George con complicidad.

Papá, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡No me puedo creer que mi padre sea un conquistador! – llevándose una mano a la cara.

¡Nada de eso! –dijo éste- Bueno… sí es una mujer, pero… -se ruborizó sin querer.

Mejor preséntanosla -dijo suspirando Cristian.

Muy bien, seguidme –dijo Albert guiñándoles un ojo.

Avanzaron por el pasillo de la segunda planta hasta llegar a las puertas que daban al mirador. Ésta permanecía cerrada y todos se miraron sin comprender qué escondía Albert. Éste le dirigió una mirada a su hija que no apartaba su vista de la puerta y sólo miró hacia arriba cuando sintió el contacto cálido de la mano de su padre.

Amy, tú serás la primera en entrar.

¿Yo?, pero… -dijo dudosa la chica

Albert llamó con los nudillos en la puerta y abrió despacio introduciéndose ambos en ella. Los demás se quedaron fuera a la espera de ser llamados.

La habitación era amplia y luminosa, llena de retratos de familia como Amy recordaba desde que Cristian la llevó a ver a su tía Rosemary. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se percató de la presencia de una dama en el salón. Iba vestida con un traje de dos piezas muy elegante; el pelo lo llevaba hacia atrás recogido en un pasador y ondeaba con el aire que entraba por el amplio ventanal. También su falda se agitaba y el sol que brillaba a su espalda le daba un aura mágica a la bella mujer que tenía en frente suya.

Albert la tomó con fuerza de la mano y se acercaron hasta ella. Candy sentía que la emoción la embargaba y que acudían las lágrimas a sus ojos, además de sentir que las piernas no la sujetarían por más tiempo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se quedaron mirando por un momento extasiadas por lo que veían sus ojos. Tanto Amy como Candy se reconocían en la otra, era como estar en frente de un espejo. El corazón de Amy empezó a bombear con fuerza al comprender al fin que la persona que tenía delante de ella era su propia madre y comenzó a sollozar quedamente. Candy no dudó ni un segundo más en agacharse para abrazar fuertemente a su hija y llorar con ella de alegría. Después de tantos años podía tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, aunque apenas la reconocía.

Mi ángel – dijo Candy entre sollozos-, no sabes la alegría que me da tenerte conmigo. Gracias, Dios mío.

¿Realmente es usted mi madre? –mirándola a los ojos

Sí, Amy –dijo Albert- Ella es Candice White Andrew

Pero tú dime mamá –dijo sonriendo

Claro, mamá… -abrazándose más a ella.

Mi niña… -dijo Candy- ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba contarte. Verás, es que… tu verdadero nombre no es Amy.

Ah, ¿no? –dijo sorprendida ésta.

No, yo te puse Rose, pero… sí te gusta más Amy lo comprenderé.

Hum… puedo llamarme de las dos formas, Amy Rose. ¿Qué te parece, mamá?

¡Qué eres una hija maravillosa! ¡Amy Rose Andrew! ¡Jajaja!

Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de llamar a los otros, ¿no os parece? –dijo Albert sacándolas de su ensoñación.

Sí –asintieron a la vez.

Albert se dirigió con paso lento hacia la puerta y miró hacia atrás antes de abrir. Tanto Candy como Amy estaban tomadas de la mano y sonreían felices. Entonces, Albert les pidió que entraran todos para que pudieran saludarla. Cuando ingresaron al mirador el silencio se hizo profundo y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Archie no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ¿realmente era Candy? Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y salió corriendo a abrazarla. Lo mismo sucedió con Annie, no pudo evitar salir corriendo a los brazos de su "hermana" y llorar abrazados los tres. Mientras, los chicos no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando allí, excepto Cristian que se había quedado de piedra en el umbral de la puerta. La reconoció enseguida a la mujer de la fotografía, no había duda era ella.

Cristian se apoyó en la pared mientras veía las muestras de alegría por parte de todos. Un sentimiento desolador le invadió extrañamente; se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero para su sorpresa Candy se acercó hasta él para conocerlo personalmente.

Tú debes de ser Cristian, ¿cierto? –dijo ésta con una gran sonrisa.

Sí – dijo haciendo una inclinación

Dios mío, eres la viva imagen de…

Anthony, lo sé –ruborizándose

No, iba a decir tu padre. Anthony tenía otra mirada, pero tú tienes la de tu padre y seguro que también su sonrisa.

A Cristian le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír aquello. Era la primera persona que lo comparaba a su padre y se sintió feliz, no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad.

Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos –comentó Albert en voz alta-, he preparado un almuerzo para celebrar el regreso de Candy.

Una idea estupenda –dijo ésta relamiéndose haciendo reír a todos.

Todos bajaron contentos hablando entre sí hasta el gran salón comedor donde ya estaba dispuesta una gran mesa imperial con todo lo necesario para un gran banquete. La vajilla relucía sobre el blanco mantel de lino y habían sacado la cristalería buena para una ocasión tan especial. Habían adornado el salón con flores silvestres que tanto le gustaban a Candy y daban un ambiente muy acogedor. Todos tomaron sus asientos según el protocolo, Albert en la cabecera por ser el cabeza de familia y Cristian a su derecha al ser el heredero de los Andrew, Candy a su izquierda y después se colocaron como más desearon. Amy tuvo que sentarse entre Robert y Alistear que no paraban de discutir por ver quién se sentaba con ella, lo que hizo que todos rompieran a reír ante el éxito de la chica. La última en aparecer fue Claudia que fue llamada por Albert, ya que no iba a dejarla fuera mientras estuviera bajo su mismo techo. Aunque su madre intentara acabar con él, no era justo que ella pagara los platos rotos. Esto a Cristian no le hizo mucha gracia, pero si todos estaban de acuerdo tendría que aguantarse.

La joven llegó ataviada con un vestido mañanero en color crema, con mangas cerradas en los puños y unos tacones bajos. Se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a tanta gente reunida allí, pero sobretodo al ver que Candy ya había usurpado el puesto de su madre en la mesa y que reía feliz. Apretó los puños con fuerza, humillada ante lo que estaba viendo y se disculpó con Albert con una inclinación diciendo que deseaba comer en su habitación. La reacción de Albert fue de completo disgusto al ver que la chica seguía menospreciando a Candy, pero no la retuvo y dejó que se fuera.

Claudia salió a los jardines de la mansión maldiciendo a Candy por haber regresado y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Al cruzar la calle, se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba. Sentía como alguien la seguía muy de cerca y empezó a andar más deprisa hasta girar en una esquina, se ocultó y vio como pasaba de largo la figura de una mujer que le era muy familiar- ¿Madre? –dijo Claudia sin poder creerse que la mujer de la gabardina negra y gafas oscuras fuera ella.

Claudia, al fin te encuentro –dijo abrazándola- Hija mía…

¡¿Hija mía?! – se separó bruscamente de ella- ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?! Yo…

Lo siento, pero no había otra salida –dijo seriamente- ¿Es que acaso querías que encerraran a tu madre?

No, claro que no.

Lo ves –dijo tomándola de la barbilla-, se que eres una buena hija y me comprendes. Pero mejor salimos de aquí, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

Sí.

Ambas siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante donde pidieron algo de comer. Mientras lo hacían, Claudia puso al día a su madre de todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en cada de los Andrew desde su desaparición la otra noche.

¿Me estás diciendo que la tal Candy esa está viva?

Así es, madre- dijo enojada Claudia- Le han dado una de las mejores habitaciones de la casa y ocupa tu lugar en la mesa. La odio, la odio…

Cálmate, tesoro –dijo tranquilamente ésta- Si William piensa que se podrá salir con la suya está muy equivocado. No consentiré que se ría de nosotras.

Estoy de acuerdo, pero… ¿qué harás?

Dirás, haremos. Por supuesto tú me ayudarás.

¿Cómo?

Hum… odias mucho a esa mosquita muerta de Amy, ¿no es así? – dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Sí, por su culpa Cristian sólo tiene ojos para ella. No la puedo soportar –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Tú te encargarás de ella y yo de la madre; así nos vengaremos de William y Cris ¡jajaja! Les arrebataremos lo que más quieren.

¡Qué excelente idea mamá!

Aunque ahora no podrá ser y tendrás que permanecer al lado de los Andrew y fingir.

¿Qué? –dijo Claudia sorprendida- ¿No me llevarás contigo?

Por ahora estoy buscada por la policía, pero dentro de un par de meses se tranquilizarán los ánimos, bajaran la guardia al ver que me he ido y entonces contraatacaremos.

Sí, pero yo tendré que fingir que esa cría estúpida me cae bien.

Tal vez sea tu oportunidad para recuperar a Cristian…

¿De qué hablas?

Me has dicho que Cristian y la mocosa esa son hermanastros y por tanto no tiene nada que hacer con él, ¿cierto?

Sí…

Sí tú te llevas bien con su querida hermana, tal vez cambie de opinión sobre ti y así se confíe, te será después mucho más fácil acabar con ella. – dijo ésta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Jajaja! ¡Eres brillante, madre!

Lo sé, brindemos por los hombres Andrew ¡jajaja!

Los meses han pasado rápidamente para los Andrew y pronto llegó la primavera a Lakewood. En aquellas tierras todo se llenaba de un gran colorido al llegar la estación de las flores y era el momento propicio para que Albert y Candy contrajeran por fin matrimonio.

Habían elegido precisamente esta fecha sabiendo que los jardines se encontrarían en todo su esplendor, ya que habían decidido celebrarla al aire libre en vez de un una fría capilla. El sitio indicado había sido los rosedales donde abundaban las Dulce Candy de Anthony y se respiraba un ambiente mágico

Todos se pusieron a trabajar enseguida con los preparativos de la boda y pronto, en cuestión de un par de semanas estuvo todo listo. La capilla en forma de arco había sido instalada entre los rosales en flor y adornada con lazos blancos, los asientos formaban un amplio pasillo por donde desfilarían los novios y también se instaló una enorme carpa para dar un ágape a los invitados, amenizado por una orquesta que tocaría durante toda la ceremonia.

El día fijado para la boda llegó y todo el mundo se congregaba en Lakewood con sus mejores galas para acompañar a la feliz pareja en ese día tan especial.

Albert esperaba impaciente en el altar vestido con un elegante traje y Cristian lo acompañaba como su testigo. Estaba feliz por su padre al verlo tan nervioso y sonreía a la espera de la novia. Ambos se volvieron al escuchar por fin la marcha nupcial y todo el mundo se puso de pie para recibir a Candy, que iba vestida con un bello traje blanco con velo de encaje y un ramo de rosas Dulce Candy entre sus manos. Amy iba delante de ella con Robert tirando pétalos mientras recorrían el camino hacia el altar.

Candy tomó la mano que le ofrecía su verdadero amor y comenzaron la ceremonia. Fue algo sencillo y tras intercambiar sus promesas y los anillos, por fin los declararon marido y mujer. El beso no se hizo esperar y tanto Albert como Candy se fundieron en un apasionado beso que le sacó los colores a más de un presente. Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos y vítores animando a los novios y así unieron sus vidas para siempre, pero… ¿hasta cuándo duraría esa felicidad?

**Capítulo 25**

La vida transcurría feliz para la nueva familia Andrew. Desde que Candy y Albert se casaron todo parecía haber vuelto a la relativa normalidad. Candy había vuelto a su antiguo puesto de enfermera en un hospital cercano, mientras que Albert seguía haciéndose cargo de los negocios familiares sin dejar de lado a su familia. También los chicos parece que se habían adaptado perfectamente a su nueva vida. Amy mejoraba cada día más en sus estudios gracias al apoyo de Cristian y sus primos que ahora venían a dar clases con ellos. Para Cristian también habían mejorado bastante las cosas. Ya no se peleaba con su padre, tenía a sus primos cerca y salía a montar con ellos por las tardes, y ahora Amy estaba muy cerca de él.

Por otra parte, Claudia parecía que se había adaptado a vivir con los Andrew en armonía, aunque Cris no dejaba de sentirse incómodo por su presencia pero se resignaba lo mejor que podía, ya que todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo en dejarla vivir con ellos. Tal vez podría irse a algún internado, pero cada vez que le sacaba el tema a su padre acababa por tener un terrible dolor de cabeza. No había forma de deshacerse de ella.

Todo parecía que iba bien en sus tranquilas vidas. Pero lo que no se esperaban es el giro que iban a dar por los acontecimientos de aquella mañana.

Ya había pasado casi un año desde el cumpleaños de Cristian y pronto llegaría éste. Cumplir 16 años era un gran acontecimiento ya que tendría que empezar a plantearse una carrera. Todo el mundo esperaba que siguiera los pasos de Albert, pero el chico tenía otros planes y decidió que debía ser fuerte y encarar a su padre de una vez.

Aquella mañana se levantó algo cansado tras pasar casi toda la noche en vela. Había estado dándole vueltas y más vueltas al asunto y no sabía cómo decirle la verdad. En sus sueños veía a Albert gritándole y todo el mundo lo señalaba con un dedo acusador diciéndole que era una deshonra para la familia. Se sentía caer en una espiral y que todo le daba vueltas. Se despertó sobresaltado y sudando, con la respiración entrecortada, pero por suerte había sido sólo una pesadilla. Cristian gimió ante la visión de aquel terrible sueño, ¿y si se hacía realidad? No quería ser un triste ejecutivo o banquero, no es que su padre lo fuera, pero sus miras estaban por encima del dinero que pudiera ganar. Él era un espíritu libre y ese trabajo tan monótono lo mataría de aburrimiento. Además, Amy era una chica lista y seguro que ella haría bien ese trabajo. No sería la primera mujer de negocios. Cristian frunció el ceño después de pensarlo un poco. La verdad es que a su hermana no le pegaba en absoluto un trabajo como ese. Era una chica alegre y despreocupada como su madre, más bien sería buena enfermera como ella.

Volvió a gemir al ver que no le quedaba más remedio que tomar fuerzas de flaqueza y decirle a su padre los planes que tenía para su futuro.

Como cada mañana, los Andrew acompañados por Claudia desayunaban tranquilamente en el gran salón. Albert miraba su reloj preocupado al ver que Cristian se retrasaba más de lo habitual e iba a levantarse para ver si estaba enfermo cuando éste apareció por la puerta dando un triste "Buenos días". Todos se miraron extrañados con la actitud tan taciturna del chico. Tenía el rostro muy pálido y ojeroso, arrastraba los pies y se dejó caer en la silla con desánimo.

Se sirvió una taza de café, cosa muy extraña en él que siempre tomaba leche caliente con jalea real, y se llevó una tostada a la boca.

Albert miró a Candy y ésta a Amy que se encogió de hombros sin saber lo que le pasaba a su hermano. También Claudia lo miró preocupada mordiéndose el labio inferior sin saber qué decir.

Ante el mutismo del muchacho, Albert carraspeo para llamarle la atención; pero Cristian sólo emitió un profundo suspiro.

Esto…- tosió Albert para hablar- ¿te encuentras bien?

¡Oh, sí!, perfectamente…- dijo temblándole la voz.

No, en serio, ¿te preocupa algo? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor Martin?

Yo soy enfermera –dijo Candy- si te sientes mal…

¡No!, en absoluto. Es sólo que…

Cristian temblaba de pies a cabeza y sudaba frío. Tenía que decírselo, era ahora o nunca; se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza: "Hazlo, cobarde. Ahora".

Pa…papá, yo… -tragó pesadamente.

Sentía el corazón desbocado, estaba a punto de darle algo y no pudo contenerse más…

¡Papá ya sé qué quiero estudiar! –dijo poniéndose de pie ante la mirada atónita de todos los comensales.

Q… que bien, hijo –dijo Albert asombrado- Dime, te escuchamos.

Yo, no quiero ser como tú

¿Cómo? –palideciendo Albert ante tal comentario

No, eso no es lo que quería decir –dijo rojo como un tomate- Lo que yo quería decir es que no quiero dedicarme a lo mismo que tú. Yo no quiero ser empresario, ¿sabes?

¡Ah! –suspiró Albert aliviado- Bueno… ¡jajaja! ¡qué susto! Entonces, qué quieres ser.

Yo…quiero ser compositor –dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

¿Qué has dicho? No te entendí bien

Cristian cogió aire en sus pulmones y lo soltó todo de golpe mientras se dejaba caer en su silla pesadamente – Quiero ser compositor- dijo nuevamente en voz alta.

Albert casi se atraganta con el trozo de pan que tenía el la boca mientras que Candy le daba palmadas en la espalda, Amy se había quedado con la boca abierta y había dejado caer el tenedor en su plato haciendo un ruido estridente y Claudia había palidecido de repente.

Debes estar de broma – dijo Albert tratando de sonreír

No, papá…

Serás… -dijo enojado- Sabes que eres el futuro de esta familia, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡Cristian!

Lo sé, pero es lo que deseo.

¡Ay! Creo que me va a doler la cabeza.

Albert… -dijo Candy-, ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste si de verdad creía que te convertirías en la tía Elroy?

Sí…

Pues creo que lo has logrado – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

¡Eh!, ¿en serio? No, pero yo…

Cristian quiere ser músico, es muy bueno tocando; así que creo que no le será difícil conseguir su sueño. Pero… puede estudiar economía al mismo tiempo y hacerse cargo de los negocios en el futuro, pienso que es compatible, ¿no?

Candy, tú siempre tan diplomática –dijo Albert dándole un beso.

¡Jajaja!, adulador. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Cristian?

¡Genial! ¡Claro que puedo! Si me voy a Londres este año podría entrar en el conservatorio y después tendría cerca la Universidad de Oxford.

No parece mala idea –dijo Albert al fin más calmado.

Entonces, con permiso. ¡Tengo que ir corriendo a decírselo a Stear!

Cristian salió corriendo del salón dejando a todos con tres palmos de narices. Nunca lo habían visto tan animado, pero Albert se alegraba mucho por la decisión tan madura que había tomado. Después de todo habían conseguido que también estudiara económicas y estando en Inglaterra podría recibir una de las mejores educaciones. Además, qué mal podría causar…

La mañana se había vuelto un tanto gris para Amy. Para ella, aquella noticia le había caído como un jarro de agua fría. No quería separarse de Cristian tan pronto, apenas había pasado un año y ya quería irse de su lado. El chico no dejaba de repetir una y mil veces que se iría después de su cumpleaños y sólo quedaba un mes. Amy sintió un terrible nudo en el pecho que la oprimía y sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Frente al lago, tiraba pequeñas piedrecillas con desgana, contemplando como rebotaban en su superficie para después desaparecer en las profundidades del mismo. Después de estar un rato repitiendo la misma acción, se cansó y decidió tumbarse en la espesa hierba. Ésta formaba un colchón blando, suave y fresco que la relajaba y cerró los ojos para dejar de pensar en Cristian.

Todo era paz a su alrededor y podía oír el canto de los pájaros, el sonido del viento aullar entre las copas de los árboles y sentir la tibia calidez del sol que no era muy fuerte esa mañana. De pronto, sintió que unos pasos lentos se aproximaban a ella. Se incorporó y contempló a Cristian parado a su lado que la miraba desde lo alto.

¿Puedo sentarme? –dijo seriamente

Pero Amy sólo se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo al azul verdoso de las aguas del lago.

Sé que estás furiosa conmigo. Llevas días sin hablarme.

Ah, ¿sí? – dijo Amy sin mirarlo

Pues sí –dijo suspirando- Me parece una actitud egoísta de tu parte. Deberías alegrarte por mí, ¿no?

Amy sintió cómo el corazón se le paraba. Acababa de llamarle "egoísta" y no parecía importarle lo más mínimo sus sentimientos. Tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar, de gritar y salir corriendo de allí para no verle más; pero se contuvo al ver que éste seguía hablando.

Sabes que eres muy importante para mí, ¿no? Pero todos debemos madurar y buscar nuestro propio camino. Yo siempre he soñado con tocar en una gran orquesta, me apasiona la música y es lo que más deseo; pero no quiero dejarte llorando y sentirme terriblemente culpable sabiendo que te quedas triste por mí.

Cristian…

Esas palabras la habían desarmado por completo. En parte llevaba razón, era una egoísta al pensar sólo en ella y en lo triste que se quedaría sin él, pero Cris también tenía derecho a ser feliz y hacer lo que realmente le gustaba.

Amy se mordió el labio y sin mirarlo se puso en pie para salir corriendo, dejándolo solo nuevamente. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien, estaba tan confusa… Mientras Cristian se había quedado "hecho polvo". Había ocultado su cabeza entre sus rodillas y se repetía a sí mismo que era un idiota por haberle hablado de esa manera. Amy sólo tenía diez años, aun era una niña para comprender lo que era la responsabilidad.

Alistear lo había visto todo desde detrás de un frondoso árbol. Desde que fue corriendo Cristian a su casa, sabía que algo así sucedería. Decidió salir y apoyarse pesadamente en la corteza del árbol con los brazos cruzados a la espera de que su primo se percatara de su presencia. No quería molestarlo pero era necesario darle todo su apoyo en esos momentos. Comprendía los sentimientos de su primo mejor que nadie. Siempre habían estado juntos desde que nació, eran los mejores amigos, como hermanos y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Cristian levantó al fin la cabeza y lo vio allí parado mirándole seriamente. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando Alistear: "Te lo dije". Cuando fue a verlo para contarle la decisión de irse a Londres a estudiar a un conservatorio, en vez de alegrarse por él, lo miró seriamente a los ojos y le preguntó si Amy lo sabía. Al principio no entendía muy bien lo qué quería decirle, estaba tan eufórico por haber conseguido sus propósitos…, pero ahora que lo pensaba fríamente se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho a su hermana.

Alistear se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado en silencio, mirando hacia las cristalinas aguas del lago que tenían en frente. La brisa les agitó los cabellos revolviéndoselos y Cristian suspiró pesadamente.

Lo sabías, ¿verdad? –dijo con la voz tomada.

Sólo lo supuse –dijo Alistear- Amy te quiere mucho.

Sí…, también lo sé.

¿Qué harás?

Aun no lo sé – lanzando una piedra creando amplias ondas en el agua. - ¿Qué harías tú?

Supongo… que me sentiría tan abrumado como tú – dijo sonriendo- Es difícil saber qué escoger…

Ambos no dijeron nada más.

Mientras, Candy se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro. Desde hacía unas semanas no se encontraba muy bien y sospechaba que al fin se había quedado embarazada. Pero como estaban las cosas últimamente no sabía si era buena idea darles la noticia. Amy no paraba de llorar por las noches, Albert estaba bastante molesto porque muchas noches se iba a dormir con ella y Cristian estaba más taciturno de lo habitual. Lo único que le faltaba a la familia era preocuparse por ella. Para colmo Claudia desaparecía por las tardes y eso que le prometió a Albert vigilarla de cerca, pero terminaba tan cansada de trabajar que ni ganas tenía; así que le dio un voto de confianza y la dejaba hacer por su cuenta.

Annie la sacó de sus pensamientos al tocar al cristal de la farmacia. Ahora se iban juntas a casa y así recogía de paso a sus hijos. Ésta la miró preocupada, era claro que algo la preocupaba.

¿Candy? Te ves cansada, ¿te sientes bien?

No, Annie. Últimamente no duermo muy bien por las noches.

Amy, ¿verdad? Alistear me lo contó.

Tu hijo es un encanto –trato de sonreír.

Sí, es muy despierto – río feliz Annie- Además la adora y Robert también ¡jajaja!

Annie… la verdad… yo… - dijo sentándose- creo que es otra cosa lo que me sucede.

Ah… ¿qué?

Creo que estoy embarazada, mejor dicho, lo estoy… pero aún no se lo he dicho a nadie…

¡Candy! ¡Enhorabuena! –abrazando a su amiga

Gracias

Entonces, ¿cuándo piensas decírselo a Albert y a los chicos? ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Es que las cosas no van bien en mi casa. No sé cómo se lo tomaría Amy, está muy susceptible y no ser ya la menor, pues…

¡Tonterías! Alistear también se puso un poquito cabezón al nacer su hermano Robert, pero después no viven el uno sin el otro. ¡Alégrate mujer! Albert estará feliz de ser de nuevo papá.

Eso espero… -dijo no muy convencida.

La tarde había caído lentamente y los colores rojizos del atardecer bañaban todo Lakewood. Las primeras estrellas ya se atisbaban en el cielo y el aire se había hecho más frío.

Amy había regresado al lago con la esperanza de encontrar a Cristian allí, pero era obvio que el chico no iba a esperarla. Sintió como las piernas le pesaban y cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder evitar llorar; tenía que desahogarse a gusto de una vez por todas.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el crujir de una rama. Esperaba ver a Cristian pero en su lugar era Alistear quién la miraba con una sonrisa apenas imperceptible en los labios.

Amy se secó las lágrimas corriendo para fingir tranquilidad, pero Stear se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado para hablarle:

No hace falta que finjas por mí

¿Eh? – dijo con la vista perdida Amy. ¿Era tan obvia?

Sé que lo estás pasando mal por la decisión que tomó Cristian, pero… quiero que sepas que no estás sola.

Alistear… -mirándolo incrédula.

Éste suspiro y siguió hablándole- Para mí, Cristian es más que mi pariente lejano. Es como una especie de hermano mayor, ¿sabes? Siempre hemos estado muy unidos y también siento que se vaya. Pero me alegro por él. No se va para siempre y pronto regresará con nosotros.

Tienes razón, pero es que yo… - dijo sollozando de nuevo.

Amy… mírame.

Alistear la rodeó con sus brazos y ésta se acurrucó en su pecho para llorar desconsoladamente. Sin darse cuenta dejó de llorar y se sentía cada vez más tranquila al sentir las caricias en el pelo que le ofrecía Alistear. Podía escuchar el rápido palpitar en el pecho del chico y lo miró a los ojos. En ese instante, éste inclinó la cabeza poco a poco hasta tomar los labios de la chica entre los suyos, lo que provocó que Amy abriera los ojos por la sorpresa; pero al momento los cerró dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir. Mientras se besaban no pudo evitar pensar lo cálidos que eran los labios de Stear y lo bien que se sentían. También sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba y que se ruborizaba. Pero al separarse volvió a la realidad y se separó bruscamente de él, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Alistear estaba rojo y la miraba preocupado, ¿¡por qué la había besado!? No debería haber pasado, aunque ya era muy tarde. Trató de disculparse pero Amy se levantó y salió corriendo de allí.

Éste trató de seguirla, pero alguien lo había agarrado con fuerza del brazo. Se giró y comprobó que era Cristian que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Cristian, yo…

Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando sintió un fuerte ardor en la mejilla. Cristian le acababa de propinar un fuerte puñetazo que por poco lo derriba. Alistear reaccionó y le dio otro a éste y ambos rodaron por el suelo, golpeando y recibiendo hasta que los dos quedaron exhaustos.

No te perdonaré jamás por esto, ¡te enteras! – dijo Cris enfadado

¡No me importa! ¡No hice nada malo! ¡Yo la quiero!

Tiene diez años, ¿cómo has podido? ¡Eres una rata!

Olvídame, estás enfermo. Lo que pasa es que sientes celos de Amy. Pero ustedes son hermanos, mejor que lo entiendas de una vez. Adiós- dijo abandonando el lugar a grandes zancadas.

**Capítulo 26**

Qué había sido todo aquello, se preguntaba Cristian. Se había quedado inmóvil en medio del camino sin saber qué decir ante la acusación de Alistear – "Olvídame, estás enfermo. Lo que pasa es que sientes celos de Amy"- le había soltado de sopetón.

Se sentía vacío por dentro, le faltaba la respiración al recordar cada una de sus palabras.

Sin darse cuenta la noche había caído sobre él y el frío se había intensificado más, o acaso era él el que se sentía helado hasta los huesos… En todo caso, se dispuso a marcharse rumbo a la mansión y encerrarse solo en su habitación para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado esa tarde. Pero para su desgracia no estaba solo, sino que parada frente suyo estaba Claudia con una sonrisita triunfante en los labios. Quiso pasar de largo, mas ésta le habló al pasar por su lado. Era lo último que había deseado para terminar el día.

Lo he visto todo –dijo ésta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

¿Y eso qué? No te incumbe – dijo Cristian mirándola fríamente

Claro que no, pero…

Pero ¿qué?

Yo que tú tendría vigilada más a Amy. Creo que Alistear piensa apartarla de tu lado.

No me hagas reír – dijo sarcásticamente.

La vi irse muy contenta…

¡Eso es mentira! – agarrándola fuerte de los hombros- Ella es una niña, no sabe lo que es el amor todavía.

¿Tú crees? ¡jajaja!

Claudia se deshizo de un manotazo de Cristian que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué es lo que pretendía?

Das pena – dijo Claudia echándose el pelo hacia atrás- Yo que tú no los dejaría a solas ni un minuto más.

¡Cállate!

Un brillo destelleó en los ojos de la chica que veía como éste perdía definitivamente los nervios. Iba a hacer de su vida un infierno.

¡Jajaja!, sólo era un consejito de nada; pero ya veo que no se te pueden hacer favores.

Con amigas como tú no hacen falta enemigos.

Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Tú haz lo que quieras.

Tras estas palabras se dio media vuelta y puso tierra de por medio. Cristian apretaba los puños con fuerza y la veía alejarse con una mirada cargada de odio. Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que su hermana, que era tan cándida, pudiera pensar en aquel beso. Sólo lo había hecho para ponerlo nervioso y lo había conseguido. Al día siguiente hablaría con Stear seriamente para aclarar las cosas.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, inquieto ante los sueños que tenía. En su visión podía ver una amplia pradera que se extendía más allá de su vista. Todo estaba florido y una suave brisa recorría aquella gran extensión de terreno. En medio de millones de flores pudo ver a Amy sentada tejiendo entre sus manos una hermosa corona; se la veía brillante, irradiaba con luz propia y sonreía feliz. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía alcanzarla y gritaba su nombre pero el sonido no salía de su garganta. Por suerte ella lo miró y salió corriendo a sus brazos con la corona entre sus manos. Al llegar la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza como no queriendo dejarla escapar. La miró a los ojos y sin poder contenerse más, la beso en su sueño. De repente todo se transformó en oscuridad, el cielo se cubrió de nubes de tormenta y un trueno ensordecedor tronó sobre sus cabezas. Al mirar de nuevo a Amy sólo veía tristeza y desolación en sus ojos grises, tenía miedo de él… ¡¿Qué había hecho?! La estaba perdiendo, se alejaba de él entre la espesa niebla y por más que la llamaba, por más que gritara su nombre ella no le respondía.

Cristian se despertó sobresaltado por aquella pesadilla bañado en sudor, su respiración era agitada y el corazón bombeaba con fuerza el líquido vital. Se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por haber tenido semejante sueño. Todo era culpa de Claudia, no debía haber escuchado sus insinuaciones. Lo tenía obsesionado.

Pero por suerte sólo había sido eso, un sueño; aunque por dentro se sentía despreciable y sucio. Tal vez Alistear tuviera razón y sintiera celos de su propia hermana. Eso no podía estar pasando, él no era así. Ahora más que nunca tenía que aclarar las cosas con su primo; tenía que deshacerse de sus pesadillas.

Se levantó tembloroso de la cama para tomar un poco de aire fresco y se quedó contemplando a la luna. Todo estaba en calma allá afuera y se sintió reconfortado al sentir la suave brisa otoñal en su cara.

Se apoyó pesadamente en la balaustrada de su balcón y miró a las estrellas pensando en si Amy pensaba en Alistear y en el beso que le dio. ¿Sabría ella lo que significaba para Alistear?

Tumbada en su cama, Amy no dejaba de pasar con suavidad la yema de sus dedos por los labios. Aún los sentía calientes y aquel hormigueo que le había provocado Stear al besarla.

La había cogido por sorpresa y nunca creyó que hubiera algo tan dulce y cálido en esta vida. Ella jamás había soñado con una cosa así. Los chicos para ella eran todos iguales, rudos y soberbios; excepto Cristian que siempre le había atraído su forma de ser cariñosa y protectora. Él siempre sería "su ángel" y cada día lo quería más. Pero tenía que reconocer que lo que sintió con Stear era algo nuevo, diferente…pero qué.

Trató de cerrar los ojos, mas cada vez que lo hacía venía a su mente el recuerdo del lago. Estaba parada frente a éste y miraba sus aguas tranquilas, todo estaba en la más absoluta calma y se sentía en paz consigo misma. Al darse la vuelta sonrió ampliamente al ver la figura de un joven que la miraba con ternura desde detrás de un árbol. Sus ojos azules le decían algo que ella no comprendía. Después, él le tomaba de la mano y ambos corrían entre risas. Estaba deslumbrante en toda esa luz y le veía sonreír ampliamente mientras la llamaba en su sueño. Ella también dijo su nombre – Cristian…- , pero al mirarlo fijamente se dio cuenta de que no era él, sino Alistear. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sentía que la cara le ardía. No podía apartar la mirada de sus labios - ¡se aproxima!- pensaba Amy al ver que éste se inclinaba de nuevo para besarla y entonces…

¡Ay!

Amy se sentó en la cama de un salto con el corazón palpitándole en el pecho con frenesí. Su cara se había vuelto roja granate y espiraba e inspiraba con fuerza. Todo había sido un sueño – No puede ser…- dijo Amy para sí misma – no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza-. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la almohada una vez más y trató de calmarse, aunque eso iba a ser tarea difícil…

La mañana llegó cargada de nubes grises, tan grises como los rostros de Amy y Cristian tras una noche de insomnio. Ambos entraron al salón dando los buenos días sin muchos ánimos y se sentaron a desayunar en familia. Tanto Candy como Albert se miraron perplejos, la cosa iba de mal en peor.

Pero ¿qué os pasa? –preguntó Candy- ¿os sentís bien, chicos?

Sí, mamá –dijo Amy con una sonrisa fingida- ¿qué va a pasar?

Será el tiempo –dijo Cristian

Sí, a mí los días grises también me entristecen –dijo Albert tomando un sorbo de café.

Eso es exactamente ¡jejeje!- contestó Cris corriendo.

Durante el resto del desayuno nadie hizo más preguntas acerca del estado de los chicos, incluso Claudia se mantenía al margen; no sin dejar de observar a los dos hermanos con disimulo cada vez que podía y reía para sus adentros pensando en que no duraría mucho la felicidad en aquella "familia perfecta". Su plan iba surtiendo a la perfección.

Ésta se levantó de la mesa diciendo educadamente que se retiraba a estudiar un rato antes de que llegara el profesor Donald. Y ante la mirada confusa de todos se perdió por las dobles puertas de nogal.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, en vez de dirigirse a la biblioteca, Claudia puso rumbo al despacho de Albert. Miró con sigilo de que no estuviera rondando por allí George y se metió dentro sin ser vista. Anduvo hasta el amplio escritorio de caoba y sentándose despreocupadamente al borde de ésta descolgó el auricular y marcó el número que le había hecho memorizar Ashley. Al momento comenzó a dar línea y oyó como alguien al otro lado del teléfono descolgaba y con voz femenina preguntaba quién es.

¿Quién crees? –dijo melosa Claudia

¡Ah!, eres tú. Por fin te dignas a llamar –dijo con enojo Ashley.

Tranquilízate madre ¡jajaja!, pareces nerviosa.

Quedamos en que me tendrías informada de todo. ¿Y bien?

Pues la cosa va estupendamente. No creo que sospechen nada de lo nuestro y ahora han surgido reyertas entre ellos.

Ah, ¿sí? – preguntó con interés.

Aja. La familia feliz se desmorona poco a poco.

Eso es excelente ¡jajaja! ¡Por fin una buena noticia!

Sí… tengo que colgar, oigo pasos.

A tiempo colgó el auricular al mismo tiempo que Albert entraba en su despacho quedándose muy sorprendido de encontrar a Claudia sentada sobre su mesa con las piernas cruzadas.

Q… ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo mirándola sin comprender- Se suponía que ibas a ir a estudiar, ¿no? ¿Qué buscas?

Nada…

Claudia se bajó de la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y se encamino lentamente hacia él. Albert se quedó estático sin poder emitir sonido alguno al ver que ésta se había parado justo delante de él a muy pocos centímetros y le pasaba un dedo por la solapa de su traje. Instintivamente la tomó de las manos para apartárselas -¿qué estás haciendo? -; pregunto realmente molesto. Pero justo en ese momento Candy abrió la puerta quedándose paralizada al instante con los ojos muy abiertos. Albert tenía entre sus manos las de Claudia y la miraba con la boca abierta – Albert…- meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de comprender - ¿Dime que me engañan mis ojos? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – dijo ésta con la voz tomada por la emoción.

No es lo que parece, amor – dijo separándose de Claudia

¡No!, ¿entonces? – dijo con un ataque de nervios

Claudia entró a mi despacho para… ¿qué hacías aquí?

¡No le crea! – dijo sollozando Claudia- ¡Intentaba acosarme!

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué mientes? ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo Albert rojo de ira.

Yo no miento, se lo juro…

¡Después de lo que hice por ti pretendes arruinar mi matrimonio! ¡Eres peor que tu madre!

Yo… Albert… -dijo Candy-, me siento muy mal…

¡Candy!

Albert corrió en su auxilio al ver que ésta se desmayaba en medio del despacho. Claudia se llevó una mano a la boca y salió corriendo de allí sin dar tiempo a Albert para detenerla; pero ahora lo importante era Candy. Empezó a pedir ayuda y pronto todos los que estaban en la casa acudieron a su llamada.

El doctor Martin no tardó mucho en aparecer y examinarla. La dejaron descansar en su habitación mientras Albert le pedía una explicación.

Doctor… ¿cómo se encuentra?

Bien, muy bien en su estado

¿En su estado? –preguntó Albert con curiosidad

¿No lo sabías? Candy está embarazada ¡jajaja!

Candy…embarazada...

La cara de Albert se puso pálida y todo le daba vueltas. Otra vez y no se había dado ni cuenta. El doctor le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y esto lo reanimó un poco. Los chicos sin embargo lo habían oído todo y aun no se creían que iban a tener un hermanito o hermanita nuevos. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron ante la perspectiva de ser uno más en la familia.

Doctor, ¿podemos ver a mi madre? –dijo Amy

¡Claro!, pero no la agotéis mucho.

Sí.

Todos entraron despacio en la habitación donde se encontraba Candy recostada en su cama y atendida por una de las mucamas. Ésta hizo una inclinación y se fue de la habitación para dar privacidad a la familia.

Candy miró a Albert y a sus hijos un poco más tranquila y les sonrió abiertamente. Se acercaron hasta ella y la abrazaron con fuerza.

¿Es verdad, mamá?

¿El qué, cielo? –dijo Candy acariciando la melena de Amy

Que vamos a tener un hermanito

Pues… -ésta se ruborizo y emitió un largo suspiro- Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Y lo ha sido… -dijo Albert - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

No hace mucho, pero de todas formas el doctor Martin es peor que una vieja chismosa – dijo arrugando la nariz.

Todos rieron al unísono al ver que todo estaba bien en ella y que volvía a bromear como de costumbre.

Ahora lo importante es que descanses

Sí, pero aún estoy bien y puedo seguir trabajando.

No sé…ese desmayo.

Fue por el estrés de… -a Candy se le ensombreció la cara de momento- Chicos, pueden dejarnos solos un momento.

Claro – dijo Cristian saliendo con Amy.

Candy se acomodó más entre las almohadas y miró con el ceño fruncido a Albert. Éste comprendió lo que estaba pensando y tendría que ser contundente si no quería perderla de nuevo.

Albert, ¿qué hacíais encerrados en tu despacho?

No lo que tú piensas –dijo seriamente éste.

Sí te pregunto es porque no opino nada – dijo con calma Candy.

Albert se sentó a su lado y le tomó una de sus manos para posar un beso en ella. Después le miró con ternura a los ojos y se dispuso a contar lo que sabía.

Candy, créeme, te juro que no la toqué.

Lo sé. Tú no eres así.

Algo trama, estoy seguro.

¿Qué piensas que hagamos con ella?

Hum… jugar a su mismo juego. Se cree muy lista y piensa que nos tiene en su puño; pero estoy casi seguro de haberla visto colgando el teléfono.

Quieres decir… que está en contacto con su madre, ¿no?

Así es. Claudia nos llevará hasta ella y podremos cogerla para nuestra tranquilidad.

Sí… -suspiró Candy-, ya tengo ganas de tener un poco de paz en esta casa.

Más ahora que tendremos otro miembro más – acariciándole la barriguita.

¿Estás contento? – dijo tomándole de la mano.

Claro que sí y los chicos también.

Ya no me preocupo por ellos ¡jajaja!, creo que están creciendo muy deprisa. Amy no lloró anoche y hoy parecía distinta.

Ah, ¿sí? Mejor – dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su esposa.- Será mejor que te deje descansar.

No, no te vayas. Quédate a mi lado.

Candy se apartó a un lado dejando espacio para Albert en la cama. Éste se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y los zapatos, y se acostó junto a ella aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos. La abrazó por detrás sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo. Tenerla entre sus brazos era lo más maravilloso que había en la vida. Cerraron los ojos y ambos permanecieron callados; sólo con su silencio decían más que con las palabras. Cuanto la amaba…

**Capítulo 27**

La mañana se había ido volviendo cada vez más fría y oscura, y en las calles la gente iba apresurada por la intensa lluvia que caía en esos momentos. De entre las sombras de un callejón, una figura encapuchada levantaba la mano para pedir un coche de caballos. Sin decir una palabra le entregó una nota con una dirección al cochero y el carro pronto estuvo en marcha por las empedradas calles de aquel pequeño pueblo. Al llegar a su destino se apeó del coche y pagando diligentemente se internó en una de las destartaladas casas en hilera que allí se encontraban.

Al introducirse a su interior podía notarse que ésta estaba medio abandonada, a no ser por los restos de una escueta cena que había sobre una mesa y un trozo de vela al lado de una cama dura y deshecha. Con la capucha aun puesta miró a su alrededor con desaprobación y caminó unos pasos, hasta que una esbelta figura apareció frente a ella con un afilado cuchillo en la mano y entonces retiró de su cara el gorro.

¡Ah!, eres tú… -dijo la señora Ashlan bajando el puñal.

Sí, madre – dijo con una medio sonrisa en los labios- No me esperabas, ¿verdad?

No. Ha sido una imprudencia por tu parte venir hasta aquí. Te han podido seguir – dijo mirando con nerviosismo por una ventana rota y mugrienta.

No seas paranoica, madre – dijo Claudia al tiempo que se paseaba por la habitación- Tomé mis precauciones, ¿sabes? Aprendí de la mejor.

¡Jum! No te hagas la lista conmigo o será tu perdición, querida.

Ashley hizo una pausa al ver que la cara de Claudia cambiaba de expresión y ya no sonreía. Ésta continuó mirándola fijamente a los ojos para intimidarla y después le habló con una voz profunda que hizo sobresaltar a Claudia.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?

Debemos actuar ya

¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo eres tú la que piensa por las dos?

Sólo digo que sospechan de mí, nos han descubierto y tendremos que apresurar nuestro plan.

Entiendo… - dijo Ashley calibrando las palabras de su hija mientras se agarraba el mentón pensativa.- Muy bien, entonces tú harás tu parte, yo haré la mía y nos encontraremos aquí después de que todo haya acabado.

Perfecto, así lo haré – sonriendo diabólicamente.

Candy miraba a través de los amplios ventanales del hospital donde trabajaba. Era un edificio nuevo y estaba equipado con lo último para atender urgencias. Albert había colaborado en la financiación del mismo y se sentía muy orgullosa de estar casada con un hombre tan generoso con él.

Sus manos acudieron instintivamente hasta su vientre y las pasó con suavidad como queriendo acariciar la pequeña vida que se estaba formando dentro de ella. Sonrió al recordar la cara de los suyos, no podía sentirse más dichosa de tener una familia como la suya, tan comprensiva y cariñosa; es lo que muchas veces había soñado. Por fin podía decir a pleno pulmón que ella formaba parte de un núcleo familiar ¡y qué familia! Su marido era tan bueno y atento con todo el mundo que a veces creía que un ángel había caído del cielo sólo para ella. Amy Rose era tan hermosa como su tía Rosemary y todos la admiraban e incluso ya sospechaba de que su sobrino Alistear estuviera enamorado de ella, pues una madre sabe de esas cosas… Y Cristian…él era especial en todos los sentidos. Le recordaba tanto a Anthony; pero no… él tenía el genio de su padre y su fuerza, veía en sus ojos esa determinación por hacerse un sitio en este mundo tan carente de sentimientos.

Sabía que desde muy niño tuvo que pasar sin el calor de una madre que lo protegiera y lo mimase, como Albert. Sin embargo Cristian no le guardaba rencor al mundo por ello y eso hacía que Candy lo admirase todavía más.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras seguía contemplando la lluvia hasta que sintió una suave mano posarse sobre su hombro. Detrás de ella se encontraba su querida amiga y hermana Annie con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Ella siempre estaría a su lado pase lo que pase y eso la reconfortaba, a ella podía contarle todo lo que pasaba con su familia.

Hola – dijo Annie para romper el silencio reinante.

Hola, Annie. ¿Y los chicos?

Los dejé con Archie en tu casa. Hoy tenía que tratar algunos asuntos con Albert y los niños querían estar con Cris y Amy, sobre todo con Cristian que después de su cumpleaños irá a Londres. Sé que los chicos lo echaran mucho de menos.

Sí… - dijo tristemente Candy- Amy también sufre por ello e incluso no puede dormir por las noches.

Pobrecita, lo quiere tanto…

En efecto – asintió Candy- Pero sé que se repondrá porque tiene a alguien que cuidará de ella.

¿Te refieres a Stear? – dijo sonriente- Yo también me di cuenta ¡jajaja! ¡Quién sabe! Algún día podríamos ser parientes cercanos… muy cercanos…

¡Nada me gustaría más! ¡Alistear es tan buen mozo y se llevan tan bien que sería estupendo que ellos…! Bueno, ¡jejeje!, estamos divagando un poco, ¿no crees?

¡Sí! ¡Jajaja!

Ambas se quedaron de nuevo calladas y muy pensativas. De pronto, Annie le dio un suave toque a Candy en el brazo para que ésta se volviera a verla y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo que la invitaba a tomar un café en una nueva cafetería muy cerca del hospital. Candy no lo pensó dos veces, pues estaba en su hora de descanso y aceptó encantada su ofrecimiento.

Mientras en la mansión de Lakewood, Amy había corrido bajo la lluvia con su paraguas hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Por un extraño impulso tuvo ganas de volver allí. El lugar estaba desierto y las gotas formaban pequeñas ondas en las siempre tranquilas aguas del lago. Pero esa mañana era todo muy distinto, se respiraba una extraña atmósfera y un frío helado recorrió su espina dorsal. El crujir de unas ramitas la sacó de su ensimismamiento para comprobar que era Alistear quien estaba frente a ella. Sin pararse a pensar quiso echar a correr, pero al dar dos pasos Stear la llamó con la voz tomada por la emoción.

No te vayas – le suplicó éste- Quiero que, por favor, me escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

Y por algún motivo inexplicable Amy sintió que las piernas no le respondían y se había quedado clavada en el sitio. Vio con temor como éste se acercaba a cámara lenta hasta ella, con el pelo empapado por la lluvia y las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. La miró a los ojos seriamente y entreabrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron de ella. ¿Qué podía decirle si él no estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo?; pero aun así tenía que pedirle disculpas por su atrevimiento.

Lo siento – dijo al fin soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones- Siento haberte asustado de esa manera. Yo… no sé que me pasó…no debí… besarte.

Amy tragaba saliva pesadamente mientras contemplaba el rostro húmedo de Alistear. Tenía que reconocer que se veía muy guapo con esos ojos de color azul profundo y el pelo negro cayéndole en la cara en pesados mechones.

N…no importa – dijo Amy ruborizada- La verdad es que ya ni me acordaba – mintió.

¡Ah! Comprendo…- dijo Stear bajando la vista al suelo- Sólo espero que esto no enturbie nuestra amistad.

¡Claro que no! –contestó Amy con la mejor de sus sonrisas

Bien… ahora sólo espero que Cristian se lo tome tan bien como tú – sonrió tristemente.

¿Cristian?... – dijo abriendo los ojos Amy

Amy no se podía creer que él hubiera presenciado la escena. Lo que menos hubiera querido en este mundo era preocupar a su hermano y que ambos se pelearan por su culpa. Amy empezó a sentir un gran malestar por dentro y casi se le saltan las lágrimas por la pena que sentía. Alistear era como un segundo hermano para ella.

Alistear, yo…

Pero de repente se quedó muda ante una terrible visión y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Stear cayó al suelo inconsciente tras el golpe recibido por Claudia.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia y del peligro que corrían. Ésta se había ocultado detrás de un grueso árbol a la espera de que el chico se fuera, pero la lluvia se estaba intensificando cada vez más y decidió atacarlo por la espalda, dejándolo fuera de combate y quedando Amy a merced suya. Ésta última gritó a todo pulmón, pero la cortina de agua amortiguó su voz. Trató de huir de las garras de Claudia, corrió lo más que pudo hasta que fue alcanzada y ambas rodaron por el barro. Claudia le ganaba en peso y altura, y al momento Amy quedó debilitada. Aprovechando la ocasión, Claudia le asestó un golpe y la dejó inconsciente para después arrastrarla hasta el coche que la esperaba a la entrada de la mansión sin ser vista ni oída.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Candy, ajena al drama que se estaba viviendo en su familia, regresó al hospital acompañada de Annie. Las dos mujeres hablaban animadas y felices por la calle hasta que, sin previo aviso, Annie sintió algo metálico y duro a su espalda.

No te muevas ni intentes nada raro o tu amiguita morirá- dijo una voz muy conocida para Candy.

Por favor… no es necesario. Haré lo que diga.

No, Candy – dijo con las lágrimas saltadas Annie- Sálvate tú, debes avisar a Albert.

No, Annie. No quiero ver morir a otro de mis amigos. Usted gana.

Muy bien. Caminad las dos hacia ese coche negro ahí aparcado.

Sí – asintieron las dos a un tiempo.

Sin dejar de apuntar a Annie con disimulo, le indicó a Candy que subiera al asiento del copiloto y que permaneciera callada. Después la apuntó directamente a ella mientras se sentaba al volante del coche y arrancaba a toda velocidad levantando una gran cortina de agua a su paso. Annie inmediatamente salió corriendo al hospital para avisar de que acababan de secuestrar a Candy. Tenían que alertar a las autoridades de que al fin la señora Ashlan había dado la cara y algo en su interior le decía que debían darse prisa o sería muy tarde para Candy.

En Lakewood, Cristian tocaba furiosamente el violín para aplacar sus nervios. Todo el día había tratado de acercarse a Amy o a Alistear; pero se sentía un extraño o mejor dicho, Alistear era un extraño para él. Tenía que admitirlo, Stear tenía razón, estaba celoso de su propia hermana. Pero sus celos no eran nada románticos; de eso estaba seguro. Simplemente no soportaba que alguien le hiciera daño y ella era muy inocente aún para él, apenas una niña.

Dejó de tocar y suspiró profundamente. En ese momento, sintió a sus espaldas una presencia y se giró esperanzado de ver a Amy, pero en su lugar quien se encontraba parado en la puerta con cara soñolienta era Robert.

Hola, Cris ¿Qué haces?

Nada, sólo tocaba.

Me gusta lo que tocas – dijo sonriente

Gracias – al tiempo que guardaba el instrumento en su estuche- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Stear?

No lo sé. Está chiflado, ¿sabes?

¿Sí? ¿y eso por qué? – preguntó intrigado

Porque decía que tenía ganas de pasear bajo la lluvia y lo vi irse en dirección al lago. Yo preferí quedarme aquí calentito frente a la chimenea y me quedé dormido.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero. En toda la mañana no había visto a Amy desde el desayuno y ahora que lo decía… podía ser que ella se hubiese ido a encontrar con él. No, eso no podía ser…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Cristian encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida trasera, la misma que daba al lago para encararse de una vez por todas a Stear y dejar claro que no quería que se acercara a su hermana hasta que ésta tuviera por lo menos treinta años.

Corrió todo lo que pudo con el pelo y la ropa mojados; pero cuando llegó se dio con la terrible sorpresa de que Alistear estaba tumbado sobre la hierba inconsciente y se acercó hasta él para examinarlo. Su cara mudó de color al ver la herida que tenía en su ceja derecha y de la que manaba un fino hilo de sangre. Trató de reanimarlo y poco a poco Stear fue recobrando el conocimiento sin entender qué había sucedido.

¿Stear, te encuentras bien? Respóndeme –dijo Cristian preocupado

Sí, creo que sí. Yo… - dijo llevándose la mano a la frente y comprobando que estaba sangrando.

Dime, ¿dónde está Amy?

¿Amy? ¿No está contigo?

No… - Cristian se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Haz memoria. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Yo… creo que estaba parado justo aquí con ella, cuando Amy vio algo a mi espalda que la asustó, yo me giré y vi que era…

¡¿Qué era quién?! – dijo zarandeándolo- Responde

¡Claudia! ¡Era Claudia! ¡Estoy casi seguro!

Sus peores temores se habían confirmado. Sabía que no era buena idea tenerla bajo el mismo techo viviendo y ahora era demasiado tarde. Quién sabe lo que haría con la pequeña. No quería ni pensar que le pudiera haber pasado algo horrible.

Como pudo ayudó a levantarse a Stear al tiempo que éste se apoyaba en él pesadamente y aun mareado por el fuerte golpe. La lluvia había dejado de caer con tanta intensidad y apenas eran unas gotas finas, como pulverizadas.

A duras penas lograron alcanzar la entrada de la mansión e internarse en su interior. A continuación se dirigieron al despacho de Albert donde ambos hombres estaban trabajando en unos papeles importantes.

El amplio pasillo estaba totalmente desierto, ya que Albert tenía dicho que no debía ser molestado; pero esto era algo muy grave y no le quedó más remedio a Cristian que entrar sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Tanto Albert, como George y Archie se volvieron sobresaltados por el portazo y los miraron sin comprender qué demonios pasaba allí. Pero Archie se fijó mejor en su hijo y vio que éste tenía una herida en la cabeza. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba y Alistear se abrazó fuertemente a él.

¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo con preocupación en la mirada Archie

Fue Claudia, ella nos atacó.

¿Tú estás bien, Cris? – preguntó Albert tomándole de los hombros para examinarlo.

No soy yo el que debe preocuparte, padre, sino Amy – dijo casi gritando por los nervios.

¿Amy?

A Albert todo le daba vueltas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba su hija? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos?

Cristian – mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Dónde está Amy?

Pero justo en ese momento entró Annie corriendo en el despacho, llorando y con un ataque de histeria para abrazarse a Archie y a su hijo.

¡Annie! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – dijo Archie

Annie se separó de él y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Albert para tomarlo fuertemente de los brazos y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

¡La ha secuestrado! ¡Se la llevó! Yo quise impedirlo pero no me dejó…

Un gran vacío se le hizo en la boca del estómago a Albert; pero ¿a quién se refería?

¡Candy! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esa mujer horrible se la llevó!

¡Candy! – grito Albert- ¡¿Quién se la llevó, Annie?!

Ashley, se la llevó a punta de pistola. Lo siento, no pude hacer nada…- terminando por derrumbarse del todo y caer de rodillas al suelo.

Entonces… ¿a ella también? – dijo Cristian con una voz apagada y con la vista perdida.

¿Qué quieres decir con "también", Cris? – dijo Albert con voz de ultratumba y con temor de saber la respuesta.

Se han llevado a Amy…No sabemos dónde está.

No, eso no es verdad – dijo Albert negando con la cabeza- Mi mujer y mi hija… no puede ser. Dime que no es verdad…

**Capítulo 28**

En la mansión de los Andrew se vivían auténticos momentos de tensión ante la noticia del secuestro de la esposa e hija de William Albert Andrew. Éste no paraba de dar vueltas de forma nerviosa alrededor de su despacho, pasándose una y otra vez los dedos por su espesa cabellera rubia. Aún se preguntaba cómo habían podido ser tan poco cautelosos. Conocía perfectamente de lo que era capaz Ashley, y sin embargo no se tomaron las medidas necesarias para proteger a los suyos. Tenía que haberles puesto una escolta para mayor seguridad; pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones.

Albert… - dijo George posando su mano en el hombro del rubio pero éste se apartó bruscamente. Estaba furioso.- No tiene caso el perder los estribos así- continuó George- Ya he llamado a la policía y pronto estarán aquí.

¡¿Y qué harán, eh?! ¿Acaso saben ellos dónde están?

Saben hacer bien su trabajo, señor William. Sólo tenga paciencia.

Paciencia… ¡paciencia! – dijo Albert pasándose la mano por la boca- Mi mujer y mi hija están en serio peligro y me dices que tenga…paciencia.

George no supo qué responder ante tal afirmación.

Retiro lo dicho, señor – dijo haciendo una profunda inclinación ante él.

En otra parte de la casa, Cristian había subido a su habitación a cambiarse las ropas mojadas por otras secas. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa negra; se había colocado sus botas de caña alta y un abrigo de color negro para protegerse del frío. Alistear lo miraba desde su cama, pues seguía mareado por el golpe, y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¿Dónde vas? – preguntó con interés al ver a su primo vestirse de ese modo.

Voy a ir a buscarlas.

Alistear se incorporó como pudo sobre un codo y lo miró todavía más ceñudo y con la boca apretada.

Estás loco… ¡No puedes ir tras ellas! ¡Te matarán!

Cristian se volvió hacía él con una medio sonrisa en los labios y lo miró directamente a los ojos como desafiándolo a contradecirle.

Stear suspiró pesadamente- No sabes dónde están.

No, pero será fácil averiguarlo si cierta persona colabora…

¿Qué tienes pensado?

Ya lo verás – saliendo con paso firme de la alcoba mientras ondeaba tras él el dobladillo del abrigo.

La tarde iba decayendo cada vez más y las nubes habían vuelto a arremolinarse en el cielo sobre Lakewood. Un trueno lejano resonó por todos los rincones del pueblo y la fantasmagórica luz del relámpago se extendió por todo el firmamento, oscuro como la propia noche.

El coche de Ashley se detuvo frente a un campanario abandonado del siglo XV e hizo descender a Candy a punta de pistola. Otro estruendoso relámpago surcó el cielo por encima de sus cabezas y descargando por fin sobre ellas un fuerte aguacero.

Ambas se adentraron en la ruinosa torre y subieron las desgastadas escaleras de madera que crujían y se balanceaban preocupantemente a cada paso que daban. Al llegar a lo más alto del campanario, Candy se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar un grito de horror. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Tenían atada y amordazada a su pequeña Amy, y lo peor es que aún seguía inconsciente.

Candy quiso dar un paso hacia ella; pero Ashley se lo prohibió tirándole fuertemente del brazo para verla de frente.

No hagas ninguna tontería – le avisó ésta poniéndole la pistola delante de sus ojos- Ahora, camina hacía el fondo.

Tragando saliva pesadamente, Candy no se atrevió a desobedecer ninguna de sus órdenes. Ashley la giró y empezó a atarle las manos contra la pared; pero dejando ante su vista a la pequeña Amy.

¿Qué van a hacer con nosotras?- dijo con la voz más firme que pudo encontrar Candy- ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

¡Jajaja! Venganza, simplemente… - dijo muy tranquila Ashley.

Ésta se volvió a su hija para felicitarla por su trabajo.

Sabía que podía confiar en ti

Gracias, madre –dijo alegremente Claudia- Fue fácil reducirla.

No le hagan daño…- sollozó Candy- Ella no tiene nada que ver.

¡Cállate! ¡Me pones de los nervios! – gritó Ashley haciendo estremecer a Candy por todo su ser.- Claudia, ayúdame.

Ambas tomaron a la pequeña, cada una de un extremo, y la introdujeron en una bañera llena de agua fría, apoyando suavemente la cabeza en el borde de la tina, dejándola atada y amordazada.

¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hija? –gritó desesperada.

Bien, este es mi plan… - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, Ashley- Dejaré que muera lentamente ante tus ojos. Su temperatura corporal irá consumiéndose poco a poco hasta que su corazón no lo resista más y entonces… ¡puf!, se acabó incordio ¡jajaja! – tanto Ashley como Claudia empezaron a reír de pura maldad.

¡No! ¡Por favor!... – dijo Candy llorando y tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras.

No te esfuerces. Además, pronto os reuniréis las dos…

¿Va a matarme? – dijo al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Por supuesto… quiero ver como se retuerce de dolor ese bastardo de William. ¿Quién se cree para rechazarme a mí, Ashley Ashlan? Yo, una mujer que se hizo a sí misma en un mundo de hombres… Él me lo arrebató todo. Me dijo que me quería y hasta me prometió la Luna; pero a la mínima se fue con cualquier fulana como tú. No merece otra cosa que sufrir y maldecirse por el resto de su vida. – dijo con la voz enronquecida por la furia que se desataba dentro de ella.

Estás loca… ¡Estáis locas! – gritó Candy- Pero que sepas que todas las infelices como tú al final reciben su merecido.

¡Jajaja!, no me hagas reír. Para cuando llegue ya será demasiado tarde. Tú querido príncipe de brillante armadura no llegará a tiempo, créeme.

Bueno, madre, yo regreso a la mansión de Lakewood como me pediste. Les diré que estuve con mis amigas del club de tenis y tomamos el té. Nadie sospechará.

Antes de irse se volvió a ésta- Ten cuidado con lo que haces. – le advirtió con una última mirada su madre.

Mientras a la mansión de los Andrew había llegado la policía y estaban en el despacho de Albert tratando de averiguar dónde podían encontrarse las chicas.

En ese momento, apareció Cristian ante su padre para hablarle claro.

No hacía falta llamarlos – susurró por lo bajo

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó con interés Albert- ¿Es que tú sabes algo de esto? ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Alistear dijo que Claudia lo atacó, ¿cierto?

Sí

Lo único que tenemos que hacer es sonsacarle esa información.

Buena idea, pero… ¿dónde está Claudia?

Justo en ese momento la vieron cruzar a toda velocidad por delante del ventanal con uno de los coches familiares.

Ahí la tenemos – inclinando la cabeza hacia su padre con una sonrisa triunfal.

Muy bien, pero ante todo sé discreto.

Hablas conmigo – guiñándole un ojo- No te preocupes.

Albert se le quedó mirando admirado de lo atrevido y lo astuto que era Cristian. ¿A quién habría salido así? Seguramente a su madre…

Cristian atravesó el patio trasero seguido de George y algunos policías. Éste les pidió que se ocultaran hasta que él les indicara. Con paso decidido salió al encuentro de la chica y entonces…

Claudia, ¡qué sorpresa! – dijo Cris haciéndose el sorprendido

Ah, ¿sí? – dijo ésta nerviosa tratando de esquivarlo.

Pero Cristian no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

_Qu' est- ce que c'est?- _dijo Claudia en un perfecto francés y enarcando una ceja- Adelante, pregunta.

_Merci beaucoup –_ respondió con una reverencia para seguirle el juego Cris.- Tú no habrás visto a Amy por casualidad, ¿verdad?

¡Puf! Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que andar con esa mocosa.

A Cristian le hirvió la sangre en las venas ante tal apelativo, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo.

- No… Es que ha sucedido algo terrible. Sospechamos que tu madre ha secuestrado a Candy.

¡Oh, no! ¿De verdad? – dijo Claudia llevándose una mano al corazón- Cuanto lo lamento por tu padre.

Si sabes donde está te agradecería que me dijeras dónde.

No tengo ni idea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Ante la sorpresa de ésta, Cristian se acercó hasta ella tomándola de una de las manos y besándosela sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Dime dónde están –insistió

Claudia tragaba con esfuerzo. ¡Maldición, sabía cómo le gustaba! Se estaba aprovechando de su debilidad.

No puedo decírtelo

Pero sí lo sabes. ¿Dónde?

No – se resistió

Por favor – acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla- No te lo he dicho hasta ahora, pero… me gustas mucho. No creo que tú seas como tu madre.

Cristian…

Sé que no empezamos bien; pero tenerte bajo el mismo techo y saber cuánto has sufrido con todo esto… Siento que te han estado engañando. Tú no tienes la culpa.

Sí… -asintió Claudia con devoción- Te lo diré si…

Si… -repitió expectante éste.

Demuéstrame que me amas- dijo con una mirada fría y calculadora- Quiero que me beses

A Cristian se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Su respiración se hizo más agitada y todo le daba vueltas. Lo último que hubiera querido es volver a repetir la experiencia de tener que besarla; pero todo era por el bien de Amy y Candy. Cerró los ojos y agarrándola de la cintura la atrajo hacia él; a continuación entreabrió la boca para darle un beso en los labios. La boca le quemaba por la dureza con que se lo dio pero ya estaba hecho. Se separó de ella lentamente y la miró con una sonrisa fingida. Ésta suspiró de puro placer al saber que Cris al fin la correspondía y sin separarse de él le dijo:

Están en el antiguo campanario de la iglesia.

¿La que está en ruinas?

Así es. Mi madre las tiene a las dos allí prisioneras, pero para cuando llegue tu padre ya será tarde. No tendrá misericordia con ellas, la conozco. Lo siento por Candy, al final me caía bien.

A Cristian le dieron nauseas de escucharla y se apartó bruscamente de ella al tiempo que con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicaba a George que se acercara. Entre dos policías cogieron a Claudia que se retorcía para liberarse. La chica comprendió al instante que se había tratado de una trampa para sacarle la información y le escupió a la cara.

¡Sucio bastardo! ¡Te odio! –gritó histérica- Pero te arrepentirás cuando las veas muertas ¡jajaja!

Estás demente

¡Cristian! –dijo Albert acercándose a él corriendo- ¿sabes dónde están?

Sí

Y salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Claudia – se volvió Albert a ella- Si colaboras, te prometo que no te pasará nada.

¡Váyase al infierno!

Llévensela – dijo Albert frunciendo los labios y apretando los puños con rabia.- Quiero que la aparten de mi vista.

Un sonido de motor se acercaba a toda velocidad hasta ellos y con un fuerte chirrido de llantas al frenar, se detuvo el coche de los Andrew delante de un Albert entre pasmado y asustado.

¡Sube! –le indicó Cristian al volante del coche- ¡No hay tiempo!

Albert se introdujo en el asiento del copiloto y sin siquiera esperar a que cerrara la puerta; Cristian apretó el acelerador levantando una gran nube de polvo y barro a su paso.

Albert miraba horrorizado, agarrado al asiento, manejar a su hijo a toda velocidad por los estrechos senderos de tierra, que además estaban embarrados por la lluvia y eran muy resbaladizos. El corazón lo sentía desbocado y no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas suficientes para preguntarle a Cristian:

¿Quién demonios te enseñó a conducir así? –dando botecitos en el asiento por los baches.

Mi padrino, por supuesto – dijo riendo ante la actitud de su padre.

¡¿George?! – dijo voz en grito- Tendré que hablar seriamente con él si sobrevivo a esto.

¡Jajaja!, no seas duro con él. Es un gran tipo y además siempre cuida de nosotros. Por nada del mundo te deshagas de él.

Claro que no. George es como un padre para mí – dijo Albert respirando con dificultad pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al poco tiempo llegaron sanos y salvo ante la vieja estructura de piedra. La lluvia continuaba cayendo en esos momentos y ambos descendieron del coche a toda prisa. Cuando entraron al interior, Albert tomó a su hijo del brazo antes de subir las escaleras.

Ten cuidado y ponte detrás de mí – dijo entre susurros- No hagas ningún ruido extraño o nos descubrirá.

Bien, estoy de acuerdo –asintiendo afirmativamente.

Con mucho sigilo fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta quedar una planta por debajo de campanario. Allí no se escuchaba nada, sólo el fuerte ulular del viento entre las grietas de la desgastada piedra y el sonido de la tormenta que había en aquel momento.

Albert tragó pesadamente y empezó a sudar frío, ¿y si ya era demasiado tarde? No quería ni pensarlo, Candy y Amy debían continuar con vida. En silencio rezó una plegaria para que así fuera y después se volvió hacia Cristian.

Quédate aquí hasta que yo te avise –dijo tomándolo de los hombros

Pero yo…-dijo con el ceño fruncido

Por favor, Cristian –dijo en tono suplicante su padre.

Muy bien.

Albert lo abrazó con fuerza y tomando valor terminó por subir los últimos peldaños. Con cuidado se asomó dentro del campanario y pudo ver a Candy atada a una pared y a su hija aun en la bañera inconsciente. El rostro le mudó de color y la sangre le bombeaba con fuerza en las venas; aquello era peor de lo que imaginaba, pero al menos Candy estaba con vida pues hablaba con Ashley en esos momentos sin que él pudiera entender nada.

Buscó a su alrededor algo que le sirviera para atacar a esa mujer y encontró un madero cercano. Como pudo se escabulló por el suelo, arrastrándose para cogerlo; pero con tan mala suerte que el pie se le quedó enganchado en una cuerda e hizo derribar una pila de maderas que había colocada en una esquina. El estruendo y la polvareda que se formó alertó enseguida a Ashley que le apuntó con la pistola, momento que aprovechó Candy al darse la vuelta para propinarle una patada en la espalda a su secuestradora. Ésta gritó por el dolor que sintió y se le escapó la pistola entre las manos cayendo cerca del hueco de la campana.

Tanto Albert como Ashley se lanzaron a cogerla y los dos cayeron rodando por el suelo, peleándose en una lucha encarnizada por ver quién la tomaba primero. Rodaron de un lado a otro entre los gritos de – ¡cuidado!- de Candy, que veía con horror lo cerca que estaban de precipitarse al vacío por la gran abertura.

Cristian oyó los gritos y corriendo subió lo que quedaba de escalera. Justo en ese momento vio como su padre y Ashley, en un intento por recuperar el arma, giraron sobre sí mismos y resbalaron por el hueco del campanario. Por suerte, Albert se agarró con todas su fuerzas al borde intentando subir, mientras que Ashley se agarraba como podía a sus piernas. El peso de aquella mujer le estaba arrastrando a una muerte segura.

Cristian trataba de subir a su padre tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas y parecía que lo estaban consiguiendo. Albert en un intento por salvar la vida de Ashley le tendió una mano para que subiera.

Ashley, ¡dame la mano! –gritó Albert

No necesito tú ayuda – le dijo ésta que sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban.- ¡Te odio, William!

¡No seas tonta! ¡Dame la mano!

Pero fue demasiado tarde y Ashley se precipitó al vacío muriendo en el acto. Albert cerró los ojos para no ver la terrible escena y con ayuda de su hijo, logró subir a tierra firme. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, se abrazó a él dándole las gracias; al fin todo había terminado. A continuación, Albert fue a desatar a Candy y Cris a ver a su hermana. Candy lloraba desconsolada entre sus brazos muerta de miedo mientras éste le acariciaba y le decía al oído palabras de consuelo. Pero Cristian los volvió a la realidad al percatarse de lo fría que estaba Amy y el color blanquecino que había tomado su piel. Candy fue corriendo hasta ellos y le tomó el pulso y la temperatura. Tenían que llevarla corriendo a un hospital o moriría. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cristian se quitó su abrigo y la envolvieron en él. Una vez abrigada, Albert la cargó en brazos y bajaron hasta la planta baja donde se encontraron con George y la policía que acababan de llegar y examinaban el cuerpo de la señora Ashlan.

George, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital rápido – dijo Albert a su asistente.

Muy bien, yo les llevaré.

Acto seguido, todos siguieron a George hasta el coche y subieron en él; Albert en el asiento del copiloto, y Cristian y Candy detrás sosteniendo a Amy.

George manejaba a toda prisa hasta llegar al hospital donde trabajaba Candy y en seguida acudieron a auxiliar a la pequeña. Candy fue hasta su taquilla y se puso su uniforme para ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. No quería que su pequeña se muriera, no podría soportarlo…

El médico fue rotundo con Candy al verla entrar por las puertas de la sala de urgencias, o Amy recuperaba la temperatura normal o moriría. La habían cubierto de mantas y le habían puesto un goteo; pero tenía los labios muy amoratados y el pulso muy débil. Se les estaba yendo…

Candy no podía soportarlo más y salió de la habitación para llorar, pues no tenía fuerzas para resistir algo así. Albert la vio y se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla y llorar con ella; pero Cristian no pudo aguantarlo más y entró sin permiso en la sala. Candy trató de detenerlo, mas el ímpetu del joven no la dejó. Éste tomó a Amy de la mano que la tenía fría como el hielo y empezó a llamarla por su nombre pero no reaccionaba.

Chico, mejor que salgas de aquí. Tú no puedes hacer nada por ella. –dijo una de las enfermaras tratando de calmarlo.

Sí que puedo, no quiero que se vaya – dijo mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de su hermosos ojos azules.

Estamos tratando de que recupere la temperatura corporal, pero no reacciona. Lo siento.

En ese momento Cristian cayó en la cuenta de cómo podía ayudarla. Hace años, cuando aun vivía su madre y él era sólo un bebé, su madre ayudó a una mujer de la tribu donde vivían. Ella le pasó su calor abrazándose a ella. Tal vez…

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Cristian empezó a quitarse la ropa. A continuación se unió a Amy y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Amy, no mueras… Amy…Amy…

Amy sentía que una espesa bruma la rodeaba. Estaba muy asustada porque no sabía dónde estaba, podía escuchar una voz lejana que la llamaba; pero ¿dónde?

Caminó sin rumbo mirando a todas partes, pero lo único que veía era la niebla a su alrededor; hasta que al fin delante de ella vio una silueta muy conocida. Se acercó corriendo hasta ella y descubrió con sorpresa que era…

¿Cristian? –preguntó la pequeña dudando

¿Quién crees que soy? –dijo el joven de mirada dulce

Te pareces a Cristian, pero no eres él –en ese momento su cara se iluminó al caer en la cuenta de quién era- ¡Eres el ángel de las Rosas! ¡El mismo chico que vi en los rosedales!

El joven le sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad.

Así es

Pero entonces, ¿quién eres?

Mi nombre es Anthony, pequeña Amy.

Anthony… -dijo asombrada Amy- Eso quiere decir que eres… ¡un fantasma o un ángel!

¡Jajaja!, algo así. Dímelo tú.

Entonces… ¿estoy muerta? –dijo con tristeza

Eso depende de ti –mirándola seriamente.

Yo quiero estar con mis padres y Cris… los echo tanto de menos… -dijo algo soñolienta- No sé…de repente tengo mucho sueño.

Ven, Amy –abriéndole sus brazos para que se cobijara en ellos- Descansa, mi pequeño ángel – dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Amy se movió inquieta en la cama y empezó a reaccionar debajo del cuerpo de Cris, éste se apartó mientras ella decía:

Anthony…Anthony…

¡Amy! ¡Despierta! – le decía Cris

Amy abrió poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con la cara del joven que la miraba desde lo alto, con esos bellos ojos azules y esa dulce sonrisa en la cara.

¡Anthony! – dijo algo aturdida

¿Anthony? No, soy yo, Cristian

¡Cristian! – al fin abrazándose con fuerza a él- Tuve un sueño muy extraño. Vi a Anthony, nuestro primo. Él era mi "Ángel".

Candy y Albert contemplaban la escena, abrazados y muy emocionados al ver que su pequeña estaba con vida. Aquello había sido un auténtico milagro y ambos se unieron a sus hijos para celebrar que al fin podrían estar todos juntos y ya nunca más separarse.

**Fin**

**Epílogo**

Seis largos años han pasado desde que Candy recuperara el amor de su vida, su querido Albert y "Príncipe de la Colina". En ese tiempo muchas cosas sucedieron en la vida de Candy, Albert, Amy y Cristian; pero aunque hubiera dificultades en su camino siempre salían adelante con una sonrisa.

En la mansión de Lakewood, como cada tarde desde hacía tres años, Amy salía al hermoso jardín de las rosas para cuidar de sus pequeñas amigas. Estaba muy orgullosa de ver como las rosas crecían y daban colorido a su vida.

Amy se había vuelto una hermosa joven de dieciséis años, de esbelta figura, ojos claros y piel blanca; los cabellos le caían en cascada por la espalda con reflejos dorados como el sol y no había joven que no la admirara en los bailes a los que asistía. Pero su mayor pasión no eran esos bailes o reuniones de sociedad, sino cultivar las rosas que allí crecían.

En eso estaba, cuando de repente sintió una presencia a su espalda. Se volvió y entonces…-¡Splash! ¡Splash! – dos bolas de barro pararon a su vestido.

¡William! ¡Albert! –gritó enfurecida con cara de pocos amigos- ¡Niños del demonio!

¡Corre Albert! – gritó uno de los gemelos corriendo delante de Amy.- ¡Ahhhh, la bruja del pantano!

¡Se lo diré a mamá! ¡No huyan!

Candy había tenido un par de gemelos a los que todo el mundo adoraba. Sus nombres eran William y Albert Andrew. Ambos eran pelirrojos y con los ojos verdes esmeralda, también habían sacado las pecas de su madre y les daba un aspecto muy cómico; pero la verdad es que eran tan inquietos que no podían con ellos; sobre todo Amy, que era el blanco de todas sus bromas.

¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Uyyy enanos con pelo de zanahoria! –tratando de limpiarse el vestido como podía.

¡Jajaja! ¡No sabía que te gustaba revolcarte por el barro, hermanita! –dijo una voz muy conocía para ella al tiempo que ésta levantaba la vista para mirarlo.

¡Cristian!

Amy salió corriendo para abrazarse a él con todas sus fuerzas y ambos giraron mientras reían felices.

Desde hacía seis años, Cristian Andrew había decidido viajar a Londres para entrar al conservatorio y dedicarse a la música. Ahora era un apuesto joven de 21 años, tan alto como su padre, de porte varonil pero sin perder esos ojos y esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaban a Amy.

¡Dios mío, Cris! ¿cuándo has llegado? ¿Papá y mamá lo saben?

Aún no, es una sorpresa – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

¡Cris! ¡Cris! – dijeron William y Albert al mismo tiempo- ¡Hermanito!

¡Hola, mis monstruitos! –tomándolos en brazos- ¿Qué? ¿Se portaron bien?

¡Sí! – gritaron

¡No! – dijo Amy con los brazos cruzados.

¡Jajaja!, ya veo. Por qué no van a llamar a papá y mamá.

Claro, Cris

Cristian los vio alejarse a toda velocidad para perderlos de vista al momento de entrar en la mansión. Después se volvió de nuevo a Amy.

Estás preciosa – dedicándole una tierna sonrisa- Cada día te pareces más a la tía Rosemary.

Gracias- dijo ruborizada- Tú también estás más apuesto. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas novias allá en Londres- mirándolo de reojo. Ahora fue el turno de él para ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Bueno… la verdad es que alguna señorita sí que hay, pero si no fuésemos hermanos da por seguro que ahora mismo te estaría cortejando.

¡Oh, Cristian! No te burles…Además, yo ya tengo a alguien-dijo coquetamente.

Sí, lo sé. Por cierto, tengo una carta para ti… - mostrándosela en alto para que no pudiera alcanzarla.

¡¿Es de Stear?! – saltando para cogerla- ¡Dámela! ¡Cristian!

¡Jajaja! Me gusta verte saltar

No seas malo, hace tiempo que no sé nada de él; desde las Navidades en que vinisteis de Londres.

Lo sé, lo se. Anda, toma.

¡Gracias! – feliz de tener noticias de su enamorado.

En esos momentos aparecieron Albert y Candy por las puertas que daban al jardín para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

Cristian – dijo Candy emocionada- Cuanto te echamos de menos.

Yo también a ustedes. Padre… - ofreciéndole la mano

Cristian – aceptándola y terminando abrazándolo- ¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto! Nos enteramos de tu éxito en la ópera de Londres ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Ya eres todo un compositor!

Pero Albert se puso serio y dijo:

Si no hubiese sido por los negocios hubiera ido a verte, de verdad lo sentimos.

Lo sé.

Nosotras tampoco pudimos –dijo Candy entristecida- Amy cogió la gripe y los pequeños son un incordio, no quería dejarlos atrás. Espero que no te importe.

Tranquila, no pasa nada –dijo Cristian con una sonrisa.

Bueno, habrá que celebrarlo- comentó Albert

Eso suena mucho mejor.

Todos empezaron a reír alegremente hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Annie que los llamaba. Ésta venía acompañada de Archie y Robert.

¡Hola, familia! –dijo Annie trayendo una cesta de picnic- Hemos pensado que hace un día estupendo para salir al campo. ¿Nos acompañan?

¡Claro! – dijo Candy entusiasmada.

Cristian, que bien que ya estés en casa – dijo Archie saludándolo efusivamente.

Gracias.

Amy los miraba muy emocionada al ver que estaban todos reunidos; pero en su mirada también se reflejaba la decepción de que Alistear, con el que empezó a salir el verano pasado, no estuviera con ellos. Annie lo notó y se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído: - "¿Por qué no me regalas una Dulce Candy? Sabes que me encantan"– dijo ésta con una sonrisa –"Claro, Annie"- contestó Amy quien salió corriendo a buscársela.

Pero cuando llegó a los rosales su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Sus ojos se anegaron por las lágrimas y se llevó las manos a la boca al contemplar la figura imponente de Alistear. Allí estaba él vuelto de espaldas aspirando la dulce fragancia de las rosas en flor. Al girarse, sus ojos se encontraron y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del apuesto joven. Amy no pudo resistirlo más y salió corriendo a sus brazos para fundirse en un apasionado beso. Ahora sí que era la felicidad completa.

Ahora sí mis queridas lectoras, hemos llegado al Fin de esta novela. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla. Se la dedico a todas ustedes que me han seguido actualización tras actualización. Muchísimas gracias.

Esther Mª León Flores (Rinoa)

**Mi dulce Ángel**

**Esther (Rinoa)**


End file.
